


Storming Seas

by SooSooDyo (Phinphin)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jongin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Cultural Differences, Enemies to Lovers, Heats, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Omega Kyungsoo, world-building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2019-06-29 19:39:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 134,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15736068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phinphin/pseuds/SooSooDyo
Summary: As an Alpha Prince set to inherit the throne, there were many things he had to do for the greater good. Things like learning the entire history of the Hido kingdom, diplomatic strategies, laws and rituals despite neither enjoying not being particularly good at any of the subjects. Things like sacrificing his privacy in order to gain the trust and support of his people. Things like settling for a future partner arranged for him to ensure the right families stayed loyal to the crown. This Jongin knew. But he had never imagined that he would have to marry the omega Prince of the Sokha kingdom, a kingdom they had been at war with for the past 5 years, to ensure peace between their lands.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Time for a new (potential) longfic!!
> 
> I've been wanting to write an abo au for I don't know how long but I've never had a plot that I felt worked, but then this idea popped up into my head with everything I wanted. Historical Au with lots of worldbuilding and the potential to put everyone I wanted in pretty skirts and outfits! 
> 
> I have the story for this planned out roughly, and I plan on writing it as I go, but this means the update schedule will be whenever i have a chapter done. I will try not have you all waiting too long tho, but please be patient with me uwu
> 
> ALSO! Please enjoy my new brain child

As an Alpha Prince set to inherit the throne, there were many things he had to do for the greater good. Things like learning the entire history of the Hido kingdom, diplomatic strategies, laws and rituals despite neither enjoying not being particularly good at any of the subjects. Things like sacrificing his privacy in order to gain the trust and support of his people. Things like settling for a future partner arranged for him to ensure the right families stayed loyal to the crown. This Jongin knew. But he had never imagined that he would have to marry the omega Prince of the Sokha kingdom, a kingdom they had been at war with for the past 5 years, to ensure peace between their lands.

 

“Have you seen him?” Jongin asked as he held out his arms to the side, allowing his servants to pull the first of the bonding robes on him. The robe was sown from the finest white linen and the edges were hemmed with golden thread. Around his hips he wore a long, straight hakama skirt sown out of the same fabric.

 

“The omega Prince your highness?” Sehun, an Alpha and his favourite servant and best friend since many years, asked. Jongin sent him a short look in reply as Baekhyun, a beta servant kneeled in front of him. Who else would he be referring to? He could feel Baekhyun wrap his outer skirt around his hips. It was made out of sandy yellow silk and decorated with fine pleating at the front and a long belt that secured it around his hip. The servant meticulously adjusted the garment, making sure hand painted pattern of a sea bed full of corals lined up properly over the slit running up his right leg.

 

“No. No one has.” Sehun replied, gesturing for the outer robe to be brought forth. It was sown out of the same sandy yellow silk as the skirt and, like the skirt, hung all the way down to his ankles. Like the matching hakama skirt it the bottom of it depicted a hand painted scene of the sea bed but unlike the skirt the back of the robe was covered with a water dragon swimming toward the surface. The same water dragon that decorated the insignia that Baekhyun attached to his belt and positioned over his lover abdomen.

 

The dragon was their God, their protector. Five hundred years ago when Jongin’s forefathers had rightfully claimed this land the dragon had risen from the depth of the ocean and brought down a fierce thunderstorm over their enemies. Blinded by the harsh weather they had stood no chance against the Hido army, and Alpha Queen Jungah, first of her name, had taken the throne. Even since the people of Hido had worshipped the dragon in gratitude.

 

“I heard he was completely covered when he showed up. Seokmin told me she would have thought he was a black ghost if it hadn’t been for the guards escorting him and his servants.” Baekhyun filled in, making the last few touches to the skirt and belt. “I have heard they force their omegas to stay fully covered until marriage in Sokha so they won’t lure any Alphas with their beauty, your highness.”

 

“Barbaric.” Jongin sneered, feeling the heavy silk of his outer robe land on his shoulders and lowering his hands so the sleeves could be properly fitted. They were long enough to cover the tip of his hands and hung as straight as the skirt. The ends of them glittered with the same golden thread as the hem of his inner robe. Sehun carefully pulled at the silk until it hung even across his shoulders and a finger’s width of the inner robe could be seen around the collar.

 

“Their whole kingdom is barbaric.” Jongin continued as Baekhyun got up and quickly backed out of the way as Sehun made sure the front of the robe hung correctly as well. It was left open, exposing his chest, as was custom for traditional Alpha and beta garments. “I am doing him a favour of freeing him of the Sokhan way of life.”

 

“Yes, your highness.” Sehun agreed, gesturing for another group of servants to come forwards. Quickly they moved over and surrounded him. The tallest of them, a beta servant named Chanyeol who Jongin had learnt was bounded to Baekhyun, took Sehun’s place in front of him. Behind him Junmyeon and Yixing took their places and released his long hair from the top knot it had been put up into earlier.

 

Jongin closed his eyes, losing himself in the feeling of the baleen comb running through his hair, and the feeling of Chanyeol tucking a protective piece of linen into the front of his skirts before carefully painting his whole chest with whale oil mixed with golden flakes.

 

He had always known that he would one day stand here, getting dressed and pampered for his bonding, but he had never imagined it to go down like this. When the kingdom had gone into war he had been only 17, adult for just over a year.

 

What had begun as a triumphant display of strength had soon turned sour. Young Alphas and betas drafted to the war fell and never returned. Their resources, always so plentiful, started running short. His people starved so their army could eat. The palace grew cold, a constant state of alertness hanging like a heavy, heavy weight over their lands. His lessons in the arts and sciences replaced by even more swords training. He had been taught to defend himself. Taught to kill.

 

The war had been at a constant stalemate, both of the kingdoms equal in power and strategy. Any push into Sokhan lands had been met with an equal push into their own lands. Their border had been transformed into a no-man’s-land full of death and destruction slowly bleeding into both of their kingdoms.

 

The war was mutually assured destruction.

 

Last year, after yet another devastating loss on both parts, a meeting had been called. The war had to come to an end. The discussions had been long-spun quarrels where both parts refused to budge, and for a long time the idea of peace seemed impossible. Hido wanted access to the rich minerals in the mountains of Sokha while Sokha wanted access to the fruitful ocean shore lining half of Hido. Both demands required free passage through the other kingdom, something neither of them was willing to agree to.

 

But two months ago, they had finally managed to move forward with the discussions. It had been suggested that the kingdoms unite, become one under a common rule so both sides could have access to the other’s resources in equal and fair measures. The proposition was a loss for them both, taking in foreign blood from a sworn enemy into the royal family could potentially cause uproars in both kingdoms. But it was better than the never-ending war.

 

And so it had been decided. The treasured omega Prince Kyungsoo was set to bond with the honourable Alpha Prince Jongin and together they would take over the throne of both Alpha King Jungmo of Hido, third of his name, and Alpha Queen Insook of Sokha, seventh of her name, in five years’ time.

 

The planning of the bonding had been just as hellish as the peace discussions, but since both parts wanted to go through with it quickly before the other part backed out of the deal they had managed to settle on a ceremony that incorporated both of their most important traditions. The ceremony was to take place in Hido, but the entire royal party of Sokha, and a large part of their army for safety reasons, were to be allowed free passage into the country so they could attend the bonding.

 

Six months after the bonding Jongin and Kyungsoo were to travel over to Sokha to attend the festival of the winter solstice. They were then to remain there for six months until once more return to Hido. And so they would keep traveling until the new palace set to be built on the border of their kingdom was ready and they could ascend the throne together. Hopefully the constant hopping back and forth between kingdoms would help appease the people of both lands.

 

Jongin forced the thoughts out of his head. The war had already caused him enough sleepless nights. He didn’t need more stress. Instead, he focused on the way Chanyeol were pressing gemstones to his chest in the shape of a collar. The way his hair was carefully pulled up to the top of his head and carefully tied into a knot. The way the golden pins felt against his scalp as a large nacre covered scallop was attached to his head, fanning the black topknot.

 

By this point Yixing had circled up to his front and was carefully combing through his eyebrows, dying them black with squid ink. Jongin closed his eyes as a black line was painted to the top of his lashes, curving around his eyes and ending just below the outer corner. Next came his lips, painted a cold, dark red from an algae paste collected during the fall algae blooming.

 

Once Chanyeol had put the final touches to him, a large pearl attached to the piercing in his navel and a thin band of tiny pearls atop of his collar bones, the only thing left was his crown. Jongin slowly bowed down as Sehun neared with the crown, a thin band of corals specially made for him and gifted to him on his coming of age day. It was light against his head, but the implications of the crown weighed heavily on his shoulders.

 

The sound of the door leading to his chambers opening made Jongin turn around, his long silken robes tickling his ankles. The court marshal stood in the opening, dressed in the formal uniform consisting of the same style of garments as Jongin, but instead of sandy yellow it was a bright turquoise shifting in the colours of the sea. It lacked the hand painted decorations and the exposed chest of the Alpha was undecorated, such lavish details reserved only for the richest and highest ranking.

 

“Your highness.” She bowed, making the servants in the room bow in return. Jongin simply gave a small nod. “The bonding ceremony will begin in 30 minutes. I am to take you to the inner court room where you can wait comfortably.” She explained, straightening and resting her hand on the sword tied to her waist. The scabbard was a silver grey, the Dragon God curling around it carved into the wood.

 

Jongin gave another small nod, holding out his hand to the side as he walked up to the front of the rice mat where his golden lacquered takagetas were waiting for him. At once Sehun appeared by his side, taking his hand and steadying him as he stepped into the two hand tall shoes.

 

Slowly, Sehun by his side in case he stumbled, they made their way over to the inner court rooms, located next to the biggest ballroom in the palace. The court marshal led the way, making sure people got out of their path as they grew near. Jongin paid them no mind as the numerous beta and Alpha servants bowed as he passed.

 

Inside the room he was lead to his sisters were waiting, both beta princesses dressed in garments similar to his. Theirs were olive green, a golden beach painted at the bottom of them, and like their brother their chests were decorated with gems, although more sparkly. As customary for betas the lift of their getas were only half as high as Jongin’s, and their buns rested at the back of their heads, decorated lavishly with golden chains and pearls.

 

His sister’s omega mate also wore the same olive-green robes but unlike Jongin and his sisters his was closed at the front and held together by a belt elaborately knotted at the back. He also wore getas without any rise and his hakama skirt lacked the slit that Jongin’s and his sisters’ had. His hair was also different, tied to the back of his neck and decorated with silken ribbons and a pale, blue spiral seashell. His mate wore an identical seashell in her own hair.

 

Later, in the ceremony, Jongin was to give omega Prince Kyungsoo a nacre scallop identical to his own and attach it to his hair. It was to signal the two of them were bonded together and with it Jongin promised to protect his omega through any hardship the two of them might face. The tradition had originally been reserved for only Alphas and omegas but had long since been adapted by all bonded couples. The richer the couple, the more beautiful and unique the seashells.

 

“Have you seen him yet?” Was the first thing Jongin asked as his sisters rushed forward, giving him sideways hugs to not mess up their decorated chests or leave oil stains on their robes.

 

“Not yet brother dear.” They replied, his younger sister pulling at his robes despite them hanging perfectly from his shoulders. “They say you can’t see his face, that he is covered from top to bottom to keep him hidden from Alphas. Can you imagine having to live like that?”

 

“It sounds horrible.” His oldest sister said, moving over to her mate and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Despite the rocky start to their bonding, arranged to ensure more soldiers to their army, the pair was now happy and his sister very protective over her omega.

 

“He won’t have to hide once he’s here. I will protect him.” Jongin promised, smiling gently at the couple. He saw his sister stop herself from pressing a kiss to her omega’s forehead, remembering how badly the red lip stain she was painted with stained. He could hear his other sister sigh next to him and patted her arm, knowing how badly she wanted a mate herself.

 

Before long the court marshal returned to the room, bringing with him the beta princesses and mate to the grand ballroom. As the door opened Jongin could hear the mass of voices coming from the ballroom and felt his already tense shoulders tense even more. It was packed, it had to be considering it was containing the royal parties and nobles of two kingdoms.

 

Ten minutes before the ceremony begun Jongin could hear the grand ballroom suddenly quiet down and knew it was time for the Kings and Queens to enter. His parents and his future mate’s parents. He wondered what it must look like, the protectors of their lands walking along sworn enemies. Was that the same sight as everyone would see anytime he and Kyungsoo walked side to side? He had to make sure that didn’t happen.

 

By the time the court marshal finally opened the door and called for him Jongin was more nervous than he had ever been in his life. This moment would go down in history, either as Hido’s biggest success, or biggest failure, and the difference rested on Jongin’s shoulders.

 

With steady steps they made their way over to the grand ballroom, the large double doors leading into the room visible at the end of the corridor they walked down. Jongin’s heavy footsteps echoed against the wooden floors and as he let his eyes travel along the large space they caught on something.

 

Jongin stopped, turning towards the open door his eye had caught on. For barely a moment his eyes locked with a lone, brown eye before the door slammed shut. Jongin raised his eyebrow, mouth halfway open in a question about who inhabited the room when the court marshal nervously moved over to him, requesting in the politest way possible that he follow.

 

Jongin turned his eyes back forward and resumed the walk, the flustered marshal rushing to resume her place in front of him before they reached the open double doors.

 

The moment he appeared in sight of the grand ballroom the sound of hushed whispers died out. Jongin swept his gaze over the room, observing the odd dark garments of the Sokhan half of the ballroom and the familiar colourful robes of his own kingdom in the other half. Directly in front of him two sets of thrones had been set up, his parents seated in the right one in front of their people.

 

They were dressed in blood red silk, a colour forbidden to wear by anyone other than the regents and almost impossible to get hold of. Their matching iridescent sea shells were decorating their crowns and hair, and as he met their eyes his father’s red painted lips quirked up into a quick smile. Next to them sat the Sokhan regents, dressed in deep purple garments.

 

In front of the royal regents lay a large rice mat where the bonding would take place, and the long walkway there was lined with royal guards, all of them dressed in the royal formal uniform and their hands resting on their swords.

 

As the court marshal took her place at the end of the line of guards the sound of a conch broke the silence. Jongin took a deep breath, watching as the guards as one drew their swords and pointed them towards the ceiling, creating an arch for Jongin to walk through. As the drums and nyungho bows, a string instrument as tall as a grown alpha with five strings strung between the two points of the bow, joined in with the conch quartet Jongin slowly started walking. His steps landed in time with the beats of the drum, the traditional bonding march a familiar and calming to his ears.

 

The melody was gentle, simplistic, and filled everyone listening with respect for the Alpha Prince walking down the aisle of guards. As he reached the half point the guards all at once lowered their swords to their chest, resting them there for one beat before raising them again with their other hands. A sign of passing and of change.

 

The march came to an end with a final mellow note of the conch quartet as Jongin stepped foot on the rice mat. When silence once again lowered itself over the grand ballroom Jongin faced the royal couples, bowing deeply. Behind him the guests followed suit, holding the bow along with the Alpha Prince for five long seconds before straightening once more. Jongin turned back toward the open double door, his heart hammering wildly in his chest.

 

It was time for the omega Prince to make his entrance.

 

For a long moment nothing happened. A whisper erupted among the guests, confusion clear at the Hido side of the ballroom, when the sound of feet running on wood reached them. A flurry of white suddenly appeared by the double doors, a group of what had to be at least 20 people, omegas judging from their size, with closed fans as long as swords in their hands.

 

Jongin frowned, taking in the way they were dressed. Not only was the lack of colour surprising but the style as well, especially the fluffy, airy way the material move and the distinct hourglass form of their garments. Before he had time to fully observe them a quick drum beat started up, drowning out the whispers filling the grand hall.

 

Just as suddenly a clear, thrilling note joined in with the drum beat, the nyungho bow being played in a way Jongin had never heard it before. As a second set of drums joined in with a loud bang the group at the door opened their fans as one, quickly shaking them in time with the note from the nyungho bow. The note started rising, more nyungho bows joining in until a clear and vibrant chord complimented the drum beat, and the dancers rushed into the open ballroom, filling the aisle Jongin had walked up just moments before.

 

As they moved the thrilling note moved over to a complex melody, the dances crisscrossing above the floor gracefully as the ends of their fans fluttered in the wind. They looked like a stim of butterflies filling the room. Jongin felt his eyebrows rise as he watched them, unable to keep his eye on one of them for longer than a few seconds before he lost them in a sea of white.

 

As the melody came to an end the dancers had, unnoticed by Jongin, lined up in four rows in front of him, their fans stretched out to the left. The drums stopped for a beat as they all as one closed their fans with a sharp ‘snap’ in front of their chests. Once more the bows started playing, starting up the same melody as before.

 

As a wave rolling into shore the dancers gracefully extended their fans to the right before lifting it in a large circle over their heads before it closed once more on the left. The wave continued rolling as the fans had been lowered, the many airy skirt tied around the dancer’s waists being kicked up as they leapt into action again, moving backward away from the royal couple.

 

Once again, the group came to a stop in time with the melody, this time in a circle by the double doors. The dancers at the front where kneeling down low and as they moved towards the back of the circles the dancers were slowly reaching up further until the backmost ones were standing up tall, their arms stretched high above their heads. Their fans were layered over the hole in the middle, covering it up and giving the appearance of a sleeping flower.

 

There was another break in the music, longer this time, before a new chord started thrilling from the nyunghoo bows, slower this time but with the same intensity as before. The drums started up a slow, deep beat that pounded in time with Jongin’s heartbeat.

 

The flower slowly opened, revealing a person inside whom could only be omega Prince Kyungsoo. Jongin blinked as he laid eyes on the other for the first time, his eyes wide and his breath caught in his throat.

 

If he thought the dancers were wearing a lot of layers it was nothing compared to the omega Prince. Like the dancers he was wearing a skirt, stark white, but around his waist were several other skirts fastened, all of them open at the front to show off the bottom skirt. The fabric was piled thick enough to create a cone shape and the top layers of fabric were all see through. The layers underneath were decorated with lilac ribbons and embroidery, the decorations blurred under the top layers of white lace and tulle and making it look like he was wearing flower petals instead of fabric.

 

All of the skirts were gathered around his waist, a waist so thin Jongin suspected he could almost circle his hands around it. A large lilac belt, about a hand high, circled the thin waist and at the front of it a ribbon was tied, ends of it hanging down almost to the end of the skirt.

 

At the top he wore some kind of robes, also with an unbelievable amount of layered white fabric and gathered at the waist before fanning out to a long trail behind him. The robes were open at the top, displaying his collar bones and almost showing of his shoulders. His sleeves were shorter than Jongin’s, stopping a few fingers’ width before the wrist, but unlike Jongin’s straight thin sleeves they opened up so the bottom of the sleeves hung down long enough to almost reach the floor. Like the skirts, these two had the appearance of petals from the way the fabric was layered.

 

The omega Prince had his head lowered, fingers pointed toward each other as he almost mimicked resting his arms against a table by his cheek. Jongin could see his hair was flowing freely, long, silky and black that contrasted heavily with the pale skin and white clothes.

 

The dancers around him started moving, circling the omega Prince as their fans, carrying the same petal pattern as the prince’s robes Jongin realized now, shook in time with the thrilling chord of the nyungho bows. As the melody started up again the omega started moving, carefully but elegantly spreading his hands out to the side.

 

The group of dancers moved with him, parting in time with his movements and creating a centre focus for the omega Prince. As he raised his head, smiling up at Jongin, the Alpha Prince noticed that the area underneath his eyes were painted in a delicate pattern.

 

Slowly, the omega Prince turned, his long trail curling around him as his long hair flowed like the ocean. As he came back around the prince took a long sweeping step forward, his arms raising upward and sending the sleeves flying. It should look heavy, but it didn’t. Instead it looked as if he was flying, his hands delicately positioned as he lowered them once more, eyes never leaving his fingertips.

 

Around him the dancers fluttered once more, butterflies gathering around the most beautiful flower. The omega prince grabbed his trail and leapt, the fabric lifting in time with the movement and flying beautifully behind him as he took a few running steps. For the first time Jongin noticed that, unlike the dancers, the omega wasn’t barefoot. Instead he was wearing what looked like white ballerina slippers, soles a high hand and embroidered with lilac glass pearls on white silk. The front of the sole was cut at an angle, sloping toward the back of the foot and making the actual area in contact with the floor stretch between the heel of the shoe and just in front of the middle of his feet instead of the whole foot. How he could move like that in those shoes was beyond Jongin.

 

The performance continued, the omega Prince gracefully moving closer toward him as the dancers circled him before there was a sudden increase in speed of the music. With a final raise of his hands the prince started running forward, the skirts and trail bellowing behind him in a flurry of fabric and sparkles. At the same time half of the dancers rushed forward, catching the long trail, and as the omega Prince sank down into a deep courtesy at the edge of the rice mat they spread it into a large fan shape behind him before disappearing with the same speed as they had once come.

 

The whole ballroom was silent in the wake of the magical performance and for a moment Jongin forgot he was supposed to help the omega stand up. He took a step forward, holding out his hand and letting the omega take it before pulling him up.

 

As their eyes met Jongin realized two things. Firstly, what he had thought was painted lines on the omega Prince’s cheeks were actually delicate black feathers from the paradise bird fastened to his bottom lashes. Secondly, those brown eyes were the same as those who had spied on him walking to the grand ballroom earlier.

 

Jongin blinked, focusing back on the moment as he took the nacre scallop out of the small pocket in his skirt. His hands stilled as he looked at the omega Prince, both unused to the height of the other because of the shoes he was wearing and the loose hair. The omega bowed his head, giving Jongin a view of where it was gathered at the back of his head to keep it out of his face. Carefully, Jongin pushed the teeth of the comb attached to the seashell into the small bun, letting it rest there for a moment before he trusted that it wouldn’t fall out.

 

As Jongin stepped out of the way Kyungsoo took a step forward, once more curtseying deeply in front of the royal couples in greeting. The Alpha King and Queen of either kingdom nodded at him and he slowly straightened, turning around to face the people and having his trail gracefully curl in front of him.

 

Behind them Alpha Queen Insook and Alpha King Jungmo stood up, walking up to stand on either side of the rice mat. Jongin briefly noted that the Alpha Queen were wearing garments similar to Kyungsoo’s, except her robes were not tied at the waist but instead hanging lose around her front. She wore loose harem pants similar to the riding pants Jongin wore and around her waist only a few layers of thin fabrics hung, just enough to create the silhouette of a skirt.

 

A tense silence stretched out between them, the two Alpha regents staring down each other. Jongin drew a deep breath, his fingertips gracing against the ends of his sleeves. Next to him the omega Prince was resting his hands against the front of his waist, fingers pressing into the wide belt around his middle.

 

Finally, the Alpha Queen spoke:

 

“I, Alpha Queen Insook of Sokha, seventh of my name, offer you my son omega Prince Kyungsoo as a direct link to me and my kingdom. Together with your son he will unite our lands as one, a kingdom of peace and prosperity, as forespoken by the moon Gods.”

 

The Alpha King answered:

 

“I, Alpha King Jungmo of Hido, third of my name, offer you my son Alpha Prince Jongin as a direct link to me and my kingdom. Together with your son he will unite our lands as one, a kingdom of peace and prosperity, as forespoken by the moon Gods.

 

Alpha Queen Insook turned to Jongin.

 

“Alpha Prince Jongin, heir of the Hido throne, do you accept the terms of this bonding and promise to care for and support your omega as your forefathers have done before you? Do you also promise to care for our kingdoms as one and do your duty to the people of Sokha and Hido?”

 

“I swear upon my honour as an Alpha.” Jongin replied, his voice steady but his hands shaking badly. The Alpha Queen nodded and turned back to the Alpha King, who in turn turned to omega Prince Kyungsoo.

 

“Omega Prince Kyungsoo, heir to the Sokhan throne, do you accept the terms of this bonding and promise to care for and support your Alphas as your forefathers have done before you? Do you also promise to care for our kingdom as one and do your duty to the people of Hido and Sokha?”

 

“I swear upon my virtue as an omega.” Kyungsoo replied, voice deep, deeper than Jongin expected of an omega.

 

“A promise has been made to the moon Gods.” Alpha Queen Insook begun, turning toward the crowd as Alpha King Jungmo did the same. “A promise to unite two souls and two kingdoms. A promise that cannot be broken. May their souls reach eternal happiness and their union bring prosperity and riches to our lands.”

 

“May the bonding be done!” Alpha King Jungmo finished in a loud voice before the two Alphas took a step to the side, once again returning focus to the bridal couple. Jongin took a deep breath, feeling his stomach knot.

 

This was it. This was his bonding, the one supposed to bring him ‘eternal happiness’, and it was to be done with an enemy of his kingdom for the sake of a fragile peace. Jongin took a deep breath, trying to calm his insides.

 

Slowly, Kyungsoo took a few steps forward to the centre of the edge of the rice mat. Jongin followed, noting how the omega was trembling in front of him. With a quick swipe of his leg Jongin moved the trail out of the way before stopping right behind the omega.

 

Despite clearly being very small in stature Kyungsoo was still taller than Jongin expected, all because of the odd footwear. He swore to himself that the omega would never have to wear anything as straining as that once he was in Jongin’s care.

 

The entire ballroom was deadly quiet as Jongin swept Kyungsoo’s hair away from his neck, it felt like silk in his hands, revealing pale skin. He could hear the rapid breathing of the other from this distance, or was that his own shaking breath?

 

Slowly, to steel himself, he wrapped his lips around the curve in the juncture between neck and shoulder of the omega. The skin was cold. He took a deep breath, his final as unbonded, and bit down.

 

The omega screamed.

 


	2. Two Sides of Every Coin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhh my god the reception this has gotten!! You are all the biggest sweethearts and I want to hug you all thank you!! <3<3<3 I hope you all will enjoy this chapter as well! :333
> 
> Because I got some requests to give references to how the clothing looked I sat down and did a few (not great lol) sketches. You can find them [here](https://twitter.com/SooSooDyo/status/1033688191272988672) if you're interested :3
> 
> Now, enough talking, enjoy the chapter!!

Kyungsoo raised his eyebrows as he looked down at his breakfast, stomach turning. Fish, again, for the fifth day in a row. And those godforsaken fish eggs covered his entire meal. Everything here tasted of ocean, smelled of ocean, and he was sick and tired of it. Give him meats. Give him roots and beans. Give him stews. Give him anything with real sustenance instead of salty, salty fish.

 

He looked around the breakfast table, taking in Alpha Prince Jongin chatting with one of his sisters, Kyungsoo still couldn’t tell them apart, and shovelling food into his mouth as if it was actually tasty. Kyungsoo looked away, appalled, and pushed the fish away with his chopsticks so he could at least get to the rice.

 

“Is breakfast not to your tastes, omega Prince Kyungsoo?” Beta Queen Eunji asked, leaning forward toward him with a small smile. Kyungsoo looked up, realizing he had been caught in his picking. That was not very omega like of him. With a smile he gently shook his head in reply to the beta Queen.

 

“No, your highness, my appetite simply hasn’t recovered from the long trip here.” He replied with a small nod of his head, careful not to move too much in case he aggravated his bruised shoulder. The stupid Alpha Prince had bitten him with such force Kyungsoo had through he would lose his shoulder. The skin around the bite was bruised purple and over the teeth marks rough scabs had formed. It was nothing like the neat bites Sokhan Alphas and betas gave their mates.

 

The Hido people really were barbaric in their treatment of omegas. If the reactions he had received was anything to go by this sort of bite was the norm. But instead of proudly displaying his new bonded status the Hido people didn’t want him to display it. The Alpha Prince had offered to get him new robes that would cover up his bite and hide his body, as if he were to be ashamed of his status as a bonded omega. It didn’t make sense to bite him that hard only to have him cover it up after. It felt controlling, and it filled him with weariness.

 

He sent a look over at the group of omega court ladies that followed the beta Princess’ omega mate around at all times. What they were doing he still hadn’t figured out, but it was nothing like the omega duties he was used to. They were all dressed as if they were hiding, their robes closed at the front and tied up with a giant knot at their backs. Their skirts, barely two layers and completely straight, hid the signature wide hips of an omega and their hair was tucked away at the back of their neck, as if to hide the locks. They were shuffling around on low shoes behind their Alphas or betas, not seeming to do much more than just exist.

 

Why didn’t they have any engagements? Any training? When did they practise arts, and performance? An omega’s primary role is to stand next to their mate and support them. They were supposed to help with their mate’s tasks, and to expect the same support in return, not stand passively by the sidelines. It didn’t make sense.

 

He frowned, hiding it behind a large bite of salty tasting rice. He would never allow himself to just exist. As the Sokhan omega Prince he had a duty to his people and his kingdom to be the best omega there was, which meant being the best omega he could be. He had earned his position here through hours of practise in arts, manners, performance, and everything that would make him attractive as an omega. Through that hard work he had earned the right to represent his kingdom and to stand as their pillar of peace. He had earned the right to be bonded to the Alpha Prince and to wear his inner robes in red colour as a bonded omega, a colour that represented the blood that he had spilled during the bonding. _He_ had worked hard to be here, and _he_ wasn’t going to let anyone push him to the sidelines.

 

Once he had taken over the throne, along with Jongin, he would make sure the Hido omegas would no longer stand behind their mates, but instead beside them as equals.

 

He took another large bite of rice, having given up on removing the fish eggs before eating. Before things could change he would simply had to get used to the weird food, along with a lot of other things. He would keep his honour and virtue, and support his mate, and demand the same in return. One thing he would never get used to though was the slimy seaweed that often came with the food, both in dried and fresh form. No, he drew the line there.

 

“Omega Prince Kyungsoo?” Jongin addressed him, making Kyungsoo look back up from his food again. The prince was dressed differently today than he had been the previous days. Kyungsoo had been surprised to see that most Alphas here, and some betas, sported completely bare chests on a regular basis. But today the Alpha Prince wore his robes closed, tied loosely around his hips with a white rope. As always, his clothes were colourful, today a bluish grey colour with a hand painted pattern that looked like cherry blossoms blowing in the wind decorating the robes. He was also wearing pants today, his usual pleated skirt replaced for equally boxy looking pants. He always looked like he was wearing a box, none of his natural Alpha shapes enhanced.

 

“Would you like to accompany me to the training grounds today?” Jongin asked politely and Kyungsoo felt his eyebrows raise in surprise at the suggestion. Training grounds, that would mean he would have the chance to show his mate his true capabilities, and an opportunity to have his mate teach him the Hido way of fighting. He didn’t expect omegas to be allowed onto the training ground here in Hido, considering he had never heard of any omega soldiers from Hido. Nor had he seen any martial arts from their omegas.

 

“It would be my pleasure, my Alpha.”  Kyungsoo replied honestly, giving another small nod and holding back a grimace as the bite mark on his shoulder ached. So far Jongin had been taking him on a tour around the palace, showing the library, the gardens, the offices and studies, the stables, and the living quarters. This seemed like another stop on the tour of the palace but the Alpha Prince’s clothing told him this was more than just another tour stop. Kyungsoo almost allowed himself to let the excitement grow behind the weariness. 

 

The Hido palace was very different from his home back in Sokha. Most importantly, instead of thick stone walls the castle was built out of wood. In many of the rooms there were windows large enough to stretch between floor and ceiling, and the sun shining through the colourful rice paper bathed the rooms in warm oranges, purples, pinks, and yellows. There were no fabric covering the floors and walls, and Kyungsoo was thankful for it. The heat was already pressing enough there was no need to try and keep it inside the palace. Instead the many sliding doors often stood open, letting the air circulate around the palace.

 

His own chambers were also different from the ones he had had back at home. First of all he had a balcony facing a small garden and the Alpha Prince’s balcony opposite his. The furnishing was also different, his bed close to the floor instead of elevated, the decorations were minimal, no pillows or rugs or curtains, and his servant’s chambers were separated from his own, instead of directly connected. It was just another set of things to get used to, but it wasn’t as bad as he would have expected.

 

He could have been made to share a chamber with the Alpha Prince, but the other seemed to have understood that there would be no need for sharing a chamber until the time for them to have a child would come. There would hopefully be years before then. This was a diplomatic bonding after all, they were both doing their duty to their kingdoms, no love involved.

 

“Meet me by the entrance to the gardens in 30 minutes, my omega.” Jongin replied before standing up, stepping into his shoes, and walking away with is servants in tow towards his chambers. Kyungsoo shuddered at the title. _His_ omega. He was no one’s omega but his own. The tile was from the old ages and were not used in Sokha anymore, but Hido seemed stuck in the old ages if their treatment of omegas were anything to go by.

 

At once, his appetite disappeared as the title replayed itself in his head. The rice in front of him made his stomach turn despite the hunger gnawing at his middle. No one else had reacted to the title, no one seemed to think it odd. The desire to return home grew inside of him.

 

With a flick of his wrist he lifted his skirts by his back, rolling back onto the soles of his feet before standing up with practise ease. He gave the rest of the royal family around the breakfast table a deep curtsey before walking off towards his own chambers to get ready for the outing. He needed a break from Hido. 

 

He entered his chambers with a slam of his door, making his omega servants look up from where they were lazing around on the bedrolls in the pressing heat. Kyungsoo stalked over to the balcony, opening the sliding windows and letting in the air into the room.

 

“The Alpha Prince asked me to accompany him to the training grounds.” He declared, not bothering to keep his polite tone in the company of his friends. The weariness was starting to affect him, mixing with the constant heat and lingering hunger until he felt constantly on edge, wondering when the next unpleasant surprise would come. “I need my hair redone for outdoor activities.”

 

Minseok immediately shot up from where he had been reading in the corner of Kyungsoo’s bed, and excited smile on his lips.

 

“Does this mean you will finally be allowed to show your skills?” He asked and Kyungsoo shrugged, kicking off his shoes so he could let his feet rest for a moment. Zitao, his other servant, looked up from where he was splayed out on the bed. He was still dressed in his under robes and wasn’t even wearing his corset from the looks of it. Kyungsoo kicked his foot, ignoring the pout he was sent in return.

 

“Hopefully. If the Alpha Prince will _allow_ me to do anything.” He sighed, grimacing as his bite ached again.

 

“Someone’s in a bad mood.” Zitao said from the floor and Kyungsoo sent him a glare in return. Some people didn’t have the luxury to laze around in their undergarments, some people had to keep a fragile peace in place.

 

“Fish for breakfast again? Or has the Alpha already managed to get under your skin.” Minseok asked teasingly as he picked up the ivory comb from the vanity table by the windows.

 

“Both.” Kyungsoo grumbled, not liking how easy he was to read. He was the omega Prince. He was supposed to stay composed and peaceful, not emotional like some stupid Alpha. He drew in a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down.

 

“Here.” Zitao appeared in front of him, holding out a piece of dried meat with a smile. Kyungsoo felt himself relax, pulling the other omega into a hug of gratitude. Zitao returned it with a bright laugh, holding him for a long moment as Kyungsoo tried to exchange the irritation he felt over his treatment as an omega with excitement over spending some time at the training grounds.

 

He had to stay strong, he had to stay true to his duty as the omega Prince. He had support his kingdom and his mate. He had always known that as an omega there were certain expectations set on him, especially as the only royal omega. He knew he had to be the embodiment of the grace and beauty of omegas, the embodiment of their gentle and caring nature. He had to show he was able to not only support his mate, but also that he was able to stand on his own two legs and protect his virtue and honour. He had perfected all of this, but he had never expected that this was where his perfection would lead him.

 

But in times of war everything had to be done to ensure safety to his kingdom. His parents and his brother had done all they could to lead their army to victory, but nothing had helped. Their people had started starving, their soldiers dying on the battlefields. Their fields had dried up after Hido cut off the rivers, and storms had ravaged their villages and mines. The wind Gods had been displeased with the war.

 

So when the preposition to unite the two kingdoms through bonding had been put forth Kyungsoo had known that he had to do his duty to his kingdom. He knew the honour and power he held as a bonded omega, and he knew he could use all that honour and power to aid his suffering kingdom. He accepted without complain, and at once the storms had stopped. The wind Gods were pleased with his decision, and Kyungsoo knew that as long as he followed their direction he wouldn’t be lead astray, even if that meant some suffering along the way.

 

“He called me: ‘my omega’” Kyungsoo said with a sigh as he and Zitao separated. He took a bite of the meat, taking comfort in the flavour.

 

“I had heard they treated omegas as property here.” Minseok said as he pulled loose the silk ribbon holding Kyungsoo’s braid in place. “I didn’t expect them to use titles from the olden age though.” His nimble fingers separated the strands before running the ivory comb through his hair. Kyungsoo sighed as the teeth of the comb ran over his scalp, taking comfort in the familiar feeling.

 

“Barbaric. We were right to war with these people.” Zitao spoke, moving over to his wardrobe to pull out a deep blue jeonmo hat that matched Kyungsoo’s robes. Carefully he started threading the silk ribbon that would hold the hat in place.

 

“War is no good for our people.” Kyungsoo replied, taking another bite of his dried meat. Minseok had started rolling his hair onto decorated bamboo rollers, pinning it to the right side of his head.

 

“Of course not. But imagine living in like the olden age. The war could help the hid omegas.” Zitao said as he picked up a lace veil, starting to attach it to the brim of the hat.

 

“As the omega Prince I must think of my people first. The Hido omegas are now my people too, and I will do my duty to them as well.” Kyungsoo replied with a pointed look to his servant. Zitao simply continued attaching the lace.

 

“But Kyungsoo, to live like this for five years before being able to do anything substantial about it.” Minseok begun softly, his hands stopping with the final roll of hair pinned to his head.

 

“The people of Hido are my people now too.” Kyungsoo said, cutting his servant short. “If I do not do my duty to them as well, I will have lost my honour as the omega Prince of Sokha. The wind Gods would not lead me astray” He finished and Minseok sighed, leaving the subject as he walked over to the vanity to pick up the jewelleries that would be attached to his hair.

 

When he returned Kyungsoo could see him carry the nacre scallop that had been gifted to him as a sign of his bonding with Jongin, and instantly his mood grew worse. Anything that reminded him of the Alpha Prince seemed to put him into a bad mood. He couldn’t truly explain it, more than that the lack of difference between the Alpha Prince and the rest of the Alphas and betas here in Hido didn’t exactly comfort him.

 

Minseok’s delicate fingers attached the scallop to his hair, adding a few golden chains decorated with golden flowers around the bonding jewellery. As he finished the omega servant’s fingers trailed down Kyungsoo’s neck, landing over the bite mark. Kyungsoo winced, turning around to glare at the other.

 

“I thought Alpha Queen Insook would call the whole thing off as that Alpha bit you. Omega Queen Sunok had to hold her back once you were taken away to the chambers.” Minseok trailed off, a silent question hanging in the air between them.

 

“Nothing happened.” Kyungsoo replied, remembering the worry he had felt as the Alpha Prince had led him away. Luckily, they had separated the moment they reached the living quarters. “And nothing will. Not until I say so.” He added decisively.

 

“You carried your knife the whole night, right.” Zitao said, moving forward and gently placing the jeonmo hat on the right side of his head. Behind him Minseok gasped and Kyungsoo could feel the shocked glare he was sending him.

 

“You were armed, during your bonding ceremony?” He asked in disbelief as Zitao carefully tied the silk ribbon under Kyungsoo’s chin.

 

“Do you disapprove?” Kyungsoo challenged. It was custom for unbonded omegas to carry a knife hidden in the sleeves of their robes, in case they needed to protect themselves. Usually, a bonded omega didn’t carry a knife as a sign of their trust in their Alpha’s ability to defend their honour and virtue. The night of the bonding ceremony was a night that was supposed to be completely bare of defences and walls between the couple. The omega was supposed to be as pure as possible, dressed in expensive whites and unarmed.

 

Minseok didn’t reply to his question, and Kyungsoo held back a smug smile. He knew he wasn’t the only one who didn’t dare trust the Alpha Prince yet. In front of him Zitao let the lace attached to the brim of his hat fall down over his face and chest, covering him from the sun and any unwanted attention. As bonded, his beauty was now reserved for his mate.

 

“Ready?” Zitao asked, pulling at his sleeves to make sure the layers were correct. He could see the servant find the knife he still carried with him and as their eyes locked Zitao was giving him an approving smile. The omega servant stayed quiet about the knife as he continued to give Kyungsoo’s ensemble a final once over.

 

He was wearing an everyday style of robe today with just five layers excluding undergarments. The navy-blue cashmere robes contrasted heavily with the blood red of his inner robe and the outer layers in tulle and lace shifted from blue to silver at the ends of his sleeves. His skirts, also limited to 5 layers instead of the 12 he had worn at the bonding ceremony matched the same colour scheme. The fourth layer of skirt was decorated with hundreds of tiny gemstones, and under the fifth lace layer blurring the glints it gave the appearance of a night sky bleeding into his dress.

 

The style was different too. He had no trail to worry about, and his sleeves were about half as long, only about an arm’s length instead of two. It was much cooler and easier to move in than the bonding ceremony robes as well, the reduction in layers lessening the strain on his hips. It would be no problem for him to participate in most martial arts.

 

He nodded at his servant, taking the hand held out for him to help him back into his pokkuri heeled shoes. Minseok immediately bent down in front of him, correcting his white socks so they were smoothly fitted around his feet and ankles and making sure he wasn’t stepping on the heel of the ballerina style shoes. As he straightened he placed a hand on Kyungsoo’s thin waist, stroking the silver silk belt hiding the corset and fastenings of his robes and skirts with his thumb.

 

“Don’t do anything stupid.” Minseok said and Kyungsoo gently pushed his hand away.

 

“I know my role, I won’t act hastily.” He replied, smiling down at his assistant. Minseok had been by his side every single day during the past five years, since he turned 15 and became an adult. He knew the omega servant worried for him as an older sibling would, and he always appreciated the other’s concern.

 

Minseok gave him a nod and a smile, his hand squeezing Kyungsoo’s before he let go and stepped out of the way. Zitao was by the door, giving him another encouraging smile as Kyungsoo took a deep breath, readying himself, and stepped back out into the palace.

 

* * *

 

 

The sun was beaming down on the training grounds, bathing it all in a golden light that reflected of the dulled edges of training swords. The sound of boots sliding against the packed dirt floor mixed with the cries of soldiers as they ran through their forms. The air was thick with dust, the once vibrant blue grey uniforms of the Hido soldiers turning dull as the fabric absorbed the dirt.

 

Kyungsoo was glad Zitao had opted for a thicker lace for his jeonmo. The heavy, hot air surrounding them was already making it hard to breathe and having to deal with the dust as well would have been torturous. Sadly, he couldn’t stop the dust to sink into the tulle and lace of his skirts. His servants would have their work laid out for them when he got back.

 

He cast a look at the Alpha Prince next to him, noting the blank look in the other’s eyes as the Alpha took in the path in front of them. Their pace was slow, leisurely, as they walked down the gravel path leading the open square of the training grounds. Like most outdoor areas in the Hido palace, the area was surrounded by hibiscus hedges with large, wooden gates on either side of the square. Kyungsoo could see it was even dustier inside of the hedges and couldn’t help but long for the stone paved paths and squares of Sokha.

 

As they took their first steps into the square the general leading the sword training faltered for a moment before screaming out a command for the troop to stop. As one the mass of what had to be at least 100 soldiers stopped and sheathed their swords. It was an impressive display of order and Kyungsoo felt his eyes widen, impressed.

 

Jongin on the other hand didn’t acknowledge the reaction their arrival had prompted and continued to walk at the same leisurely pace as before toward the shadowy area behind the general. Kyungsoo stayed by his side, very aware of how every single eye in the entire square was turned their way, from the soldiers and the guards to the group of omegas waiting in the shadowy area next to the servants.

 

Kyungsoo trained his eyes on them, observing their choice of clothes. Unlike the soldiers they were not dressed in blue grey and instead their robes varied in all the colours of the rainbow from light pink to grass green. They seemed to be pretty well off considering they were at the royal palace, but outside of that it was hard to judge. Maybe they were bonded to some of the soldiers present? They were wearing shells in their hair and from the little he had learnt about Hido only mated couples wore the seashells.

 

The fact that they were all watching by the side instead of participating in training made the weariness rise inside him though. He let his eyes sweep over the soldiers, looking for a sight of any omega but not being able to tell if what he was seeing was just smaller betas or truly omegas. Why were their clothes all so similar? It was beyond confusing. He wished his mate had taken the time to teach him about this, but so far Jongin had showed no interest in educating him for his role as a bonded omega Prince.

 

Finally, the two of them came to a halt about a pole’s length away from the general. Jongin was still to even acknowledge that they had interrupted the training and as the seconds stretched out Kyungsoo turned his head to look over at Jongin, waiting for any indication of what was expected to happen in this situation. What he found was Jongin scrutinizing the soldiers with blank eyes, his expression unreadable.

 

It was odd having to look up at the Alpha. In Sokha, Alphas wore shoes without any rise added to their soles, while omegas wore theirs elevated on pukkori style heels around a hand high. Betas sometimes wore shoes raised at the heel, but only if they were particularly short. Because of this, Kyungsoo was used to having most of the people he met be only a few fingers’ width taller than him, being an omega of short stature himself.

 

Here on the other hand things seemed flipped. The omegas appeared so short next to Alphas that they could almost be mistaken for children, while Alphas towered far above Kyungsoo despite the omega Prince wearing shoes of similar rise. The whole thing just added to the list of things that were constantly lingering in the back of his mind. The way omegas were literally looked down upon, the way they had to literally look up to anyone who wasn’t an omega.

 

“Soldiers!”

 

Kyungsoo jumped at the sudden call, turning his head to look over at the Alpha general who had barked out the word.

 

“Greet the royal couple!” She continued, sharply turning toward Jongin and Kyungsoo before, in one sharp movement, bowing deeply. At once the whole troop of soldiers followed suit, bending at the waist until they were parallel with the ground. From the corner of his eye Kyungsoo could see the omegas bowing as well.

 

He turned his eyes back toward Jongin, unsure of what to do in a situation like this. As an unbonded omega he had never interacted with the Sokhan army outside of exhibitions, his own training limited to sword dancing, exhibition shooting and knife fighting. The only art that was used offensively was his knife fighting, something taught to all omegas to ensure they could protect themselves. This moment was the first time he had attended any sort of training with the active army.

 

Jongin gave a small nod toward the soldiers and the general, face not giving away anything he was feeling. Kyungsoo faced forward once more, mimicking the nod and hoping nothing more was expected of him. At the movement the soldiers straightened once more, turning back toward the general and seeming to await future orders.

 

Jongin gave another small nod and as if she had never been interrupted the general resumed the training. Kyungsoo felt his eyebrows rise, hesitantly looking over at the Alpha Prince. Jongin was certainly dressed for training, if the rest of the soldiers’ robes were anything to go by, but he didn’t seem to express any interest in doing any actual training. Wasn’t that why they were here? Why else would they be here? To just watch?

 

He turned back, holding back the urge to shift in place. The heat was making him uncomfortable, his undergarments sticking to his skin and his middle wet under his corset. He knew training wouldn’t make him cooler, but it would distract him from the heat. And he liked training, it would be an excellent opportunity to show his ability to learn from and support his mate.

 

“Omega Prince.” A high-pitched voice suddenly called from his side. Kyungsoo turned his head, meeting the eyes of one of the omegas he had spotted earlier. She was dressed in a peach coloured robe and Kyungsoo could see pearls sown into the belt around her waist. The bottom of the robes was painted with blooming with jasmine flowers. “You seem bored omega Prince.”

 

Kyungsoo blinked, taking a moment to process her words. Did he really seem bored? That wouldn’t do to act bored around his kingdom’s army. He was about to ask the omega what she meant when another omega came forth. He was short and dainty looking and walked with short, shuffling steps.

 

“Can we blame him?” He asked, his voice also pitched high. “All of this Alpha and beta business. Us omegas aren’t made for this kind of practice.” He added. Kyungsoo frowned, both at his voice and his word. Both he and the other omega sounded like they were purposely making their voices higher pitched, and what did they mean omegas weren’t made for sword fighting?

 

“You’re right Namgi.” The first omega agreed, nodding seriously and not giving a second thought to the omega Prince’s confused frown. “Although I’m sure we would be a lot more interested if the Alpha Prince were to give us a demonstration. Isn’t that right, omega Prince?” She asked, turning to Kyungsoo for a response. Kyungsoo felt himself perk up. Yes! A demonstration! That would be perfect! He would love to learn more about the Hido martial arts.

 

“I would be delighted to have the Alpha Prince demonstrate his skills to us.” He replied, turning toward Jongin with a hopeful look. Behind him the omegas broke out into happy smiles, giggling obnoxiously as they informed the rest of the omegas about his reply to their request. Kyungsoo felt his mood rise more, knowing he wasn’t the only one who was excited.

 

“Sword.” Jongin spoke, sending a quick look toward the servants. At once they moved towards the armoury and Kyungsoo turned to follow their movements. He wondered what kind of swords they used in Hido, if they were similar to the swords used in Sokha or not.

 

The servants returned from the armoury a moment later, a pair of training boots in their hands and a bright red sword and scabbard in their hands. There was no second set. Kyungsoo turned back to Jongin, confusion on his face.

 

“Only one set?” He asked, trying to catch Jongin’s eyes. The Alpha didn’t look at him as he held out his hand for his sword.

 

“I only need one set today.” He replied, stepping down onto the small rice mat that had been laid out for him so he could put on his shoes. Kyungsoo felt the weariness build inside of him.

  
“And what about mine?” He asked boldly, making everyone around him freeze. For the first time since breakfast Jongin actually looked at him, his eyebrows knotted into a troubled frown.

 

“You’re an omega.” He stated and Kyungsoo nodded, not backing down. He was an omega ready to learn. He was an omega ready to support his Alpha at any moment, just like he should be. He was ready to do his duty to his kingdoms. Anything his mate knew, he should learn too.

 

“Omegas aren’t fit for sword fighting.” Jongin spoke, dismissing him. Kyungsoo felt his shoulders tense, his jaw clenching as he stared at his mate in disbelief.

  
“I am trained in sword dancing.” He declared, making the people around him freeze once more. Why this was a shock to anyone was beyond him. It was common for omegas to be trained in sword dancing, especially higher-ranking omegas. They were supposed to be able to entertain and martial arts were an important aspect of the many forms of entertainment.

 

“There will be no need for any kind of sword use anymore.” Jongin replied with a small smile and the rest of the omegas quickly joined in, reassuring him he wouldn’t have to do it anymore. The air around him felt thick as Kyungsoo tried to breathe it in, thicker than usual, or was his chest just tighter?

 

“Let me at least help you with your boots, my Alpha.” He said, desperately trying to make himself useful in any way. Didn’t Jongin want him to be able to stand next to him on the training grounds? He knew some mates objected to omegas joining the army, but they had the reason that they didn’t want the omegas to die in battle. Him and Jongin would never go to battle, so there was no reason for him to deny him. Unless he believed Kyungsoo wasn’t capable of supporting him as equal.

 

“I have my servants.” Jongin spoke, giving a small laugh as if his request was that of a child. Kyungsoo blinked, word abandoning him as the realization that Jongin did not _want_ his support washed over him. Jongin didn’t think he was capable of serving him, of supporting him. Jongin didn’t think he could do his basic duty as an omega. Jongin was actively denying him of his duty as an omega.

 

And he had done so publicly. Humiliation rose on Kyungsoo’s cheeks, the ever-pressing heat seeming to crash down over him like a suffocating wave. In front of all the other omegas present he had been dismissed and denied, rendered useless. Rendered inferior.

 

“Omega Prince.” A voice said next to him and Kyungsoo looked away from Jongin, catching sight of a tall, angular Alpha servant that he often saw by the Alpha Prince’s side. The servant gestured to the space next to Jongin that Kyungsoo was occupying and Kyungsoo hesitantly took a step to the side, watching the servant kneel down next to Jongin and help him with the boots.

 

Kyungsoo’s hands fisted against his belt, his jaw clenched so hard it was aching. The servant was doing _his_ job. The servant was given the role that Kyungsoo was supposed to have. Kyungsoo could feel himself shaking, the desire to snap at the Alpha servant to get out of the way rising within him. But no. He would remain calm and omega like. He would not let himself be humiliated more than he already had been.

 

With forced calm he relaxed his hands, thankful for the thick lace covering his face so no one could see the tense clenching of his jaw. His duty wasn’t just to his mate. He had a duty to represent Sokha as well, and he would not allow himself to fail.

 

As if nothing had happened Jongin walked over to the front of the troop, taking the front centre place and unsheathing his sword. The general called for a new set of forms to be practised and as one the troop started moving again, Jongin as the head of it all.

 

Kyungsoo stayed where he was despite both the omegas and servants backing away to the shadowy area, his eyes glued to Jongin. He could feel the anger still bubble inside of him, ugly and red hot. Why had the Alpha Prince even denied him to begin with? To be bound to an omega who didn’t do their duty was almost as bad for the Alpha as it was for the omega.  It wouldn’t only reflect poorly on Kyungsoo, but on Jongin as well. Unless this was another display of power from the Alpha, another sign of how stuck the Hido culture was in the olden age.

 

He even recognized some of the forms used from his sword dancing. He would have been able to pick up the basics easily if he had just been given the chance. But he wasn’t, because Jongin didn’t allow him. Jongin wasn’t allowing him to be who he had trained his entire life for. He was trying to make him become another passive omega standing in the shadow of their mate.

 

Kyungsoo could not allow this.

 

The omega Prince kept his eyes on the Alpha as he practised, a fire of determination and budding hate burning inside of him. He could hear the other omegas still trying to get him to join them, trying to get him to giggle and fawn over the display of skill. But he would not, he would not reduce himself to someone lesser who did nothing but stand by the sidelines. And if that meant he would stand alone, then so be it.

 

The training stopped 20 minutes later and a sweaty Jongin walked over to stand by his mate, his sword held out by his side for his servants to take. Kyungsoo quickly reached out for it, relieving his mate from his weapon. Kyungsoo could see the eyes of everyone around him as he skilfully spun the sword in his hands, offering the handle to the angular Alpha servant that moved to accept the sword in the first place.

 

“My Alpha’s sword.” He said gently, giving the servant a small smile as he moved the handle closer to the other. The servant took the blade after another second of hesitation, quickly moving toward the armoury with the weapon.

 

When Kyungsoo turned back he could feel Jongin’s eyes on him and met them head on. He could see the disapproval in there but refused to back down. He would do his duty as the omega Prince of Sokha, and he would do it well. Jongin could fight this, but Kyungsoo wouldn’t give in.

 

“Alpha Prince.” One of the high-ranking officers appeared next to them, not noticing the tense look that passed between the mates. She placed a hand on Jongin’s shoulder as her other hand rested on the sword still attached to her hip. Jongin broke eye contact with Kyungsoo, looking over at the smiling officer.

  
“Would you like to join us at the archery range?” She asked, flicking her head towards the gates at the left side of the training grounds. “We figured we could keep the omegas entertained for a little while longer.” She added, looking over at the omegas still waiting in the shadow and raising her eyebrows. They gasped, quickly turning to whisper to each other in excited voices.

 

Kyungsoo looked away from them, instead paying attention to the two Alphas in front of him. Jongin was quiet as he thought, while the Alpha officer was edging him on with a large grin, shaking his shoulder slightly.

 

“Come on.” She urged. “It will be fun. You can show off for your little omega.” She added, sending Kyungsoo a look. Kyungsoo felt his stomach turn at the term.

 

“Alright.” Jongin sighed, gesturing for his Alpha servant to go collect their bows. “Exhibition shooting though. I don’t like exposing the omegas for too much violence.” He said, and the Alpha officer laughed heartily, clapping Jongin’s shoulder.

  
“Always the Alpha Prince, your omega is lucky to have such a protective mate.” She said, smiling at Kyungsoo who forced a smile on his own lips. Yes. He felt extremely lucky to have such an oppressive mate.

 

“Ahseong!” The Alpha officer called and at once the omega in peach coloured robes that had talked to Kyungsoo earlier walked over with pitter pattering footsteps, a bright smile on her lips as she allowed her mate to grab her around the waist and swing her around. “I don’t expose you to too much violence, do I my omega?” She asked.

  
“No dearest mate.” Ahseong replied, giggling as she was manhandled to stand by her mate’s side. “I know you do what is best for me.” She said and Kyungsoo felt his stomach turn.

 

The Alpha’s manhandling, the omega’s compliance with having decisions made for them, the lack of reactions from the people around him. All of it painted a clear picture for Kyungsoo. An ugly picture he did not want to be a part of but that he could feel being painted around him.

 

“Come on Dahee, we don’t have time to coddle the omegas.” One of the other officers laughed, a beta and the Alpha officer rolled her eyes, gesturing for Jongin to join her and removing her arm from her mate’s waist. Jongin didn’t say anything as he joined the others, leaving Kyungsoo behind with the omegas.

 

Kyungsoo quickly separated himself from the group, not wanting to listen to chatter about how handsome their mates had looked sword fighting and how well they had trained. Instead he moved up to stand next to Jongin, getting a few surprised looks from the rest of the high-ranking officers before they ignored him and continued to talk about the previous training session.

 

As they passed through the gates the archery range came into view, and the many servants hurrying to set it up. Despite exhibition shooting having been decided, Kyungsoo could only spot regular targets being set up. He decided not to pay it any mind, instead focusing on all the anger he was feeling and trying to change it into determination. He was not getting passed over this time.

 

Just like last time only one bow was produced for the two of them but Kyungsoo didn’t comment this time, instead making sure take it from the servant’s hand so he could personally hand it over to his mate. Jongin sent him another disapproving look at this but thankfully no comments came as they all took their places, Kyungsoo behind Jongin and the rest of the omegas grouped up under the large parasols set up to protect from the heat and sun.

 

He watched as Jongin knocked the first arrow and fixed his eyes on the target. With a sharp inhale the Alpha Prince raised the bow, holding it for half a second before releasing. The arrow left the string with a whistle, hitting the target in the circle closest to the centre.

 

The group of officers let out a cheer, the omegas happily applauding from their place. Kyungsoo joined in with a small applause of his own, not too impressed but knowing he had a role to play. He had expected more from an exhibition shooting, but knew that Hido weren’t the greatest archers.

 

He had heard from his brother that in the war, the Sokhan army had always had an advantage at long range attacks, while the Hido army were better at close range and he could now see why. Their sword practise had been impressive, immaculate forms synchronized to perfection, but as he watched more of the officers shoot it seemed like simply being able to hit a target was required, not making sure the first hit was a killing hit.

 

The beta officers were even less impressive, one of them missing the target several times over before he finally managed to get the arrow to stick. The rest of the group didn’t seem to mind the failures though, the omegas giggling and cheering as happily as before and the rest of the officers laughing good heartedly. For range practise, it was normal, but for exhibition shooting it was under all critique.

 

As the last beta had shot her last shot, hitting fairly close to the middle and getting showered with praise, Kyungsoo could see Jongin get ready to shoot again. This was his chance, his chance to prove what he could do and how he could serve his mate.

 

“My Alpha.” He said with a smile, placing a hand over Jongin’s on top of the bow. Jongin froze, looking over at Kyungsoo with a shocked look. Kyungsoo ignored it, determined to make the most out of this chance. If he could just prove himself to Jongin, the Alpha couldn’t possibly force him to stand by the sidelines. “Let me.”

 

“Omega Prince, leave the shooting to us Alphas and betas.” The second highest ranking Alpha officer said and Kyungsoo drew a deep breath, holding back the urge to glare at the other. Instead he gave the bow a small tug. Jongin’s grip around it refused to budge.

 

“You want to shoot?” He asked sceptically and Kyungsoo nodded, adding a curtsey for maximum politeness.

 

“Yes. Let me, my Alpha.” He repeated, meeting Jongin’s eyes and challenging the other to deny him once more. He would not back down this time. Jongin’s eyes were wide in surprise, blinking rapidly as if he couldn’t understand what Kyungsoo was asking.

 

“Humour the omega!” One of the Alphas shouted. “It will be entertaining for all of us to watch.” She added with a laugh, the rest of the group quickly joining in. Jongin’s grip stayed on the bow for another moment longer, the look in his eyes changing from surprise to disapproval before he let go without a word.

 

Kyungsoo ignored the cold treatment, using the storm of emotions inside of him to fuel his focus. This was his chance, possibly his only chance, to show them what a real omega was capable of. He drew a deep breath, taking his place in front of the target and reaching for the arrows. The fletching felt familiar between his fingers as he searched for the arrow he wanted, nocking it comfortably before testing out the tension of the string. He shifted to the side, taking position as he locked his eyes onto the target, and waited.

 

And waited.

 

“My veil, my Alpha.” He spoke, not quite managing to keep the irritation out of his voice. He was starting to suspect the Alphas here lacked manner along with basic respect for omegas.

 

Another few seconds passed before the Alpha Prince appeared next to him, clumsily lifting the fine lace and resting it on the brim of Kyungsoo’s jeonmo. Kyungsoo sent his mate a quiet ‘thank you’ before sharply drawing the bow, feeling the feathers of the fletching against his cheek as he lined up the arrow to the target. He let it go, hearing a familiar shrill whistle followed by a dull thud.

 

Dead centre.

 

No one made a noise, the entire group completely silent as Kyungsoo held back a proud smile. He reached for a second arrow, adding a flick to his wrist so the arrow rolled over his hand before nocking it. It was exhibition shooting after all. With the same precision he drew the bow, aimed, and let the arrow fly.

 

It hit a finger’s width away from the first one.

 

This time he did smile, feeling his confidence rise. This would show them all he was more than capable to stand next to his Alpha at all times, no matter the situation. Plus, he was finally providing some entertainment to this so-called exhibition shooting.

 

As he reached for the third arrow the bow was yanked out of his hand, a strong grip landing on his upper arm as he was forced sideways. He stumbled, heavy soles making the sudden movement hard to keep up with. His free arm reached out, searching for something to steady himself with when a hand landed on his waist, steadying him but forcing him forward away from the group.

 

Kyungsoo locked up, hand already reaching into his sleeve for his knife, when he was met with Jongin’s furious eyes. His arms stilled, the shock of his own mate manhandling him like this making his mind go blank. He stumbled again, feet twisting under him as he tried to keep himself upright.

 

The hand on his waist became an arm and with far too easy movements Jongin lifted him up off his feet. Kyungsoo let out an angry cry, kicking his legs as he tried to force the arms around his waist to let go. This was even more humiliating than earlier, being _carried_ away by his mate like a misbehaving child. He let out another cry, pounding at Jongin’s arms with his fists.

 

Jongin stepped through the gate into the now empty training grounds, hiding the pair of them behind the hibiscus hedge before setting the omega down with a huff. Kyungsoo quickly took a few steps back, hand wrapped around the handle of his knife still hidden in his sleeve.

 

“What in the moon Gods’ light do you think you’re doing?” He spat, staring at his mate with betrayed eyes.

 

“I could ask you yourself!” Jongin asked back, his otherwise always so calm exterior full of anger. “Who taught you to shoot like that? You’re an omega! It’s not safe for you to be around weapons!”

 

“It was an exhibition shooting!” Kyungsoo defended, appalled that the other would even think he was unsafe among bows. He was the best shooter present.

 

“Exhibition or not no omega should be made to use weapons.” Jongin argued, effectively cutting Kyungsoo short of saying anything else. “Is that normal in Sokha? To teach omegas to be violent? To teach them to fight?”

 

“No! No, I wasn’t being violent-” Kyungsoo tried to argue but Jongin cut him off again before he managed to get anything else out.

 

“The omegas are horrified! Their mates had to take some of them away from there to help them calm down and keep them safe. Is this truly the way they raised you?” Jongin asked, looking at him with sad eyes.

 

Jongin was pitying him. Jongin was _pitying_ him. Kyungsoo could feel his anger boil over. How dare the Alpha pity him for being independent and competent, unlike the other omegas here who didn’t seem to have any desire whatsoever to further themselves.

 

“I was raised to be the _best_ om-” Kyungsoo begun, voice loud in the empty square. Jongin held up a hand, shushing him. Kyungsoo blinked, so angry he didn’t even know what to do with himself.

 

“You’re upset.” Jongin said, an explanatory tone in his voice. “I’m sorry for upsetting you. You know I only want your best as your Alpha. It is my duty to protect you after all. My intention was not to upset you, it is not your fault you were raised in this way.” He said, smiling gently.

 

Kyungsoo could do nothing but blink, his entire frame shaking as he fought to keep himself under control. He felt, he didn’t even know what he was feeling. His emotions were all over the place, hurt battling anger battling disgust battling dismay. The humiliation of having his skills dismissed as something dangerous, of being carried away, of being constantly interrupted, of being told he was too emotional, made his throat close up, the air feeling too thick to breathe.

 

“Alpha Prince! Omega Prince!” A voice called out, the sound of footsteps nearing them reaching his ears and Kyungsoo wished he could just run away. He couldn’t be seen like this. With a quick movement Jongin untied the rope holding his robes together, lifting his left arm and holding up his robe as a screen shielding Kyungsoo from whoever was coming.

 

Kyungsoo would have been thankful for the privacy if the Alpha’s actions didn’t serve as a reminder that he was meant to stand behind, not beside Jongin, in the Alpha’s eyes.

 

A servant entered through the gate leading to the archery range, a stressed out look in his eyes. Kyungsoo forced himself to take a deep breath, forced his hands to stop shaking as he returned them to the front of his waist. He had to remain calm, had to remember his duty to his people. He couldn’t be seen arguing with his mate. If the people couldn’t believe in their bonding, they couldn’t believe in the peace the bonding promised them.

 

“Am I interrupting, your highness.” The servant asked cautiously, trying to peek behind Jongin’s robes. The Alpha prince shook his head, clearly not wanting to admit they had been fighting either.

 

“Not at all. My omega simply need some privacy. It has been an exciting day.” He explained and Kyungsoo had to close his eyes as he fought another wave of emotions. “What is it that you want?”

 

“The Alpha King is requesting your presence, Alpha Prince and omega Prince.” The servant explained, giving a quick bow. Jongin nodded, sending a quick look over his shoulder and Kyungsoo looked away, knowing that if he met the other’s eyes he would boil over again.

 

“Can it wait? My omega requires my attention.” Jongin asked and Kyungsoo held back the urge to scream at the other that he was not the stupid Alpha’s property.

 

“No.” The servant shook her head. “It is a matter of the public’s reception to your bonding. The people are upset at the royal family for bringing enemy blood into the family. There are reports of rebellions being planned. The Alpha King wishes to discuss how you are to instill faith in the people.” She explained, bowing again.

 

“I see. We will be there as soon as I am properly dressed.” Jongin replied, gesturing to the servant that she could leave and deliver his message to the Alpha King. She did so with yet another deep bow, her eyes lingering on Kyungsoo for a moment before she walked away.

 

“We?” Kyungsoo asked before he could stop himself. His voice was hoarse.

 

“Of course. This is a royal matter that concern us both.” Jongin replied, giving him a small smile that made Kyungsoo want to gauge his eyes out. Another decision made for him by his _caring_ Alpha.


	3. For the Greater Good

The royal gardens were more lustrous than Jongin had seen them in years. The Dragon God had blessed their summer with frequent rains and hot sunny days, a sign that it was pleased with the royal decisions lately. Jongin almost hoped it hadn’t, almost hoped they would have another dry and barren summer, because that would mean that the Dragon God agreed with him that this bonding was doomed to fail.

 

But of course he couldn’t be that lucky. He supposed that it was for the best through. A kingdom united in peace was always better than one conquered through war. He just wished the omega Prince had actually been raised with some manners to make the whole process easier. But instead he was argumentative, defiant and uncooperative.

 

He sighed, slowly walking through the wooden gate leading to the spring of the Dragon God. The area was closed off by high hibiscus hedges, and the first thing he encountered inside was a gazebo with a small writing desk. Beyond it stretched the fountain built in the Dragon God’s honour. It was a large circular fountain made out of shell stone, only about a foot deep but 10 poles’ length across. In the middle of it stood a statue of the Dragon God, stretching up toward the sky as if he had just burst through the surface. From its nostril water streamed in an eternal rain upon the surface of the fountain.

 

This was the royal place for prayer, an area strictly restricted to the royal family. Jongin had come here many times in the past, asking for guidance, fortune and strength. The Dragon God had placed its blessing on him many times but even in times of hardship that he had to face alone he still found comfort in the fountain. The constant pitter patter of rain on the water mixed with the stillness, a stillness the rest of the palace lacked, could always calm him down.

 

Today though, he hadn’t come for his own sake. Today, he had come to pray for the omega Prince. He would pray that he would break free from the old fashioned Sokhan norms and accept his place next to Jongin. That he would accept Jongin’s protection and guidance. That he would stop hiding himself under layers and layers of clothing and veils and instead proudly step out as his mate to lead next to his side. But most importantly, he would pray for success during their visit to the royal town of Yakya today.

 

It had been decided during the meeting three days ago that in order to gain the favour of the Hido public they would visit some of the major towns in the kingdom and help the people there. It was customary for royalty to do these trips every so often but Jongin hadn’t been on one since before the war. As was customary for Alphas and betas he would be leading a sword training and Kyungsoo would as an omega help sowing with the other omegas. The two of them would also advice the city scholars on the troubles they faced. All this to show they were one with the people.

 

Kyungsoo had been given instructions on how to carry out the sowing to make sure the omega Prince did it correctly, but Jongin had received reports from the omegas employed to instruct him that he had been anything but cooperative, as Jongin sadly had expected. He did not seem to have any incentive to learn anything of Hido nature and instead of socializing with the other omegas he spent his days writing letters to his family in Sokha or traversing the palace.

 

Jongin sighed, knowing that sooner or later the omega Prince would need to pick a position within the royal court but from the looks of it it seemed as if he would have to be forced into a decision. He showed no interest in doing any of his duties at all and Jongin once again found himself cursing the Sokhan upbringing the other had gone through. If things kept on like this, it could seriously damage their reputation.

 

But that all could wait until after they were sure the kingdom wouldn’t rebel against them.

 

“Sehun.” He spoke, forcing the topic out of his mind. Behind him his servant stepped up, bowing slightly as Jongin looked out over the fountain. He had personally requested that Sehun would accompany him on their outing today. He hoped the presence of a good friend would help him keep his patience with his mate.

 

“What are your thoughts on the omega Prince?” He asked Sehun, hoping that an outside point of view would help him figure out what he needed to do to guide the other onto a better path.

 

“Omega Prince Kyungsoo, your highness?” Sehun asked and Jongin gave a curt nod. “I...- If I am allowed to speak freely your highness. I find his behaviour strange. He does not show much devotion to the kingdoms. Instead of engaging in royal duties he seems to just wander the palace without aim or goal. However, he does seem to be very concerned in serving you, which is…troubling. But I have seen that you remind him that he is not required to do so any time he does, so hopefully he will soon learn that no omega need to serve their mate in Hido. Our bondings here are based on equal support of both mates after all. I can’t help but wonder though, if he has been raised like times past, when omegas were belongings, and mates showed off who had the prettiest and most serving omega. His clothes remind me of times past too, they make him look like a doll, when we are allowed to view him.”

 

Jongin closed his eyes, saddened by the reply but not having expected anything less. He himself had observed all of these things too. He had wished he had been too harsh but no, this was the image of the omega. Someone from times past. If it got out to the public that this was how Kyungsoo behaved it could be damaging for both of them. He would seem unfit to rule due to his disinterest in omega duties, and Jongin would be seen as a bad mate who could not care for their omega.

 

“You’re right.” He said, pausing to listen to the drip drop of water hitting the fountain’s surface for a long moment. “I pity him. It is not his fault he had been led astray by his people and culture, but I cannot understand why he holds on to it so hard. He rejects everything I have suggested to him, even though I only want the best for him.” He drew another deep breath. “And his temper. His temper is...he’s far too emotional, and to hold on to that much anger cannot be healthy for an omega. I try to keep him in situations that will be easy for him, but I fear it might not be enough.” He finished, shaking his head as he tried to figure out what he was supposed to do.

 

“He does fight you a lot.” Sehun agreed, nodding next to him. Jongin felt his lips thin as the many screaming matches he and Kyungsoo had had replayed themselves in his mind. He simply could not understand how everything he did could end up with the omega Prince upset with him when Jongin was simply trying to protect him. He just wanted to show him the best care an Alpha could give, but Kyungsoo seemed dead set on refusing it.

 

As the Alpha Prince, he was supposed to be a role model for all Alphas in the Hido Kingdom. He had to be a protective and supportive mate who could guide their omega and keep them safe. If he weren’t able to protect and guide his mate, how could he possibly do the same to a Kingdom. He simply had to try harder, be better, but it was beyond difficult when Kyungsoo would deny him every chance. Especially when the omega himself had the nerve to keep trying to serve him! It was like he was actively trying to paint Jongin in a bad light.

 

A wave of anger boiled up in him, one that had boiled up many times before as he thought about the omega Prince. He forced himself to draw a deep breath, forced himself to calm down. He shouldn’t be angry in the Dragon God’s presence.

 

“He angers you.” Sehun said next to him.

 

“Of course he does!” Jongin spat before he could stop himself. “I haven’t been able to hold a single civil conversation with him without him snapping at me the past week. The way he acts around me and the rest of the royal family is deplorable. He holds no respect for my position as Prince, my status as Alpha and mate, or my Kingdom. And even worse he holds no respect for omegas. I see how he keeps giving them looks as if they are not of his own gender. The way he is acting cannot stop me from believing he holds no respect for Sokhan omegas either. After all, his actions are representative of his kingdom and his gender, and right now they are making him look unfit both as a Prince and as an omega.” Jongin spoke through gritted teeth, his hands squeezing each other roughly behind his back. He could hear himself pant and quickly tried to compose himself again.

 

“Plus, he’s better than me at archery.” Jongin slipped out with a grumble.

 

Next to him a disbelieving laugh bubbled out of Sehun and when Jongin turned to look at him the servant’s eyes had almost doubled in size from shock.

 

“Jongin, you haven’t spoken of anyone like that since before your coming of age ceremony.” Sehun said, his voice thick with the lisp that only came out when he was laughing.

 

“He deserves it, the fool.” Jongin muttered, causing Sehun to burst out into loud laughter once more. Jongin let out a chuckle of his own, some of the tension having disappeared at his outburst.

 

“I am sorry, I do not mean to make light of the issue.” Sehun said, still chuckling but clearly trying to compose himself. Jongin waved the apology away, a little laughter had never hurt anyone. If Sehun could laugh about it, it could not possibly be as serious as Jongin feared.

 

“It’s a good thing you are going to pray for him, then maybe he can finally be at ease.” Sehun added, looking out over the Dragon God. Jongin gave a small laugh, nodding.

 

“I hope so. I just want what is best for him.” He said with a sigh. He just wanted his mate to be safe and protected. His eyes followed the path of the rain drops produced by the Dragon God’s snout, spotting a faint rainbow hovering behind the statue. Jongin closed his eyes, drawing in another deep breath of the moist air around them.

 

A rainbow, a sign of change, both good and bad. Jongin hoped with all of his heart that it would be good, that their efforts would pay off and that their kingdom could finally see peace, both internal and external.

 

He held out his hand, waiting for his servant to place the small boat folded from thin rice paper that he had prepared earlier into his hand. Jongin opened his eyes and brought the boat up in front of him, holding it securely in both of his hands as he offered it up to the Dragon God. In the light of the rising sun shining through the rice paper the characters he had written down earlier stood out in stark black ink.

 

Honour

Humility

Prosperity

Fortune

Peace

Kyungsoo of Sokha

 

Everything he was praying for.

 

With another deep inhale he bent down, resting his knees against the shell stone edge of the fountain as he placed the boat in the water. He gave it a small push so it moved toward the statue of the Dragon God in the centre of the fountain. The boat bobbed on the small ripples caused by the never-ending rain, and as the first drops of water hit the boat the delicate rice paper started dissolving, the water quickly absorbing the black ink of Jongin’s prayer.

 

“Dragon God, the boat I have offered you carries my humble request. Please hear my words and show your mercy and greatness upon me who walk on your promised land.” Jongin spoke, still on his knees as he bowed, forehead touching the thick shell stone rim of the fountain. Next to him Sehun did the same.

 

When he looked back up, many second later, there were no traces of the boat. It had been completely absorbed by the water and Jongin felt relief fill him. The Dragon God had accepted his prayer. He would have the protection and guidance of the Dragon God with him in today’s outing.

 

After another quiet moment he stood up again, reaching out for his servant’s hand so he could get his feet back under himself in his tall geta. He waited as Sehun brushed off the dust that stuck to the front of his hakama pants and straightened his robes before, with one final bow, he turned and walked away from the fountain.

 

His robes today were made out of golden orange silk, his chest on display but undecorated. The bottom of his hakama pants and robe was painted with turquoise waves frothing at the top, and the shell that signified his and the omega Prince’s bond was attached to his topknot. A visit to the cities required functional but semi-formal clothing, hence the pants instead of the skirt and the uncovered chest. Although, he had opted out of having his eyebrows painted, knowing that the ink could run if he got too sweaty.

 

Slowly, the pair of them made their way out of the royal gardens, walking past streams and small ponds along with giant flower displays and trees cut into sculptures, until they reached the stables. The carriage ready to take them into Yakya stood ready, along with the royal procession that would follow them. The omega Prince was there too, Jongin could recognize that unique hourglass form and giant hat anywhere.

 

“Was he not informed that the sowing was to take place today?” Jongin asked Sehun, feeling his relief be exchanged for worry as he took in what the omega Prince was wearing. The layers of skirts were even more than usual, and the impractically long sleeves even longer. As the omega Prince turned to face them Jongin could see his stark white shoes, heel as tall as always. Those were not clothes to sow in. The fields were often muddy and uneven, and not to mention wearing that much clothes in the heat.

 

“He was, I have received confirmation of that from the court marshal.” Sehun confirmed and Jongin could hear the disapproval in the other’s voice. He sadly could do nothing but agree. The beautiful silver grey of the robes that almost seemed to shimmer in the sunlight would surely be stained by the end of the day, and his shoes ruined. Unless he planned on changing before the sowing took place.

 

“Dolled up as always.” Jongin sighed, slowing his walk so he could talk without the omega Prince hearing him. “I once heard that in Sokha an omega’s only purpose is to entertain and look pretty for their mate, that they even train them in weaponry to make sure they can entertain in any way possible. I refused to believe it until I saw him at the archery range. Now I can only pity him. What honour is there in holding on to customs where you are nothing more than a plaything for someone else’s pleasure?” He said with a shake of his head, watching as the omega Prince’s servants hovered around him to make sure not a hair was out of place and that the lace hanging from the brim of his hat rested perfectly around his almost bare shoulders.

 

They too were dressed in the same ridiculous fashion, although simpler. Their shoes weren’t quite as tall, their skirts were fewer, only about half of the omega Prince’s number, and their inner collars were pitch black instead of the blood red of the omega Prince. Their robes were coloured a plain earthy brown, a contrast to the rich, often deep, colours the omega Prince usually wore. Their hats were different too, sitting directly on top of their heads and missing the lace. They looked like the gat hats farming omegas usually wore.

 

As he drew closer the omega servants stopped hovering around Kyungsoo, instead moving to stand a few feet behind the omega with a curtsey. Jongin stepped up next to his mate, trusting that Sehun would inform the procession they were ready to leave, and offered him a small bow of his head in greeting. Kyungsoo returned it but when he straightened once more his eyes locked with Jongin’s, drilling into him. The fine grey lace separating them did nothing to hide the animosity in the look.

 

“My Alpha.” Kyungsoo acknowledged, not breaking eye contact. Jongin felt his fingers twitch where they were resting against his back, another spark of irritation igniting inside him at the title. It was outdated, from times past when omegas still worked in servitude to Alphas and betas weren’t allowed to mate freely. It was a title supposed show the omega’s respect of their mate, and their lowered position. Kyungsoo used it as if it was normal to him.

 

“My omega.” Jongin replied, making sure to emphasise the first word. The title was a part of a promise all mates made. All my safekeeping for my omega. Kyungsoo was under his protection, no matter how reluctant on either side, and he did not have to earn any respect from Jongin. It was naturally given at the time of their bonding and would never be revoked.

 

At the Alpha Prince’s words Kyungsoo tore his eyes away, quickly turning around and facing the carriage. A servant rushed forward to attach the steps leading up to their seats before both of Kyungsoo’s servants took their place by his side, offering up their shoulders for the omega Prince to support himself on as he climbed up into the carriage.

 

Jongin sighed, disguising it as a deep breath as his hands fisted behind his back. What could he possibly have done to anger the omega that quickly? He closed his eyes, breathing slowly in and out of his nose once before walking up to the steps and letting Sehun help him board the carriage.

 

The hour-long ride to Yakya was done in complete silence, neither of the mates acknowledging each other. Kyungsoo spent the whole trip with his head turned away from Jongin, looking past the large folding head of the carriage. His gigantic hat blocked Jongin from seeing anything of his face. Jongin, on the other hand, spent the ride staring straight forward at the procession of horses leading them out of the royal palace and through the forest into the royal town of Yakya.

 

Their carriage was surrounded by guards, betas armed with long spears. Behind them rode the servants. Omega servants didn’t mix with Alpha and beta servants, so Sehun rode on a horse of his own while Kyungsoo’s omega servants rode in a simple carriage of their own. At the very front rode an Alpha lieutenant, swords proudly strapped to his back and a pair of personally selected soldiers of her choice behind her, protecting the horses pulling the royal carriage.

 

The people they passed on their way stopped in their tasks, bowing down to the royal procession as it passed them. Their destination, a small farming area near the river, was full of people ready to greet them as they arrived. Jongin could see that the people had dressed up, the omegas having painted their lips in bolder reds than usual and the shimmery orange powder on their cheekbones and cheeks stronger than usual. Many Alphas and betas had dyed their eyebrows black and all of them wore colourful robes instead of the usual browns and greys of peasants.

 

Jongin was the first one to step off the carriage into the clear space created by the guards, Sehun assisting him down the steps as he smiled at his people. They waved at him, parents holding their children in the air so they could catch a glimpse of the Alpha Prince. He could hear the moment the omega Prince came into view, could see the gasp that flowed like a wave over the folk mass. He turned around, holding out his hand for the omega Prince to take and Kyungsoo accepted it, allowing himself to be brought up next to his mate as they gave gentle waves in greeting to the people.

 

They were quickly lead to the local training ground by the highest-ranking soldiers in the city for the sword training that Jongin was to lead. The Alpha Prince was happy to see that Kyungsoo seemed to have let go of his anger, even if it was only for the moment, and was gracefully smiling at the people that they passed. Jongin was allowed to lead him by the hand all the way to the training grounds. 

 

They couldn’t show any division between themselves in public. In public they were supposed to be the perfect couple, Jongin a protective Alpha and Kyungsoo a nurturing omega. Any division between the two of them meant a division between Sokha and Hido and they could not afford more unrest in the kingdom.

 

Once Jongin had changed into jika-tabi boots Kyungsoo and the rest of the omegas were lead away from the training grounds to make sure they were kept safe. In the past the sowing had taken place while the sword training went underway, but it had been decided that separating the two of them in such a way would not be good for their image. Instead it was better if Kyungsoo stayed near him during the sword training and later Jongin watched the sowing with the rest of the people.

 

The soldiers in front of him were young, Alphas and betas that couldn’t be more than a few years past adulthood, but they seemed disciplined. Almost all of their swords were decorated with old family crests, probably handed down to them by their parents. He smiled at them, watching them all bow in unison before he drew his own sword out of his bright red scabbard and started the training.

 

He was pleasantly surprised by the skill level of the young soldiers. Most of them had already mastered the basic forms and a few of them even advanced forms. As he went around to correct their stances, their grips and their postures he learnt that all of them were eager to learn, thanking him in overly polite language for every tip he gave them. It was good to see that people still held pride in their army despite their recent failures.

 

He left the place with confidence in his people, his sword still attached to his hip and still wearing his jika-tabi. Outside the gates Kyungsoo stood waiting, his eyes immediately giving Jongin a glare as the other held out his hand for his mate. Still, Kyungsoo took it, and as they turned to the scholars the glare was exchanged for another gentle smile. Together they followed the scholars that were to take them to the library for the counselling.

 

Their counselling at the library did not go as well as the sword training. The fact that Kyungsoo had yet to pick a position at the royal court didn’t instil the scholars with any confidence and even though Jongin ensured them that it was just a matter of time they still seemed hesitant of the omega.

 

The counselling started off as usual, the group of them seated by a circular table, Jongin and Kyungsoo next to each other and the scholars opposite them in a half moon. The centre of the table was full of fruits and cakes and Jongin happily ate as they discussed what had been troubling the city.

 

Kyungsoo didn’t follow suit until Jongin sternly told him to try the papaya, despite the insisting of the scholars. He could feel the anger start radiating off the omega Prince as soon as the command had left his lips but knew he had made the right decision. Eating showed support of the local produce and was equally important as the advice. By refusing to eat Kyungsoo told them their produce wasn’t even good enough to give a try, something that would not help their cause at all and could potentially hurt his reputation. Jongin was just doing what was best for his mate and his kingdom.

 

After that minor hiccup things continued smoothly, Kyungsoo only being a little too silent for Jongin’s liking, until they reached the issues regarding farming, an area of knowledge that belonged to omegas. Kyungsoo hadn’t been able to answer any questions asked of him, and the few answers he had given being without any thought behind them, such as solving the lack of farmland by watering the plants more so they grew quicker. He had been equally as clueless in regards to matters of taxation and planning of the town expansion. All of them areas that omegas should be educated in, especially noble omegas.

 

The only reply he had been able to give in defence of his lack of fundamental knowledge was that he was yet to be taught, a statement that was oddly directed Jongin’s way. Jongin had profusely apologized, promising to see to the omega Prince’s education to help save his face, but the damage had already been done. He could see the way they looked at the omega Prince as Kyungsoo looked out over the library, seeming uninterested in the conversation. It would take a long time to repair the damage that had been done, if it could ever be done.

 

An omega King who did not know how to nurture and help their kingdom grow would be useless to a kingdom.

 

Once again Jongin couldn’t help but feel cheated. He had been given a useless mate in return for peace between their kingdoms. Sokha had managed to gain access to their lands and shores by trading an omega Prince that served as much purpose as a show horse. He had expected Kyungsoo to lack knowledge in his customs, and in matters regarding aquatic farming, but to not even have basic knowledge in subjects required to lead a kingdom was something else. It was unacceptable.

 

To try and minimize the damage he made sure to answer all questions, even the ones that was supposed to be shouldered by his mate. If he had to lead on his own until Kyungsoo had been educated he would. He would shoulder this weight for his mate and make sure their people could trust in them despite his mate’s shortcomings. He would protect, as a good mate was expected to do.

 

Still, he couldn’t help but feel anxious as the counselling ended the two of them made their way over to the fields for the sowing. He knew Kyungsoo had been instructed in how to carry out this ceremony but the way the other was dressed combined with his apparent lack of knowledge of farming was hardly stilled the worry in his chest. He did not seem prepared for something of such importance as the sowing.

 

The sowing was a custom of town visits that was older than both the training of the troops and counselling. It had begun back during the reign of Alpha Queen Jungah, first of her name. It was a way to give back to the earth and community and thank the people for the effort that was graciously given the royalties. It showed that no matter how regal they were, the Kings and Queens were willing to step down to the level of the people and stand by their side in order to nurture the kingdom.

 

Kyungsoo was shown the path to the small patch of land that had been prepared for him and Jongin could immediately tell that the omega would not be able to traverse the uneven stone path with his shoes. He sent the omega Prince a look as the other walked down the small steps leading down into the farmland, arms moving to aid him balance.

 

He would fall, Jongin just knew it. There was no way he could balance on those shoes all the way to the group of awaiting omegas that would aid with the sowing. Once again it was up to Jongin to save the other’s reputation and ensure no damage was done to their image. Quickly, he started moving toward the omega, sending Sehun a look to make sure the servant was aware of his intentions. He could hear the people gasp behind him, an Alpha should not interfere with the sowing. It was omega duty and had always been.

 

But he could not let his mate fall, not when Kyungsoo already had the reputation of being unfit to rule brewing. If he could not handle the sowing, people would never accept him as worthy to rule their kingdom.

 

He grabbed Kyungsoo’s outstretched hand, wrapping an arm around his waist to steady him. Immediately he could feel Kyungsoo try to pull his hand out of his grasp, a pair of angry eyes turning his way. Jongin met them head on, his own frustration that the omega Prince could not dress practically just this _one_ day burning inside of him. Jongin had even offered to have robes sown up for him but the omega had refused, just like he refused any help Jongin offered him.

 

Finally, after many long moments of glaring at each other, Kyungsoo looked away and started walking. Jongin kept an arm around his waist, allowing the omega Prince to steady himself with his grip on Jongin’s hand. The moisture of the wet dirt was leaking through his jika-tabi boots but Jongin pushed the discomfort to the back of his mind, instead focusing on making sure his mate didn’t humiliate the two of them again.

 

The omegas farmers were whispering between each other, but as the royal couple drew nearer they quickly pulled apart and bowed deeply. Jongin nodded at them in return and as they handed over the tools the omega Prince would need for the sowing Kyungsoo thanked them with a small smile. Jongin could see his eyes linger on the omegas for a long moment though, seeming almost confused.

 

Thankfully, the omega Prince seemed to have listened more to his lessons than his teachers had reported. He knew the steps he needed to go through, the digging of a shallow groove before sprinkling a few seeds into it and finally closing it by hand while reciting a short prayer. He was unsteady as he worked, Jongin having to hold his many skirts out of the way and not being able to keep them out of the dirt without also compromising Kyungsoo’s honour. His groove was anything but neat, and he put far too many seeds into it for them all to have room to grow.

 

When he was supposed to cover the seeds Jongin saw his hand hesitate before they gripped the moist dirt, a disgusted noise coming from his mouth. Jongin prayed the omegas hadn’t heard him.

 

“As given to us by the Dragon God, we give in return. As provided for us by the people, we provide in return. As the earth has fed us, we will feed the earth in return. Our eternal gratitude to our kingdom we here sow, and we pray that it will be returned to us tenfold.” Kyungsoo spoke loudly, covering the seeds with a new handful of dirt for each sentence.

 

Once the omega Prince straightened, the bottom of his skirts and sleeves heavy from moisture and his hand stained by dirt, the people let out a loud cheer. Jongin felt himself relax, relieved that they were finally done. Now there was nothing more to worry about. They could return to the palace and continue to ignore each other until the next outing.

 

Behind them the omegas immediately continued the sowing, as was tradition to get as fruitful of a harvest as possible. The people started dispersing, knowing the royal visit was over, and slowly the couple started making their way back to the carriage that was waiting for them, Jongin’s arm still around Kyungsoo’s waist and his other steadying him.

 

Kyungsoo looked around as they walked, seeming to search for something. Jongin paid him no mind, ready to just get back into the carriage and get his wet jika-tabi off of his feet.

 

“Where are their mates?” Kyungsoo asked and Jongin raised an eyebrow, looking over at Kyungsoo who was frowning heavily as his head whipped around.

 

“The omegas?” Jongin asked, seeing Kyungsoo nod. “They are unbonded. It is customary for omegas to work the town fields before finding a mate.” He answered.

 

“They’re unbonded?” Kyungsoo questioned, turning to look at him with wide eyes. They were close enough the lace was brushing Jongin’s face and the other held back the urge to blow it away. “They shouldn’t be working. Why are you making them work?”

 

“It is their duty.” Jongin replied, confused over the way the omega Prince was clearly shocked by this reply.

 

“Their duty is to find a mate.” Kyungsoo replied, sounding like he was correcting Jongin. Jongin blinked, at loss for what to say to such a ridiculous statement. “They are unbonded, they should not be working. They should only focus on finding a mate.”

 

“Are you telling me omegas should not work?” Jongin asked, appalled by the suggestion. Was this why Kyungsoo was so reluctant to choose a position at the royal court? Because he believed omega should not work.

 

“No, not _unbonded_ -” Kyungsoo begun, but Jongin cut him off, having already heard enough to know Kyungsoo truly believed that no omega should work.

  
“I don’t know what they teach you in Sokha but omegas here are allowed to work, because they too want to support their towns and kingdom.” Jongin hissed, speeding up his pace, Kyungsoo stumbled on the uneven stone path, his dirty hand grabbing hold of Jongin’s robe to help steady him.

  
“They should be looking for a mate to support!” Kyungsoo argued back loudly, loudly enough to start gaining the attention of the people that still lingered around the field. Jongin sped up more, knowing he had to get Kyungsoo away from here before he said something that would destroy all the hard work they had put into making the people of Yakya have faith in them.

 

“You should keep quiet!” Jongin snapped back, pulling harder at Kyungsoo’s waist to make him move faster. The omega prince was struggling in his grasp, trying to get away from him.

 

“No!” Kyungsoo pushed at his arms, trying to make him let go and Jongin made a second quick decision. He stopped, bending down and hoisting Kyungsoo up over his shoulders so he could quickly take the other away from here. He was too emotional, he needed to be brought somewhere calm where he could calm down. And that quickly before he said something else insulting to the people.

 

“Let me go!” Kyungsoo roared, struggling to get his hands free from Jongin’s grasp. Jongin ignored him, quickly making his way over to the carriage that waited for them. Sehun was already ordered everyone to get ready to leave and Jongin silently thanked his servant for being able to read the situation. The sooner they could get out of here, the less damage Kyungsoo’s screaming about how omegas shouldn’t work could do.

 

He struggled up the steps before finally dumping the omega in the seat before collapsing down as far from the other as he could. His hands were shaking, his blood pounding in his ears, and he could barely even think through the anger in his head. All that he could think of was how he was somehow expected to rule not one, but two Kingdoms with someone who had no knowledge of how to rule and who thought a third of the people should not work.

 

He bent over, resting his head in his hands as he tried not to think through the anger in his head. He would need to keep calm, he would need to keep calm for his omega’s sake. But no matter what he did the anger just kept boiling inside of him. He felt like he was fighting a battle he was doomed to lose, yet one he could never give up on. He had just wanted to help his kingdom. He had just wanted peace. Had that been too much to ask?

 

He had done everything he could to make his mate happy. He had protected him, he had supported him, he had tried to get him to leave the oppressive Sokhan believes behind, and Kyungsoo had done nothing to aid him. He was insolent and rude. He was undermining Jongin as a mate and he was insulting his people.

 

He turned to his mate with a sharp glare. Kyungsoo was still sitting where Jongin had left him. His breathing was rapid and laboured, and his hands were clutching at his waist as he rapidly blinked. His hat had come askew from the struggle and Jongin could see the nacre scallop, the one that was supposed to signify their _union_ had almost fallen off.

 

“Why would you say such a thing? Were you even thinking? Or have you been taught that that head of yours is simply for decoration as well?” He snapped at the other. He needed answers. He needed to know what Kyungsoo’s plan was so he could plan around it.

 

“Are you even thinking!?” Kyungsoo asked back, voice shrill. “What are you all thinking forcing omegas-”

 

“No one is forcing anyone!” Jongin roared, making Kyungsoo shrink back. “You have the audacity to say we’re not treating omegas right when you don’t want them to be nothing more than some sort of plaything for their mates.”

 

“That’s not true!” Kyungsoo argued back. “Our omegas are equally supported by their-”

 

“You have no argument against this! You dress like a spectacle, you have no knowledge of how to rule a kingdom, and you don’t even think omegas should work! The more I get to know of you the more I can’t help but feel disgusted with Sokha for how barbaric they are.” Jongin sneered.

 

At once the sharp edge of a knife was pressed against his neck, Kyungsoo’s face, contorted into a grimace of fury, barely inches away from his own. Where the knife had come from Jongin didn’t know, all he knew was that his own mate was holding it against his neck.

 

“Don’t you dare speak of Sokha.” Kyungsoo hissed, voice unstable. Jongin could feel the edge of the knife shake against his bare skin. The lace of Kyungsoo’s hat was covering his face like a suffocating wall, making it hard to breathe through his anger.

 

“You are monsters.” Kyungsoo added, squeezing his eyes shut as he drew a shaking breath. Slowly, still shaking, Kyungsoo removed the knife from his neck, moving to sit back in his seat.

 

With quick movements Jongin snatched it from his hand, quickly throwing it off the carriage. Kyungsoo let out a cry, diving after it but Jongin quickly hauled him back into his seat, keeping him there with a strong palm.

 

His own mate. His _own_ mate! Had just threatened to kill him. His own mate had pulled a knife on him and held it against his neck. He had threatened to kill the Alpha Prince. This was enough to have him executed for treason. And he was expected to _love_ this person one day?

 

Another wave of anger washed over him, icy cold this time. It made him feel strangely calm, his hand stable for the first time since he had entered the now moving carriage. He turned his eyes to Kyungsoo’s, locking on to a pair of terrified dark orbs.

 

“This is why omegas shouldn’t handle weapons. You are too emotional for the responsibility.” He spoke, still glaring at Kyungsoo. He could feel the other’s rapid heartbeat under his hand, beating out of synch with his own.

 

“I entered this bonding ready to do anything for our kingdom, I will not accept anything less than that from you in the future.” He stated clearly, glaring at Kyungsoo until the other gave a weak nod.

 

Jongin sat back down, his hands suddenly shaking again. He fisted them in his robes. Next to him Kyungsoo’s breathing was loud, uneven as he shakily drew short breath after breath.

 

“We will forget that this ever happened.” Jongin stated, somehow not able to look over at Kyungsoo to see if the other was listening. “I am your mate now, no matter how much you fight it, and I will continue to do my duty to you, no matter how much you fight it.” Jongin added, as much a reminder to himself as to Kyungsoo.

 

He needed to remember that he was supposed to protect his omega, to help him calm down when he was emotional, not further fuel it. He would simply have to cut off these discussions before they happened in the future. Kyungsoo clearly couldn’t handle an argument. He would have to be extra careful in the future of where he took the omega, of what he exposed him to.

 

Guilt broke through the wall of ice in his stomach, making it hard to continue his steady breathing. He really shouldn’t have screamed. He shouldn’t have gotten emotional. He couldn’t expect his mate to be calm if he weren’t the same. He would really have to watch how he was carrying himself too as well in the future.

 

All his safekeeping for his omega. That was what he had promised when he had entered this bonding, and he was not going to break that promise. He was going to be strong and supportive, he would help guide his omega and help him break free from the strange bonds Sokhan society has placed on him. After all, it was not Kyungsoo’s fault he had been brought up this way.

 

“I’ll help guide you. Don’t worry.” He told Kyungsoo, casting the omega a quick look to make sure he wasn’t too upset. Kyungsoo was looking away from him again, his small form still shaking. Jongin looked away again, mouth tasting like ash, and left his omega to calm down.

 

He would do better in the future. He would do better, for both his omega and for his kingdom. He would do better for peace. He would do better. He had to.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and that I didn't upset too many of you again haha. As we move through the chapters more and more of the different kingdom's values and traditions will be revealed so don't worry if you have questions, they will be answered as the story goes on :3
> 
> Also, I know jika tabi boots are a modern invention, but i felt they matched with the aesthetics of Hido. It is already heavily inspired by japanese traditional fashion and since the boots themselves are based on the traditional sock of the same name I felt that it could fit :3


	4. Requests

This library looked exactly like the one in the last town they had visited. They were all starting to blend together in Kyungsoo’s mind. This was the fourth town they had visited to appease the people into liking them, or was it the fifth? It seemed like almost every day they were going somewhere new, smiling at the people, waving, sowing, waiting as Jongin trained with the soldiers, waiting as Jongin advices the scholars, waiting until Jongin decided they could return home, waiting until Jongin said it was time to go again.

 

It felt like it was all he was doing nowadays, waiting passively until Jongin decided it was time to do something. The only duty he had was the sowing, a tradition that brought fertility and prosperity back to the land. As an omega in Hido, that apparently was his role now. Bring fertility and prosperity, and then stand in the background.

 

Except during advising, where he was supposed to give his opinion on the town’s methods of farming, handling the treasury and taxation, and planning and organizing of the districts and fields. Something he had not received any education for but were fully expected to be able to answer flawlessly.

 

He didn’t understand how anything worked here. Omegas worked when unmated instead of being educated on how to entertain and be as good of a mate as possible, but after mating they seemed to disappear into the background. Kyungsoo had not seen any working omegas. The ones he met at the palace seemed to just walk around ogling their mates and talking whenever they showed up. Where they were outside of that he didn’t know.

 

They had to do something though, because Jongin hadn’t stopped asking him about picking a position at the court, but he didn’t even know what positions were available for him to pick. He hadn’t been able to ask either. The moment he opened his mouth to try and explain, or get an explanation, of anything Jongin would cut him off and change the subject. He had just stopped trying at this point and was simply trying to figure it out on his own.

 

A few things he had picked up during their advising of the town scholars, but most questions sent his way he just referred Jongin’s way before sitting back and blending into the background again.

 

Things were so much easier in Sokha. In Sokha he knew exactly what to do. His life path in Sokha had been simple. If he worked as hard as possible on making himself desirable as a mate he could pick any Alpha, or beta, he wanted to bond with. He could pick someone who would care for him and who worked with what he was interested in, such as arranging of festivities and celebrations. Once he got bonded his mate would teach him everything he needed and together the two of them could work side by side as one unit, as a bonded couple was supposed to work.

 

If an unbonded omega wasn’t allowed to hone their craft, to learn how to entertain, how to behave, how to showcase their abilities, then you were taking away their only chance in life of choosing a future. An omega who didn’t know any of this would not get a good mate, no one would want to be bonded to someone who did not know how to be a good omega. An omega like that would end up in a loveless relationship where they could do nothing to support their mate, or gain support in return.

 

A relationship like his.

 

Except maybe this was what Jongin wanted of him, to be quiet and invisible in the background. Was that what their omegas functioned as? He didn’t know, he never got to talk to any. They were so separated here in Hido. Alphas and betas didn’t mix with omegas, unless bonded, and he rarely saw the bonded omegas when he didn’t have Jongin by his side.

 

He almost wished he hadn’t judged them so much when he had first met them. Maybe then he could have talked to them instead and gotten some advice on how he was supposed to act, but at the same time the mere thought of just being complacent and acting like the Hido omegas made his insides twist painfully.

 

He wasn’t going to abandon his people in favour of Jongin’s. He couldn't. He wasn’t just any omega. He was _the_ omega Prince of Sokha, first of his kind for generations to be born by the royal couple. He was who every omega in Sokha looked up to, he was his kingdom’s pride, a representation of his beautiful culture that valued working hard for your own future. He was supposed to be independent, and strong, he was supposed to stand up for his beliefs, for what was right for his people.

 

But when what half of his people wanted conflicted with what the other half wanted he had no idea what he was supposed to do. He was supposed to link these two people together. To be viewed favourably in the eyes of the people of Hido it seemed like he had to be passive, a pretty ornament behind his mate, but to take such a passive role would mean losing the trust of his own people.

 

Yet he felt himself slipping closer and closer to the wish of the Hido people. He felt lost, small, alone.

 

“Omega Prince.” One of the scholars spoke up, a beta in an ocean blue robe. Kyungsoo could see the starfish attached to her hair, sign of her being bonded, and wondered what her omega was doing right now. “Why don’t you try the cakes?”

 

“No thank you.” Kyungsoo shook his head and sent her a small smile.

 

“You should try them.” Jongin said sternly next to him, reaching out to grab one of the small cakes for him. “Here you go, my omega.” He said, placing it on the small plate in front of Kyungsoo.

 

Kyungsoo sighed, feeling the all too familiar fire igniting in his chest again. He turned to look at Jongin with a glare, wanting an explanation for why he kept insisting that Kyungsoo eat in public. But as always Jongin just looked away, ignored him, and Kyungsoo found himself pushed back into the back once more.

 

“Thank you, _my Alpha_.” He forced out through gritted teeth, hoping that the title would actually work in his favour this time even though it never had in the past. The title was meant to remind mates that they were on equal level to their omega. Back in the olden age omegas had been property of their mate, so when they had finally gained independence the title had grown forth as a way to remind Alphas that they were under as much obligation to their omega as their omega was to them. Since then things had changed, and the title was mostly there for affection and endearment, to show belonging, but everyone knew the underlying meaning of it. Except Jongin seemed to ignore it.

 

Kyungsoo sighed, sneaking a look up at the scholars to see where their attention lay. All of them were looking at Jongin as he pointed out something on the large list drawn over the town’s troops. Quickly, so that no one would notice, Kyungsoo lifted his veil and shoved the cake into his mouth before quickly shielding himself again.

 

He hadn’t been able to visit a single town without Jongin forcing him to eat, and by extension forcing him to reveal himself to the public. It always left him feeling ashamed, even to Jongin was the one who had made him break his promise to him. He was supposed to only show his beauty to Jongin. The veil was only lifted in very special cases, such as archery and swords dancing, but outside of that he was supposed to remain shielded.

 

He swallowed thickly, turning his eyes to Jongin again as the Alpha Prince leant back into his seat. His mate was wearing his bright orange robes again, the ones he always wore to his visits, and Kyungsoo felt his mood sour even more at the sight.

 

Because of the sowing Kyungsoo had been forced to dress simply. He wore harem pants instead of skirts, something he only ever did when practising sword and knife dancing, and his number of skirts had been reduced to three to ensure he could easily carry them when sowing. His sleeves were also shorter to make it easier, and he had needed to borrow Minseok’s significantly lower pokkuri shoes to ensure he could navigate the fields without risking falling over. He had even had to opt for a brown undecorated robe just to make sure he didn’t stain more of his robes.

 

He hadn’t been informed that the fields were different from the ones he had practised on at the palace. Those had easy gravel paths to navigate and a clear border where he could crouch down and keep his mass of fabrics away from the moist dirt. He felt cheated. Everywhere he turned he felt like he was set up for failure. His mate hadn’t even been the one to teach him how to sow. Every action Jongin took seemed to push him closer to the boxed in nature of Hido omegas.

 

He fisted his hands in his brown skirts, feeling himself shake in barely controlled frustration as he glared at his mate. Jongin chose that moment to look over at him, the conversation around the table dying down as the tension rose between the two mates. Kyungsoo refused to let his eyes waver, refused to back down once again. Jongin may not listen to what he had to say, but Kyungsoo could still try and convey every bit of hatred he felt of the other through his eyes.

 

Jongin sighed, turning back to the scholars. Kyungsoo kept his eyes on the other for another long moment before turning to look at the rest of the people around the table, making them all quickly look away from him.

 

“We’re leaving.” Jongin said decisively. “My mate needs rest.”

 

Kyungsoo wasted no time in standing up, quickly taking hold of Jongin’s hand as the other held it out. He could hear the scholars whisper behind them, surprised at their meeting being cut short, but he didn’t care. He wanted to get out of here. He wanted to go back to the palace and get out of these clothes. He wanted to shut himself away in his chambers and write another despairing letter to his family that he would later edit down so to not worry them too much. He wanted to return _home_ , return to Sokha where he knew what was expected of him.

 

The walk back to the carriage was made in silence, Kyungsoo waving at the people they passed with a blank face. He had already done the sowing ceremony, at the same time as Jongin did the sword practice, so most people had already resumed their lives. Next to him Jongin only gave small acknowledging bows of his head at the people as they passed.

 

Minseok and Zitao had stayed at home today, as they had since the very first visit as well. It wasn’t necessary for him to bring his servants it had been expressed, so he hadn’t. Instead Sehun tended to him as well, helping him climb the steps up the cart with a steady hand.

 

Kyungsoo sat down in the seat at the back of the cart with a huff, not even bothering to fix his skirts. It didn’t matter. He had dirt under his fingernails and mud sticking to the bottom of his soles. It didn’t matter. He was ugly. It didn’t matter. He wanted to cry.

 

Jongin sat down silently next to him, not even looking at him. Kyungsoo was invisible in Jongin’s eyes.

 

The omega Prince kept his eyes on the road as they travelled, not wanting to talk to Jongin, not even wanting to see him. A part of him wished he had never gotten bonded, that they had fought on and somehow found another way to end the stupid war, and a larger part of him felt guilty for wishing so.

  
He whispered a quiet prayer into the air, letting the wind carry it away and hoping it would reach the wind gods despite the distance he had to Sokha. Sokha, home. He missed home. He missed the mountains and the light chill that always lingered in the air. He missed the fresh scent of nature and he missed the comfort of sturdy stone buildings. He missed practising his arts and crafts. He missed feeling important, acknowledged, valuable.

 

“You’re awfully quiet today.” Jongin said next to him and Kyungsoo held back the urge to scoff.

 

“Isn’t that what you prefer?” He asked, keeping his eyes on the road instead of looking over at Jongin. A beat of silence followed his question.

  
“What?” Jongin asked, sounding genuinely confused. Kyungsoo would have pitied him for his stupidity if he knew it didn’t come from wilful ignorance.

 

“Don’t you prefer omegas to stay quiet and obedient behind you as you do your Alpha business?” Kyungsoo asked, forcing a smile on his lips as he turned to look at his mate. Jongin raised his eyebrows at the other, blinking a few times in shock.

 

“No.” He said with a small laugh. “This isn’t Sokha, we like our omegas independent.” He continued, still laughing lightly. For a split second, Kyungsoo almost reached into his sleeve before remembering that his knife lay useless by the side of the road to Yakya.

 

“Independent?” He spat. “I haven’t seen a single independent omega since I stepped foot in Hido!”

 

“Well it’s hardly our fault you sneer at every omega you see.” Jongin shot back with a hiss, making Kyungsoo’s eyes widen at the venom in his tone. Jongin had always been calm with him before, every time except their ride home from Yakya. “Your people only think of omegas as showpieces but here they are people!”

 

“Showpieces?!” Kyungsoo questioned, ignoring how Jongin was looking at him and moving into the Alpha Prince’s personal space. This wasn’t the first time Jongin had likened Sokhan omegas to something along those lines. “Is that all you think I am, some sort of showpiece?” He challenged.

 

“It is certainly the only way you carry yourself.” Jongin replied, that infuriatingly calm tone back in his voice.

 

“I carry myself with pride over my position as an omega, something which cannot be said of any omega here!” Kyungsoo argued back.

 

“You most certainly do not!” Jongin roared, making Kyungsoo scramble back into his seat. “You dress like a spectacle! You can barely move or walk in your clothes and yet you have the nerve to look down upon our omegas who are comfortably and practically dressed. You don’t know how to do the most basic of tasks and refuse to take any responsibility over your own ignorance, yet you complain over how omegas here are taught how to care and provide for themselves. You’re disrespectful and immature and if you were anyone’s mate but my own I would pity them for having to take care of such a useless omega!” Jongin’s voice rose with each word until he was screaming, his mask a grimace of anger.

 

Kyungsoo had shied away into the corner of his seat, head turned away as his chest felt like it was imploding and his eyes burned. He couldn’t breathe, the heaving of his chest dangerously close to sobs. Shame burnt bright on his cheeks, his entire being feeling small.

 

“I hate you!” He spat, his voice breaking. He drew in a deep breath, clutching at his middle as he struggled to expand his ribcage enough to get in the air he needed. It felt as if his chest was nothing but a void, sucking in all the air and blood in his body.

 

“Good.” Jongin turned to face front once more, his movements stiff with anger. “The feeling is mutual.”

 

* * *

 

 

_My dearest Kyungsoo._

_The contents of your last letter weigh heavily on my heart and I am frustrated that I cannot do anything to aid you in these hard times. The Alpha Prince is not treating you like an honourable Alpha should. But I implore you, brother of mine, do not give up hope. Remember that you are representing the kingdom of Sokha and all of our omegas. I know you will do us proud! You are the finest omega our kingdom has ever seen, and your hard work will bear fruit one day, this I can promise you._

_However, my letter to you is not only to cheer you up. It saddens me to say but the bonding has not been as well received as we had hoped for. The people are raging. They want to know what is happening to their precious omega Prince and fear that the arrangement between our two lands was not made on equal measures._

_When it was first suggested that our two kingdoms would be united through the bonding of you and the Alpha Prince you know I was the first one to protest. I knew the heavy demands that would come with such an agreement. But you, brother dearest, would not let it be dismissed. For you, peace in our lands were more important than your own wellbeing, and still is. Dearest brother of mine, you have always been the most selfless person I have ever had the honour of knowing._

_Therefore, it hurts me to ask more of you, but I regretfully have to. I write to you to let you know this decision has not been made lightly. It is one that has been made to pacify a people that would rather war for an omega Prince they believe lost than listen to the wisdom of our parents. So I ask of you, when this request reaches your ear, remember the love of our people and my love to you, and know we would never do anything to hurt you._

_  
Yours_

_Alpha Prince Seungsoo_

“Is this all?” Minseok asked, flipping the paper in his hands over to look for more on the back. Kyungsoo nodded, exhaling deeply and feeling Zitao tighten the corset around his waist a tiny bit more.

 

“What is this even supposed to mean? Doesn’t he know you are already under stress as is? Why would he send you such a letter and not even explain what this ‘request’ of his is?” Minseok threw the letter down on the desk next to the envelope it had come in.

 

The letter had come by courier from Sokha three days ago and Kyungsoo had been grumbling over it ever since. It was not like his brother to keep things hidden from him, but he trusted his brother and knew if the other wanted to wait with telling him about his ‘request’ then there was a good reason for it.

 

That hadn’t stopped him from worrying about it thought. Every moment since he had received the letter he had spent thinking about when it would be revealed to him what the request was. It had gotten to the point where he could barely focus on anything else. He would stare at the same page in his books for hours on end. He would aimlessly walk the royal gardens without taking in any of the scenery. He would lose him place in morning prayers to the Wind Gods despite the dance being one he had done every day since childhood.

 

This morning, after he had stayed in bed for an extra 30 minutes just going through all the scenarios of what the request might entail, Minseok had made him tell his servants what was worrying him.

 

“What do you think the request is?” Zitao asked behind him as he started tying the laces of the corset together, done with tightening it.

 

“Tighter.” Kyungsoo ordered, making his servant pause for a moment.

 

“I have laced the corset as tightly as I usually do.” Zitao said.

 

“And I said tighter!” Kyungsoo snapped, immediately feeling bad afterward as Zitao apologized and asked him to exhale deeply once more. Kyungsoo did as he was told, feeling the corset tighten around his waist and chest again. “I’m sorry. But as my brother reminded me I have to make sure I present the best me that there is. I haven’t been able to properly serve Jongin as my mate yet but I’m sure that through perseverance I will manage.” Kyungsoo explained, more to himself than his two servants.

 

He had to persevere, and try harder. If he made sure to be as omega-like as possible then surely that would count for something, even if that meant tightening his corset further than was advisable. He needed to look good for his mate after all, show how much pride he took in being beautiful for both is and his mate’s sake.

 

“Kyungsoo.” Zitao said from behind him, resting his hands against the omega Prince’s thin waist. “Sometimes, there are things that don’t work out no matter how hard we try.”

 

“I will not return home a shamed omega who could not do their duty to their Alpha!” Kyungsoo said sharply, turning his head to send his servant a sharp glare.

 

“That is not what I’m saying.” Zitao tried gently. “I’m just saying, sometimes it’s better to give in and accept that this is the way things are going to be than to continue to fight.”

 

“And abandon my home and kingdom?” Kyungsoo asked. “Do you want me to become a passive omega who just sits around and waits for their mate all day? When I visited those towns I did not see a single omega among the scholars! I have not seen a single omega among the soldiers! The only place I see them are on the fields, working without any mate by their side to share their burden. Hido makes their unbonded omegas grow the food they raise their Alpha daughters and sons on and keep the bonded omegas away from work! They live like in the olden age when omegas were property and less than human and you want me to abandon the progress Sokha has made and become like them?” Kyungsoo questioned, eyes staring into Zitao’s. His servant looked away.

 

“When I’m here I represent everything us omegas have worked for! I represent the hours upon hours I have spent on making myself the best omega in our kingdom! I represent the change an omega can bring by bonding with the right mate! I will not stop standing for everything I believe in just because things got hard! Instead I will keep working, keep supporting my Alpha and keep standing by his side until the day I die, as I have promised the Moon Gods!” Kyungsoo finished, voice sharp as steel as he challenged any of his servants to argue with him.

 

“You’re afraid Alpha Prince Seungsoo is going to ask them to break the bonding.” Minseok said and Kyungsoo felt his stomach turn at the thought, his blood pumping loudly in his head. The constant heat that always surrounded him was gone, replaced by icy coldness.

 

“No.” He replied, forcing his voice to stay even. “Because that will never happen. Now get my skirts.” He gestured toward his wardrobe, making Minseok curtsey and walk away with quick steps.

  
The warmth of Zitao’s hands left his waist and suddenly he felt very alone in the large foreign chamber. Even the warm air blowing in from the wide-open balcony doors couldn’t warm his cold middle. He wanted to apologize for being rude to his dearest friends, his only friends here, but he was afraid the moment he opened his mouth the damn holding back his tears would break.

 

He would not cry. He would remain strong.

 

In silence his servants helped dress him. First pulling a linen underskirt over his head and tying it around his waist before bringing out a cashmere skirt dyed a deep magenta. This too was pulled over his head and tightened around his waist. Next came the side skirts. The first one was padded at the bottom, helping create the desired conical shape, and was made from linen in the same hue as the full skirt. It was slightly smaller than the skirts that would go over, so it would be fully hidden when the full garment was worn. Two layers of fine cashmere skirts were tied to his waist and pulled until they were properly covering the covering the linen skirt. Around the bottom of the cashmere skirts ran a golden embroidery that, when hidden under the other skirts, would give the illusion of clouds at his feet.

 

The top skirts came next, two out of tulle with the innermost one dyed golden at the bottom before shifting over to the same deep magenta as the other skirts and the outermost one being in a lighter magenta. The final side skirt was made of lace and was sown in a pattern that would help create the illusion of golden clouds.

 

Next came his robes. Although visually they appeared to be as many layers as the skirts actually wearing that many would make it almost impossible to move. Instead, a fake collar in blood red was pulled over Kyungsoo’s head and tied around his waist as well, before two more followed out of the same cashmere fabric as his skirts. Zitao helped fit them over his shoulders and collarbones before, with a small tie tied under his arms, he fastened the collars so they wouldn’t move during the day.

 

Then came the first full robe, also cashmere and with sleeves hanging down a full arm’s length from his wrists. Kyungsoo held his arms out to the side as the robe was pulled on along with another one made out of the same tulle and lace fabric as his outer skirts and sown together into one layered piece so it would be easier to both put on and wear. Still, it took some careful pulling and fiddling from both Zitao and Minseok to pull the sleeves of the inner robe through the ones of the outer robe and make sure none of them were wrinkled in the process.

 

The final piece of the garment was his belt, sown out of golden silk and two poles’ length when unwound. It would cover his corset, hiding the beautiful insignia of the Wind Gods that Kyungsoo had painted on each of his corset. An image of two wind Hoo that tangled around each other in a circle. They represented the strength that came in pairs, how one could not exist without the other, just like no one should exist without a mate. When they were together, peace and prosperity was rampant, if they were ever to be fully separated, the world would fall. Kyungsoo carried them close to his core, both as a reminder and comfort that as long as he followed their guidance he too would reach peace and balance.

 

Carefully his servants wrapped the belt around his waist, making sure it hid the edges of both his skirts and robes so it would look like one continuous dress and that the belt lay completely flat. It was fastened with a careful fold before a thinner belt was tied around his waist and tied into a ribbon at his front.

 

His hair had already been arranged, the front of it gathered at the back of his head and held in place with the damned scallop that was supposed to show his belonging to his mate. The rest of it hung loose around his chest as was customary when he wasn’t going to be seen by the public.

 

“You’re ready, omega Prince.” Minseok spoke, curtseying deeply in front of him. Kyungsoo reached out, taking the omegas wrist in his hand.

 

“I’m sorry.” He spoke, words so quiet they were barely more than a movement of his mouth. Minseok took Kyungsoo’s hand and carefully lifted it from his wrist, his eyes softening as he looked at the other.

 

“I know.” Minseok spoke, cupping Kyungsoo’s face with one of his hands. “We are on your side, please remember that.” He said and Kyungsoo could feel Zitao wrap himself around his back, snuggling into his neck.

 

Kyungsoo nodded, hugging the arms wrapped around his waist before making them let go and allowing Minseok to assist him in putting on his pokkuri shoes. With a deep breath he opened the door and walked out into the palace, ready to make his way over to the royal garden where he would spend yet another day walking and waiting for news.

 

The outing last week had been the last trip they were going to make to towns for the foreseeable future and ever since then Kyungsoo had once again been struggling to find something to entertain himself with, especially in the past few days.

 

He could hear his servants follow from a few paces behind him but paid them no mind. They were in public now, and although he had always had a close relationship with his servants it wouldn’t do to show that in public. Especially not here where hierarchies were more important than Kyungsoo had ever imagined.

 

The walk to the royal gardens took him almost 15 minutes and had him passing several familiar faces. Jungah, Jongin’s sister and one of the beta Princesses and her mate making their way to the dining room, the beta Queen’s servants on their way to prepare her next engagement, the court marshal and head of the army discussing the running of the royal guards by the library doors. As he passed, all of them stopped their business to bow to him and his small procession of servants.

 

He ignored them, as he had learnt he was supposed to do. Back in Sokha only people who addressed you were required to curtsey, so after his first few confusing days he had learnt not to stop by each person who bowed and wait for a conversation. In Hido, the custom was instead such that anyone of lower rank was required to bow to those of higher rank, which had made him more conscious of his status as next to the throne than he had ever been before.

 

It was a blessing to step out into the sunlight of the royal gardens and away from people. He even asked Minseok and Zitao to leave him, just so he could have a few minutes to himself. Ever understanding they complied and with a parasol matching his robes Kyungsoo set out down one of the many gravel paths, deciding to explore an area of the garden he had yet to visit.

 

It didn’t provide him with much variety. Although well arranged with beautiful flowerbeds and figure cut trees they were far too similar to what he had already seen. As opposed to Sokha where the gardens were allowed to run more wildly and different areas for dancing, fine arts and martial arts were worked into the greenery the Hido royal gardens were just as structured as everything else here. Still, it was nice to look at.

 

After a few minutes of walking he noticed the path he was on was taking him to a small stream. The water was jumping and leaping down the stone and filled the area with a quiet purling sound. He took a few quick steps, crouching down by the stream to watch it. Could it be the same stream that ran alongside the road to the villages and towns, maybe even merging with the rivers and finally leading all the way to the sea.

 

He had never seen the ocean. He had only ever heard about it. He wondered what it looked like, if it was truly like the stories described. A blue infinity. Endlessly wide and deep. Glittering in the sunlight. He had hoped to see it when he came here, but so far, he hadn’t had any luck.

 

He stood up, hurrying over to one of the flower bed and plucking a flower from its stem before moving back to the stream. Crouching down again, he let the flower drop from his fingers and into the stream. It was quickly carried away by the torrent, disappearing out of his sight. He wished he could be like the flower, float down the stream until he reached an ocean that could take him anywhere.

 

But he had a duty, a duty he would not abandon no matter how much he might long to. He was a child of Sokha, and he would never abandon his kingdom.

 

He stood back up, deciding to follow the stream deeper into the gardens. It wasn’t hard. A small path had been built next to it and the gravel was neatly raked, making it easy to follow. He closed his parasol as he walked, swinging it next to him as he would a sword while sword dancing. It was weighted differently from a sword and opened the one time he dared to try a throw, but it was familiar enough to bring him some comfort.

 

After almost ten minutes of walking the stream and path were growing further apart, and in front of him Kyungsoo spotted a hedge with a gate in it. He spun his parasol around his hand one final time as he took in the gate. The characters for _spring of the Dragon God_ were printed at the top of the gate in gold and Kyungsoo stopped, staring at them for a long moment.

 

He had discovered upon visiting the royal library that Hido used a different writing system than they did in Sokha, one that was completely unintelligible for him and seemed to consist of individual characters for each sound. Because of this he had assumed that they did not know how to write or read characters. So to see them used here made a spark of curiosity light up inside of him.

 

He opened his parasol again, resting it against his shoulder as he walked over to the gate and peaked inside the hedged off area. All he could see from where he was standing was a large gazebo with what looked like writing desks inside but the sound of running water, and what almost seemed like rain, could be heard from inside.

 

He took a few hesitant steps inside, the sound of water growing strong along with his curiosity. Looking around himself to make sure he was still alone he skipped the short distance to the gazebo, finding it empty as well. What lay beyond it made his mouth fall open in wonder.

 

A fountain, large enough for a small lake, stretched out in front of him, and in the middle of it was a stone sculpture of a large dragon. It stood on its hind legs, stretching its long body up toward the sky and almost looking like it was flying. Out of its snout water flowed, dissipating into fine drops that constantly rained down into the fountain.

 

Kyungsoo slowly walked forward, eyes trained on the dragon. The craftsmanship was immaculate. He could see each individual scale of the dragon, and its eyes, infused with gems, seemed almost alive. This was unlike anything he had seen so far in Hido. Even the Sokhan royal sculptors would be jealous of the skill required to make something like this.

 

He took another few steps forward, taking in the beautiful border lining the fountain. It looked like it was made out of the sea bed, shimmering golden in the sun with thousands of tiny sea shells infused into the stone. He let his free hand run over it, wondering if this was what the ocean looked like.

 

A smile broke out on his lips, the first one he had worn in far too long. He let go of his parasol, laying it on the stone border before sitting down and feeling the water. It was warm against his skin and a gentle stream tickled his fingers. He wiggled them, watching how the water behaved with fascinated eyes.

 

This truly was a place worthy of a God.

 

An idea popped up into his head and excitedly Kyungsoo rose, rushing over as fast as he could in his shoes to the hedge. It was made out of hibiscus flowers and stood in full bloom. Carefully he selected the prettiest and largest flower he could find, one shifting from deep blue to magenta, and plucked it from the hedge.

 

With great care he carried it in his palms until he was positioned right in front of the dragon statue. He curtsied in front of the statue before he closed his eyes. Bringing his flower up close against his lips he started whispering a prayer to the Wind Gods.

 

“Honoured Wind Gods, listen to me who but human am. I request you to lend me your strength and gentleness, your resilience and perseverance, and help me overcome these troubled times as you have helped those in the past. Listen to me, who but human am, and lift me to your heights.

 

He crouched down, kissing the centre of the flower before, with a great swing of his arms, he stood up and propelled the flower high into the air and toward the dragon statue.

 

The moment the flower had left his palms a hand grabbed his wrist, pulling at it and forcing him to turn around. A pair of dark brown eyes locked with his, angry and familiar, and at once the smile fell from Kyungsoo’s lips.

 

“Jongin.” He said, not bothering with titles.

  
“What do you think you’re doing?” Jongin asked.

 

“Praying to the Wind Gods.” Kyungsoo replied simply, not breaking eye contact.

 

“This is a fountain for the Dragon God. You’re disrespecting it by throwing flowers into its waters!” Jongin said, gesturing toward the large hibiscus flower that was still floating in the wind.

 

Kyungsoo opened his mouth, ready to snap at Jongin that he was disrespecting the Wind Gods by breathing their air, when he noticed the Alpha Prince’s eyes were growing wider and wider at the sight of something.

 

He followed them, his eyes landing on the flower he had just used as a vessel to pass his prayer along with, and watched as it floated into the light rain from the dragon statue. Slowly, with each drop hitting it, it floated lower and lower until it touched the water, sending a ripple through the surface. A moment later it seemed to disappear, melting into the water until Kyungsoo couldn’t see even the faintest trace of it despite the fact that the strong colours of the flower should be easy to pick out against the golden stone of the fountain.

 

Jongin seemed just as perplexed as Kyungsoo, his grip on Kyungsoo’s wrist slackening and his mouth falling open. Kyungsoo used the moment of distraction to get as far away from the Alpha as possible, grabbing his parasol in the process.

 

“Wait!” Jongin called, making Kyungsoo stop halfway to the gazebo. “I- I was going to send Sehun but... The Alpha King and beta Queen wants to talk to us.” He said, struggling to return to the composed tone he was usually using.

 

“Now?” Kyungsoo asked despite knowing the answer.

 

“Yes.” Jongin confirmed.

 

Kyungsoo nodded, resuming his walk to the gates leading back out into the royal gardens. Normally, a prayer that wasn’t taken by the wind meant that it wouldn’t be heard, but Kyungsoo hoped that maybe the Dragon God had taken pity on him and listened to his wishes despite him not being one of its followers. That was all the hope he had to live on right now.

 

He could hear Jongin stumble behind him but paid the Alpha Prince no mind, instead walking back toward the palace on as quick feet as his shoes would allow him. He found himself slowing after a few minutes, his sides aching as he struggled to pull in enough air. He would have to go back to his chambers and ask Zitao to let out the corset a little bit, but that would have to wait until after the meeting.

 

Once he reached the palace entrance, large double doors that constantly stood open to allow the breeze to air out the stuffy rooms inside the palace, he took a moment to breathe. He could hear the crunching of gravel behind him and knew Jongin was close by. It would have been nice to be able to hand off his parasol to Zitao and Minseok but his servants were nowhere to be seen, which wasn’t unexpected. Once he had dismissed them they were allowed to do as they pleased, but usually they stayed somewhat close to him anyhow. Well, they had probably been able to tell he had truly wanted to be alone.

 

So instead of waiting time looking around for them Kyungsoo walked on toward the royal offices where their previous meetings with the royal couple had taken place. He had never received good news in those offices. It was always lectures on how they needed to behave and what they needed to do next to appease the kingdoms. Today would probably be no different.

 

The court marshal, a stressed out Alpha, waited for him at the door, her mouth half open to ask Kyungsoo something when the omega Prince pushed his parasol into her hands and stepped through the doors.

 

Inside, the Alpha King and beta Queen looked up from where they were sitting at the end of a long table. They were both dressed in matching coral robes, the iridescent seashells resting like a diadem across their heads glinting in the lights of the open window and making it look as if they were radiating light. Kyungsoo could see the insignia he had learnt to associate with the kingdom painted on both of their sleeves, a painting of a dragon. A dragon he now realized was the same one as the one at the fountain he had just visited.

 

He placed a hand over his own middle, resting over the insignia of the Wind Gods painted over his corset. He had chosen to carry it there, hidden away but close to his heart so that wherever he went he had the balance of the two gods close to his centre. Now he almost wished he had instead chosen to wear the golden broach in his hair instead, alongside the bonding shell.

 

He forced the thought out of his head and smiled. He gave the royal couple a deep curtsey, making sure to hold it until the beta Queen gave him a nod. Quickly, he walked over to his seat opposite the Alpha King and beta Queen at the long table. As always it took some doing to kneel down on the prepared cushion but Kyungsoo had many years of practice and with a well-timed flick of his wrists he lifted his skirts, quickly sinking down and letting the many layers of fabric settle down gracefully around him.

 

“Where is the Alpha Prince?” Beta Queen Eunji asked, raising her eyebrows at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo wanted to answer that he didn’t know, nor did he care, but he knew such an answer would not have been appreciated. Instead he bowed his head and calmly replied that the Alpha Prince was on his way.

 

True to his words Jongin appeared in the door a few seconds later, once again collected and calm in the way Kyungsoo was used to seeing him. After a deep bow to his parents he moved to sit down next to Kyungsoo, toeing out of his geta before sinking down next to his mate. Kyungsoo made no move to greet him, instead watching the couple in front of him.

 

“Ever since your bonding we have been in constant correspondence with Alpha Queen Insook, to make sure the bonding is being well received in Sokha as well as here.” Alpha King Jungmo began, voice deep and calm, just like Jongin’s. “We have reported on your progress here in our lands. Although your beginnings were troubled, your efforts in giving ease and comfort to our people have been fruitful and the public opinion is slowly growing in your favour. Especially since the borders opened for import of minerals and ores from the mountains two weeks ago.”

 

“We are pleased to hear so.” Jongin replied, bowing deeply and Kyungsoo forced in a deep breath through his nose. Since when was there a we? Since when had they stood on equal footing in the choices that had been made to appease the people. But now was not the time to argue over wording, he would let it slide, like he did so many things.

 

“We are.” Kyungsoo agreed, bowing down and ignoring how Jongin’s smooth movement faltered for half a second. Hadn’t expected him to be able to speak for himself now, had he?

 

“There are, however, still some reports of rebellious opinions and groups, although far less than when you began your touring of our towns. People are still doubting your ability to rule together.” Alpha King Jungmo continued and Kyungsoo felt his heart sink. This would mean more visits, more parading around like the showpiece Jongin insisted he shouldn’t be, yet forced him to act like, right?

 

“Extra guards have been stationed in the towns were these rumours are the strongest to make sure the rumours do not become reality. “Beta Queen Eunji added. “A gathering of the nobles in the towns have been planned to ensure they have faith in your ability to rule as well. Other than that, we are counting on the fact that the preparations for the coming celebration of the Moon Gods’ descent will be enough to keep the spirit of the people high for now.” She finished and Jongin gave another bow next to Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo followed after a moment’s pause, having gotten caught on the beta Queen’s words. Did the Moon Gods truly visit this land? Did they hold it under the same blessing as they did Sokha? They had to, or why would they else be visiting both kingdoms?

 

“All of this is good.” Alpha King Jungmo spoke, his eyes wandering over the couple opposite him. “The same kindness has not been granted Sokha. The people are upset. In our correspondence Alpha Queen Insook has informed us that there have been several rebel groups forming that demand they go to war once again. The people do not see the bonding as something that has united our two kingdoms, but instead as Sokha being given away to us and now they want to take it back.”

 

Kyungsoo felt worry rise within him, guilt over not trying harder. He was their omega Prince, he should have been able to prevent this. Was his family doing alright? Was this what Seungsoo had spoken about in his letter? Were his people doing alright? He should return to them, show them how he was still one of them and that he would not abandon his kingdom. He should show them that he was still a worthy and honourable omega who stood up for what was right and supported both their kingdom and their mate.

 

He had almost opened his mouth to request that they return to Sokha and visit his people when the beta Queen spoke again.

 

“We have discussed several solutions to this. The opening of our borders helped a little, the influx of fresh fish and the breaking of dams that had previously hindered water from reaching Sokha has made the people a little bit more at ease. However, the tensions are still high. Last week we were informed that a rebel group had stormed one of the mines producing minerals that were to be shipped to Hido.” She explained and Kyungsoo felt his chest grow tight, fear and worry growing inside of him.

 

“The proposition that you travel to Sokha earlier than planned was proposed, but travels of that sort would endanger the fragile peace we have established. The Alpha Prince leaving our lands per request of Alpha Queen Insook would look too much like we are under Sokhan control in the eyes of the people. We simply cannot accept it.” She continued to explain.

 

“But!” Kyungsoo opened his mouth, wanting to protest that that was exactly what he had had to do to ensure peace for his kingdom. Wasn’t it fair that they had to do the same?

 

“Quiet.” Jongin ordered next to him, making Kyungsoo turn around to look at his mate in shock. He knew that they didn’t see eye to eye but Jongin was supposed to support him! He had sworn so during their bonding ceremony, he had sworn so to the Moon Gods, and now he couldn’t keep his promise when Kyungsoo needed it the most.

 

“A second proposition was put forth, one that would help calm the people of both of our kingdoms.” The beta Queen continued as if nothing had happened. “If an heir were to be conceived, one that carries the lineage of both Hido and Sokha, the people would have a guarantee that this union is on equal terms. The people would know that their omega Prince and Alpha Prince would rule with the wellbeing of their heir in mind, and by extension the wellbeing of the people of our united kingdoms.

 

“And so it has been decided.” Alpha King Jungmo said with a nod. “The signed treaty arrived to us this morning, both Alpha Queen Insook’s signature and omega Queen Sunok’s signature is present on the treaty. The sooner an heir can be produced, the sooner we can find prosperous peace.” The Alpha King finished, the unspoken order hanging clear in the air around them.

 

Kyungsoo could hear himself gasping, his breaths shallow as he tried to make sense of the information he had just been given. Was this the request Seungsoo had talked about? Surely it couldn’t have been anything as cruel as that. He looked over at Jongin, seeing the other look just as shocked as he felt.

 

“We will leave the two of you to work out the details.” Beta Queen Eunji said, raising to her feet and stepping into her geta with one smooth movement. The Alpha King did the same next to her and held out his hand for her to take. With a clicking sound that echoed inside Kyungsoo’s head they left the room.

 

A long silence stretched out between the two of them, heavy, suffocating. The implications of it hung over them like a storm, dark and menacing. Kyungsoo’s fingers shook as he stared at Jongin, waiting for the other to say something, anything, to deny what he had just been told.

 

He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t. He couldn’t, couldn’t, couldn’t. But he _had_ to. He had to because he was the omega Prince and he was the pride of his kingdom and if the kingdom required him to lie with Jongin he would have to. There was no other way around it. No matter how much he prayed, or wished, or hoped, there were some things that could not be changed. His duty to his people was one of those things.

 

“My heat.” Kyungsoo spoke, his voice barely pushed through the thick silence. “Should come before the end of the month.” He felt as if he was hearing someone else speak. His voice seemed to come from someone else. Someone who wasn’t him and who did not have to deal with this.

 

“We should hurry then, so we can lie with each other as many times as possible before that. That way the chance of conception should be high.” Jongin spoke, sounding just as distant.

 

Kyungsoo nodded, his chest straining, before Jongin’s words truly sank in. Lie, before the heat. He blinked, trying to convince himself that he had heard the other wrong. No, no he hadn’t.

 

With a gasp he threw himself away from Jongin, scrambling to get back to his feet. His skirts flew around him, getting caught under his shoes as he struggled to stand and get going. He needed to get away from this place. He needed to go back home. Screw the war, screw his people. He didn’t want to do this anymore.

  
“Don’t touch me!” He screamed as he felt Jongin’s hand close around his ankle, he kicked at the other, almost kicking his shoe off of his foot. His mate, the one who was supposed to protect him, was looking at him with large eyes, a shocked expression on his face as he stood up, forgoing his shoes to draw closer to Kyungsoo.

 

“You’re monsters!” Kyungsoo shrieked, stumbling backwards and trying to get his foot back into his shoe so he could start running.

 

“Calm down, you can’t walk properly.” Jongin said, holding up his hands as he drew closer to Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo searched his sleeve for his knife, his chest feeling as if it was being crushed as he realized he didn’t have it anymore. Jongin had taken away his one way to defend himself, and soon he would take away everything else as well.

 

“You can’t think properly!” He spat, continuing backward until his back hit the wall, he began to blindly search for the door. “Why would I lie with you outside of my heat?!” He asked, panicked breaths making it hard to get the words out. Where was the door? He had to get out of here. Who knew what Jongin would do to him.

 

“I don’t want to hurt you. Omegas aren’t in control of themselves during their heats. They can’t tell what they want and don’t want. They can’t consent” He said as if that explained anything. His hands were still raised as he cautiously moved toward Kyungsoo, almost as if confronting a scared animal.

 

“What do you mean you don’t want to hurt me?! You’re a fucking Alpha!” Kyungsoo screamed, fingers finally catching along the frame of the door. In one movement he tore the sliding door open and started running towards his chambers. His shoe was barely staying on his foot but Kyungsoo didn’t care, he needed to get away. He needed to save himself.

 

He could hear Jongin follow him, screaming at him to stop or else he would hurt himself. He ignored him, taking a sharp turn toward the staircase leading up to the second floor of the palace where the royal chambers were. His legs felt heavy as he forced them up the steps, his whole body feeling as if he was in a dream of some sort. A nightmare where he could run and run and not get anywhere. The air felt thin.

 

“Kyungsoo wait! Kyungsoo! I’m ordering you to stop!” Jongin screamed behind him as Kyungsoo threw another sliding door open and ran down the corridor leading to his chambers in blind panic.

 

Why was Jongin even suggesting they lie outside of his heat? Alphas were huge, they were rough and violent and from the tales he had heard from other omegas one could not possibly lie outside of a heat. He had heard of omegas coming out bruised even during their heats, how could a body be able to handle anything like that outside of a heat?

 

He stumbled, his foot twisting under him and his ankle exploding in pain. He could feel himself start to lose balance, his arms flailing as he tried to get his feet back under himself. His shoe fell off of him and the slippery material of his sock slipped against the wood floors, sending him falling face first.

 

A hand wrapped around his waist, pulling him backwards roughly until a broad chest collided with his back, knocking the little air he had in his lungs out of him. He screamed, icy cold panic coursing through his veins as he tried to get loose from Jongin’s arms. He could hear the other order something, but he couldn’t figure out what. His chest aches, his lungs cramping as they fought for air.

 

He felt weak, his body heavy. His knees buckled, the strong arms around his waist suddenly carrying all of his weight. He couldn’t breathe. The words changed from an order to a question, but they made no more sense. All he could hear was the pumping of blood in his ears and the roar of white noise threatening to drown him. He couldn’t breathe.

 

The room was fuzzy around the edges, black spots dancing in front of him, mocking him. He couldn’t breathe. His arms refused to move, his legs refused to carry his weight. His calls for help died before they could reach his lips. He couldn’t breathe.

 

He couldn’t breathe.

 

The world turned black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uni has started for me again, so the updates will be a little slower I suspect, but I will try to get the next chapter up soon ;33 Thank you all once again for the amazing response to this story <3<3<3


	5. Protect and Support

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Finally, the next chapter is here!!! But that isn't the only good news. The wonderful [Feddi @starsooncheeks](https://twitter.com/starsooncheeks) has arted for this chapter!!! ;;0;; please go and follow her and drown in more wonderful, beautiful Kaisoo art. 
> 
> Now! Let's get this chapter started!

 

Jongin stumbled at the sudden heavy weight in his arms, almost dropping his mate as he tightened his grip around the other’s chest. Kyungsoo had stilled, sudden and unexpected. He had been screaming and flailing his arms around to try and hit Jongin just moments ago and now he was still, completely limp in his grasp.

 

Jongin blinked, feeling his heart rate speed up further, and gently shook the omega to try and get a response from him.

 

Nothing. Not even a twitch.

 

He shook his mate again, a little more roughly this time, but Kyungsoo’s head only lolled limply over his shoulders. His eyes were closed, his mouth open ever so slightly. Jongin looked around, trying to find someone who could help him. No one was around. He looked back at Kyungsoo, shaking him again as he felt his heart rise in his chest, lodging somewhere in his throat.

 

This was no good. This was bad. This was very, very bad. He had to get Kyungsoo safe. It was his duty to the other as his mate. That was why he had followed Kyungsoo to begin with, to make sure he didn’t get hurt in his clearly emotional state. But he had never imagined it would end up with Kyungsoo passed out in his arms.

 

But here he was, and he needed to make a decision quickly. He couldn’t even imagine the consequences of anyone finding out Kyungsoo had passed out, and during one of their arguments to begin with. The fragile trust they had built among their people would be broken in a heartbeat. Which meant he had to get Kyungsoo out of here.

 

With shaking hands he bent down, using one of his arms to scoop up Kyungsoo’s legs while the other kept the omega Prince secure against his chest. The many skirts of the other bunched around the omega’s legs, making Jongin feel unsure in his grip. He couldn’t drop the other. He had to take care of him. He had to fix this.

 

With great care he stood up, hoisting Kyungsoo up so he was resting securely in Jongin’s arms. The position had Kyungsoo’s head resting against Jongin’s chest. This close, Jongin could hear the strained breathing of the other. It was shallow. Worryingly shallow. Jongin felt his own breathing speed up, a cold vice taking hold of his heart.

 

As quickly as he dared he hurried over to his chambers, only a few poles’ lengths away. His fingers shook as he awkwardly hooked them around the door frame and pulled it open, and the shaking seemed to spread like wildfire up his arm, into his chest, down his knees, until he felt as if all of him was shaking.

 

He ignored it. The only thing he could focus on was getting Kyungsoo to breathe properly again. Laying him down against the red bed linen Jongin looked over the other, trying not to think of how Kyungsoo’s already pale skin had grown paler. There had to be something he could do to help the other, something must be stopping him from breathing as he should.

 

His eyes landed on the belt around the other’s waist and chest. A ribbon was holding it together. Quickly, Jongin reached out and untied the ribbon, waiting for the belt to ease up and allow for Kyungsoo’s chest to expand properly again. It didn’t. It didn’t work. Jongin moved closer, hands pulling at the belt.

 

An end came loose and Jongin realized the belt was wrapped several times around the other’s waist. Without hesitation, Jongin grabbed Kyungsoo again, hauling him up against his chest as he unwound the belt from his waist, throwing it aside before grabbing hold of Kyungsoo’s shoulders and pushing him away so he could see the other’s face.

  
He was still unconscious, his black hair contrasting even more than usual to his skin, and his usually pink lips seeming to lose some of their colour. Jongin shook him, hoping against all hope that Kyungsoo would open his eyes again, that he would draw in a deep and proper breath. But he didn’t.

 

He looked down at the other’s chest again, noticing a chest piece wrapped around his waist, two bird-like creatures twisting around each painted on the front piece. That must be what was stopping him from breathing. He laid the omega down again, careful so his head wouldn’t bump against anything on the way, and begun tearing away at the many skirts tied around the other’s waist.

 

One by one they fell away, revealing the bottom of the chest piece as he pulled at the last one. The top was easy to free, all he had to do was push the short robes tied around Kyungsoo’s chest away. But still he couldn’t find a way to open it up.

  
Growing desperate, Jongin pushed Kyungsoo’s lifeless form over to his side, looking for a way to open it, and finding a myriad of lacing on the back. He blinked, his heart feeling as if it was lodged at the back of his throat as he realized he didn’t have time to sort all of that out. He had to do something now.

 

Throwing himself back onto his feet he ran over to his armour stand, almost tipping it over in his rush to grab his knife. The handle was cold but the sweat running down his back was colder. Jongin rushed back, dropping down on his knees next to his mate. He pushed him over on his back and worked the edge of the knife under the lacing before, with one great move of his arm, ripped the whole thing open.

 

At once Kyungsoo gasped, chest heaving as he gulped in breaths after breath. Jongin threw the knife behind himself, helping Kyungsoo roll over on his back so he could breathe properly. There was hair sticking to his lips. Jongin reached out with shaking fingers and pushed it away. He didn’t want his mate to choke on it.

 

Slowly, the colour returned to Kyungsoo’s cheeks, his lips pink once more. Jongin sat back, feeling the pressure and his own chest slowly leave him. He was alright. Kyungsoo was alright again. He had gotten him out of his garments and now Kyungsoo was alright again. Jongin had kept him safe. Jongin had protected him. Protected him from the garments.

 

Those stupid garments. He had known from the first moment that it was idiotic for an omega to dress like Kyungsoo did. He had told him so, countless of times. Offered to get robes sown up for him so he wouldn’t have to wear them anymore. But as usual Kyungsoo had been stubborn, refusing him, refusing to listen to Jongin, his mate. And look where it had gotten them!

 

The adrenaline left in his system easily converted into anger, the stress and need to blame growing and growing until it couldn’t fit anymore, until it had to come out.

 

“WHY!” Jongin roared, making Kyungsoo flinch on the bed. “Why are you still wearing those stupid robes?! They almost killed you! You almost died because you are too stubborn to wear comfortable clothing like an omega should!” He snapped, gesturing to the mass of fabric surrounding Kyungsoo.

 

Kyungsoo followed his hand, looking down at his body, only covered by a thin undergarment, one skirt, and the still bunched up short robes around his chest. His skirts lay around him, large piles of tulle, lace and cashmere carelessly thrown to the side. Jongin pushed the nearest one away, disgusted by the fabric.

  
“You should listen to me! I’m your mate! You should listen to what I’m telling you and I’m telling you not to wear-”

 

A sob cut him off, making the anger inside of him escape him as if someone had poured water over fire. He blinked, looking back up at Kyungsoo and seeing the omega Prince’s face scrunch up in a grimace of despair, another sob escaping him.

 

“You’re so mean!” Kyungsoo’s voice was shrill, cutting into Jongin’s ears as if it was made of glass. His chest heaved again, tears beginning to run down his cheeks as he hugged himself, trying to cover up his exposed chest.

 

“I don’t want to do this anymore! I don’t want to lie with you! You’re so cruel! You never listen to me! You never let me do anything! I’m not allowed to help serve you! I’m not allowed to look pretty for you! I’m not even allowed to learn what I’m supposed to do here!” His words were cut off by a wave of sobs as Kyungsoo curled up on his side, his entire frame shaking as he cried.

 

“I’d rather have war than this.”

 

Jongin blinked, speechless. Did, was, is? He shifted back, a weird feeling filling his chest. Was he really doing that? Was that how Kyungsoo saw him. Cruel? Limiting? Worse than war?

  
But...he had only tried to do what was best for his mate. He had protected him, made sure he shielded him from uncomfortable situations, from dangers like weapons, from getting to emotional. He had been supporting him into finding his position at the court, after all he had been the one to remind Kyungsoo so he didn’t wait too long. So surely what Kyungsoo was saying wasn’t true. He wasn’t cruel. He couldn’t be. He was supposed to rule this kingdom. A ruler couldn’t be cruel.

 

Doubt, icy and hot at the same time, filled him. A feeling he wasn’t familiar with, hadn’t had to deal with for a long time now. One he didn’t know how to handle.

 

He stood up, moving back from the small form of Kyungsoo on the bed, crying hysterically. He _had_ been a good mate. He knew it! He had done everything he was supposed to do. He had, he had, he had caused Kyungsoo this distressed.

 

His feet stumbled as he moved away from Kyungsoo, wanting to escape the uncomfortable feeling. Kyungsoo looked so bare, so small, so unlike the steely determination he was used to seeing in the other.

 

“I’ll call for your servants.” He heard himself say before he rushed out of the room, sliding the door shut behind him with enough force he was sure it would need repairs. His stomach was heavy, as if he was carrying a stone in it. He couldn’t figure out if it was made of guilt or regret.

 

His feet moved of their own accord, where to he didn’t know, until he found himself face to face with Sehun. The servant was busy cleaning up after the meeting and as Jongin stormed into the room he was busy straightening up Jongin’s geta. The ones he had left behind because Kyungsoo had fled from him so quickly. Had looked so scared, so horrified.

 

Had he been scared of Jongin? Was that what had happened? Was he scared of Jongin? The doubt grew, his throat shrinking as he tried to shake it off. No! Jongin had only tried to protect Kyungsoo when the other was in distress. Kyungsoo should know he was trying to protect him!

 

“Jongin?” Sehun’s voice was cautious. _Scared?_

 

“Send for the omega Prince’s servants to my chambers. No one else is to enter. No one!” He got out past the obstruction in his throat, past the bile he could taste on his tongue. He didn’t even stay long enough to see if Sehun had heard, instead blindly walking on again.

 

Hadn’t Kyungsoo realized he was only trying to do what was best for the other? Was that why he thought Jongin was cruel? But Kyungsoo should know Jongin was doing what was best for him. He should _know_ Jongin was protecting him, was a kind and loving mate who would support him and ensure they could stand as equals as they ruled their united kingdoms.

 

Hadn’t Kyungsoo realized that?! He couldn’t call Jongin cruel! That wasn’t fair! He himself was cruel. Constantly angry and argumentative. He didn’t let Jongin have a single day of peace without challenging him in some way. _He_ was the problem, not Jongin. Not Jongin.

 

His shoulder bumped against something. Someone. Jongin blinked, realizing he had wandered into the library. He turned, turning toward the sound of someone fumbling with something.

  
Kiha, his sister’s mate, clutched a book against his chest, seeming to have only just caught it, before turning around to Jongin and offering him a smile and a light bow. Jongin blinked, looking at the omega. He was dressed in normal clothes, he wasn’t constantly challenging his mate. He was calm and peaceful, obedient.

 

Did Kiha think he was cruel?

 

He had almost opened his mouth to ask when the sound of his sister’s voice reached his ears, making both of them turned towards her.

  
“Oh, and brother!” Jongah said happily, rushing over to wrap Jongin in a hug before sliding up protectively next to her mate. A beat of silence stretched out between them before she opened her mouth again, a small frown playing on her eyebrows.

  
“Are you alright?”

 

The question startled him, making him feel even more uncomfortable. He licked his lips, trying to come up with an answer when Jongah continued.

 

“Is it your mate?” She asked and Jongin closed his eyes. Frustration bubbled up inside of him again. Had everyone noticed how much he was struggling with Kyungsoo? Did they also think he was a poor mate? Did they also think he was insufficient as an Alpha, that he couldn’t handle a small omega?

 

“Kiha, would you mind leaving us alone for a while?” His sister said, giving her mate a small peck on the cheek before Kiha walked away, sending Jongin a sympathetic look. Jongin ignored it. He didn’t need it.

 

“Come sit with me Jongin. Tell me what happened.” She said, taking his hand and pulling him along toward an empty bench. Jongin let her, feeling uncomfortably lost as he tried to figure out where to start.

 

“Am I a bad mate?” He asked Jongah, looking up into his sister’s eyes. At once she was smiling again, letting out a small smile as she gave him a light push on the shoulder.

 

“No brother, why would you think that?” She asked. Jongin ignored the question.

  
“Is it wrong for me to get frustrated with omega Prince Kyungsoo?” He continued, watching as his sister’s smile fell a little. He looked down, holding back a sigh. His bare toes were curling against the wooden floor under him. It was old, as old as the palace. Years of sunlight had bleached it, but it was still as strong as the day the palace had been built.

 

It would one day be his, along with the rest of the palace. The reliable floors who had carried countless rulers would carry him as he walked these halls. And he would need to equally as reliable when that day came.

 

How could he be that person when he couldn’t even care for his mate?

 

“Of course not.” Jongah’s voice was soft as she placed a hand on his arm. “Mates get frustrated with each other. It’s only natural.”

 

“And am I not doing everything I can to make sure my mate leads the best life he can?” Jongin pressed on, looking back at his sister.

 

“I’m sure you are, but-”

 

“Then why is Kyungsoo even suggesting that I do not listen to him? Or that I treat him cruelly when I have given him every chance to be an independent and happy omega, but he has not taken them?” Jongin snapped, his chest hot with anger again.

  
“Brother.”

 

“I have made sure to protect him! I have ensured he wouldn’t need to use weapons anymore! I have shielded him during moments of weakness to uphold his honour. I have made sure to not bring up topics that would upset or anger him! I have pushed him to further himself, to learn about the things he lacks knowledge of. Things that he should have been taught long before. I even offered to have new robes sown up for him so he would be comfortable and not have to walk around in clothes that would make him faint!” Jongin rushed out, listing everything he had done on his fingers so his sister could clearly see how unfair it was that Jongin was being branded as cruel. He simply couldn’t understand the reason behind it. He was doing _everything_ a good mate was supposed to do, and Kyungsoo was doing nothing. How was he supposed to rule a kingdom with a mate like Kyungsoo, let alone unite two?

 

“Jongin!” His sister’s hand grabbed his shoulder, forcing him to turn around and look at her. “What was that last part?”

 

“In the first week after our bonding ceremony I contacted the palace seamstresses and asked for them to be ready to sew-”

 

“No.” Jongah cut him off with a shake of his shoulders. “Did you say he fainted?”

 

“Yes.” Jongin confirmed, not seeing how that had anything to do with their current discussion.

 

“When?” Her eyes were wide in shock and worry.

 

“Less than 20 minutes ago.” Jongin answered.

 

“And you’re here?! Jongin you’re supposed to be by your mate’s side!” She said, her voice loud in the quiet library. Jongin pulled away from her, the heavy stone making itself known in his guts once more.

  
“He doesn’t want me by his side.” He muttered, looking down at his hands.

 

“He told you that?” Jongah asked, confused.

 

“No.” Jongin shook his head. It had been obvious though. Kyungsoo thought Jongin was _cruel_. He hated him. He was probably thankful he didn’t have to spend any more time with his mate.

 

“Jongin.” His sister sighed deeply, closing her eyes for a long moment as she just breathed. Finally, she licked her lips and looked up at Jongin. Her expression was a mixture of disappointment and anger, an expression that reminded Jongin of their mother. “Is he safe?”

 

“Yes.” Jongin mumbled. He had called for Kyungsoo’s servants. He knew Sehun would handle it, he always did.

 

“Tell me how in the name of the Moon Gods this happened?” She demanded. Jongin didn’t look up from where he was staring at his hands, letting them fiddle with one of the pleats in his skirt.

 

“Father and Alpha Queen Insook have decided that we need to produce a child, because the Sokhan people don’t trust that this union is fair unless we both have a reason to stay united as equals, like a child. We were told today. Omega Prince Kyungsoo reacted poorly to me suggesting that we should lie with each other before his heat. He ran away. Because he was in distress I followed him to keep him safe, as is my duty as his mate. But, I wasn’t able to calm him down. He fainted, and I carried him into my chambers to safety.” Jongin explained, the words leaving a bad taste in his mouth.

 

“He just fainted?” His sister asked and Jongin sighed.

 

“No. He wears some sort of chest piece under all of his robes. That’s why he’s so small.” He gestured toward his waist with his hand. “It was too tight, so he couldn’t breathe properly. I cut it open and then he could breathe.” He swallowed, his fingers busy with the pleats. He didn’t want to admit to what had happened next, but Jongah wasn’t saying anything. “I told him he shouldn’t wear stupid garments like that because it is obviously dangerous for him. So he called me cruel and started crying. So I left.”

 

“Just like that?” Jongah asked and Jongin could practically feel the disappointment radiate off of her.

 

“He didn’t want me there. I sent for his servants.” Jongin explained. He wasn’t stupid enough to just leave his crying mate unattended. Except that was exactly what he had done.

 

“But he didn’t tell you he wanted to be left alone.” She sated and Jongin stilled, not wanting to confirm it. She sighed heavily, looking away from him for a long moment before turning back to him with a glare.

 

“Jongin. I love you. But you are the daftest person I know.” She said, slapping Jongin hard on the back of his head. Jongin flinched, hand coming up to rub at the aching spot before he turned to her with a glare.

 

“Did you ever try to tell Kyungsoo about all of these things you’re frustrated about? Does he know you tried to do all these things you listed for him because you’re concerned? Or better yet, did you try and ask him why he is acting the way he is?” She asked, holding Jongin’s gaze. Jongin swallowed, the heavy stone in his guts growing heavier.

 

“I’m his mate. It should be obvious I’m only doing what’s best for him.” He defended.

 

“Well it obviously isn’t.” She stated sarcastically, sighing deeply and closing her eyes for a long moment before turning back to Jongin. Her gaze had softened. “Jongin, you need to learn how to listen to the people around you. None of us can read your mind. I know you’re used to getting your way but in some matters you have to stop, listen and explain.” She said and Jongin blinked, dumbfounded.

 

“You know me and Kiha struggled when we first bonded. I could tell he wasn’t happy, and I couldn’t figure out why. I thought I was doing everything right, because I was doing everything I had been told a mate should do.” She begun, looking deeply into his eyes as a small smile played on her lips. “I wanted what was best for him, I still do, but I never stopped to consider what would actually be best for him. I wasn’t thinking of him as a person, with his own needs and wants. I just thought of him as an omega, and I assumed since I knew what an omega needed I could make the right decisions for him.

 

“We didn’t have huge screaming fights like you and the omega Prince - oh don’t act so surprised Jongin, both of you scream loud enough for the entire kingdom to hear- but one day, I just got too tired of seeing him sad and being unable to do anything about it. So I sat down. And I asked him why he wasn’t happy. And he told me. That was the best decision I have ever made in my life. Omegas don’t need us to constantly hover over them, they don’t need us to constantly step in and remove them from what we think are stressful situations. Some might, but a lot of them are much hardier than we give them credit for.” She finished with a smile, reaching out and squeezing his hand.

 

Jongin blinked, trying to process what she had just said.

 

“But, he’s my omega. I am _supposed_ to protect him. He should know I’m doing what is best for him.” Jongin argued. His sister had said herself that he was a good mate. If he was a good mate that meant he was doing things right. Which meant this advice was useless to him.

 

“How can you know what’s best for him if you don’t talk to him.” His sister asked, her eyebrows rising in question. “Jongin, please leave your Alpha Prince roll behind for a second and listen to me. As a mate, you’re supposed to protect and support your mate. You can’t support and protect someone you don’t know. You don’t know when Kyungsoo feels like he needs protection, and when he feels like he needs support. You don’t know when your protection feels like you’re caging him in instead, and you don’t know when your support feels suffocating.”

 

Jongin looked away, his sister’s words adding to the heavy lump of doubt in his guts. He understood what she was saying, of course he did, but it went against everything he had ever been taught about how to be a good Alpha mate. He was supposed to just inherently know what his mate wanted. He wasn’t supposed to need to ask.

 

“So, am I supposed to ask him about every little thing then?” Jongin challenged and Jongah let out an unimpressed laugh, slapping his chest lightly.

 

“Start by getting to know him. He’s been here for more than a month by now. Do you know anything about him that you didn’t know before the bonding ceremony?” She asked and Jongin had to, much to his shame, shake his head in reply.

 

“What if he wants to do things that are unfit for an omega.” Jongin asked, the image of Kyungsoo looking too comfortable with a bow flashing before his eyes. The memory of cold steel against his throat. He couldn’t possibly support behaviour like that. Not only would it brand him a bad mate, it could also potentially hurt Kyungsoo.

 

“Talk to him about it, explain how you feel, but don’t forget you still need to protect and support him Jongin.” His sister said, smiling at him. “We don’t live in the past Jongin. Omegas are allowed to make decisions for themselves.

 

“I know that!” Jongin snapped, ignoring how Jongah laughed at his outburst. She was always so infuriatingly happy, and clever. He looked away, huffing out a breath. He supposed she was right, and that it was worth a shot. But he had little hope that it would actually work. This was just one person’s advice. It couldn’t possibly be more correct than the teaching of all of his forefathers.

 

But...Jongah was his sister. And her and Kiha’s relationship was admirable. It hadn’t been, and now it was, so something had been done. What Jongah was explaining to him now was what had been done.

 

“Alright.” He sighed. “I will try.” Determination filled him. He was going to fix this.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Fixing it proved a lot harder than he had first expected.

 

Jongin stared at the wooden ceiling above him, his chambers dark around him. Sunset had been many long hours ago, and he had been lying in bed for almost as long, but still sleep had eluded him.

 

His mind refused to quiet down. Thoughts were running through it at breakneck speed, and Kyungsoo stood in the centre of them all. How was he supposed to get to know someone who he knew nothing about? Where was he supposed to start? Every other omega he had met before his bonding ceremony had been falling over themselves to get to know him. Getting to know them had been easy.

 

But, Kyungsoo had barely said a word to him outside of what was necessary since their bonding. And they hadn’t spent any time in each other’s company that didn’t involve public appearances and meetings since the first week after their bonding either. Jongin wouldn’t exactly count that as time spent together though. And here he was, supposed to figure out how to get to know the omega Prince based on this.

 

He couldn’t help but feel angry when he thought about it. Why was he the only one putting effort into this relationship? Why was he the one who was trying to get to know the other and not the other way around? If Kyungsoo had just talked to him, explained how he was feeling and what he was expecting then they wouldn’t be in this situation.

 

Like when he got upset over Jongin took him away from the archery range Kyungsoo could have at least tried to explain why he wanted to do something as dangerous as that. He could have told Jongin what he had been thinking! Instead he had...he had... he had gotten cut short by Jongin as he himself had decided that Kyungsoo was too emotional for a discussion and needed to calm down for his own safety.

 

But! Well, that was only once. Kyungsoo should have kept trying! He should have explained to Jongin why he was so against omegas working and why he kept on insisting they needed a mate. He should have explained to him how things worked in Sokha instead of getting upset when Jongin told him what he thought of the other’s kingdom. He should have tried harder instead of...well, instead of... There had to be at least one instance where Jongin hadn’t dismissed him in some way!

 

The truth tasted bitter on his tongue.

 

As he went through their limited number of interactions in his mind an ugly pattern appeared before him. Almost every time Kyungsoo had tried to explain himself or his actions Jongin had interrupted or dismissed him. And as he got closer and closer to their current point in time he noticed how Kyungsoo had grown colder and quieter. How he had lost the fiery energy that had enthralled Jongin when he danced into the great ballroom.

 

But it was hardly fair to blame Jongin for it! Kyungsoo had been upset when he had tried to talk to Jongin, and as the omega Prince’s mate it was Jongin’s duty to make sure Kyungsoo didn’t get too stressed or upset. It wasn’t good for an omega’s body. He had always been taught he was supposed to help his omega calm down in periods of stress, and if that meant dropping a subject of discussion then that was the right way to go about it.

 

But maybe dismissing every discussion that had occurred between the two hadn’t been the greatest.

 

He sighed, rolling over on his side and looking out over his room. It was sparsely decorated, like most chambers in the palace. The door leading out to his balcony was open, long curtains fluttering in the light night breeze. His desk was neatly organized, the book he was currently reading resting on the edge and the updates about his kingdom piled in the centre of the wood desk, weighed down by the knife he had used to open up Kyungsoo’s chest piece.

 

Opposite him was his wardrobe, next to it his armour stand with his armour. He stood, his long hair tickling his bare chest as he walked toward it. His fingers picked up the knife as he passed the desk and with a small sound it slid back into place inside the scabbard.

 

His entire life he had been told he was meant to be the greatest Alpha in the entire kingdom. He was supposed to be a leader. And a leader couldn’t second guess. A leader couldn’t hesitate. A leader made decisions and stood by them through thick and thin. A leader didn’t backtrack. He needed to be firm and just in his ruling, like his parents had been.

 

As an Alpha he was supposed to be the leader in this relationship too. He was the protector, the guidance. He was supposed to be a pillar for Kyungsoo to lean on. But it had never occurred to him that maybe he needed to have two different approaches to his leadership roles.

 

He looked up at his helmet, the face of the Dragon God staring back at him. He had always thought of himself as an extension of the will of the Dragon God. He was put here to lead his people to the same greatness as the Dragon God had lead his forefathers to. He had been raised into this role, educated for this role, prepared for this role, been told that this was the role he was supposed to inhabit every moment of every day. As a mate as well. The Dragon God didn’t go around asking people for their opinion, the Dragon God guided and ruled as he knew was best for his people.

 

But Jongin wasn’t a god. He was human, and he didn’t have the wisdom of the Dragon God. Before he had been educated in economics he hadn’t known the right decisions about how a treasury should be managed. Before he had been taught his way around a sword he hadn’t known how to defend himself, how to protect someone. Before he had been taught his kingdom’s history he hadn’t had the knowledge of his past rulers to back up his decisions. Before he had been taught war strategy he couldn’t have ever been able to keep the Sokhan army away from his people.

  
So, by extension, before he learnt what mate Kyungsoo needed, he couldn’t be that mate. Which meant that before he learnt what that was, he would be a bad mate.

 

He closed his eyes, holding back another sigh as he walked back to bed and crawled in under the blankets. He couldn’t make heads or tails out of this. Everyone, _everyone_ , told him he was a great mate. So why couldn’t Kyungsoo see that too? Or were people not telling him the truth? But they wouldn’t lie to the Alpha Prince, right?

 

He rolled over on his stomach, burying his head in his pillow. He hated doubt. It was a useless emotion. It had never lead him to anything good. And now it was making him second guess everything he knew about himself, including his ability to rule.

 

Was that why his recent tries to get to know Kyungsoo had gone so poorly?

 

The day after Kyungsoo had fainted Jongin had decided that he should take Kyungsoo to the royal tailor himself so he could get clothes that would not harm him in the future. But the omega had not been present at breakfast, and busy with duties for the rest of the day Jongin hadn’t been able to do much more than ask Sehun to update him on Kyungsoo’s condition. During dinner the same day the omega Prince hadn’t said a word to him and the angry glares he would send anytime Jongin opened his mouth had stopped him from voicing his plans.

 

The next day Kyungsoo had been present at breakfast, but when Jongin had put forth his preposition the omega Prince had declined it with a polite statement that he did not require any more garments. Jongin had been too shocked at being declined that he hadn’t even tried to talk the other into changing his mind.

 

The day after that he had been without ideas for what to suggest the two of them could do to get to know each other, and Kyungsoo had left breakfast before he had managed to come up with one. Jongin had ended up in the library again that day. He had found an old book on Sokhan culture from many, many years before the war broke out, or hostilities started, or Jongin’s father was born. He had hoped that it would help him figure out what to suggest that could be of interest to the omega. From what Kiha had told him Kyungsoo did not spend his days with the noble omegas that visited the palace, and since he had yet to pick a position for himself Jongin had no way to figure out where he spent his days.

 

The book hadn’t been the least bit helpful. It had told him that Sokhan omegas lived to serve their mates, and that they trained their whole life in ways to entertain their mates. There was a long list of arts that they practiced that Jongin was unfamiliar with, and therefore couldn’t exactly use as a way to get to know Kyungsoo. The only activities he had found that they both shared were calligraphy and poetry, which he found boring, and archery, which involved weapons, something he would not expose Kyungsoo to.

 

He didn’t even know if Kyungsoo was trained in all the arts mentioned either. The list seemed impossibly long, and the only explanation he could come up with as to how Kyungsoo had had time to become proficient in all of them was that he was not trained in anything else. Something he got confirmed a few pages later in the book. The book described how Sokhan omegas weren’t allowed to work without their mate’s permission, and therefore none of them were educated in any occupation until they were bonded. At that point they took the same occupation as their mate to support them. An omega working with anything that didn’t directly support their mate was seen as shameful to both the mate and the omega, and in some cases, it could be grounds for separating a bonded couple and providing the Alpha or beta with a new, more supportive mate.

 

That had at least given him some explanation as to why Kyungsoo had been so disapproving of unbonded omegas working. But it didn’t help with giving him any ideas for what he was supposed to do to get on the omega’s good side.

 

Outside of Archery.

 

Archery. That was the one thing his mind kept returning to whenever he tried to figure out how to get out of this predicament. No matter how much he tried to argue for how poor of a choice it would be, it remained the best option. He knew Kyungsoo was well versed in it. He assumed, confidently, that Kyungsoo enjoyed it. He knew it was something they both could participate in.

 

But weapons and omegas didn’t mix. A good mate never exposed their omega to any kind of danger, much less encouraged them to seek it out. A good mate kept their omega safe and made sure that they would be the last person in harm’s way.

 

When Kyungsoo had first asked to shoot he had simply believed it had been done in jest. He hadn’t expected Kyungsoo to be able to even nock the arrow properly, because no omega should have enough experience with archery to do much more than carry a bow over to their mate. But he had been wrong. Very wrong. And when Kyungsoo had fired the second arrow, showing himself comfortable enough around the weapon to add flourish to his shooting, Jongin’s blood had run cold.

 

His omega, the one he was supposed to keep safe, knew how to fight, had been made to know how to fight. He had been brought up among violence and danger and Jongin had failed him. Other people had realized the same. He had seen the shock in is fellow officers’ faces and the judging looks among the omegas. He knew he had needed to stop it before the word got out and started hurting his omega. So he had done what he had been taught and removed Kyungsoo from the situation.

 

He had thought Kyungsoo had been upset because of the exposure to violence and the effect it had on omegas. But now, now he wondered if it was because he had failed to support him. If the book was to be trusted Kyungsoo had done what was expected of him, entertain his mate, and Jongin had denied him that.

 

Maybe the only way to set this right was to return to where it had all gone wrong?

 

Jongin sighed again, rolling over onto his back and huffing the hair out of his mouth. His eyes stared blankly at the ceiling once more as his brain continued to nag him. Part of him told him this was stupid, that it would only reflect poorly on both of them if he allowed his omega to use weapons. But another part of him was telling him that _this_ was what Jongah had been talking about. This was what getting to know your omega so you could support them as a person meant.

 

The risk was high, but so were the reward. And time was running short. He knew he couldn’t lie with Kyungsoo until both of them were at least civil with each other, and for the sake of their kingdoms they needed to produce an heir as soon as possible. No matter how much the thought made his stomach turn.

 

Archery was truly the only option.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Would you join me at the archery range?” Was the question that had lead them to here. Kyungsoo was walking silently next to him, eyes trained on something in the distance and his hands resting on the deep orange belt around his waist. A belt that made Jongin want to ask his mate if he was sure it wasn’t too tight, if he was sure he was comfortable, if he was sure he wasn’t going to faint again.

 

But Jongin remained just as quiet, as emotionless. Yet he couldn’t stop his eyes from flickering over to Kyungsoo every so often. The other had his hair out today, a simple braid down the middle of his hair that then fanned out over his back. Kyungsoo had wanted to go and prepare himself, as he had called it, but Jongin had been quick to promise him that it was only going to be the two of them. He didn’t want to risk the omega Prince changing his mind.

 

His eyes slid off the omega Prince, lingering for half a second at the bright yellow skirt that reminded him of sunflowers, and landed on a servant over by the palace walls. She was looking at them, and when Jongin’s eyes locked with hers she quickly turned away, almost fleeing.

 

His sister’s words echoed in his head. _Don’t act so surprised Jongin, both of you scream loud enough for the entire kingdom to hear_.

 

The whole palace must be aware of how badly they were fighting, which meant it was only a matter of time before the word got out to the people. By that point it wouldn’t matter who was to blame for the fighting. It wouldn’t matter if it was Kyungsoo’s stubbornness or Jongin’s newly discovered pride that had caused the divide. Or if it was both of them. All that would matter was that the two of them couldn’t get along. And if they couldn’t, why should their people?

 

A child would be a promise for both people, a security to stay devoted to the peace built between their kingdoms. For the greater good of his people he had to swallow his pride and try to get on civil terms with Kyungsoo, or else tension would only continue to build. He needed to make Kyungsoo trust him before he could lie with him. He needed to make himself trust the omega. He needed to get comfortable with the thought, or else he would never be able to. He wouldn’t be able to force himself to do something like that, not even for the greater good.

 

His eyes flickered over to Kyungsoo again, taking in the emotionless eyes and the stiff gate. His foot seemed to still be hurting. Jongin had seen it fold under his weight, the darned shoes doing nothing to help him as the omega Prince had stumbled in blind panic. He had seen the bandage around his ankle that had replaced the white sock. He had felt the ugly taste of guilt and failure bubble up in his throat, and he felt it once more.

 

He looked away, swallowing thickly and redirecting his eyes to the wood gate leading into the archery range. There were guards stationed on either side of it, to make sure they were not disturbed, and Jongin knew Sehun should be waiting inside. As expected his servant were positioned by the parasol set up for them to protect from the warm sun, and upon spotting the couple he bowed deeply. He was looking as pristine as always in his light blue robes and for half a moment Jongin wondered how Sehun felt about all of this? He seemed almost unphased as he stepped aside to show them the bows laid out on a table under the parasol.

 

Jongin nodded at him, somehow relieved that Sehun acted as if this was nothing more than a training session. He was the only servant Jongin trusted not to go gossiping about what was going to happen here. Baekhyun and Chanyeol were trustable, but sociable. They liked talking to other servants, sometimes letting things slip that shouldn’t. Sehun, on the other hand, was the most loyal person Jongin knew. He understood the importance of keeping some things hidden from the people as a ruler.

 

He grabbed his bow. His grip was clad in red leather and the insignia of the Dragon God was burned into the wood and then painted golden. Like everything he owned it signalled his status, his position as the future leader of this kingdom, and of Sokha. Kyungsoo’s bow, lying next to him, was plain and undecorated. He recognized it as one of the standard bows issued to the army.

 

“Will we be having company?” Kyungsoo asked from next to him, his eyes aimed at the second bow. His expression was unreadable. Jongin swallowed, fingers testing the string of his bow as he fought to force the next words out of his mouth.

 

“It’s for you.”

 

Kyungsoo didn’t reply, and Jongin didn’t wait for one. Instead he stepped up to the small rice mat laid out to mark where he would be shooting from and grabbed an arrow from the quiver standing next to it. He nocked the arrow, his ears listening after any noise coming from Kyungsoo. His arm shook as he drew the bow, his vision flickering between looking at the target and searching for Kyungsoo to see how the other had reacted to his statement.

 

His fingers slipped from the string, sending the arrow weakly flying through the air. It landed a pole’s length away from the target, skidding on the gravel. Jongin swallowed, lowering his bow with a forced breath. He shouldn’t be acting this way. He had made up his mind to allow Kyungsoo to do this, and he wasn’t going to back out of it.

 

So why did he feel so uncertain? He hated every second that passed without Kyungsoo moving, without him making any sound. Every part of him was telling Jongin that allow his omega to use weapons, to put himself in the danger that was inherent with weaponry, was wrong. But he had pushed past that for the sake of his kingdom, for the sake of the greater good. For the sake of Kyungsoo.

 

But now the other didn’t even seem interested in picking up the darned bow.

 

“Aren’t you going to shoot?” He snapped, turning around to glare at Kyungsoo who was still standing by the table, his hands gracefully resting on the front of his belt and his eyes trained on the two targets in front of them. He hadn’t moved an inch. A breeze tickled Jongin’s skin, lifting Kyungsoo’s hair in the air. His bonding scallop was attached to the bottom of the braid and as he turned his head away from the wind Jongin could see it glint in the sunlight.

 

“I was under the impression omegas were not allowed to handle bows.” Kyungsoo replied, and despite his best effort to appear calm Jongin could still hear the venom in his voice.

 

“And I was under the impression you didn’t care about such things.” Jongin grabbed another arrow and turned back to the target. His fingers shook even worse than before as he tried to nock the arrow, anger coursing through him. He knew this idea had been idiotic. Kyungsoo was far too stubborn to see the opportunity that this was. Honestly, the omega Prince had no regard for sacrificing some of his pride for the sake of their kingdoms.

 

He drew the arrow, struggling to keep his breathing even so he could properly line the arrowhead up with the target. What was Kyungsoo even doing here if he wasn’t willing to sacrifice it all for his kingdom? Jongin had been taught his entire life how he had to put the greater good before anything else, and he had been ready to do that from day one. It was beyond insulting that Kyungsoo wasn’t ready to do the same. Insulting to every single person in all of Sokha and Hido.

 

Twack!

 

Jongin blinked, the tension going from his string as he tried to make sense of how an arrow had made its way to his target when he hadn’t released the one in his grip. He lowered his bow, turning to the side and locking eyes with Kyungsoo’s dark brown ones.

 

The other’s eyebrows were drawn close together, everything from the way his arm was still holding out the bow, the way his jaw was clenched together, and the way his hand rested on the quiver full of arrows sent a clear message. He was daring Jongin to tell him to stop, to try and retract what he had just agreed to.

 

Jongin swallowed, straightening his back as he kept his eyes locked with Kyungsoo’s. A long moment of silence passed between the two of them, before Jongin gave a small nod and turned away. He drew his bow again, his hands steadier as he aimed the arrow and let it fly.

 

It hit the board with a dull thud in the second to closest ring to the centre. Kyungsoo’s own arrow was, as it had been the first and only time Jongin had seem him shoot, in the centre ring. He knew the Sokhan army was terrifying to face in long distance battle. He had heard tales of the rain of arrows that would come down, like a wall of death, but to witness that skill first hand made it far too real.

 

Especially coming from the hands of an omega.

 

Omegas were supposed to give life, not take them. Kyungsoo seemed to be educated in far too many ways to kill than Jongin was comfortable with. Swords, knives and archery. He was a full-fledged soldier, sent here under the guise of being an omega. And at the same time, he lacked the fundamental training required of royalty. He was so far from the omega Jongin had expected to bond with as one could be.

 

Kyungsoo let another arrow fly with a whistle, hitting the centre of his own target with ease. Jongin swallowed, watching the omega grab another arrow and nock it. As Kyungsoo drew the bow he could see the bite mark on his mate’s shoulder. The scars left behind were still red, the skin still healing, and Jongin almost wished he could reach out to touch it, to see if it was healing okay.

 

Instead he grabbed an arrow of his own, drawing his bow and focusing on hitting the centre. His arrows didn’t fly true to their path until the third one. It hit just a finger’s width away from Kyungsoo’s. Meanwhile the middle of Kyungsoo’s target was full of arrows, almost all of them having hit the middle circle.

 

“Can all omegas in Sokha shoot like you?” Jongin asked as they waited for Sehun to remove the arrows from the target and return them to their quivers.

 

“No. Usually only those of noble birth are trained in martial arts. Omegas of lower rank are more often only trained in dance in crafts.” Kyungsoo replied, fingers pulling at the string. The plain bow looked even more plain in Kyungsoo’s hands. The other was always the opposite of plain. His robes were always intricate, his style outlandish, but still always regal. He looked the part, every moment of every day.

 

“But, our army has delivered reports of omegas found on the battlefield. Omegas in armour. Are they not trained?” Jongin asked, trying hard to keep the judgement away from his voice. He didn’t manage.

 

“That’s different.” Kyungsoo said, giving Sehun an acknowledging nod as he refilled the omega’s quiver. As soon as Sehun stepped away Kyungsoo grabbed an arrow and spun it. It rolled over his hand as if attached with an invisible string as Kyungsoo thought. “An omega’s greatest duty is to serve and support their mate. Before we are bonded we are trained to make sure we are always ready to entertain, to keep our mates pleased. An omega that trains well will get a good mate, they will be provided for and showered in love. But just like our mates are expected to support us, we must support them. For some, that means walking into death by their mate’s side.

 

He quickly drew the arrow, letting it fly through the air with a whistle before once again striking dead centre.

 

“A mate who agree to let their omega fight alongside them will train their omega. We have had many couples enlisting together, to fight for their kingdom and their freedom.” Kyungsoo said, turning to look at Jongin. “A mate who wants their omega to live will train them well. And that’s your answer.”

 

Jongin felt his lips thin, not liking the answer. A beta or Alpha were supposed to be ready to lay down their life for their omega, not the other way around. An omega was the most valuable family member. They were the centre of a family and to protect them was always top priority.

 

“But they are omegas. Their mates should be fighting to protect them, not allowing them to die in battle.” Jongin said, letting his fingers run up the fletching of the bow he had nocked several minutes ago.

  
“An omega doesn’t need protection. We can protect ourselves. We can stand on our own two feet, and if we want to die by our mate’s side, we can.” Kyungsoo stated, once again spinning an arrow in his hand.

 

“With your mate’s permission.” Jongin pointed out.

 

“Yes. An omega supports their mate’s will, and receive the same support in return.” Kyungsoo replied, nocking the arrow and letting it fly again. It hit a thumb away from the first.

 

“But, who in their right mind would _want_ to fight in war. Alphas and betas fight because it’s our duty to our kingdom. An omega’s duty is to stay at home and help provide for their mate and soldiers. They are supposed to support the kingdom, while Alphas and betas protect it. I mean as an omega, what would you rather do?  Stay at home and help ease suffering, or ride into battle to face the enemy and suffer yourself?” Jongin said, drawing his own arrow.

 

“What do you think I’m doing here?” Kyungsoo said and Jongin’s fingers slipped, sending the arrow flying far over the target and into the hibiscus hedge at the end of the range.

 

He turned to Kyungsoo, seeing the other nock another arrow and pull back the bow.

 

“What do you mean?” He asked. Kyungsoo relaxed the string once more, seeming to think for a second.

 

“Sometimes, the two things aren’t mutually exclusive.” Kyungsoo said, pulling back the bow and letting the arrow fly. It hit the centre of the target once again, but when the omega Prince let his bow fall Jongin could see his hands shake. “Sometimes, you have to suffer to help ease the suffering of others.”

 

Jongin looked away, feeling his lips thin. Yes, he was very much aware of that. He had been suffering for a month now trying to make all of this work. The fact that Kyungsoo, who had done nothing but bring him trouble, thought _he_ was suffering was almost insulting. But he supposed omegas were brought up with a lot of shielding in Sokha, although not from real dangers.

 

Having to adapt to Hido society was probably the hardest thing Kyungsoo had ever done. Having to let go of old, oppressive beliefs and having to actually do some work himself. Jongin almost scoffed at the thought. The omega knew nothing of suffering. Nothing. At. All.

 

“I am sorry to hear you are suffering.” Jongin said, taking another arrow and nocking it. With anger in his movements he drew the arrow, lining it up with the target in front of him.

 

“You’re not.” Kyungsoo spoke. Jongin’s fingers slipped once again, sending the arrow flying crookedly and hitting the edge of the target with a thud. Jongin forced a slow breath through his nose, trying not to get too worked up. They couldn’t have more screaming matches. They simply couldn’t afford that.

 

If Kyungsoo said he was suffering, as his mate Jongin should try and help ease the suffering. That was his one and only duty, not trying to explain to Kyungsoo that he didn’t even know the beginning of the word ‘struggle’. He needed to help aid whatever troubles the other was facing, whatever they could be.

 

“You’re right.” Jongin replied, watching as Kyungsoo sent another arrow flying. He didn’t need to see where it landed to know his pride was getting bruised. “But you are my omega, and I will still care for you. So, tell me what is making you suffer, and I will put an end to it.”

 

Kyungsoo scoffed, raising an eyebrow at Jongin before turning back to the archery range. Jongin felt another wave of anger bubble up inside of him. Kyungsoo truly wasn’t even trying! He didn’t even want to cooperate. How was Jongin to get to know him and the best way to support and protect him when Kyungsoo wouldn’t even tell him about it?!

 

He would have to have a long talk with Jongah about how she thought he should get out of this predicament, since she thought she had all the answers.

 

He grabbed another arrow, starting to get bored of archery already. Hadn’t Kyungsoo said he was trained to always entertain? There was nothing entertaining about watching him shoot arrow after arrow into the target. Jongin had seen in done many times over, and had done it himself equally as many times over.

 

“Is this all you do during exhibition shooting?” He asked, deciding to drop the subject of Kyungsoo and his ‘suffering’. The other was obviously not going to help him out, despite being raised to support his mate. The Sokhans were truly an odd people. Nothing about them made sense to Jongin.

 

“No.” Kyungsoo replied, picking up another arrow but stopping before nocking it. He looked over at Jongin, seeming to look for something before he continued. “We usually shoot at moving targets. And shoot while riding.” He explained, his finger running up and down the fletching.

 

“Oh?” Jongin felt his eyebrows rise. Now, that would indeed be something to see. But it also sounded dangerous, and very unfit for an omega. “What kind of moving targets?” He asked cautiously.

 

“Clay disks. We have servants sling them into the air and then we shoot them down. Sometimes they are filled with colourful minerals to create a bigger effect when they are hit.” Kyungsoo explained, still not having nocked his arrow.

 

“That sounds...” Jongin trailed off, not knowing how to respond. It sounded like nothing he had seen before, and he had a hard time picturing it. “Do they travel along the ground?”

 

“No.” Kyungsoo looked up toward the clouds above. “They fly in the air. They’re supposed to mimic birds in flight.”

 

Jongin followed his gaze, squinting into the harsh sunlight above them. A handful of birds were passing over them, sailing slowly through the wind. Could something flying that far up really be hit? It seemed impossible.

 

“You cannot possibly shoot a bird in flight.” Jongin added, frowning deeply. “A bow does not have the power. Are you sure you are hitting the disks and that they are simply not just breaking up in the air? Fragile things cannot travel quickly through air.” Jongin stated, looking over at Kyungsoo who was glaring angrily at him.

 

Jongin held back a sigh. What had he said now? He had simply stated the truth! Kyungsoo needed to learn that although Jongin would always support him, as an Alpha Jongin simply held more knowledge than him. Especially considering Jongin was educated as an Alpha Prince while Kyungsoo was not.

 

Glaring at him for a second longer, Kyungsoo bent down and picked up a small rock. It was about the size of a small plum and for a moment Jongin feared Kyungsoo would throw it at him, just like he had drawn the knife on him. But instead Kyungsoo turned toward the hedges lining the archery range and threw the stone in a high arch.

 

It landed in the hibiscus hedge with a rustle of leaves. At once, a group of birds rose from the bush, having hidden away among the branches. Just as quickly as they rose Kyungsoo drew his bow, following their path as they took off with the tip of his arrow. It didn’t take more than a second before he let the arrow fly, sending it whistling through the air.

 

A squeak filled the archery range, followed by a deep thud as a bird, pierced through by the arrow Kyungsoo had just shot, landed on the shooting range in front of them in a big puff of smoke.

 

Jongin blinked, feeling shock fill his chest. Kyungsoo, his _omega_ , had just shot and killed a bird. Shot and killed a bird in flight. He had showed marksmanship beyond what Jongin had ever seen before, skill most admirable.

 

Confusion filled him as he turned to look at Kyungsoo. He couldn’t figure out what he felt about what he had just seen. On one hand it was the most impressive display of archery he had seen in ages, on the other it made him very unsettled to see an omega kill, especially his omega.

 

Kyungsoo simply smiled at him, a satisfied grin that Jongin had never seen on the other before. The omega Prince took a few steps forward, handing over his bow to Jongin who took it without a word, still not having decided how to react to what he had just seen.

 

“All this shooting has made me tried, my Alpha. I will retire to my chambers.” Kyungsoo said, still smiling smugly at Jongin before walking away. The receding swishing of his skirts was the only sound that could be heard in the archery range.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone thank Jongah for finally slapping some sense into Jongin
> 
> Thank you all soo sooo much for reading! <3<3<3


	6. A Change of View

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for the next chapter!! I will be replying to all the wonderful comments tomorrow once I'm done with school, thank you all for the amazingly wonderful comments you all have left <3<3
> 
> Once again the most amazing Feddi [@Starsooncheeks](https://twitter.com/starsooncheeks) have provided some amazing header art. Everyone go thank her!!! 
> 
> Now, let's get sailing! ;3

 

The harbour was full of boats of all sizes. The majority of them were small, wooden boats that couldn’t fit more than a handful of people. Most of them were moored to the docks but a few handful of them had set sail and dotted the glittering surface of the ocean like colourful gemstones. The bigger boats were all anchored to one of the many bridges that stretched out from the shore like arms trying to reach the horizon. Their masts reached impossibly high into the sky, and their decks lacquered black shone in the sun.

 

The biggest ship was the only one with the sails set. It must have been at least 10 poles’ long from bow to stern and some 3 poles’ across. The black hull of the ship rose high out of the water and several canvases were stretched over the deck to give some protection from the harsh sun. At the front and aft of the ship two cabins were built and the aft one had a small viewing deck where a handful of nobles could already be seen, their colourful robes standing out against the pitch black of the ship. In the middle of the largest sail the insignia of the dragon god had been painted in blood red, signalling to everyone that this was the royal family’s ship.

 

All of this Kyungsoo saw, but he only had eyes for the ocean. The ocean, that stretched out endlessly in every direction he was looking in. The deep turquoise waters were calm, waves gently rolling in like white pearl necklaces across the surface. Where it met the sky, the horizon stretched like a sharp line of blue, broken only by the occasional fishing boat. Kyungsoo felt his eyes grow wide, all thoughts slipping from his mind as he let his eyes wander across the glittering surface. It was like a gemstone mine come to life, spilling out and out and out endlessly until it had drowned part of the world in its precious stones.

 

“Kyungsoo.” Jongin’s voice made him tear his eyes away from the beautiful waters. He blinked, focusing on his mate who was holding out his hand for Kyungsoo to take. Oh right, the dinner with the nobles was waiting. He quickly took his mates hand, composing himself as he faced the long, long bridge leading out to the ship.

 

Guards were lining it, making sure no one who shouldn’t be there gained access to the bridge. A few nobles were still lingering on the bridge, talking amongst each other, but most of them had already boarded. The only ones left still on land was the royal family. Jongin’s youngest sister Jonghee was leading their royal procession, dressed in lilac today. After them came Jongah and Kiha, both dressed in matching floral pinks.

 

Jongin and him were next in line. Jongin’s robe for today was dyed a deep peach colour and along the hem a stim of fishes that shifted in gold and turquoise was painted. His chest was decorated today, just like Jongah’s and Jonghee’s, a spiral seashell hanging from his belly button and dark, almost black, pearls running across his upper chest like a collar. He was wearing formal geta today which made him even a little bit taller than usual.

 

To match Kyungsoo had picked out a complimentary light-yellow colour of his garments. As usual for formal events he was wearing seven layers, the outer layer being a large patterned lace depicting the feathers of birds. Golden thread was woven into all the layers of his robes and skirts, making them glitter as he moved in the sun. In the white ballet slipper of his pokkuri shoes the same golden thread was embellishing the top binding and the feather pattern had been painted onto the white silk covering the heel. Unlike most of his garments the ribbon and belt around his waist matched the colour of the robes and skirts. The feather pattern had been embroidered into them as well in the golden thread and the same feather pattern and golden thread could be found in his white veil hanging from his jeonmo hat.

 

Behind them the Alpha King and Beta Queen walked, both of them dressed in royal red. Kyungsoo could feel their gazes rest on him as they made their way over to the boat. He knew they were keeping a close watch on him and Jongin, making sure both of them kept in line, especially in public. This was a gathering to ensure the noble population of Hido were in favour of his and Jongin’s bonding. Kyungsoo knew his duty, knew what was expected of him, and knew he would have to deliver.

 

As they drew closer to the ship the nobles already onboard were starting to notice them, excited comments about finally getting to meet the newly bonded royal couple reaching Kyungsoo. He ignored them, continuing his walk until finally they reached the short bridge linking the ship to the main bridge. He allowed Jongin to ‘help’ him onto the ship, knowing he had to help gain favours in the eyes of the nobles, before curtseying deeply as Jongin gave a small bow. The rest of the nobles bowed back to them, folding deep at the waist.

 

As the monarchs stepped onboard they bowed once more, Jongin and Kyungsoo joining in to greet the Alpha King and Beta Queen welcome onboard the ship. The couple graciously smiled and nodded at the people around them to rise before gesturing to the servants to cast off.

 

“Welcome.” Beta Queen Eunji spoke, smiling out at the people gathered around. “I am happy to see so many of you here at the dinner celebrating the bonding of Alpha Prince Jongin and omega Prince Kyungsoo, and the uniting of our two kingdoms. Your support is warmly accepted and crucial for our future as a strongly united kingdom. Your kindness will not be forgotten.” She gave another gentle nod of her head to which the nobles replied with another bow.

 

“Let’s enjoy ourselves!” Alpha King Jungmo said with a raise of his hands and the nobles all gave a gentle applause in response, bright smiles on their lips. Kyungsoo joined in, casting a look around himself as the gathering slowly started mingling. He could see a few nobles whom he recognized from their visits to the palace, namely a beta couple who he had seen at the first where in Hido at the archery range. There was also a few of the omegas he could remember having seen together with Kiha. They were already starting to group up, the low bun at the back of their heads absolutely covered in brooches, pins and claiming shells.

 

Compared to the rest of the nobles they looked tiny. Their tightly wound robes and low shoes made some of the omegas look almost like children next to their Alpha mates who all sported bared chests and tall geta. Kyungsoo could recognize one of the omegas as of equal length to Zitao, something that seemed as rare here as in Sokha, but even she appeared short next to her towering Alpha mate. Kyungsoo straightened up, looking away from the huddle of omegas and out toward the rest of the nobles.

 

There was a table set up with refreshments, fruits, drinks, cakes and the like, and some kind of long table with a game laid out on top of it that Kyungsoo didn’t recognize. The Alpha King had already taken one of the few seats available, a glass of something alcoholic in his hands as he talked to one of the older looking nobles, a beta with grey streaks in their bun and a robe so vibrantly blue it rivalled the ocean.

  
“Your Highness!” A voice from his left made Kyungsoo tear his eyes away from the Alpha King laughing at something the noble had said. An Alpha with a bright grin on her lips and a starfish attached to the middle of her chest was approaching them. She gave Jongin a sharp slap on his arm the moment she was in reach which Jongin returned with a laugh and a few light pounds on her back.

  
“General Dahee!” Jongin laughed. “I haven’t seen you at the palace in quite some time.” He said with a raise of his brows. Dahee shook her head at the words, gesturing with her head back toward the group of omegas.

 

“Ahseong had her heat the other week, and you know how the omegas get.” She said with a snort. “I wasn’t able to leave the house without her putting up a fuss. Oh Alpha, oh mate. Take care of me!” She mimicked in the high-pitched voice Kyungsoo had heard the omegas here use several times over.

 

“Well, you should be happy she has such a healthy response to her heat. That means your bond is strong.” Jongin said with a nod. Dahee gave a half-hearted nod, her nose scrunching up ever so slightly. Kyungsoo took a small step away from the Alpha.

 

“Of course, of course. But it is so draining on their bodies. Omegas are fragile creates and her heat is strong.” She gave a sigh, casting a look over at her mate for a short moment. “I should just put a baby in her belly. Then we would do without the heats for eight months at least. That would give me some piece of mind.” Dahee gave a laugh.

 

Kyungsoo was revealed to see Jongin’s smile turn strained at the comment. 

 

“Speaking of mates. I see you’ve brought yours.” Dahee added and Kyungsoo had to bite his tongue to hold back the comment that almost burst out of his lips.

 

“I’m omega Prince Kyungsoo of the united kingdoms of Sokha and Hido. I do not believe we have met General.” Kyungsoo spoke before Jongin could jump in and give his introduction for him. Dahee’s eyebrows rose for a short moment before she gave a deep bow.

 

“General Dahee of Yakya. It is a pleasure to meet you again your highness.” She spoke. Kyungsoo looked the Alpha over, trying to figure out what she had meant by ‘again’. She was not one of the people he remembered seeing at the Palace.

 

“You made quite the impression when I first saw you.” Dahee continued as she straightened up. As Kyungsoo gave no reply she quickly mimicked drawing a bow and letting an arrow loose. “Scared poor Ahseong half to death. Good thing Jongin was there to stop you before anyone got hurt.”

 

“Kyungsoo is more than proficient with the bow. He would not have hurt anyone. I am thankful for your concern though. I hope Ahseong was not too hurt by the experience.” Jongin said, making Dahee look at him with wide eyes. She sent a look Kyungsoo’s way before raising her eyebrows even more, as to ask if Jongin truly was referring to him.

 

“All Sokhan-”

 

“That’s enough Kyungsoo.” Jongin interrupted and Kyungsoo held back the urge to glare at his mate, knowing he had to be well behaved for today. Even if that meant acting like some kind of show piece next to Jongin. He drew a deep breath, looking out over the ocean. The servants had completed casting off by now and Kyungsoo could see the shore slowly shrink as they floated out onto the sea. The light swell and rise of waves could be felt through the deck.

 

He could hear Jongin and Dahee start to talk about something and decided to ignore them, instead keeping his eyes on the glittering ocean. Now, as they were moving, the glittering had turned into a shimmer instead. He inched himself closer to the railing, casting a look down to the surface. The ocean floor was covered with seaweed, long green plants reaching up toward the sun. A few lazy fishes were swimming between the large boulders, a few of them stopping to nibble at one of the long strands of seaweed every once in a while. 

 

He found himself smiling, following a fish that looked more square than round with his eyes as it darted between rocks. It was bright yellow, almost the colour of his robes, and stood out like a bar of gold in the blue waters. He gave a small wave at the fish as it turned its body upward for a short moment and the rapid flapping of its fin almost made it look as if it waved back.

 

A sudden yell made Kyungsoo turn around, eyes looking up toward the mast where the call had come from. A group of five servants had scaled the large structure and was sitting at the pole to which the sail was attached. Kyungsoo frowned as a group of servants with heavy ropes in their hands positioned at the along the railing gave a responding yell.

 

“My omega.” Jongin’s arm wrapped around Kyungsoo’s waist, pulling him flush to his body and Kyungsoo immediately twisted around, ready to tell Jongin to let go of him. The other never touched him, and he would like things to stay that way for as long as possible.

  
“Let go of me.” He hissed, trying to struggle out of the other’s grip without bringing too much attention to himself. He cast a look around, trying to see if anyone was watching, and saw that almost all of the Omegas had attached themselves to their mate’s side. He stilled wondering what was going on.

 

The next second he got his answer as the servants all together gave a yell and a second sail, even larger than the first, was released from underneath the first one. The black cloth quickly unfurled and the servants with the thick ropes quickly moved to securely fasten them. The next moment the wind caught the cloth, sending it bellowing out forward and the ship rocking sharply.

 

The omegas gave high pitched cries, some of the betas and Alphas laughing, and clung to their mates. Kyungsoo found himself stumbling, not at all ready for the sudden movement, and Jongin’s arm around his waist tightened.

 

“Careful.” Jongin mumbled, leaving his waist as Kyungsoo got his feet back under himself. Kyungsoo didn’t reply, instead quickly taking a step away from his mate and ignoring the roll of his eyes that Jongin gave him. He could stand on his own. If Jongin had just warned him he would have been able to brace himself against the railing and he would have been find.

  
The ship rocked again, making Kyungsoo stumble to the left. A new pair of hands grabbed his arms, a voice chuckling as they helped steady him.

 

“Careful.” Dahee laughed and Kyungsoo quickly tore himself away from her, taking a step back toward Jongin. The ship rocked again, making Kyungsoo stumble to the right.

  
“He hasn’t got his sea legs yet I see.” Dahee laughed as Kyungsoo struggled to regain balance without bracing himself against Jongin. The raising of the second sail had sent the ship sailing at a much quicker pace, making them hit deeper waters with more waves. The deck rocked again, and Kyungsoo took another stumbling step to the left.

  
“I’m fine.” Kyungsoo snapped. He just needed to get used to the rocking. It was obviously just a matter of learning to compensate since no one else seemed to have problems keeping their balance on the ship. Kyungsoo braced himself against the next slow rocking of the deck, managing to almost stay still.

 

He didn’t want to stand out more than he already did. Everything about him was marking him as someone different from everyone else. Everything from his clothes to his way of acting to even his voice. He knew he stood out like a sore thumb, he had known that from the very first day he had set foot in Sokha. But unlike his other outings with Jongin neither Zitao nor Minseok was here to stop him from feeling completely singled out.

 

Even during the visits he had made to the villages he hadn’t felt this alone. The few times he hadn’t had his servants by his side then he had at least been able to pretend that his difference stemmed from him being regal and the others being villagers, even if it had been a weak comfort. Now, as he looked around the other noble omegas giggling and laughing in their simple robes, hairstyles and shoes he truly felt alien.

 

“He shouldn’t be wearing shoes like that.” Dahee said as Kyungsoo stumbled once again. Her tone of voice was suddenly serious and Kyungsoo found that he preferred the stupid laughing over this.

 

“Kyungsoo, why don’t you go and converse with the other omegas.” Jongin said, not looking away from Dahee. Kyungsoo looked up at his mate. His place was here, next to Jongin. They were supposed to show they were a devoted couple so Kyungsoo should stay right next to Jongin, not somewhere else.

  
“But-”

 

“Go converse with them. Entertain them.” Jongin continued, looking over at Kyungsoo with a pointed raise of his eyebrows. Kyungsoo held his ground, refusing to break eye contact with his mate. He could feel his glare grow harsher with each passing moment but didn’t care. He was not going to let Jongin just order him around.

 

“Listen to your mate, this is Alpha business.” Dahee said, jerking her chin in the direction of the omegas who had once again grouped up. Her voice made Kyungsoo look away, just for a moment, but that was all it took for Jongin to turn away from him, clearly marking that he was not going to argue about this. Kyungsoo drew in a sharp breath, turning away and starting to make his way over to the omegas.

 

“One would have thought that by now he would be behaving like people.” Kyungsoo could hear Dahee say as he walked away, and the comment was enough to have him stumble as the ship rocked once more. He could feel the beginning of a headache start to build and blamed in entirely on the other Alpha. How anyone could bond with someone like that was beyond him.

 

“Omega Prince!” One of the omegas said as he drew nearer to the group and instantly all of them turned toward him. Kyungsoo forced a smile on his lips, pushing away the annoyance he felt at Jongin. He had a duty to uphold, and that was to converse with the other omegas and keep them entertained. That was something he was used to, something he had been trained for back in Sokha. If entertaining was all he was required to do to get the favour of the omegas he would have no problems. Even if he had to do it without Jongin by his side.

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Kyungsoo said, forgoing his usual courtesy for a light bow of his head. He was the highest-ranking omega present so more shouldn’t be required of him. Besides, he didn’t trust his balance enough to try and curtesy yet.

 

“No the pleasure is all ours!” One of the omegas said, one Kyungsoo recognized as having seen at the palace a few times before. “It’s an honour to finally be able to introduce myself to you, your highness. I’m Namgi, mate of Admiral Mansoo, head of the navy.” He smiled and gave a deep bow, the dusting of peach on his cheeks making his smile seem even fuller.

 

“Nice to meet you, Namgi.” Kyungsoo replied, giving another small nod as another omega approached to introduce herself. Her name was Sunhee and she looked as if she was no more than a summer past reaching adulthood. She was here with Minhee, her older omega sister who was bonded to the highest scholar of the village Jiyu.

 

The rest of the omegas eagerly took their turn to introduce themselves to Kyungsoo, making sure he knew exactly who they were bonded with, and if unbonded, who they were related too. Meeting unmated omegas of age still made Kyungsoo feel uneasy. Sunhee not so much, since she was still so young, but one of the omegas, Nari, seemed to be nearing 25 years of age and was still unbonded.

 

He couldn’t help but wonder what was wrong with her, if she had done something to bring dishonour to herself, or if she was a product of the strange custom to not prepare omegas for bonding here. Ten years without being able to find a mate, that must truly mean that no one wanted her, and therefore she would not be able to make anything of herself.

 

He would have to talk to Jongin about making sure every omega in Hido got the opportunity to properly educate themselves for bonding. An omega’s place was by their mate’s side, and if they were not given the crucial education needed to be able to show they were going to be the best mates possible they were robbed of the ability to make the most important choice in an omega’s life. If they weren’t able to compete for a good mate, someone within the occupation they desired to work within and someone who could properly provide for both the omega and their children, then the omega had no say in their future. They became lost, without purpose, unbonded, like Nari.

 

He shuddered at the thought, almost missing Ahseong introducing herself as mate of General Dahee. Kyungsoo vaguely remembered her from the day at the archery range but couldn’t remember seeing her any other time at the palace.

 

Last to introduce themselves was Kiha, Jongin’s sister’s mate. Despite both of them being omega Princes Kyungsoo had barely exchanged more than a word or two with Kiha. He had seen the other around a few times but just like the other bonded omegas he seemed to spend his days doing nothing. Kyungsoo had had no desire to find out what sort of nothings the other got up to.

 

“Omega Prince Kiha has told us so much about you.” Namgi said with a bright smile. Kyungsoo couldn’t make himself return it fully. What had Kiha been saying about him? He knew he didn’t have the most favourable impression among the court even if people liked to pretend otherwise. Just like he hadn’t sought out Kiha, Kiha hadn’t sought out him either, so whatever the other knew about him had to be hearsay. He cast a look over at Kiha, almost losing balance as the ship rocked again.

  
“Careful, omega Prince!” Sunhee quickly reached out to help steady him, her eager eyes wide as she looked up at him. Kyungsoo gave her a small nod in thanks and quickly detached himself from her. She quickly huddled up to her older omega sister, seeming almost shy.

 

“Is the rocking of the ship bothering you?” Kiha spoke, giving him a gentle smile. “I have heard that in Sokha they do not have ships.” His voice raised in pitch at the end, making the statement into a question.

  
“No. We have no access to the sea.” Kyungsoo replied with a light shake of his head. The ship rocked again and Kyungsoo braced himself, muscles tensing as he fought not to move. With every rock and strain the headache resting just behind his eyes made itself known and Kyungsoo hoped they would soon reach calmer waters. He couldn’t focus like this.

 

“How sad.” Kiha replied, looking out over the ocean water. “I would miss the soothing waves.” He sighed, looking back at Kyungsoo with a sympathetic smile. Kyungsoo gave a slow nod in reply. How waves could be anything but a nuisance was beyond him.

 

“Then is this your first time on a ship?” Namgi asked, excitedly taking a step forward. Kyungsoo gave another nod, instantly regretting it as it sent a sharp pound of ache shooting through his temples.

 

“Oh, I have been on ships since before I can remember.” Namgi continued. “My mate, Mansoo, he’s head of the Hido Navy, so I often accompany him on the ships. Someone has to take care of the supplies list and registry after all.” He added with a roll of his eyes that had the rest of the omegas chuckling. Kyungsoo gave a small smile, not really understanding what was so funny.

 

“Alphas and organization.” Ahseong said with a shake of her head. “I swear by the ancient ones if I didn’t keep track of the shipments and orders at the granary we would be giving the rice away for free.”

 

“Ilsung is just as bad.” Minhee, the older of the sisters, said with a bright laugh. “He likes to think it’s his research that has Jiyu running when it’s us omegas who are in charge of the taxation and subsidies. Even Sunhee is better than him at balancing a household.” She turned to her sister who practically beamed, her posture tall and proud.

 

“Kiha, is Jongah just as bad?” Ahseong turned her head toward the omega Prince. Kiha raised his eyebrows back in question. “Since she’s a beta. I have heard they are often more in tune with omegas. That makes things easier, doesn’t it? Oh but they’re not nearly as decisive, are they? In the end they’re probably as much of a hassle.” The omega made a small face before laughing again.

 

“Jongah is lovely.” Kiha replied with a happy smile. “She’s very attentive, and she listens to me a lot, but she also knows how to be decisive. I obviously don’t know how it is to be bonded with an Alpha, but I feel like the luckiest omega in the whole kingdom.” A small blush rose on Kiha’s cheeks as he spoke. Sunhee let out a longing sigh at the words, making her older sister laugh and fondly hug her close.

 

“What about you, your highness?” Namgi said, turning to Kyungsoo with an expectant look. Kyungsoo felt himself tense as all the omegas in the circle turned their eyes to him. He had felt completely lost during the whole conversation, trying to figure out what they had meant with handling taxation, registries, and shipments since he assumed none of them were working. And then the sarcastic tone of their voice as they spoke about their mates. They were one with them, why would they speak poorly of them in public?

 

“Well, he’s...” He trailed off. What was he supposed to say? Were they expecting him to out Jongin’s flaws like they had outed their mate’s? But he could not. Partly because he needed to think of their image but mainly because he was bonded now. He needed to support his mate, which meant standing up for them no matter what.

 

“He’s Jongah’s brother after all.” He settled on with a smile, and that seemed to be the right answer. Nari and Namgi immediately turned to each other, cooing and Sunhee heaved another dramatic sigh. The rest of the omegas smiled happily at him, making small comments about how they had always known the Alpha Prince was the perfect mate.

 

“I should ask Dahee to take after the Alpha Prince some.” Ahseong said, her lips smiling but her high pitched voice not quite managing to mask the bitterness. “She wants a babe but I am busy at the granary. We cannot have a child now.” She said and Kiha let out a sad sound.

 

Kyungsoo felt his frown grow even deeper. Dahee was a general of the army, that Kyungsoo was sure of, so why would Ahseong spend time at a granary? If she was working, she should be doing so at her mate’s side, not somewhere else. The oddness of it all was making the headache grow in strength.

  
“I’m sorry.” He interrupted. “Do, do you work at the granary?” He asked.

 

“Oh yes, omega Prince.” Ahseong replied with a smile. “My family has been running it for generations. My omega father schooled me in managing the organization of it all himself, just like his omega mother had taught him.” She nodded proudly.

  
“But-. Your mate, general Dahee, works for the military, correct?” He asked and Ahseong gave a nod in reply, adding how proud she was of her mate’s hard work. “Why are you not working by her side?”

 

“An omega in the military?” Ahseong asked with a disbelieving laugh. “Surely you are jesting, your highness. Fighting, physical labour, leading, all that is the military is Alpha and beta work.” She said and Kyungsoo felt the confusion grow even further.

 

“But, unbonded omegas work the fields. Isn’t that physical labour?” He asked, trying to wrap his head around how all of this worked. He had thought close to no bonded omegas worked in Hido, basically only royalty needing to rule, but now it seemed like they were indeed working. And outside of their mate’s control as well. Was this what happened when omegas weren’t properly trained? They didn’t even know how to properly support their mates.

 

“Oh no. Not nearly as physical as what Alphas and betas do. Besides, farming is something only omegas should do. It is our duty to help the kingdom prosper, whether that be through feeding it, or helping it keep running, or aiding its resources in growing. It is all down to us.” Ahseong explained.

 

“So all of you are working?” He asked, receiving nods from everyone. Even Kiha. He closed his eyes as the ship rocked again. Even Kiha? What was Kiha doing all days then?  He had mostly just seen Kiha wander the gardens, or spend his time in the library. What sort of position at the court would allow him to spend his days like that?

 

“And you work separate occupations from your mates?” Kyungsoo asked, opening his eyes and forcing the headache to the back of his mind. The force of it was starting to make him queasy. Now was not the time for that though, he was here to represent him and Jongin. He couldn’t appear weak. He had to appear strong in the eyes of their people, had to reflect the strong ruler they needed.

 

“Yes of course.” Ahseong said, eyebrows furrowed ever so slightly. “We cannot do Alpha and beta work. It would be impossible for us to have the same occupation as our mates.”

 

“But Namgi, you work on your mate’s ship?”

 

“Ah well. I help administer the ship. I do would never accompany him into battle. I merely handle the paperwork and make sure everything stays organized. The decision making and running of the ship I leave to my mate.” Namgi replied, his otherwise excited voice taking on a more serious tone as he explained.

 

“Is that common?” Kyungsoo asked, making sure to smile so the question didn’t sound hostile. “Do all omegas work?” If they did, then Hido would be a completely different Kingdom than he believed.

 

“Omega Prince Kyungsoo, of course it is. All omegas able to work do so, unless they are pregnant or have young children.” Nari, the unbonded omega said. Her voice was even but Kyungsoo could see concern in her eyes. “Is that not done in Sokha?”

 

A tense silence lowered itself over the group, one that Kyungsoo found himself to be the centre of. He swallowed down the queasiness, the rocking of the ship almost making him lose balance once more. He could feel a glare build in him, one aimed at Nari. What kind of question was that? Of course omegas worked in Sokha. Unlike what seemed to be the norm here, in Sokha omegas were able to work without limitations to their genders. An unbonded omega like her had no right to question the customs of Sokha.

 

“Of course it is.” Kyungsoo replied sharply, making Nari look away. “Like here, all omegas able to work do so.”

 

“My apologies.” Nari whispered and Kyungsoo drew a deep breath, calming himself. The headache and building nausea was making him irritable. He shouldn’t have snapped, he shouldn’t let himself be affected by such a small comment. He had to think of his and Jongin’s image.

 

“All is forgiven. You could not have known.” Kyungsoo made sure to keep his voice soft, forcing a smile on his lip. “Why don’t you tell me about your work. I am curious about the different occupations here in Hido.” He added, hoping the change of topic would help dispel the uncomfortable silence that lingered among the omegas.

 

“It is nothing special.” Nari avoided the question with a shake of her head, but she returned the smile.

 

“I would still like to hear. I have yet to choose my position at the court, so I wish to hear about your occupations for that reason.” Kyungsoo added, hoping that would move the attention away from his earlier lapse in control.

 

Nari perked up at this, her eyes widening in shock and her mouth falling open. Kyungsoo could hear Sunhee let out an impressed gasp and felt himself relax ever so slightly. He couldn’t have the omegas think negatively about him. They would be telling their mates about him and the word would spread. Both him and Jongin needed all the support they could get at this point, he needed to do his duty, he needed to keep the peace.

 

Almost stumbling over her words Nari started talking about her work. She was employed at a farm in her village and helped administer the many omegas working the fields there. She set up their schedule, made sure they filled their quotas and helped keep track of the harvest for the beta owners of the farm.

 

From the sound of it, Nari was one of the lesser nobles. Her beta brother was bonded to an Alpha Lord so she had gained nobility through the bonding. Her occupation was very common among the village omegas though and when Ahseong started talking about her work Kyungsoo could see many similarities between the two.

 

Hido omegas seemed to work mostly with administrative work almost exclusively. It took some different forms, such as Nari managing other omegas, Ahseong managing the produce of the granary, the sisters managing taxation, and Namgi managing the registry. The younger omegas were taught by the older omegas in the similar fashion to how mates would teach their omegas in Sokha. Young, unbound omegas usually handled whatever little footwork that the fields required that wasn’t too demanding, and as they grew older and bonded their work transitioned into overseeing.

 

Another slimmer section of occupation open to omegas was that of planning. Beomsoo, an omega Count, handled the planning of growth for Pamai, the village which his mate Alpha Countess Yihwa acted as premier for. Likewise, Kiha handled the planning of the royal gardens. Compared to the other omegas’ occupation, planning seemed to be reserved for the highest-ranking omegas. And as Kyungsoo got informed for him by Kiha only an omega on the throne could be involved in any sort of decision making in areas regarding Alphas and betas. Basically, Kyungsoo would be having the same ruling power as Jongin.

 

He found himself smiling at this.

 

The longer he listened to the omegas talk, the more he felt himself relax about omegas status here in Hido. They all took great pride in their work, and from the sound of it the thought of sitting idly by and letting Alphas and betas control and rule everything seemed to be unthinkable for them. They also seemed a lot more independent than Kyungsoo had pegged them for. Although he wasn’t too sure about working separately from your mate, he could see that it obviously worked well for them. And a lot of omegas worked at the same location as their mate, just with different tasks.

 

One thing he found himself immediately in awe of was that the omegas all earned their own keep. They were paid separately for their work, and paid handsomely enough that Nari had a small house of her own that she lived in. In Sokha, a bonded couple was paid as one since all expenses were coming from the united household. But, despite the laws of their kingdom making omegas equal to their mates there were still many instances where they were not able to gain equal access to the household founds. If omegas could get paid separately from their mates, then that would allow them the freedom of that money that Alphas and betas already had. It would make their equality even more equal. Omegas would be able to make purchases and not have to rely on approval from their mates.

 

He would have to talk to Jongin about how to best go about implementing that in the future. He would also have to talk about granting omegas in Hido the possibility to enter any field of occupation they wished. With a supportive mate by their side Kyungsoo knew that they could manage it. He had seen it done many times over in Sokha.

 

As the topic slowly shifted from occupations back to mates, and onto Nari’s lack of mate, Kyungsoo could feel the nausea build in him again. Nari was going to turn 27 years of age this winter, and she had yet to find a mate. It took everything he had not to comment on the fact that she ought to have been mated long ago. Long, long ago. He had never heard about anyone going 12 years beyond adulthood unmated. It simply wasn’t done.

 

Kyungsoo himself had been late to find a mate despite being one of the most desired omegas back in Sokha. From the morning of his 15th birthday when he entered adulthood and until his bonding with Alpha Prince Jongin was announced he had had Alphas and betas waiting for him to cherry pick the perfect mate among them. But, royalty didn’t bond during times of war unless absolutely necessary, they suffered along with the people. Life for everyone was interrupted in times of war and Kyungsoo’s devotion to praying for peace and entertaining his people during the five horrible years of war had often been praised. His bonding with the Alpha Prince, despite him not being a mate Kyungsoo would have picked for himself, was just another duty among the many he had to perform for his people.

 

He was an omega Prince. His people came before himself and his desires. This he had known since day one. The life he had wished and planned for when he was young had become impossible the moment the first arrow was loosened upon the Hido army. From that moment on his duty to his people was what was he existed for. And he had done that duty perfectly.

 

Until now, when he seemed to be unable to do anything right. His people were doubting his devotion to them, was fearing he wouldn’t be able to keep the bonding on an equal level that benefited Sokha as much as it benefited Hido. The people here required completely different ways of pleasing than he was used to, and despite his best efforts to learn them he had only been able to scrape by. His mate didn’t accept his support, kept rejecting it, kept leaving Kyungsoo behind, kept ignoring him. All of this despite Kyungsoo making sure to be as attentive and attractive as possible for his mate. Even during their time at the archery range a week ago Jongin had ridiculed his kingdom. To think that for a moment Kyungsoo had thought that the archery would be a step forward for the two of them.

 

And then there was the question of the heir, and his upcoming heat.

 

A wave of nausea rolled up in him in time with the rocking of the boat, sending him off balance. Sunhee was once again right there to help steady him, her squeaky voice grating against the headache behind his eyes. Kyungsoo forced a smile to his lips and straightened. He couldn’t afford to worry about such things now. He was in public. He was supposed to converse and entertain the omegas, and so far he had been silent most of the conversation. He had to ignore the cold sweat lingering around his exposed collarbones, the nausea rolling in his stomach in time with the rocking of the boat and the headache that seemed to not want to leave no matter what. He had to remain strong. He had to remain a strong omega his fellow omegas could place their trust in.

 

“Are you alright, your highness?” Kiha asked, his voice losing the high pitch that he usually used for a moment. Kyungsoo nodded, brushing away the worry with another smile. Sunhee hesitantly let go off him, sending worried looks up to her sister.

 

“I have yet to get my sea legs.” He joked, remembering what Dahee had said before. Namgi let out a laugh at the comment and the rest of the omegas followed. Kyungsoo made himself join in, nodding happily but quickly stopping. The sudden motion was making his head spin uncomfortably. His hands flew to his waist, checking his corset. Was it tied too tightly again? No, no he had been sure to not interfere with Zitao when the other laced him up. He did not wish to faint again.

 

He pressed his palm against his lower chest, right on top of the spot where his insignia was hidden. Was it because he hadn’t eaten enough? He had been nervous at breakfast this morning, and they had served seaweed soup along with the fish. He must not have eaten enough.

 

Slowly the conversation started up among the omegas again. Kyungsoo tried to keep present, tried to engage himself in the topic but often he found himself getting lost in just fighting off the building nausea. The rocking of the boat seemed to grow stronger with each slow wave, making him very, very aware of how his empty stomach sloshed side to side. He should probably try to eat something.

 

The idea would have been a good one, if it didn’t involve both having to walk and having to lift his veil to eat. But, he was not able to do his duty like this. Sometimes sacrifices had to be made.

 

“I’m curious about the refreshments, would anyone wish to join me.” He said as the conversation lulled. He hoped they said no, so he would get a moment alone. But much to his disappointment Sunhee and Kiha both agreed to join him. Kyungsoo forced a smile to his lips, trying to ignore the tremor that went through his frame and slowly started making his way over to the table.

  
Moving had been a mistake. The rocking was even more pronounced as he walked, and he barely made it more than a few steps before he stumbled, making Kiha and Sunhee both grab him to keep him from falling. The sudden movement made the world spin in front of his eyes, and it wouldn’t stop.

 

“Are you sure you are alright, omega Prince?” Kiha asked, gesturing something for Sunhee. “You look really pale.”

 

“I am. As I said, it is simply the rocking of the ship.” Kyungsoo said, not quite managing to muster up the light-hearted tone he wanted. Kiha didn’t let go of him as the boat rocked again. His stomach flipped, protesting against the constant swaying, and Kyungsoo quickly clasped the hand he wasn’t using to steady himself with over his mouth.

 

A worried whisper started up around him, people stopping their conversations to look at him instead. Kyungsoo closed his eyes, forcing himself to swallow down the nausea and dizziness. He had a duty to complete. He couldn’t be weak at a moment like this.

 

“I think you should sit down, Kyungsoo.” Kiha spoke softly into his ear and Kyungsoo quickly shook his head, instantly regretting it. His stomach lurched, forcing him to double over as he battled against the nausea. He could hear one of the omegas give a worries shriek, calling for his mate in a distressed voice.

 

“Kiha!” Jongah’s voice cut through the building murmur and the familiar sound of tall geta approaching reached Kyungsoo’s ears. The next moment the beta Princess was quietly talking to her mate, making sure Kiha was not ‘too distressed’ by everything that was happening. At the same time Kiha’s hands were replaced by Jongin’s strong arms wrapping around him and helping him straighten up.

  
Kyungsoo groaned, his eyes still closed tightly. He felt absolutely awful, dizziness and nausea filling him to the point where he was fearing throwing up. He really couldn’t do any more socializing. He hoped Jongin could forgive him from not being able to do his duty, for shaming him by appearing weak in public.

 

“I’m going to lift you, try not to get too angry.” Jongin muttered, sounding annoyed, and the next moment Kyungsoo could feel Jongin’s arm hook around his knees. As he was lifted another wave of nausea welled up in him and Kyungsoo quickly buried his face in Jongin’s chest, feeling a few of the pearls come loose against his face. This way if he threw up maybe he could hide it from the public at least. Maybe he could keep some of his dignity and not completely destroy the work they had put into gaining the trust of the nobles.

 

On quick feet he was carried away from the people, the unmistakable sound of hushed judgement following them. Kyungsoo felt even worse, knowing how poorly this must be reflecting on him, and Jongin and Sokha by extension. He must seem so weak, so unfit to rule. He had let down everyone.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me you were getting sea sick?” Jongin huffed, setting him down on something soft. It was cooler here, shadowy and quiet, and the change was much welcomed.

  
“Sea sick?” Kyungsoo repeated. What was that? Being sick of the sea? He had been that since he set foot in Hido.

 

“Yes!” Jongin huffed again, seeming stressed out. “I’m going to look like an idiot now because you didn’t tell me! An Alpha who lets their mate get sea sick to the point of almost collapsing before taking care of them, that’s what I’ll look like! You are truly set on making life as hard as possible for me, aren’t you?” Jongin grumbled, mostly to himself from the sound of it.

 

Kyungsoo ignored him, instead focusing on just breathing. He could still feel the slow rocking of the ship, the never-ending side to side motion, and just like before it was making the small breakfast in his stomach slosh side to side in time with it.

  
“I’m sorry.” He forced out. His voice was weak. He just wanted it to stop. He had never felt anything like this before. He had never even heard of it. Why would anyone want to be on the sea if it made you sick?

 

“What?” Jongin asked, shock clear in his voice. Kyungsoo whimpered, not wanting to have to open his mouth and explain.

 

“I should have stayed strong. I should have completed my duty.” He got out. He had yet to open his eyes back up, not wanting to have the visual input of the ship rocking on top of everything.

 

“Your duty doesn’t entail being sea sick, does it?” Jongin asked sarcastically and Kyungsoo reached over to give him a quick slap. He didn’t want to argue. Not again. It was all they did. Always, always, _always_ , and he was tired of it. He wanted a caring and sweet mate, one that would support him and with whom he could live happily. That was what he had always wished for.

 

Jongin grumbled, something about how Kyungsoo was violent, before Kyungsoo felt him shift next to him. He could hear cushions be moved around before a hand landed on his chest, taking hold of the lace veil and lifting it. Kyungsoo’s eyes flew open, locking with Jongin’s and making the Alpha freeze.

 

A moment of silence passed between them, Jongin’s hand still halfway lifted and the lace hanging from it, before Jongin’s wide eyed look was replaced with a glare.

 

“Don’t look at me like that! I’m just removing your hat so you can rest properly.” He said, tossing Kyungsoo’s lace up onto the brim before quickly pulling at the bow holding his hat in place. Kyungsoo almost stopped him, they were in public, he couldn’t be seen without his veil, but then he took a look at his surroundings.

 

Jongin had taken him to the very front of the ship in separated from the common area of the deck with a small building. This area of the deck lay in shadow and was clearly sectioned off for private use. All around him lay cushions and throws in beautiful silks and light weaves. A small table stood off to the side and at the very front of the ship Kyungsoo could spot a telescope. It all looked like some sort of rest and recreational area, but what truly mattered was that it was private.

 

The jeonmo was lifted off of his head and carefully disposed of to the side. Kyungsoo immediately sank down into the cushions, feeling slightly better now that he could fully relax his neck. Next to him Jongin was still arranging the cushions, making sure he was fully supported from all sides.

 

“You should look at the horizon, it helps.” He mumbled and Kyungsoo fastened his eyes on where the sky met the sea, letting it tip side to side in time with the slow rocking of the ship. He was indeed feeling a little better, but he didn’t know if that was because he had been taken away from the people and the noise or if the trick with the horizon truly worked.

 

No matter what he was grateful that Jongin had taken him away from the public eye. Even if he disliked the idea that ‘emotional’ omegas needed to be removed from the situation and shielded with every fibre of his being he could see that sometimes it had its benefits. Had he been back in Sokha he would have just had to push through. He could have slipped away for a moment or two but definitely not like this. An omega was supposed to stay by their mate’s side and do their duty no matter what.

 

“I’m going to see is they have anything for you.” Jongin said as he stood up. Kyungsoo ignored him, instead focusing on breathing slowly as his eyes remained glued to the horizon. He could still feel the rocking motion of the ship but like this, halfway laying down, it seemed to bother him less. His nausea was slowly lessening, and his headache had gone from a sharp pain behind his eyes to a dull throbbing.

 

He sighed, almost letting his eyes fall shut as he relaxed. With slow movements he slipped his feet out of his shoes, wiggling his toes in his socks as they were freed. No matter how boxy and boring the Hido omegas looked in their robes he had to admit that they were much better suited for the hot climate than his own robes.

 

But, his robes were important to him. The red inner robe that signified his status as bonded, the wide collar that showed off his bite mark (now nicely healed), his belt that showed off his thin waist and wide hips that proved he was not only dedicated to looking beautiful for his mate but that his body would also be able to handle childbirth as well, his many skirts that showed off his status, his shoes that showed the same. All of it mattered, all of it was a part of him, was a part of Sokha and who he was proud to be. He couldn’t let go of that just because the weather was hot, or things got hard. He had to push through, as he had done many times in the past.

 

The familiar clicks of Jongin’s shoes reached his ear and Kyungsoo slowly looked up at the other, careful not to move his head too much because of the still lingering dizziness. Jongin was carrying a bowl that he carefully sat down on the small table before moving it over to stand next to Kyungsoo.

 

“Here you go, my omega.” Jongin said, nodding toward the bowl that contained a handful of small rice cakes. Kyungsoo turned away, feeling the nausea rise in him again.

 

“Don’t call me that or I’ll throw up.” He mumbled, closing his eyes and breathing slowly. He could hear Jongin huff next to him and sit down with a small thud.

 

“What?” His mate asked. “I am merely being kind.”

 

“Kind?” Kyungsoo questioned, turning to look at Jongin. The other raised a challenging eyebrow at him. “Kind? I’m not your property.” Kyungsoo sneered.

 

“I never said you were.” Jongin snapped back, seeming taken aback by Kyungsoo’s words.

 

“You just said ‘my omega’ as if I’m somehow yours-” Kyungsoo begun but Jongin interrupted him before he could say anything else.

  
“I call you ‘my omega’ because-” He begun loudly, glaring at Kyungsoo. “-because it is a part of a longer phrase. Every time I say ‘my omega’ I am referring to the promise I made when we were bonded, the promise all mates make to their omegas. As your mate I have promised you ‘all my safekeeping for my omega’. That is what I mean when I say it. It is meant to remind you that I only want what is best for you.” He explained, voice barely controlled. Kyungsoo blinked, not knowing what to say to that.

 

“Now...” Jongin begun, seeming torn. “Tell me why you do not like it.”

 

Kyungsoo felt his mouth fall open for a moment, the shock of Jongin, _Jongin_ , asking for his opinion rendering him unable to form any sort of reply. Kyungsoo couldn’t remember any instance where Jongin had actually asked him for an explanation, and where he seemed ready to listen.

 

He licked his lips, collecting himself from the shock before, with a deep breath, he opened his mouth.

 

“In the olden age, when omegas were still seen as lesser in Sokha, we used to be called that. Alphas and betas used to call us ‘their omega’ as a way to show ownership. Only very cruel mates call omegas that nowadays.” Kyungsoo explained, cautiously watching Jongin for any signs of him interrupting him again.

 

But for once, the Alpha Prince seemed to actually be listening. As Kyungsoo spoke his eyes stayed on his mate, and as he finished the explanation Jongin nodded once, seeming to process the words. It was an odd change, one Kyungsoo hadn’t really expected of the other.

 

“So you thought I was stuck in the ‘olden age’?” Jongin asked, voice accusing. Kyungsoo sighed, knowing he had hoped for too much when he thought Jongin actually listened to what he said.

 

“What else was I-”

 

“You call me ‘my Alpha’, yet you claim to have moved on from times past.” Jongin continued as if nothing. “You give me a title that is supposed to show your subordination, but you say in Sokha omegas are equal to Alphas and betas.

 

“We _are_!” Kyungsoo snapped, making Jongin finally shut his mouth. “The title is there to remind you of that fact. _You_ belong to _me_ , just as much as I belong to you. We are on equal levels and of equal status. The title is there to remind you of that, to remind you that we have moved on from the olden age.” He hissed.

 

This time it was Jongin’s turn to be surprised. His eyes widened, something like realization passing over them for a moment before he nodded. Kyungsoo felt some of the tension leave his shoulders, hesitant to believe Jongin had listened to him once more even though it did really seem like it this time around.

 

“I see. I can see why you would take offence at my words no.” Jongin said, giving Kyungsoo a curt nod.

 

“Thank you.” Kyungsoo said before he could stop himself, doubtful surprise still flowing through him. Was this really happening, Jongin acknowledging that he hadn’t done everything correctly? “I-, I can see why you would do the same as well.”

 

“Thank you.” Jongin nodded again, looking back out toward the horizon. Kyungsoo did the same, fingers fisting in his many skirts. It was weird to have an argument end with some sort of understanding passing between the two of them. And now that Kyungsoo thought about it, he had to admit that it had been rash of him to assume Jongin’s words had been spoken out of malice. But, without the explanation he didn’t think he would have ever come to any other conclusion.

 

“I must tell you I can’t stop calling you my omega though. If I did, it would reflect poorly upon me as your mate.” Jongin said and Kyungsoo gave a small nod. He could understand that.

 

“I won’t stop calling you my Alpha either then.” He replied, because maybe now that Jongin knew what it meant the reminded that they both had to give and take would actually do something.

 

“Understood.” Jongin replied.

 

Silence stretched out between them, a silence unlike the one that they had shared in the past. Somehow, the fact that both of them knew they had been offending the other without knowing was humbling. It was hard to be angry with Jongin when Kyungsoo knew he himself had been just as harsh.

 

“You should eat your rice cakes. They help with the nausea.” Jongin said, gesturing off to the table between them.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Oh, Alpha Prince.”

  
Kyungsoo turned around at Minseok’s voice, letting his hand fall from where it had been resting against the bookshelf. Slowly he walked over to the edge of the balcony and looked over the railing to the floor below. He could see Jongin, but the Alpha’s face was hidden.

 

“The omega Prince?” He heard Minseok ask. “He’s on the second floor.” His servant informed Jongin and at once the Alpha Prince looked up. Kyungsoo took a quick step back, moving out of view from the other.

 

He was in the middle of searching for something to read and he would prefer to keep it that way. Whenever Jongin sought him out it was never for anything good. Usually it was to have a talk with the Alpha King and beta Queen, or to drag him away to some pointless training or walk around the palace.

 

This morning, after breakfast, Kyungsoo had decided to bring Zitao and Minseok along to try and find something to read. He had already read through the books he had brought from home, and the ones his servants had brought, and now he was running out of things to entertain himself with. There was only so many times he could visit the royal gardens and explore the palace. And Jongin hadn’t brought him to the archery range since their last surprise visit almost two weeks ago, nor had he started any lessons.

 

The problem with his current plan had quickly become apparent though. He knew that Hido had a different writing system, that much he had figured out, but for some reason he hadn’t made the connection that this would mean that the books in the library were unreadable for him. Still, he hadn’t given up hope. During his almost two months here he had encountered character writing here and there, often in parts of the palace that were old. So hopefully, there would be some old book laying around. He would take literally anything at this point, even if it was something as boring as geography.

 

Which was why he was here, on the second floor balcony of the library, looking through the less used books while Minseok and Zitao were searching through the bottom floor. None of them had had any luck so far.

 

He turned his eyes back to the bookshelf with a sigh, squinting at the unfamiliar writing as he tried to remember which selves he had already searched. He recognized a book bound in green leather, but none after that. With determination he put his finger to the spine, slowly letting it slide along the shelf while he searched the spines for any characters he knew. The ones without names written on the spines he pulled out, quickly scanning the front.

 

It didn’t take more than a couple of minutes before he could hear Jongin draw near but he didn’t acknowledge the other. Instead he continued his search, bending down to look at the lower shelves and hoping to see anything he was familiar with.

 

“My o-...Kyungsoo.” Jongin spoke and Kyungsoo stilled, realizing there was no use in continuing to ignore the other. He turned his head to look at his mate, an eyebrow raised in question.

 

“Yes?” He replied.

 

“What are you doing?” Jongin frowned, looking up at the plaque above the shelf Kyungsoo was searching and back down at the other. Kyungsoo looked back at the bookshelf, letting his finger resume its path over the spines of the book.

 

“Looking for something to read.” He replied, pulling out a book and pushing it back in immediately. Another disappointment.

 

“Among the records over court sessions?” Jongin asked and Kyungsoo froze. Was that what he had been looking at? No wonder all the books looked so boring. He stood up, letting his eyes wander along the shelves that lead away from Jongin so the other wouldn’t see his face. His ears felt hot.

 

“Do you have anything written in traditional character writing?” Kyungsoo asked, slowly walking down the aisle and away from Jongin. As he walked the books became dustier and dustier but if he let his eyes slide over the plaques he could see that whatever was inscribed into them was identical to the shelf he had just searched.

 

“Traditional character writing...? Maybe. We haven’t used that in well over two hundred years.” Jongin replied, following Kyungsoo. “They started rewriting books in Hangul when Alpha King Sejong, first of his name, ruled. There might be a few left back in the old studies though.” Jongin said and Kyungsoo stopped.

 

“Can you take me there?” He asked, turning around and looking up at Jongin. The other stopped, eyebrows raising at the request.

 

“Are you sure you wouldn’t want any of the books in the library? I’m sure Kiha can recommend you some.” Jongin questioned and Kyungsoo pushed past him on quick feet, moving toward the spiral staircase leading to the bottom floor.

 

Behind him Jongin sighed, muttering something under his breath about ‘why was he even trying’ but still following him. Zitao was waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs, hands ready to help steady him. He should his head when Kyungsoo raised his eyebrows in question.

 

“Nothing. Minseok hasn’t found anything either.” He replied and Kyungsoo sighed. Well, at least he might still be lucky with the old studies as Jongin had suggested.

 

“Thank you.” He smiled, holding back the urge to give Zitao a big hug. They weren’t in his chambers so a simple ‘thank you’ would have to do. “You may return to my chambers.” He said, giving Zitao’s hand a calming squeeze when he saw the omega servant’s eyes flicker up toward Jongin for half a second.

 

Zitao met his eyes, holding them for a brief moment before nodding and slipping away to where Minseok was watching the two of them. Kyungsoo could see the two of them talk silently before walking out of the library with looks sent Kyungsoo’s way.

 

“This way.” Jongin said as he stepped off the stairs, pointing toward a door further in the library. Kyungsoo followed, ignoring the servant they met who almost dropped her books in her haste to bow down to them.

 

The walk was made in silence, Kyungsoo staying half a step behind Jongin the whole walk through the empty corridor. It looked like it was no longer in used, or like it was used very sparingly, judging from the outdated decor and closed windows. The few doors they passed all had something written next to them, the first few in the Hido writing system but further down the corridor they were marked with characters instead.

 

Scholar Jaejin

 

Scholar Nari

 

Master Gyuri

 

Jongin stopped outside the door marked _Scholar Jiho_ and slowly slid the door open. Inside was almost as dark as the corridor and Kyungsoo frowned as he stepped into the room. There was a thin layer of dust covering the desk and almost all of the many shelves in the room were empty. In the corner of one of them stood a small collection of books though, looking old and worn by time.

 

Jongin gestured toward them before moving over to the window, pushing the shutters aside with a grunt and letting some light into the room. Kyungsoo walked up to the shelf, grabbing the first book. The front was completely blank, bleached white by the sunlight, and the corners of it were curled from rough handling.

 

“Scholar Jiho worked on rewriting books into hangul when my father was young. I think this is the only place where any books written in traditional writing can be found.” Jongin said as Kyungsoo slowly flipped the book open.

 

Relief filled him as the familiar characters, neatly written in rows up and down the pages, appeared in front of him. He hadn’t realized how much you could miss something as small as a character but as his eyes landed on the character’ Sook’, meaning beautiful and a part of his Alpha mother’s name, he could help but feel as if he had somehow found a small part of Sokha here in Hido.

 

“You can take them.” Jongin said, making Kyungsoo quickly close the book and turn around to look at his mate. “No one will miss them.”

 

“Thank you.” Kyungsoo gave a quick bow of his head, turning back to the books and looking through them. They were a mix of everything, one of them a record over rainfall during the rule of Alpha Queen Jakyung, second of her name, and a few of them books meant to teach about subjects such as sowing, the art of war, swords, and heats and pregnancies. But most of them were fictional stories written to entertain, much to his relief.

 

He grabbed a handful of fiction books, and the one on heats and pregnancies, and turned back to Jongin who was watching him intently. Kyungsoo shifted, frowning up at his mate.

 

“Why did you seek me out?” He asked, realizing he had never found out why.

 

Jongin’s eyebrows rose, the other cocking his head as he looked at Kyungsoo.

 

“I assume you did not intend on spending time with me.” Kyungsoo explained and Jongin looked away, eyes trailing the landscape outside of the small window. They were beside a small courtyard not too unlike the one between Jongin’s and his chambers

 

“No. Father talked to me about the gathering on the ship the other day.” Jongin begun and Kyungsoo felt his lips turn down. “He praised both of us. People thought I responded admirably to your seasickness and the omegas really enjoyed how much interest you showed in them and their work. It was very successful. The nobles are reportedly in favour of our union and the union of our two kingdoms.

 

“That’s-”

 

“He also asked me to ask you about when you are going to choose a position at the court.” Jongin continued on as if Kyungsoo had not tried to speak. Kyungsoo’s grip on the books tightened.

 

“Well you can ask him to ask you when you are going to educate me on my royal duties.” Kyungsoo replied humourlessly. Jongin turned to look at him with a glare.

 

“This is no light matter. The disinterest you have shown in learning about royal duties have affected both of our image negatively.” Jongin replied and Kyungsoo took a step forward, meeting the angry gaze head on.

 

“The disinterest _you_ have shown in educating me.” He corrected.

 

“You’re an omega Prince. You should not need any education by this point. And even if you did, it is not my duty to educate you.” Jongin said pointedly.

 

“I am educated, but not in the matters of the court. And as my mate it is your duty to support and assist me, My Alpha.” Kyungsoo replied, refusing to back down. “Have you already forgotten what we discussed at the archery range?”

 

Jongin sighed, turning away and looking out through the window again. Kyungsoo held back a sigh of his own, instead focusing hard on keeping his temper in check. It wouldn’t do to have another screaming match over this. He would simply have to explain to Jongin that he was not going to settle for anything less than Jongin teaching him. They were supposed to rule _together_. They were a part of a whole, and so was their knowledge. What belonged to Jongin belonged to Kyungsoo too.

 

“Father also asked how...he asked if we have lain with each other yet. Alpha Queen Insook is asking for updates.” Jongin said, sounding troubled. Kyungsoo looked away, feeling his chest grow tight again.

 

“My heat should start before the end of the week.” He replied, forcing his voice to remain emotionless.

 

“I assume we won’t be laying with each other outside of it.” Jongin said.

 

“Correct.” Kyungsoo gave a small nod.

 

“I see.”

 

A beat of silence passed between the two of them before Jongin turned around sharply.

 

“I will visit you during your heat and once it is over I will start teaching you. However, I will expect you to work hard on your own. I cannot allot whole days to lessons. Is that acceptable?” Jongin sated.

 

“Yes.” Kyungsoo replied without looking up.

 

A moment later Jongin pushed past him, leaving Kyungsoo alone in the small room with the books that felt even more like home than before in the lonely Hido palace.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last part of this chapter was something I was debating on including in this or next chapter for a long time, but to keep things more central in the next chapter I decided to spread this chapter out a little bit more. I hope you all have enjoyed it and thank you all for being the most wonderful readers! <3<3<3


	7. Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have the chapter that everyone has been waiting for! I have read all your comments with speculations about this chapter and I will reply to them all once I'm done with my errands for today :3 Until then, I hope this chapter leave anyone disappointed! 
> 
> Once again huuuuuge thanks to the most wonderful Feddi [@Starsooncheeks](<a%20href=) for illustrating another piece for the chapter UwU

 

Jongin hesitated, one hand lifted to knock on the wall next to the door leading into Kyungsoo’s chambers. He could scent the other from here, a light flowery scent mixing with the air around him. He had gotten the message during breakfast that Kyungsoo had gone into heat late last night and now it was well after lunchtime and he had still to gather the courage to make a visit to the other’s chambers.

 

As far as he was concerned, one did not like with omegas during their heat. It wasn’t something that was done. The heat was a vulnerable period for the omega where they could easily be taken advantage of. As Kyungsoo’s mate it was Jongin’s duty to make sure the other wasn’t hurt, and that the other was comfortable. To lie with him now would break that promise. It would mean putting his own desires to please the kingdom over his omega’s comfort and ability to choose for himself.

 

But judging from the little he had been told about Sokha, one did not lie outside of heat there. And he had been told that he needed to listen to his omega, even if what was said went against his instincts. Which meant that now was their only chance at conceiving until Kyungsoo’s next heat, which was another two months away. Now was his time to do what he had to for the greater good of his kingdom.

 

With three quick raps of his knuckles he knocked on the wall and waited for the door to open. A moment later one of Kyungsoo’s omega servants, the smaller one, opened. He was dressed for the day in his usual brown robes and curtsied deeply at the Alpha Prince, but as he straightened his eyes glared daggers into Jongin’s. Jongin gave a curt nod of the head, ignoring the glaring, and stepped into the chambers.

 

A high-pitched whimper reached his ears and when Jongin looked over to the bed he caught sight of Kyungsoo, sweaty and pained looking. He was panting harshly as the other omega servant, the taller one, held his hand. Jongin blinked, suddenly at loss for what to do. He had never witnessed a heat before. He had only ever gotten them described for him. He knew Kyungsoo would be distressed, but he hadn’t imagined it to be this bad.

 

“We will leave you and your mate alone, your highness.” The shorter of the omega servants said behind him and Jongin nodded, finding it uncomfortable to look at Kyungsoo. The other looked so bare. He was dressed in a simple white linen robe, short enough to reveal his thighs that twisted in the bedding, kept together at the waist with a light violet belt not too unlike the ones he usually wore. Most of his chest was revealed, the bite mark that had been healed since long looking redder than usual against his pale skin.

 

The taller omega servant, the one holding Kyungsoo’s hand and keeping his long hair out of his face, gave a small shake of his head, barely noticeable. Jongin could see the other omega servant wave at him quickly from the corner of his eye, and with great reluctance the first servant stood up and walked away from Kyungsoo on the bed.

 

As he passed Jongin he sent the Alpha Prince a sharp glare, the sharp features of his face enhancing the anger in his eyes. Jongin ignored it. He knew what the servants must think of him, especially since Kyungsoo had been so vocal about his own dislike for him, but a simple servant could never understand what one had to sacrifice as a sovereign. He let the act of disobedience pass.

 

The sound of the door sliding shut behind him was loud in the room, along with Kyungsoo’s whimpering pants. He looked feverish, his eyes traveling around the room as if he couldn’t make out what was going on. His hands were fisting in the crimson bedding as he twisted, appearing as if he was in pain with his brows furrowed and his mouth hanging open.

 

Jongin swallowed. He had a duty to his kingdom, one that he had to follow. He stepped out of his geta and walked over to the bed, very aware of every single movement he made. Kyungsoo let out a gasp as Jongin sat down, his eyes screwing shut as his feet kicked against the blankets. He looked so fragile, like Jongin could pick him up and break him in half.

 

With shaking fingers Jongin removed his outer robe, leaving with only his skirt on. The air was hot against his bare skin, yet he still felt cold. His hands hovered over Kyungsoo’s frame, unsure of where to touch. He had never lain with anyone before, but he knew what the act entailed. Yet...he couldn’t make himself feel any arousal at the sight in front of him.

 

Maybe...if he... The thought weighted on him, making him close his eyes for a long moment. Kyungsoo whimpered, his hand landing on Jongin’s stomach with a weak movement. It was hot, almost burning against his skin. Jongin swallowed, forcing himself to open his eyes and reach out of the belt holding Kyungsoo’s robes close. Now was not the time for hesitating.

 

His fingers shook as he removed the broach holding the belt closed, vaguely registering that it was in the shame of the same insignia as he had seen on his mate’s chest piece. The belt, considerably shorter than the ones Kyungsoo usually wore, fell open almost immediately, and as Kyungsoo twisted the robes fell open to reveal more and more of his naked form with each movement.

 

He was curvier than Jongin had expected, despite the fact that his way of dressing accented his curves. His waist was so thin, surely shaped that way from years and years of being restrained with the chest piece. His hips and thighs were round, full of soft flesh to hold and squeeze. Like most male omegas he had two small lumps on his chest that would develop into small breasts during pregnancy and nursing.

 

Jongin tore his eyes away from the naked body, looking back up at Kyungsoo’s face instead. Pain was written into every feature. The urge to comfort his mate, to reveal some of the pain, bubbled up inside of him. He knew that during heats an omega was at their most fertile, so their body tried to do everything it could to make sure a baby was conceived. Technically, lying with an omega during their heat could help make them feel better. That was something that had been done in the past, but often without the omega’s consent. Consent that was hard to get during their heat.

 

But Kyungsoo had agreed that he could visit him during his heat, that surely had to count for something. They both knew that they had to do this. They both knew a baby had to be conceived or else everything they had worked for could crumble under them. They had to do this, Kyungsoo had agreed that they had to do this. Kyungsoo had _agreed_.

 

With eyes screwed shut he bent down, pressing a kiss to the other’s lips. They were hot against his own, wet from moisture and uncoordinated as they moved against Jongin’s. He placed a hand on Kyungsoo’s stomach, pressing another kiss to his lips, and let it travel downward toward his abdomen.

 

The moment the moist head of Kyungsoo’s penis made contact with his little finger, Jongin flinched, pulling away as his eyes flew open. They locked with Kyungsoo’s. Fear, uncertainty, pain, confusion. That was all he could see in the deep brown irises.

 

Jongin scrambled backwards, almost falling over in his haste to get away. He couldn’t do this. He really couldn’t do this. He could not lie with someone who did not want it. He could not lie with someone who feared him. It was wrong, so so very wrong. It didn’t matter that he had a duty to his kingdom. He had a duty to his mate too, and that came before anything else. Protect, keep safe, keep happy, keep loved.

 

He grabbed his robe, almost tearing the delicate fabric as he rushed to pull it on. Kyungsoo’s pained whimpers echoed in his head as he stepped into his geta, the sound of his own heart beat in his ears almost overpowering the other’s noises. The air around him was thick with the sweet scent of Kyungsoo’s slick, diving down into his lungs with each breath, coating his insides in an oily sheen that made breathing a struggle.

 

He was halfway to the door when he remembered Kyungsoo was still naked and without looking he grabbed the nearest piece of fabric, a skirt perhaps, and threw it over the trembling frame of his mate. He couldn’t stay here, he felt like he had to throw up. His fingers slipped around the door frame as he threw it open, startling the omega servants who were waiting outside.

 

“I-” The words died on his lips. He couldn’t admit that he couldn’t do it. He had a role to play, a leader to represent. A strong, unwavering leader. “Take care of him.” He ordered, words as rushed as his own heartbeat.

 

He didn’t stay long enough to see if his orders would be followed. He needed to get away from the sweet scent of flowers, from the sound of his mate’s whines and moans, from the conflict inside of him. He had to clear his mind. He had to figure out an answer to all of this. He needed guidance.

 

Without really noticing how, he ended up at the fountain of the Dragon God. His breath was still shaky and his body was covered in cold sweat. His eyes stared out over the endless rain, desperately trying to find the same peace he always found here. The Dragon God seemed so distant today, so much further away than it usually was.

 

He rushed forward, almost stumbling, until he was standing right by the shell stone edge of the fountain. The constant patter of the rain filled the air and the smell of water mixing with the scent of greenery hung in the air. It encapsulated him, driving away the sweet scent of slick. He closed his eyes, forcing himself to breathe deeply and focus on calming down. His hands fisted of their own accord, focusing some of the tension running through him into something tangible.

 

A sharp pain stung his palm, making him twitch and frown. He looked down, slowly opening up his right hand. Inside of it the golden broach that had held Kyungsoo’s belt together lay, the two birdlike creatures circling each other in perfect harmony around the infused gems. He had never heard of those birds before, but considering that Kyungsoo wore them that close to his person, they were probably some sort of gods. The broach was well worked, as well worked as a royal insignia would be, or an amulet gifted to an omega Prince.

 

Was that who Kyungsoo had been praying to when Jongin had caught the other here? The Dragon God had accepted the prayer, so whoever it was that he was praying to it must be of equal divinity to the Dragon God. He wondered what Kyungsoo had asked for, if he too was here seeking guidance and strength to go through with his duty.

 

He carefully attached the broach to his inner robe, making a small not to himself that he would return it when Kyungsoo’s heat broke. Until then, he had other things to focus on. He needed strength. He needed to find peace within himself so he could make the right decision, the one that would be good for both his kingdom and his mate.

 

He turned away from the statue, walking over to the small gazebo and the desks inside of it. In the desk drawers lay fine rice papers, inksticks, brushes and inkstones, everything one would need for a prayer. His fingers still held a tremble as he laid his supplies out on the desk, his heart still beating too quick for what was appropriate for prayer. He hoped the familiar process of preparing the ink and writing out the prayer would help calm him down.

 

The water he collected from a small stream off by the side of the fountain before he started grinding the in, the repetitive movements synching with is breath. The stick stained his fingers, and the water was cold, but he didn’t care. His hand was steady as he picked up the brush, ready to ask the Dragon God for what he needed.

 

Slowly, with great care, he wrote down the characters. The tradition of praying to the Dragon God was old, older than hangul, and a proper prayer was written in the traditional way to make sure the tradition was kept as pure as possible.

 

Strength

Peace

Guidance

Perseverance

Wisdom

 

His characters came out poorly balanced, his heart still beating too quickly for him to fully focus on the task at hand, but it would have to do. The Dragon God could surely hear his heart through the prayer, know the distress he was in. It would be able to see that Jongin needed assistance more now than ever.

 

He put down the brush and set to folding the boat, his now steady fingers gliding over the paper as he pressed down over the folds. Yet his stomach was still coiling with worry, something dark and heavy weighing on him as the image of Kyungsoo’s fragile figure all alone on the bed flickered through his mind. He huffed out a breath, pushing the thought to the back of his mind as he flipped the paper over continued to fold the boat.

 

Once done, took a moment to fully compose himself. His fingers felt the porous rice paper in his hands, his eyes taking in the uneven characters that could be seen through the thin paper. He gently picked up the boat, carrying it in the palms of his hands as he turned around and started walking toward the fountain.

 

A sudden gust of wind struck him, sending his robes flapping in the wind and lifting the boat out of his hands. He turned, reaching out to catch it, when the wind caught it again. The boat lifted further into the air, flying out of reach. Jongin took a few quick steps forward, eyes locked to the boat as he readied himself to catch it when the wind died down and dropped the paper boat. 

 

But it didn’t. Instead the boat continued to rise through the air, appearing to almost be sailing. Around him the wind was still, not even the slightest of breezes, yet Jongin could see the boat continue to float upwards, sailing further and further away from him until it finally disappeared into the sky.

 

Jongin stared, not believing what he had just seen. He had never seen anything of the sort before. He had never seen the wind affect something in such small isolation, and for that long. A normal gust of wind couldn’t possibly have done what he had just seen. But...he couldn’t figure out any other explanation for what had just happened.

 

With a blink of his eyes he turned back around, weariness still hanging heavily over him as he moved back to the gazebo to write down yet another prayer.

 

* * *

 

 

Jongin visited Kyungsoo the next day as well. The omega was in no better shape, writhing and sweating on the bed sheets as Jongin watched from the side of the bed. He couldn’t bring himself to try and lie with the other again, much less touch him. Instead he looked on as Kyungsoo’s large eyes blindly searched the room, looking for relief that Jongin wasn’t strong enough to give him, relief that Jongin knew the other did not want.

 

Neither of them wanted a child. Not now. Not with each other. But both of them knew they didn’t have the privilege of choosing. They had never had. That was what it meant to be royalty, to never fully belong to oneself but only to others. Jongin had always been the Alpha Prince first and Jongin, son of Jungmo and Eunji, second. And he was sure the same was true for Kyungsoo.

 

He couldn’t afford to be selfish, to care about his own conscience when the future of his kingdom was at stake. But he also couldn’t bring himself to do much more than to sweep Kyungsoo’s long hair out of his face and help correct his robes whenever they slipped to reveal too much of his mate.

 

He wasn’t a good leader, and for the first time in his life he wasn’t sure he wanted to be one either.

 

On the third day when Jongin showed up outside of the omega Prince’s chamber he couldn’t help but hesitate again. What was the point of even being here? He wouldn’t lie with the other. He himself knew it. Kyungsoo knew it. There was no point in spending another day sitting by the other’s side and wait for something to change.

 

He lowered his hand, ready to turn away, when the door leading into the omega Prince’s chambers suddenly slid open. The taller of the omega servants, the one with the sharp eyebrows, locked eyes with him, and for a moment Jongin felt as if he was intruding on something.

 

“Your highness.” The servant spoke, bowing deeply but quickly. “The omega Prince is inside.” He continued, voice full of barely concealed venom. Jongin ignored the act of defiance once again and stepped in, catching sight of his mate and the other omega on the bed.

 

Kyungsoo was on his side today, a pillow hugged close to his middle, while the other omega servant was pressing his thumbs into the small of the omega Prince’s back. At the sound of Jongin stepping inside the servant looked up, pausing his slow pressing and making Kyungsoo whine and reach out behind himself to give the servant a light slap on the arm.

 

“Your highness.” The smaller of the omega servant spoke, standing up and bowing deeply. “The omega Prince is feeling better today, his heat has passed its highpoint.” He explained. Jongin looked over at his mate again as Kyungsoo pressed his face into one of the many pillows surrounding him and bit back a groan. He didn’t look any better, just more aware of how poorly he was feeling.

 

“I see.” Jongin replied, not acknowledging the servants as they left the room with a series of bows. Instead, his eyes were glued on Kyungsoo as the other curled up into a tighter ball, his body looking small and pale on the wide crimson bed.

 

Jongin stepped out of his geta and moved to sit down next to the other, still hesitant of the change in behaviour. He wasn’t sure the omega had realized his servants had left him and that Jongin was now by his side. He hadn’t seemed to realize yesterday that Jongin had been the one by his side for most of the day.

 

Kyungsoo let out a whine, his legs stretching out as he pushed himself into the bedding face first. His toes were flexed, spread in all directions, and a thin sheet of sweat was covering his naked skin. Jongin reached out, aiming to pull the robe Kyungsoo was wearing down to cover his mate’s butt once more when Kyungsoo’s hand swatted Jongin’s away.

 

“Stop it!” He snapped before letting out a loud groan, rolling over on his back and screwing up his face in pain. Jongin sat frozen, his hand still hovering in the air where where Kyungsoo’s slap had sent it.

 

“Excuse me?” Jongin asked, looking down at his mate who kicked the blankets with another muffled groan. He had let go of the pillow and was instead pressing the palm of his hand into his abdomen as he grimaced. In Jongin’s eyes, it looked as if he was only hurting himself further.

 

“Leave!” Kyungsoo ordered, grinding down his hand hard into his abdomen as his mouth fell open in a silent scream. Jongin reached out, grabbing the other’s hand to stop him from hurting himself more. Kyungsoo struggled weakly, his legs kicking again, before a dry sop left his lips.

 

“I want Minseok!” He sobbed, hand stopping their struggling and grabbing hold of Jongin’s arm. The next second Kyungsoo bit his lips, letting out another muffled groan as he squeezed Jongin’s arm as hard as he possibly could. The Alpha Prince gasped at the painful grip, trying to shake the other’s hands away to no avail.

 

“What’s wrong?” Jongin asked, worried at the omega Prince’s odd behaviour. Was something wrong? This didn’t look like a heat. Or at least not like it had looked the past few days.

 

“It hurts!” Kyungsoo sobbed, rolling over on his side and practically wrapping himself around Jongin’s legs. Jongin flinched, leaning away from the other as much as he could without pulling himself free. He could feel Kyungsoo’s hands claw at his upper thigh, squeezing it painfully as the other groaned once again.

 

With frantic eyes Jongin searched the room, looking for any sign of what he should do to help his mate. He could go and get the servants. But that would mean leaving his mate alone, something he was not going to do when the other was clearly in pain. But he had no idea of how to help the other.

 

He had heard of omegas being in pain during their heat, he knew that was a part of being in heat, but he had thought the worst would be a fever and maybe a slight ache, just like it had been the past two days when Jongin visited. This was something else. It almost looked like Kyungsoo’s stomach was cramping. Had he eaten something bad?

 

“Where does it hurt?” Jongin asked, looking down at his mate as Kyungsoo kicked his feet again and pressed his face against Jongin’s hip. He looked like he was in a great deal of pain. This wasn’t good. He should probably get the palace doctors.

 

The smaller’s hand suddenly shot out and grabbed Jongin’s, pulling it down toward his back with a determined yank before pressing it against his lower back, just above the swell of his backside. Jongin blinked, keeping his hand there and feeling for anything that could cause his mate this much pain, when the image of the smaller omega servant pressing his thumbs into that area earlier appeared in his mind.

 

With a small frown he pushed his fingers into the soft tissue, making Kyungsoo groan and stiffen for a moment before slowly relaxing a little. Jongin felt his eyes widen, realization hitting him and quickly he took his free hand and placed it on the other side of Kyungsoo’s spine, pushing down and slowly spreading his fingertips.

 

Kyungsoo sighed, his fingers releasing the death grip they had had on Jongin’s skirt and thigh and his squirming legs stilling for a moment. Jongin repeated the motion, feeling Kyungsoo relax a tiny bit more. Slowly, the omega’s breathing started evening out, the groans being exchanged for quiet whimper.

 

“Are you feeling better now?” Jongin asked, slowing his movements. Kyungsoo’s hand slapped his thigh and at once Jongin resumed the massage, making sure to keep an even pressure.

 

“No.” Kyungsoo replied, voice muffled by Jongin’s hips. The Alpha frowned, looking down at his mate and spotting the pained grimace that still lingered on Kyungsoo’s face. He pushed his fingers harder into Kyungsoo’s lower back, making the other groan in relief for a brief second. A moment later Kyungsoo suddenly curled up, letting out another silent scream.

 

“What’s wrong?!” Jongin asked with a worried look, immediately letting go of his mate in case he had hurt him. Kyungsoo whimpered, squirming and rolling away from Jongin to hug his pillow instead. Jongin cautiously shuffled closer, trying to spot what was wrong with the other as Kyungsoo curled up tighter and tighter until his face was hidden in his knees.

 

“Stomach.” Kyungsoo whispered, almost too quietly for Jongin to catch. Jongin gave a small nod as he carefully leaned over his mate to try and catch a look at Kyungsoo’s stomach to try and see what was going on. The way Kyungsoo was curled up made it impossible for him to see anything though.

 

“You have to lay on your back for me to look at it.” He said, gently touching Kyungsoo’s hip to try and get the other to roll over onto his back. Kyungsoo refused to move, this time actually screaming into the pillow. Jongin took hold of him again, trying to force him to roll over on his back but once again Kyungsoo refused to move.

 

Jongin huffed. A heat couldn’t possibly be that painful! He would have known about how painful they were otherwise. Kyungsoo was just being dramatic. He grabbed hold of the other, making him roll over on his back but Kyungsoo stayed just as curled up as before, pressing the pillow against his stomach. Jongin grabbed hold of his mate’s leg, trying to move it out of the way so he could properly take a look when Kyungsoo’s hand shot out and gave Jongin a firm punch in the ribs.

 

Jongin doubled over, hissing as he grabbed at his sides. Fuck! That hurt! That hurt really bad! He rubbed the area, hoping it would lessen some of the sting before sending a glare Kyungsoo’s way. The other had uncurled now, finally, and was arching off of the bed as he frantically stuffed the pillow under the small of his back. With a whimper he relaxed back down on the bed, seeming slightly relieved despite the arched position his back was forced into.

 

“That hurt!” Jongin snapped, glaring at Kyungsoo who just sobbed, his hands once again pressing roughly against his lower abdomen. Jongin rolled his eyes at the other’s dramatics. He might as well play along at this point. He reached out, placing a hand on the other’s stomach to feel for whatever was causing his mate pain. The moment he did his eyes widened at the tenseness he felt, the feeling of muscle cramping badly under his fingers.

 

Kyungsoo let out another sob as Jongin pressed down on his stomach, his legs kicking against the bedding. Jongin slowly started massaging the area, trying to get the muscles to relax with little success. Kyungsoo’s hands fisted in his robes, pulling Jongin closer and Jongin allowed it. He ended up halfway laying over Kyungsoo as he continued to massage Kyungsoo’s stomach.

 

“It hurts so bad!” Kyungsoo whimpered as he pushed his face into the pillow. Jongin hushed him, concentrating on massaging the other. Kyungsoo’s small frame was shaking under him, the sweat making the fabric of his small robe cling to his body. He looked even more fragile than he had done before, clinging to Jongin as the other tried to relieve him of the pain.

 

“Is this the heat?” Jongin asked, shifting to use the palm of his hand to massage his mate’s abdomen in a way not too unlike what he had seen Kyungsoo do earlier. Kyungsoo nodded, his hips slowly rocking left to right as he forced in a deep breath through his nose. Jongin felt himself frown, looking down at the omega with a shocked expression.

 

“Is it this bad every time?” He asked, trying to find a position where he could both be as close to his mate as Kyungsoo seemed to need him to be, and still be able to massage his mate’s stomach with ease. Kyungsoo nodded again before roughly pulling at Jongin robes to get him to bend down even closer. Jongin felt himself frown, growing through what he had heard about heats from the rest of the bonded couples he knew. He had never heard of it being like this. Mostly it just sounded like the omega spent their days in a feverish delirium. But then again one did not really talk about heats, not in public. And Jongin had never really read up on them. He had figured they couldn’t be too hard to handle.

 

Now he was regretting that.

 

Well, now was not the time to dwell on that. What he had to do was find a good solution to the current situation he was in. That meant helping his mate feel comfortable using the information he had at hand. Kyungsoo wanted his stomach massaged and Kyungsoo wanted Jongin close. The why wasn’t important, although Jongin certainly wondered about the latter.

 

He decided to pause his massaging for a moment, pulling away from Kyungsoo who let out a pained noise of protest as Jongin looked around the room. Quickly, Jongin gathered the pillows he could find before propping them against the wall and sitting down on the bed with his back leant against them.

 

Kyungsoo had curled up again during Jongin’s short time of arranging himself. He was panting roughly, eyes closed tightly, as he seemed to work through a particularly hard cramp. Jongin carefully reached his arms around the smaller, huffing as he lifted. He had carried Kyungsoo many times before, none of them willingly, and just as those times the omega Prince was uncooperative. But Jongin persisted, staying strong, until he had arranged Kyungsoo in between his spread legs.

 

The omega curled up against his chest in comfort but Jongin slowly forced his mate to uncurl himself, arranging him so his back was pressed against Jongin’s chest with his legs running parallel to Jongin’s. To ensure Kyungsoo remained somewhat decent, Jongin quickly pulled the blanket over them. Although, he didn’t think the omega really cared about that considering his squirming had exposed him plenty of times over. He forced the thought out of his head as he quickly unbuckled the belt holding Kyungsoo’s robes closed before resuming the massage.

 

Kyungsoo’s legs kicked under the blanket, his hands fisting in Jongin’s robe as the other pressed his fingers into the cramping muscles, trying to get them to relax. Slowly, it seemed to work. Kyungsoo’s head relaxed back against Jongin’s chest, his eyes fluttering close as his legs stilled.

 

Jongin continued to massage him, making sure to press firmly enough to reach the cramping muscle under the thin layer of fat around the abdomen, but not so hard he hurt the other. He had been educated in omega nature during his youth. Omegas had a child bearing organ in their lower abdomen connected to their entrances. Male omegas had one shared entrance that branched internally while female omegas had two separate entrances. Beta females had the same organs, as well as some Alpha females and beta males. In the latter cases one couldn’t know until a child was conceived. He also knew that for some reason male omegas did not have testicles, or they did but not on the outside like most males. The scholars knew the testicles were involved in the production of babies but no more than that. Dissection of the omega organ had revealed that all of them, even female ones, had something attached to the child carrying chamber internally that looked like testicles. With all that information in mind, Jongin assumed that the muscle that was cramping right now was the child carrying organ.

 

As for heats, Jongin knew they were for procreation, and exclusive to omegas. Although he had heard some betas had similar experiences on a much smaller scale, maybe just a light fever or some discomfort once every two months. Heats weren’t the only time one could conceive though, but it apparently aided in conception. That was why slick was produced by omegas during heats and why some bonded couples sometimes resorted to laying with each other to ease the effects.

 

Was that was people did in Sokha? Kyungsoo had been very adamant about only lying with Jongin during his heat but Jongin had never really gotten an explanation as to why. He had just assumed it was another part of the barbaric Sokhan culture, to take advantage of omegas at their most vulnerable state, but now he was starting to think maybe it was to help omegas get through their heats. But that sort of belief wouldn’t stop Kyungsoo from agreeing to lie with Jongin outside of his heat as well.

 

“Why don’t you want to lie with me outside of your heat?” Jongin asked, alternating between pressing his left and right hand against Kyungsoo’s abdomen. Kyungsoo grunted, his knees rising up a little as he shifted his hips, opening them. Jongin tried not to get uncomfortable at the movement.

 

“It is not possible.” Kyungsoo sighed, rocking his hips left to right like he had done earlier. Jongin was glad he had thought of the blanket to keep the other modest.

 

“Yes, it is. It is the norm here in Hido.” Jongin explained, trying to synch his movements with the slow rocking of Kyungsoo’s lower body.

 

“No.” Kyungsoo weakly shook his head, his eyes still closed as he talked. He sounded tired, like he hadn’t slept properly in days. “When a mate lies with their bonded omega they cannot control themselves. They are rough and primal they return to our roots in the Moon Gods. An omega’s body cannot take it without the heat. Our heats help us return to our roots.” Kyungsoo explained, words slightly slurred as he stilled once more, a deep sigh leaving him.

 

Jongin’s movements faltered for a moment as he listened to the explanation. That wasn’t what lying with your mate was at all. It was supposed to be a moment of closeness and trust. An omega’s body was sacred to their mate, and it needed to be treated with care. One of the few rare cases an omega could request a bonding to be annulled was if they were repeatedly hurt during lying with their partner.

 

“No, no that’s not what it’s supposed to be at all.” Jongin said, looking down at Kyungsoo. The other’s face was flushed, breath coming in small pants and his long hair was a mess. Jongin should tie it up so the other wasn’t bothered by it. “Lying with an omega is always supposed to be on the omegas conditions. That is why we don’t lie with omegas during their heats here in Hido. During your heats you are not in the right mind. You cannot make the right decisions. So it is up to your mate to protect you and keep you safe.” Jongin explained, removing his hands from Kyungsoo’s stomach for a short moment to gather up his hair and twist it into a knot at the back of Kyungsoo’s head. He secured it with the pin he had taken from Kyungsoo’s belt.

  
“But...the contact with the Moon Gods?” Kyungsoo asked tiredly. “If we are not in contact, we cannot conceive. Babies are a blessing from the Moon Gods and we can only reach them when we return to our roots.” Kyungsoo said, looking up at Jongin for an explanation.

 

Jongin blinked, not entirely sure what to say. He knew that a soul was a blessing from the Moon Gods, everyone knew that, and he knew that during pregnancy a soul entered the baby. If it didn’t, the baby would be stillborn. But he didn’t know when the soul entered the baby. Was it during the same time as lying with a mate? From Kyungsoo’s description it sounded like that, and it sounded correct.

  
“We can reach the Moon Gods through other means. When two souls are close to each other the Moon Gods will hear the way they come together and bless them with a child.” Jongin said, nodding to himself as he went on. “A union of two souls doesn’t have to be primal, it just has to be deep.”

 

Kyungsoo sighed, seeming to accept the answer as he relaxed back down into Jongin’s chest. Jongin resumed the massage, moving his hands along Kyungsoo’s sides and onto his back where he had pressed earlier. Kyungsoo’s breath hitched, his legs spreading a little more as Jongin continued to massage him.

 

Jongin could feel Kyungsoo’s head turn into his chest, his flushed cheeks hot against Jongin’s skin. He still looked pretty feverish. His skin was pale, the few strands of hair that had escaped the bun sticking to his sweaty skin. Despite the dark circles under his eyes he still seemed restless, squirming as Jongin’s fingers continued to push into his soft stomach.

 

“I feel empty.” Kyungsoo sniffed, his hands settling over his lower abdomen. Jongin followed the other’s hands, seeing them almost dip down towards the omega’s genitals before halting themselves. Jongin looked away, pretending he hadn’t seen it.

 

“The cramps will go away soon.” He mumbled, sliding his hands around to the other’s back to massage that area.

 

“They won’t.” Kyungsoo protested, the frown growing on his brow again. “They won’t. They never go away. I can’t sleep because of them and they won’t go away, no matter what I do. I feel so hot and empty. I can’t think properly. All I can think of is how empty I am.” The ramblings didn’t sound like they were meant for anyone to hear, but Jongin couldn’t help but listen to every word. He could see the distress grown on Kyungsoo’s face, see as the stressed caused the muscles to start locking up again.

 

“Don’t think about that.” He ordered, pushing Kyungsoo’s hands away so he could massage the other’s stomach again. Kyungsoo twisted in his grasp, groaning as the cramps started building again.

 

“I can’t!” He cried, his legs kicking out as Jongin pushed slightly too hard against his stomach. “I can’t stop thinking. It’s everywhere. I want it to stop Jongin. Please make it stop.” He begged, his voice desperate and his eyes screwed shut in pain once more.

 

Jongin huffed, wishing the other had just stayed calm. Didn’t he realize he was making the cramps worse himself by twisting and turning so much? If he had just laid still and relaxed this wouldn’t be half as bad.

 

“Stay still.” Jongin growled, grabbing hold of Kyungsoo’s squirming hips. The omega stilled for half a moment before his back arched, a drawn-out whimper leaving clenched teeth. The cramps were starting back up in earnest, Jongin could tell. All the hard work he had put into making them disappear were for naught.

 

“Please.” Kyungsoo sobbed, pulling at Jongin’s robes again. “Please! I don’t care anymore. Just make them stop!” He begged, his legs spreading. Jongin felt mortification fill him and quickly looked away.

  
“No.” He said with determination. He was not going to do something that Kyungsoo might regret later when he was fully conscious. “You cannot consent.”

 

“I’m consenting now!” Kyungsoo protested, his legs quickly closing as the cramping grew worse. Jongin could feel it in the other’s abdomen, the child bearing organ growing tenser. Still, he knew this consent wasn’t valid. And he could never make himself break the little trust his mate had for him like that.

 

“No!” Jongin replied, continuing to massage with little effect as his mate visibly grew more and more distressed. He could hear Kyungsoo beg, incoherent sentences asking for Jongin to make the pain and discomfort go away. Jongin ignored them, tried to not get them to chip away at his determination. He was going to stay firm.

 

Kyungsoo didn’t need anything right now but support. Jongin knew what he needed. He needed a massage and to relax, and probably to sleep from the look of the other. If Kyungsoo could just let go of the idea that he needed anything else things would immediately be so much better.

 

But it was hard to stay determined when the omega was practically crying against his chest, his legs kicking endlessly as cramp after cramp shook his small body. He looked so distraught, his eyes wide and pleading as they searched for Jongin and his weak fingers uncoordinated as they tried to get Jongin’s hands to move lower.

 

Once again Jongin felt doubt fill him, worry that maybe he once again wasn’t doing things right. Jongah had told him to listen to his omega after all, but that protection and support could only come after he had heard what his omega was asking for. But what was he supposed to do when Kyungsoo was asking for something Jongin knew the other didn’t want, and just as importantly, something that Jongin didn’t want.

 

But he had to do something. Kyungsoo was slowly returning to the same unresponsive state as he had been the previous two days, writhing and sweating and mumbling as he squirmed in Jongin’s lap. He didn’t want his mate to be in pain, not now nor later.

 

“Are my fingers alright?” Jongin heard himself ask, his voice shrill with worry. Kyungsoo nodded frantically, mumbling something about how anything was good. Jongin nodded and drew a deep breath to help prepare himself. He had never done anything like this, had never been this close with anyone.

 

Slowly, fighting for every inch, Jongin moved his right hand down toward Kyungsoo’s entrance. The skin was smooth under his fingertips, hot and moist with sweat, and as soon as Jongin had passed the other’s cock the first drop of slick hit him. It made him flinch, freezing for a second before he proceeded.

 

Kyungsoo’s entrance was slick and open, his fingers almost slipping inside without Jongin meaning to. He let them trace the circle of muscles for a moment, stalling as Jongin tried to find the courage, before the first finger pushed inside.

 

Inside was hot, wet, and slick. Unlike anything Jongin had felt before. Kyungsoo sighed as he was entered, the distress seeming to instantly lessen in him. Jongin drew courage from that, pushing in further, as far as his fingers could go in the angle he was at. Kyungsoo was panting, his head resting heavily against Jongin’s chest and his hands trembling against his abdomen.

 

Jongin could feel the cramps now, could feel the entrance clench down around him as another cramp shot through the omega’s body. The contraction of muscles was violent, much more than Jongin had thought it would be, and Kyungsoo whimpered loudly in time with the cramping.

 

“Deeper.” Kyungsoo begged, his voice not much more than a breath. Jongin tried to press deeper but the position made it hard to reach further than to the second knuckle. He had to rearrange them for this to work.

 

With a wet sound he pulled back out, causing Kyungsoo to groan, before he grabbed the omega’s legs, placing his feet outside of Jongin’s thighs and helping him angle his hips so Jongin had better access. The position looked lewd, but as he returned his fingers to Kyungsoo’s entrance he found the could immediately push deeper.

 

Kyungsoo let out a moan, his head rolling back as he rolled his hips in time with Jongin’s slow movements. He wasn’t doing much more than massaging the inner walls, trying to stop the cramps at the source, but it seemed to be working. He could feel the muscles relax from the inside, feel how his mate’s stomach once again softened with his free hand.

 

Kyungsoo was breathing slowly, his eyes half closed as he let his tried hands fall to his side, too exhausted to hold on to Jongin’s robes anymore. Jongin took the opportunity to hook one of the omega’s legs over his arm, angling the other’s hips further upward, and pushing deeper.

 

By this point he had three of his fingers buried to the third knuckle. Kyungsoo let out small pleased moans with each movement of Jongin’s fingers, seeming to have finally found peace. Jongin could feel himself start to relax as well, the discomfort of entering his mate replaced with relief that Kyungsoo was finally calming down.

 

It didn’t take long before Kyungsoo was asleep, pure exhaustion from his heat making him pass out within moments of being given a break from his body’s wishes. Jongin continued to massage his insides as well as his outsides, finally feeling as if he was doing what he was supposed to as a mate.

 

Once he was sure Kyungsoo was sleeping properly he laid the other down, letting him curl up against Jongin’s chest as Jongin continued to lightly press his fingers into the other’s back, only occasionally dipping his fingers in his entrance to ensure the cramps didn’t start back up.

 

Kyungsoo slept until it was time for dinner, and when he woke up he stayed pressed against Jongin’s chest, taking comfort in the presence of his mate.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there were some of you who expected they would finally sleep with each other for this chapter, but quite frankly I just felt like they were not at a point where any of them were actually comfortable and could realistically go through with it in a way that would be like good for the story in the long run. And I have warned you all that this is a slow burn after all ;3 No but jokes aside, once again I hope this isn't disappointing to anyone that there wasn't any sex, and if it was I'm sorry but I promise you there will be more heats to come in this story, and moments without heats. We just all have to be patient while Jongin and Kyungsoo slowly work past their pride. 
> 
> That being said, thank you all for being the most amazing and wonderful readers there has ever been. Writing this story is an absolute you and I am always so excited to work on a new chapter and figure out how I want the story to develop thanks to the amazing response I get to every chapter. Thank you all my cuties!!


	8. A Lonely Burden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely friendos! I know this chapter is a little late and if you follow me on twitter you know it's because I caught the worst cold so I didn't have any energy to write, but now I feel all tip top again so the chapters should resume their usual update schedule :33
> 
> The sweetest bestest Feddi [Starsooncheeks](https://twitter.com/starsooncheeks) did some art once again for the chapter and omg I am in LOOOOVE! Please go support her on twitter! 

 

The royal gardens. Kyungsoo had been here plenty of times before. He was sure he had seen every corner of it, every flower and every path. He was sure he knew what hid behind the hibiscus hedges and where all the entrances leading back into the palace lay.

 

Or, he had been sure.

 

Kiha smiled at him as he led him through a wooden gate, revealing a completely new area of the gardens Kyungsoo had yet to set foot in. Kyungsoo stopped for a moment, his skirts fluttering in the slight breeze that passed over the palace grounds.

 

The path in front of him was lines with trees, branches heavy with ripe fruits. Each tree was carefully trimmed until each crown formed a dense, round sphere of leaves. The symmetry of it all was incredible, unnatural, and like so many things it mirrored the boxy simplistic style of Hido. Further ahead the path he was standing on split, one path hugging the palace walls and the other leading away. To where Kyungsoo couldn’t tell.

 

“These are the fruit gardens. Many of the fruits you are served are from here, your Highness.” Kiha spoke, leading Kyungsoo along with a light gesture of his hand. Kyungsoo followed, eyes gliding over the many trees as they walked.

 

“This section was already completed when I took over the responsibility of the gardens. I have not done much more than tightening up the trimming regimen of the trees to ensure maximum yield. I have not needed to do much more.” Kiha explained, stopping by one of the fruit trees and pulling a ripe pear off of a branch.

 

“Your highness?” He offered and Kyungsoo politely declined. He had, after much debating, chosen to wear his veil today. He knew Kiha was technically family, and therefore he had no obligation to shield himself against the other omega Prince’s gaze, but Kiha did not feel like family. The thought of spending the day by Kiha’s side without his veil had made his stomach clench worryingly, so he had chosen to wear it in the end even if it could be considered impolite.

 

This tour of the royal gardens was a part of his lessons that Jongin had set up for him. Just like he had promised, the tutoring started as soon as Kyungsoo’s heat had broken. The first few days had been slow, Jongin sitting down with him for an hour or two after completing his own duties, but after a meeting with the royal couple the pace had been upped.

 

The Alpha King and beta Queen had called them for updates on how producing an heir were going, and upon finding out that nothing had happened since their last meeting the rulers had been less than happy with them. To add onto that the fact that Kyungsoo had yet to choose a position and that he was still mostly uneducated had prompted the Alpha King to set up a strict schedule for him to learn as much as he possibly could as quick as possible. That was two weeks ago and Kyungsoo had been busy every waking moment since.

 

Not that he minded. He had been waiting for Jongin to take responsibility for his education since they bonded, but he was less than happy about the fact that his mate only handled a small fraction of the lessons. They had a duty to each other and their kingdoms after all, and for Jongin that included supporting his omega.

 

Although, Kyungsoo couldn’t find it in himself to regret Jongin’s decision not to lay with him during the heat. He had been expecting it and knew that as an omega Prince a part of his duty was to produce an heir, especially now. But...he did not want a babe, not now, and not with Jongin. Still, Kyungsoo knew he could push through, like he always did.

 

But instead of taking advantage of his heat Jongin had strictly refused to do anything Kyungsoo didn’t agree to. He barely remembers the first day, but he still knows Jongin sat by his side and helped care for him. And when the cramps were at their worst Jongin helped chase them away and helped Kyungsoo rest and recover. He had made him feel safe.

 

Kyungsoo felt his stomach clench at the memory again, the complex pit of feelings residing in his chest making itself known. He knew it was wrong of both of them not to use his heat as their chance to fulfil their duty, he knew he shouldn’t feel thankful to Jongin for once again failing him as a mate, he knew he had failed his kingdom. There was guilt, but no regret. And somewhere within it all Jongin resided but instead of feeling angry with the other, Kyungsoo could only feel relieved.

 

“Omega Prince.” Kiha’s voice forced him out of his thoughts. “Let’s proceed. I have something important to show you.” Kiha continued, not seeming put out by Kyungsoo’s disinterest. Kyungsoo dutifully followed, making sure to try and memorize as much of the information the other omega was giving him as possible. He didn’t want to have to go through another tour if the scholars decided he hadn’t learnt as much as he ought to. He wanted to show everyone he was more than capable of ruling a kingdom, despite everyone seeming to think otherwise.

 

At the fork in the road they turned left, walking away from the palace instead of continuing along the palace as Kyungsoo expected. For a few minutes the path just wound back and forth, the hibiscus hedges lining it becoming more and more overgrown until they were completely replaced with bushes and undergrowth. At this point they reached a hill. Neat wooden steps had been infused into the upwards slope and Kiha easily scaled them in front of him.

 

Carefully, so he wouldn’t trip, Kyungsoo followed the other, his hands holding up his skirts so they wouldn’t get sullied by the dirty surroundings. The hill didn’t appear to still belong to the royal gardens. From what Kyungsoo could tell they had left the gardens, and even the palace, and had instead off into the forest that surrounded the palace. He would have to question Kiha about it. This most certainly couldn’t be a part of what the scholars had had in mind when they asked Kiha to teach Kyungsoo about his royal duties and the upkeep and planning of the royal gardens.

 

Finally, they reached the topped. Kyungsoo stopped for a moment, holding his waist as he caught his breath If he had known he was supposed to do this kind of physical exertion he would have chosen a corset with more give in it when he got dressed this morning.

 

“Omega Prince Kyungsoo.” Kiha spoke from the edge of the hill. “Please come here.” He waved his hand once, gesturing toward a small bench set up next to him. Kyungsoo sighed, walking over on heavy feet and sitting down on the bench.

 

In front of him the royal gardens opened up, a bird’s eye view of the whole area from the stables and the training grounds to the fountain of the Dragon God. The little areas he had spent so many days traversing was laid out in front of him like the board of some sort of game. At first glance they looked identical but as Kyungsoo looked closer he could see how each of them differed, a carefully planned out difference where none of the areas took president over another but they still all shone with their uniqueness.

 

“This is the most important spot in the whole garden.” Kiha said with a bright smile, sitting down next to Kyungsoo and looking out over his handiwork. “This is where I can sit and plan out how I want the garden to look like, the story I want to tell as you walk along the paths. All of them are different, yet equally as pleasant, no matter where you start and where you end up. My favourite one is this one though.” He drew his finger along one of the many paths, following the exit out of the palace closest to the royal chambers and over toward the stables. “I might be biased though. It is the one I take whenever I go to visit the beta Princess.” He let out a small laugh.

 

Kyungsoo found a smile breaking on his lips at the sound, his eyes following the different paths he had walked along. Now, from up here, he could truly see the stories he had passed so many times before. He could see why he tended to end up following a certain path over and over again, almost as if guided by the garden itself. It was truly remarkable the effort Kiha had put into the gardens, the knowledge he had and knew how to utilize.

 

“How do you plan all of this?” Kyungsoo asked, following the paths near the training grounds and archery range. The way the flower arrangements were laid out, the colours, it almost reminded him of the forms he had seen during sword practice. Yet, it still fit so well with the gentle flowing of the arrangements next to the small stream, and the mellow area outside of the library, and the vibrant bushes lining the paths near the stables.

 

“It’s different every time.” Kiha said, sounding almost shy for a moment. “It’s hard to explain, your Highness.” He bowed his head and Kyungsoo looked over at the other, frowning. Kiha had always seemed quite subdued in his eyes, but never to the extent he was acting now. It was almost as if he was fearing stepping out of line.

 

“You don’t have to stick to formalities.” Kyungsoo said, making Kiha look up. “We’re-... Our mates are siblings, our children will be first cousins. There is no need for such formalities.” He couldn’t say they were family. Because they weren’t. His family was back in Sokha.

 

Kiha let out another small laugh at that, looking away and out over the garden.

  
“You’re right.” He sighed. “We’re family now.” Kyungsoo’s lips thinned at the words. “I am simply unused to explaining my thought process to anyone. The gardeners simply do as I tell them, and it will be long before someone is to take over my position. And when that time comes, I would want them to do things their way, not trying to mimic mine.” Kiha explained.

 

“I still want to hear.” Kyungsoo said. He was here to learn. That was the whole purpose of spending the day with Kiha. Kiha was the only current royal omega since the second beta Princess was still unbonded so he was the only one who could give Kyungsoo first-hand experience in duties the Hido saw fit only for omegas.

 

“Well. As I said it is different every time. Sometimes it can begin with a simple flower, other times a feeling. I try to think of shapes a lot, of complementing and contrasting, and to challenge what you’re expecting to see just a little bit. And there is colour theory too! You have to keep that in mind with the flowers and the grass and the trees. The passing of time matters as well, you have to keep in mind how things look both in bloom and out of bloom and plan out a whole succession from early spring to late summer and early fall. Usually, when the trees bloom, I try to have little else going on. The petals can cover the entire garden, like a rain or a flood. I like to let them, to remind us all that no matter how much we plan we can’t control nature.” Kiha replied, his voice losing the odd pitch he usually used halfway through his explanation and settling comfortably at the same gentle tone of voice as Kyungsoo.

 

“You put a lot of thought into this.” Kyungsoo stated, once again surprised over the fact. The omegas here had seemed so passive and complacent when he had first gotten here, but after listening to a few of them Kyungsoo had realized they all took a lot of pride in their work. They wanted to make their mark on the world, not just ride along. Kyungsoo could identify with that.

 

“Of course.” Kiha said, straightening up a little. “It is my duty. As an omega I’m supposed to help ease the suffering of others. If my arrangements can make someone feel better on a bad day, or find a moment of relaxation, or inspiration, I have fulfilled my duty. But to be able to aid people like that I must put a lot of effort and heart into my work. If I didn’t, my arrangements would not help anyone.”

 

Kyungsoo nodded at this, looking out over the gardens again. His eyes caught on a group of soldiers on horseback entering through the large gates, their swords strapped to their back. As one they moved through the garden toward the stables, not sparing a single glance at the arrangements as they passed. For half a second, anger flared up inside of him, anger that they didn’t even notice the effort Kiha had put into the gardens.

 

“You’ve done a great job.” Kyungsoo said, turning back to Kiha who looked up at him with wide eyes. Kyungsoo could see a blush creep up his cheeks, deepening the orange colour that had been dusted over the golden skin. A small smile tugged at the corner of Kyungsoo’s cheeks.

 

“Thank you.” Kiha said, bowing deeply. “You’re much kinder than your reputation makes you out to be, omega Prince Kyungsoo.” He added with a bright smile. Kyungsoo felt a frown grow on his brows and at once Kiha’s smile fell.

 

“What does my reputation make me out to be?” He asked, trying to catch Kiha’s eyes.

 

“Well... Um. You’re very argumentative for an omega.” Kiha said, voice quiet. “You an Jongin have been fighting a lot, and you don’t listen to him. You are also very straight forward. You question a lot of things, openly, especially your mate. It makes Alpha Prince Jongin look...” Kiha trailed off and Kyungsoo let out a scoff.

 

“Is it bad that I question what I see as wrong?” Kyungsoo asked and Kiha bit his lips.

  
“Well... an Alpha knows what’s best for us. So, we should listen to them.” He explained and Kyungsoo rolled his eyes.

 

“And what do you do when they don’t know what’s best for you? Do you just sit there and let them control your life?” He pushed, eyebrows rising in challenge.

 

“Of course not!” Kiha defended. “I mean, I trust my mate to do what they think is best for me but.... If it doesn’t work I tell them.” Kiha nodded decisively.

 

“So what’s wrong with me doing the same?”

  
“Well, you do it openly. You’re criticising your mate. It is not an omega’s place to criticise an Alpha.” Kiha explained and Kyungsoo found himself scoffing again, eyes wide as he looked at Kiha.

 

“I’m not criticising him! I’m making sure he knows what I want him to do.”

 

Kiha didn’t reply to this, instead keeping his eyes on his lap as he bit his lips. Kyungsoo drew in a sharp breath, glaring at the other as he waited for a reply. Kiha couldn’t be honest when he said an omega was not allowed to question their mate. No bonding could work where omegas just passively let their mate do as they pleased with them.

 

“Is that how it is in Sokha?” Kiha asked, looking up at Kyungsoo. “Do you question your mates publicly there? Do you criticise them for others to see? Doesn’t that lead to more fighting instead of understanding?”

 

“No! No, it doesn’t. Omegas have to make sure to stand up for their will or else people will do just as they please. An omega has to be strong and steadfast. We have to make our voices heard.” Kyungsoo defended.

 

“Your mates do as they please with you if you don’t tell them not to?” Kiha asked and Kyungsoo clenched his fists, turning a scowl toward Kiha. The other flinched, quickly looking away.

  
“What do you think we are? Some sort of barbaric people where Alphas and betas just use their omegas as they please? You, who don’t even let omegas prepare themselves for-”

 

“It’s just a question!” Kiha interrupted. Kyungsoo faltered, losing his train of thought as Kiha looked up at him. “It’s just a question. I’m not- I’m not criticising Sokha. I don’t think you’re barbaric. I just wanted to know.” He said gently.

 

Kyungsoo closed his mouth, looking away. He could still feel the anger course through his veins, making his chest rise and fall rapidly and his defences ready themselves for impact.

 

“I didn’t mean to offend you.” Kiha continued. “I’m sorry if it sounded like that. I just wanted to know if talking back to your mate was something done in Sokha, or just something you personally did. I will leave the subject be if it is sensitive.” He bowed down again, holding the bow for a long moment.

  
Kyungsoo swallowed, still not looking at the other.

 

“It is normal in Sokha. We are expecting to stand up for ourselves. We are free now, free to not do as our mates dictate. We need to care for that freedom. We need to make sure it is not taken away by people who would prefer we lived in the olden age.” He explained, his voice sounding slightly strained. He knew he should have apologized to Kiha for his harsh tone, the omega hadn’t meant anything malicious after all, but for some reason the words wouldn’t come out.

 

“I see.” Kiha said, nodding once. Kyungsoo mimicked the nod. “We’re free here too. But, I guess we see it differently. Jongah has told me Jongin has told her that in Sokha you need your mate’s permission for a lot of things, and that you aren’t allowed to go into any occupation you want. I can see how it would be more important to stand up for yourself then.”

 

“We are allowed to seek any occupation we want.” Kyungsoo corrected, making Kiha look up at him with large eyes. “When we come of age, we start looking for a mate. If you have worked hard to make yourself attractive as an omega, you can choose any mate you want. When omegas choose a mate, we take into consideration what kind of occupation our future mate has, among other things such as social status and personality.”

 

“Oh. I guess that makes sense.” Kiha said, nodding slowly. “Can that be any occupation? Even those fit only for betas and Alphas?”

  
“Yes.”

 

“That is different indeed. No wonder you are so different.” Kiha smiled brightly at him, his rosy cheeks full. “Here, you have a lot of choices you can make without a mate. Noble omegas can start preparing for an occupation before coming of age since they are schooled, but most omegas start working within the occupation they want to pursue once they become of age. Before that they help out at home. We are expected to be able to support ourselves without mates, and to contribute to our kingdom as soon as we can. Generally, omegas are bonded at an earlier age than Alphas, it’s hard to say with betas, but usually you don’t bond until several years after you come of age. I did not get bonded until I was 21 years old.” Kiha explained.

 

Kyungsoo nodded, taking in the words. What Kiha was telling him still sounded so wrong. But he supposed it was just different, like Kiha had said. He could understand that if you could provide for yourself without a mate you did not need to bond immediately, and that if you could educate yourself without a mate you wouldn’t need to bond to educate yourself. But it still made him worried. An unbonded omega was incomplete. Just like the divine birds were always two so should people be. A couple in harmony and support, helping each other reach their full support. It was selfish and naïve to think you could do it on your own.

 

“It is different indeed.” He agreed, lips pulled thin.

 

“I think people should be kinder about you.” Kiha said, looking out over his garden again with a gentle smile. “You’re probably just scared.”

 

“What makes you think that?” Kyungsoo snapped.

 

“I would be, if I were you.” Kiha said, still not looking at Kyungsoo. “If I was sent to a different kingdom and bonded with someone who couldn’t understand me, where everything was different, I would be terrified. Especially if I had to shoulder the burden to keep peace between those two kingdoms as well.”

 

Kyungsoo felt his chest clench, his fingers suddenly trembling where they were fisted in his skirts. Kiha looked over at him, giving him a gentle smile. Kyungsoo looked away, rapidly blinking his eyes.

 

“If you want to, you can tell me more about Sokha.” Kiha said. “It sounds like a good kingdom.”

 

“It is!” Kyungsoo agreed, his voice sounding oddly thick. “It’s great.”

 

“I would love to go and visit someday.” Kiha said, reaching over and wrapping his fingers around Kyungsoo’s hand. Kyungsoo flinched, almost pulling away. Kiha kept his grip loose, allowing Kyungsoo to relax before he gave Kyungsoo’s fingers a gentle squeeze.

 

“You’re doing a great job at keeping the peace.”  He added, giving another small squeeze. Kyungsoo sucked in a quick breath, nodding a little to show he had heard. That was the first time someone had actually told him he was doing anything right here, that his efforts were having some sort of effect, but for some reason that didn’t ease the clenching of his chest.

 

Kiha didn’t say anything more for a long moment, instead he just looked out over his garden as he held Kyungsoo’s trembling hand. He ignored the short little gasps and sniffling that were coming from Kyungsoo, and the way that the omega Prince was clutching at his hand as if it were a life line.

 

Kyungsoo was eternally thankful.

 

“What occupation did you want to go into before all of this happened?” Kiha asked after many long minutes, eyes still looking out over the garden. Kyungsoo sucked in a deep breath, licking his lips. He wanted to answer that it didn’t matter, that it was in the past and as an omega Prince he had more important things to worry about than ‘what he wanted to do’, but he also wanted Kiha to know. Kiha would understand, a part of him said. A part of him that Kyungsoo couldn’t figure out where it had come from.

 

“I wanted to be in charge of the festivals we set up in Sokha.” Kyungsoo replied, quickly wiping his cheeks dry. “A few times a year, whenever something is worth celebrating, we arrange a large festival in the royal city of Xinggya. It is always a change for everyone to show off their art. My favourite used to be the martial arts. I participated quite often too, usually only during the accompanying banquet, but sometimes for the public too. It always brought everyone so much joy. I want to be the one to bring people that joy.” He admitted, sighing at the memory.

 

“That sounds amazing.” Kiha said, smiling brightly. “I’m sure you could do something similar here, we don’t have anyone overseeing it all right now. You could plan the balls an and the preparations for the upcoming years’ festival of the Moon Gods’ decent and the like.” Kiha suggested, shifting a little closer to Kyungsoo.

 

“I don’t know how to do that though.” Kyungsoo looked away. The disappointment was heavy in his chest. “And I doubt that Jongin or anyone would teach me. All of my lessons are already planned out and Jongin doesn’t have any time to teach me outside of that schedule.”

 

Next to him Kiha let out a breathy laugh, making Kyungsoo look over at him with a frown. Kiha gave him a light poke in the side with his elbow, seeming to want to tell him something. What, Kyungsoo couldn’t figure out. He frowned harder.

 

“I think your skills in telling your mate what you want would come in handy at this point.” Kiha said, trying to give him a wink but ending up blinking with both eyes. Kyungsoo let out a surprised laugh at the other’s suggestion.

 

“You know he wouldn’t listen to me. I would be ‘too emotional’.” He snorted. The words were bitter on his tongue.

 

“You shouldn’t shout at him. Try talking calmly, but firmly.” Kiha said with a nod.

 

“I do talk calmly to him!” Kyungsoo defended, his frown slowly setting into a glare.

 

“You get very defensive very quickly. I understand where you’re coming from but advice is not given out of malice. Try to take it for what it is, which is a gesture of kindness.” Kiha smiled, giving his hand a small squeeze.

 

“I thought about what you were telling me earlier, about how different Sokha is. I think for this union to work, we must all try to find a happy medium. We can’t keep living as two kingdoms when we’re supposed to be one. So all of us must have some Sokha and some Hido in us. I think you should take the best of Sokha and unite it with what you like here. Take your ability to stand up for your beliefs and unite it with your ability to make choices for yourself without your mate’s permission here in Hido. You don’t have to be defensive, you just need to talk to Jongin in a way he is used to and I’m sure he will listen. Kiha stated, looking deep into Kyungsoo’s eyes.

 

Kyungsoo blinked, the words slowly sinking in. What Kiha said made sense. It was almost childishly simplistic, but it was logical, and plausible.  He hadn’t ever really thought about it in such simple terms. The idea that he didn’t have to give up his Sokhan heritage to fit in with Hido was more than welcomed. The ache in his chest lessened just a tiny bit. He simply needed to be Sokhan in a Hido way. That was all.

 

“Thank you.” He replied, trying to put as much genuineness into his voice as possible. Kiha shone up, shaking his head happily as if to brush Kyungsoo’s words away.

 

“Don’t mention it. I’ll always help you. We’re family after all.”

 

Kyungsoo nodded, feeling more of the ache in his chest let up at the words. He gave Kiha’s hand a squeeze in return, feeling a bright smile break out on his lips.

 

“We are.”

 

* * *

 

 

Speaking with Jongin about it was easier said than done. His mate was busy with his duties, sitting in on court meetings with the Alpha King and beta Queen and helping out on the training grounds from time to time. At the same time Kyungsoo was busy getting taught everything he needed to know to be able to help rule the kingdoms, which meant a lot of history, warfare strategy, economics and farming.

 

They only really saw each other during dinners, if they happened to eat at the same time, and during the few lessons Jongin held in which there was no time to talk about anything outside of what Jongin wanted to teach him. All the while, the whisper about how he still hadn’t chosen a position at the court was following wherever he went.

 

By the time a week had passed Kyungsoo was ready to storm into his mate’s chamber and scream at him until he accepted Kyungsoo’s proposal. But he knew both from experience and from Kiha’s words that such a thing wouldn’t work. So he waited with as much patience as he could muster up.

 

A week after his conversation with Kiha both him and Jongin were called into a meeting with the rest of the royal family. The festival of the Moon Gods’ decent would be taking place in two weeks’ time and the preparations for the festival would be starting in earnest, including the practising of the ceremonial rituals.

 

“So, upon arrival we, the Alpha King and I, will be greeting the people and hold a short speech while you wait in the shielded area. The rest of the nobles will already have arrived before us and will have taken their places on the terraces. Only the highest-ranking ones will be joining us on our terrace. If you want to take a look at the list and oversee who will be joining us this year, please speak with Scholar Sejeong. The invitations have already been sent out and we are expecting the acceptance messages to arrive later in the week.” The beta Queen spoke, reading from a bundle of papers laid out in front of her.

 

The same bundle was laid out in front of Jongin, him and the rest of the royal siblings along with Kiha. Kyungsoo had quickly given up on trying to keep up with where they were at in the plans. His grasp of the Hido writing system was still very shaky, and although he could read it he could only do so very slowly, and out loud.

 

To read _hangul_ , as they called it, required him to think about how words sounded, and not what they meant when he was reading, which meant he had no use of his Sokhan reading skills over here. Jongin had spent a long and very frustrating afternoon with him trying to teach him how to read, and afternoon that had ended up with the two of them in a screaming match before they were thrown out of the library. Kyungsoo had continued his studies of the writing system on his own after that.

 

Jongin reached out and flipped over one of the pages as the beta Queen drawled on, talking about their flower arrangements, the selection of food available, the choice of colour scheme, and the musicians they had employed. Kyungsoo nodded dutifully as the list went on, not really understanding why _they_ of all people had to know this. But the Hido people had always been overly meticulous in everything they did. He guessed that was another thing he would have to get used to, and organized nature had its benefits. He’d just have to make sure it was kept relevant.

 

“And then when we have reached the prayer. After much discussion and deliberation, we have decided that as a sign of our support to the union of our kingdoms, Alpha Prince Jongin and omega Prince Kyungsoo will carry out the prayer instead of the Alpha King and I.” Said Eunji, looking up at the rest of them.

 

A stunned silence lowered itself over the table, thick enough for Kyungsoo to be able to almost taste it. He blinked, casting a look at Jongin who was staring at his parents with wide eyes. Next to him, beta Princess Jonghyo’s mouth was wordlessly working as she looked between her parents and her siblings. Even Kiha’s ever present smile had fallen, his brows furrowed as he frowned at the plans laid out in front of them.

  
“Thank you, your highness.” Kyungsoo spoke with a deep bow. Someone had to do it so he might as well. Jongin immediately grabbed his shoulders, pulling him up and hissing at him to be quiet. Kyungsoo tore himself away from his mate, holding back the urge to hiss back at him. What was Jongin doing? They had obviously been given some sort of honour. They needed to show gratitude for that.

  
“Alpha King, beta Queen. We cannot possibly accept this. The prayer is to be carried out by the ones who stand closest to the Gods. That have always been the sovereigns.” Jongin spoke, bowing deeply. Around him his siblings agreed, nodding to show their support.

 

“And now the two of you have taken that position as the future rulers of two kingdoms under the Moon Gods’ realm.” The Alpha King said, leaving no room for protests. Jongin’s mouth still opened, more clearly to come, and this time it was Kyungsoo who grabbed his arm and forced him down into another bow.

 

“We graciously thank you for this honour, Alpha King and beta Queen.” Kyungsoo said, bowing himself. When he straightened back up he could feel the eyes of both of Jongin’s sisters on him. He ignored them, along with the indignant huff Jongin gave as he pulled himself free from Kyungsoo’s grasp. At least Kyungsoo had had the humility to properly thank the Alpha King and beta Queen, something that could not be said of Jongin.

 

The Alpha King gave a small nod of his head in acknowledgement before continuing where his mate had left off.

  
“After the prayer, presuming it has been well received...” He paused, looking up at Jongin and Kyungsoo with stern eyes. Kyungsoo looked away, feeling small under the other’s gaze. He didn’t need another reminder that the future of a whole kingdom was resting on his and Jongin’s shoulders. “-We will proceed with the usual festivities. There will be music, food and dancing. If the prayer is not received...well. Then we will have a lot on our plate to quell the uprising that is sure to come from the people. Therefore, it is of utmost importance that the two of you do nothing to jeopardize this. Remember, the fate of your people relies on this union too omega Prince Kyungsoo.” Alpha King Jungmo said pointedly, making Kyungsoo feel even smaller.

 

He knew. If there was anything he knew it was that. He knew it so well he was beginning to suspect that no one else truly knew. He gave a weak nod, barely daring to look up. The Alpha King’s eyes slid to Jongin next, giving him the same steely look. The Alpha lowered his head, also seeming to shrink under the weight of the implication.

 

Kyungsoo looked away again, ignoring how the rest of the royal family was also looking at the two of them. The two of them who was supposed to proudly rule two people who didn’t have much more in common than their language, and barely even that. How were they even supposed to accomplish such a thing, how were they supposed to unite two people that had been taught to hate each other. No book could teach them, no scholars could tell them, no Gods could guide them.

 

Yet, they had no other option but to succeed.

 

“Now, rehearsals for the prayer and festival will begin tomorrow. All of you are expected to attend all practises, no excuses. The only exception will be omega Prince Kiha’s heat where beta Princess Jongah and her mate will both be allowed to be absent. You both know what to do after all.” The beta Queen gave the couple a small smile and Jongah quietly gave their thanks.

 

“We are also planning on announcing the omega Prince’s position at the court at the festival and we will therefore need you to make a decision before the end of the week Kyungsoo.” The beta Queen continued, sending Kyungsoo a look before flipping over a paper.

 

Kyungsoo straightened. This was the perfect moment to announce his plans. Jongin couldn’t exactly tell him no in public either. The Hido didn’t like public confrontations after all. He swallowed, wetting his throat before speaking up.

 

“Actually-”

 

“Jongin. Why don’t you and Kyungsoo go and discuss a suitable position for him. We need to discuss the beta Princesses public appearances leading up to the festival.” Alpha King Jungmo said, dismissing the pair with a lazy wave before signalling for the beta Princesses to move up next to the royal couple.

 

Kyungsoo felt the words die on his tongue, a wave of frustration washing over him over being interrupted like that. He had already picked a position. He was ready. He just needed to tell them. He just needed them to listen!

 

“Come.” Jongin said, standing up and not bothering to step into his beta. Kyungsoo stood up with a huff, quickly stalking off after his mate as the royal family sank deeper into conversation.

 

“I’ve been thinking about what positions could be viable for you. From the reports I have been receiving from the scholars you are doing well in all of your subjects so there really shouldn’t be any issue no matter what position you chose.” Jongin begun, pulling Kyungsoo’s focus onto him.

  
“Good, because-”

  
“Therefore, I think something like an apprentice in the handlings of the royal treasury, or maybe apprentice under the head of library, or maybe if you feel that is too much responsibility I’m sure Kiha would agree to tutor you. You like flowers, right?” Jongin continued, smiling at Kyungsoo.

 

Kyungsoo blinked, trying to process what he had heard. Apprentice? _Apprentice!_ This whole time he had been expecting to take on a full position with all the responsibilities that entailed, because that was what he had been studying for. He realized he wasn’t fully taught yet, and that he would need to have a helping hand the first time, but apprentice! And not any apprentice either. Apprentice under the head of library! What was he even supposed to do in a position like that? And to have Kiha tutor him to step into the other’s footsteps when? When they were both old enough to retire? Kiha were only a few years older than him, by the time Kiha stepped down Kyungsoo would only be in charge of planning the gardens for a handful of years before he was expected to step down.

  
“Apprentice?!” He spat, eyebrows raised high as he looked at Jongin. Like this, Jongin without his shoes and Kyungsoo with his on, Kyungsoo was only a few inches shorter than Jongin. The Alpha clearly wasn’t ready to lack his usual towering height because when he looked up Kyungsoo could see him flinch ever so slightly from how close his mate was.

 

“Why yes. You are not ready for a full position.” Jongin said with a small nod.

  
“Says who?” Kyungsoo questioned. He was ready. He had been nothing but ready since he came here but he had not been given any opportunity to show it. Now that he finally had they wanted him to step down again.

 

“Says I.” Jongin replied. “I’m your mate. I know what you are capable of. You are not ready for the responsibility of a full position.”

 

Kyungsoo opened his mouth, ready to give Jongin a piece of his mind, when he remembered what Kiha had told him. If he talked in a way Jongin was used to, he would get what he wanted. With a deep breath he forced himself to relax.

  
“I say I am ready. I do understand that at first I will need guidance from people more experienced than me, but an apprenticeship would mean spending years in that position-”

 

“Exactly. Years in which you will be able to complete your studies and then you can simply change positions to one more suited for you. Right now, an apprenticeship is the only viable option.” Jongin argued, sternly looking down at Kyungsoo as if he was a misbehaving child.

 

“Or, I can enter a position I am suited and motivated for right now, and then I will not have to waste years doing something for naught. My studies can continue just as well in my desired position as in any other, and this way I can start being useful for my kingdoms immediately.” Kyungsoo defended, struggling to keep an even tone. Jongin should be listening to him! He should be agreeing to his logic and let him do what he wanted.

 

“Kyungsoo. You don’t know the first thing about ruling a kingdom!” Jongin snapped. “You need to learn that before we can let you run off and do whatever it is you want to do.”

 

“I would argue that I know how to rule one of my kingdoms just fine, and that the reason why I don’t know how to rule the other is not because of lack of trying on my part. I am ready and I will not accept anything less than a full position.” Kyungsoo demanded, his shaking hands fisting by his side. Jongin had to listen to him! He was doing everything he was supposed to do and now Jongin was supposed to listen to him! That’s what Kiha had said!

 

“And do you have any position in mind?” Jongin questioned, eyebrows raised sceptically.

  
“Yes, my Alpha.” Kyungsoo bit out.

  
“Let’s hear then, my omega.”

  
“I wish to be in charge of the planning of royal balls, banquets, festivals, and ceremonies.” He replied, making sure to stretch to his full height. Jongin’s jaw tensed.

 

“You don’t know the first thing about our traditions!” The Alpha growled.

  
“Then I’ll just have to learn, don’t I?” Kyungsoo replied, at the end of his patience.

  
“Then you should just accept an apprenticeship while you learn.”

 

“Or I should be working with what I want to learn and get first-hand experience.”

 

“You do realize our traditions are sacred to us! We can’t just let some foreign omega strut in and take over! Who knows what sort of Sokhan traditions you will mix in!” Jongin snapped gesturing to Kyungsoo.

 

Kyungsoo felt as if a bucket of cold water had been dumped over him. His chest felt hollow, his limbs oddly stiff. Was that what Jongin thought of him, of Sokha? As something lesser they did not want to mix with? He who had made so much effort to try and fit in here, to try and adapt to Hido and make sure the people accepted him, and Jongin didn’t even see that? Instead he saw what? A barbarian?

  
“I wouldn’t want to soil my Sokhan traditions with your Hido filth!” Kyungsoo hissed, his voice cold as ice.

 

“Filth?” Jongin let out a humourless laugh. “Filth!? You think you’re so high and mighty, so much better than us, when you don’t know the first thing about anything! You were literally raised to be some kind of trading piece for peace when your Queens realized they had bit off more than they could chew when they attacked us!” Jongin spat, pushing his finger into Kyungsoo’s chest.

 

Kyungsoo swatted it away, feeling his entire body shake with rage. He would not be spoken to like that! He was here, doing everything in his powers to make sure a people who didn’t even respect him would have a future without war. He was here serving his kingdom and his people. He was here in the name of the divine birds and with the support of the Moon Gods. He was ready to fully commit, but was Jongin?

 

“At least I’m trying to have peace!” Kyungsoo screamed, his voice filling the meeting room they were in. Jongin let out a mocking laugh.

  
“You? Trying? You haven’t lifted a finger for this peace while I have sacrificed everything! My people have never had less faith in me than now! I have had to sacrifice my core beliefs because of you! I have had to question every single thing about myself since you came here! While you have spent months looking at flowers!” Jongin roared but Kyungsoo wouldn’t back down. He wouldn’t let himself be intimidated.

  
“You don’t have a single bone of compassion in your body! No wonder your people don’t have any faith in you!” Kyungsoo snapped. He knew it wasn’t true, but he needed to put Jongin in his place, he needed to show he wouldn’t allow himself to be controlled. He just wanted Jongin to listen to him for one, to truly listen to him. He just wanted to plan out the royal festivities.

 

“You do not speak to your Alpha like that!” Jongin screamed back, once again pushing his long fingers into Kyungsoo’s chest. Kyungsoo grabbed the other’s wrist, refusing to let go despite Jongin trying to pull it free.

 

“I speak to you however I want! You have no right to decide what I can and cannot do, barbarian!” His voice was rising in strength, trying to drown out Jongin. When it echoed back into his ears it sounded warped, made ugly by frustration and anger.

 

“I am the Alpha Prince I have every-” Jongin begun but Kyungsoo cut him short.

 

“And I am the omega _Prince_. We are on equal levels you and-”

 

“I am your Alpha! You are my omega! You will listen to me!”

 

“ENOUGH!” Alpha King Jungmo’s voice cut between them like lightning cut through a storm. Kyungsoo immediately flinched back, looking over at the Alpha King who had stood up from his seat. The beta Queen was observing them with icy eyes, the beta Princesses awkwardly looking down into the table as the Alpha King stalked forward.

 

“Father! I-”

 

“I AM NOT INTERESTED IN EXCUSES!” The Alpha King roared, making Jongin jump and shrink back. “Not even ten minutes have passed since I asked you to do everything in your power not to jeopardize the blessing of the Moon Gods! Why is it that every time your paths cross you fight!”

 

Kyungsoo looked down at the floor, feeling shame burn bright on his cheeks. It was making hard to breathe, filling his mouth with cotton and suffocating him. He swallowed, trying to get rid of the feeling, but it just filled his throat instead.

 

“What transpired here is simply unacceptable! You are both princes. _PRINCES_! You both know better than to act like this, yet we have not had more than a week of peace between the two of you before you fight again.” The Alpha King continued, taking another step closer. Kyungsoo felt himself shrink under the heavy gaze.

 

“From now on, I do not want a single fight between the two of you ever again. I do not care what it takes. You are a bonded couple and you will act like one. From now on, you are to do everything a bonded couple does. You will share chambers. You will share your royal duties. Kyungsoo, you will assume your position as planner of royal festivities, no matter how unprepared you may be for it, and Jongin, you will support your mate no matter what your personal feelings are. You will not fight in public. You will appear like a loving and caring couple no matter what. And may all the Gods in the heavenly realm have mercy on you if you dare fight during the festival of the Moon Gods’ descent. Is that understood!?” Alpha King Jungmo ordered.

 

Kyungsoo quickly nodded, hearing Jongin quietly confirm he had understood next to him. 

 

“Good. Because if either of you break these rules I will not hesitate to banish the both of you and solve this damned peace myself!” The Alpha King spat, making Kyungsoo flinch at the words. He gave another nod.

 

“Now get out of my sight!” The Alpha King waved them off. Kyungsoo gave a deep bow, not daring to look at anyone else in the room. He had never felt more humiliated in his life. He shouldn’t have lost control like that. He wasn’t emotional like that. He should have stayed composed like Kiha had told him and none of this would have happened. He should have done better. He shouldn’t have risked the peace between his kingdoms. He should have just settled for the Hido culture.

 

On quiet feet Kyungsoo followed Jongin out of the meeting room, leaving the Alpha King and beta Queen alone. He could feel the eyes of all the servants on him as they passed. They burned.

 

Jongin didn’t say a word as they walked. His shoulders were slumped, and his gaze fleeting as he shuffled through the corridors towards their Chambers. Kyungsoo chose not to comment on it, instead doing his best to not get too close to the other.

 

He could still feel the shame hang over him from earlier, both from his own behaviour and from Jongin had said. He both wanted to apologize to the other, and to never see him again. But most of all he wanted to have a moment for himself in his chambers before he had to give up his privacy for good. He wanted to collect himself, to make a promise to himself and his people, both of Sokha and Hido. And would do better.

 

They rounded the corner to their chambers and instantly stopped. Both of their doors were open, servants walking in and out with their belongings. Kyungsoo felt his shoulders droop, his strength leaving him as he met Minseok and Zitao’s confused eyes as his robes started being carried out.

 

“Your highness.” Sehun, Jongin’s servant, said. Kyungsoo could hear Jongin respond but couldn’t make himself look away as his small collection of books were packed up into a small chest. “Your new chambers are this way. We have not had time to decorate them yet.”

 

“Thank you.” Jongin spoke, sounding just as defeated as Kyungsoo felt. He could see Minseok and Zitao whisper between each other, hesitating to move over to him, and with a sigh he turned away. He didn’t even want their company right now. Once again he fell into step behind Jongin, leaving the depressing sight behind.

 

Their new chambers were large, and bare. The door to the balcony stood open, the view of the same small courtyard as they had had before seeming much less beautiful than earlier. The only furniture in the room right now was a bed, no blankets covering the mattress. Only one bed. For the two of them.

 

Kyungsoo closed the door behind himself, cutting Sehun off mid-sentence but neither of them seemed to care. On heavy feet he walked over to the bed, kicked off his shoes and curled up on the mattress. He could hear Jongin sit down heavily on the floor by the opposite wall, the clutter of his geta reaching his ears a moment later.

 

Silence settled over them, heavy enough to have Kyungsoo struggle to breathe. He hadn’t imagined things would be like this. He hadn’t imagined things to be this hard. He hadn’t imagined that he would feel like the whole world was against him. That he would feel like he was completely alone.

 

“I’m-” Jongin broke the silence, his voice thick. Kyungsoo didn’t acknowledge him.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

The words were enough to have Kyungsoo raise his head, not having expected Jongin to say anything of the sort in a thousand years.

  
“I, I said some things I shouldn’t have. I’m sorry. You’re right. I should support you.” Jongin sighed and Kyungsoo could hear the sound of rich silk shifting as Jongin moved. “I am trying to, but I don’t know how, and I don’t have anyone to ask, and no matter what I do it always turns out poorly.”

 

Kyungsoo felt a tired laugh leave him at that. Yeah sure, sure Jongin was ‘trying’, just like he had been ‘trying’ before. Jongin had no idea what trying meant.

 

“No matter what I do, I always do the wrong thing.” Jongin said with a sigh. “I’m sorry. I didn’t want things to turn out this way.”

 

Kyungsoo turned around at that, his eyebrows furrowed as he looked at Jongin. The other was hiding his face in his knees, looking uncharacteristically small for an Alpha. Kyungsoo curled up tighter, eyes still trained on his mate. Something about the way he was looking make Kyungsoo middle clench, a feeling of familiarity blooming in his middle.

 

“I’m sorry too.” Kyungsoo heard himself say, his words raspy from the tight ball still lodged in his throat. “I said some things I shouldn’t have too. I shouldn’t have confronted you. I’ll remember my place in the future.”

 

“No. No that’s- that’s not right.” Jongin swallowed, lifting his head from his knees. “I heard how you were trying to talk seriously to me, and you made sense. I was just...” He sighed, looking off toward the open balcony doors. Kyungsoo laid his head back down on the mattress, watching as Jongin struggled to find the right words.

 

It was odd seeing him like this, so unsure. It didn’t fit him. He was always such a steady fast and confident Alpha, a leader through and through. He knew what he wanted, and he made sure to do everything he could to get it. Just like Kyungsoo. Another small laugh left him at the thought.

 

“I’m scared.” Jongin admitted quietly. “I don’t know what the right or wrong thing to do in this situation is. I have to make all the right decisions and I only seem to be able to make the wrong ones and it’s...” He trailed off but Kyungsoo still knew what he meant. He meant exactly what Kyungsoo was feeling. The never-ending doubt, the crushing pressure, the loneliness. Everything that he had been drowning in for the past months.

 

He turned over onto his back, staring up at the empty ceiling above him. He didn’t know what to feel about Jongin’s revelation, not when he had spent so long thinking the other was just a self-centred Alpha who didn’t understand people outside of himself existed. He had spent so long denying and ignoring the small acts of caring and kindness Jongin showed, something that had gotten significantly harder after his heat.

  
Jongin had made him feel safe during his heat. He had helped him feel better, had eased his pain and his distress. He hadn’t taken advantage of him despite both of them being under strict orders to produce an heir as soon as possible. He hadn’t been Jongin, Alpha Prince of Hido and Sokha. He had been Jongin, the mate Kyungsoo had dreamt of growing up.

 

And now he was Jongin, lost and alone, just like Kyungsoo was lost and alone. He knew he shouldn’t. He knew he should keep up his strict act and not give in. and omega Prince couldn’t show himself weak in front of his Alpha. But Kyungsoo could.

 

“Come here.” Kyungsoo said, his voice barely a whisper. Jongin didn’t reply. Kyungsoo hadn’t expected him to. He wouldn’t have known what to say if Jongin had asked the same of him. “Come lay here.” He patted the space next to him.

 

After many long seconds Kyungsoo heard Jongin stand up. On quiet steps Jongin walked over, crawled up onto the bed next to Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo’s eyes didn’t stray from the ceiling even once. He could feel the bed dip, but the mattress was large enough for both of them to lay on without touching.

 

Slowly, he reached out. His little finger hooked around Jongin’s, pulling his hand in until Kyungsoo could intertwine his fingers with the other. Jongin’s hand was large in his, and warm. Kyungsoo squeezed it hoping to convey everything he couldn’t say.

 

He was lonely too. He was scared too. He wanted to disappear too. He wanted to know what he did wrong too. He wanted to fix everything too.

 

He thought they could be lonely together...

 

...

 

...Too?

 


	9. A Part of You a Part of Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!! Here we have yet another chapter for you all my cuties!!
> 
> Feddi! Our most beloved Feddi [@Starsooncheeks](https://twitter.com/starsooncheeks) has outdone herself with this art please go an send her all the love uwu!!
> 
> Before we enjoy the chapter though I have to say that Uni is kinda really busy for me right now so the next chapter will be delayed with about a week or two depending on how busy christmas is haha, but I promise you all that it will be a long one and that it will be more than worth the wait <3<3
> 
> And a small little 'dictionary' before the chapter starts just incase someone needs it. 
> 
> 'Looking glass' is an old English word for mirror and because this story is set long ago I thought it would be a more suitable word instead of mirror :3
> 
> Now, finally, some chapter uwu

 

Jongin sighed as the fabric tickled his legs, the linen hakama skirt he was so used to wearing shifting as Baekhyun carefully secured it around his hips. He could hear the royal tailor and her seamstresses talk around him, making notes on the length of the hem and the spacing of the pleats. He ignored them as the inner robe was draped over his shoulders and carefully aligned over his chest.

 

Next came the outer robe, long enough to reach the floor. It was made from the finest of silk, the burnt orange fabric hemmed with a thumb’s width of royal red silk. The dragon of the royal insignia curled around the back of the robe, it’s tail starting at bottom left and around up over the back where it looked ready to burst out of the silk. As the silk skirt, in the same burnt orange with the same red hem, was carefully wrapped around his hips it completed the print, the very tail of the dragon stretching over it and curling around his legs. He was wearing the dragon as much as he was wearing the robes.

 

Junmyeon attached a smaller insignia in pure gold to the ties of the hakama skirt, carefully centering it before standing up and getting a look at his handiwork. The circle of seamstresses around him mumbled some more, nodding and gesturing to where his inner skirt was peeking out just slightly too much and the hems of the sleeves needed pressing.

 

“What do you think, your highness?” The head tailor, a beta with a high nose and sharp cheekbones, said. Jongin looked over to the looking glasses, taking in the sight of himself. He twisted a little, sending the fabric swaying ever so slightly, before looking back at the beta.

 

“Aside from minor details, which I am sure you have already noted, it is good.” He said, and the head tailor nodded, whispering to her seamstresses about the adjustments that needed to be made. Jongin sighed, itching to get out of the garments.

  
He had always disliked fittings, and since he had stopped growing many springs ago he did not see the use of them. If they just sew his robes with the same measurements each time he would not have to go through this. But no, this was the third, and hopefully final, fitting he was forced to go through.

 

The robes had been sown up for the festival of the Moon Gods’ descent which was to take place in two days’ time. Each year the royal family held a banquet on the largest dock in Yakya before the whole kingdom and watched the descent of the Moon Gods. It was one of the most important celebrations of their kingdom, if not the most important. If the descent was plentiful, it meant that the Moon Gods had approved of their recent year of ruling, and the sea would continue to bless them with food and resources. If it was meagre, so would their catches form the sea and their fortune also be. If, the Dragon God forbid it, there was no descent, the Moon Gods had not visited them and great suffering would befall the kingdom. The year before the war broke out had been a year without blessing, the first one for over fifty years. Jongin prayed that they would not see another year without fortune.

 

“Are we done?” Jongin asked, looking over at the head tailor. She gave a nod and a small bow in reply and Jongin sighed, waiting for Baekhyun and Junmyeon to start undressing him once again. This year was the first year he was allowed to wear the royal red colouring on his robes, thanks to his bonding, and it only made him look forward to the celebration less. He knew him and Kyungsoo would need to perform the ritual of welcoming for the Moon Gods, and the burden of it weighed on his shoulders like he was carrying the whole kingdom on top of them. He didn’t like rituals. He didn’t like performing. He didn’t like that the fate of his people hung on something like that. He had to do the ritual perfectly, or he might displease the Moon Gods. The judging criteria was so vague. He liked clear instructions, he liked knowing when he did right or wrong.

 

“Would you like to see your mate, your highness?” Junmyeon asked with a light bow of his head. Jongin blinked, frowning for a moment before deciding he might as well. So far, none of the fittings he had had had been together with Kyungsoo, so he had no idea how the other’s robes were coming along. It would probably be for the best if he at least saw them before the festival.

 

Kyungsoo would be dressed in traditional Hido fashion for the festival, considering this was a Hido celebration. It would be the first time Jongin had seen him in Hido fashion and he had to admit he was curious to see the other look like he recognized an omega should look like.

 

Junmyeon offered a hand and Jongin stepped into his geta before he was led away toward another part of the sewing atelier. A set of looking glasses appeared in front of him before finally, a person in the same burnt orange silk as the robes Jongin was wearing came into view.

 

It took him awhile to realize it was Kyungsoo. His mate looked so different. His hair was pulled up at the back of his neck and decorated with pearls, brooches, and their mating shell. His usual hourglass shape was replaced by the straight silhouette of Hido fashion, the large belt holding his robe close ornately tied in the traditional five loops of the highest class of royal omegas behind his back and his usually wide sleeves were replaced by straight sleeves that hung almost past the tips of his fingers. He was wearing only two layers, the inner robes that peaked out no more than a finger’s width, and then the outer burnt orange silk robe with red hems. Like Jongin’s robes the royal dragon was curling around him as well, tail slung over his shoulder and the head resting at the bottom of his skirts.

 

At the sound of Jongin’s approaching footsteps Kyungsoo looked up from where he had been staring at his feet and quickly turned around. Their eyes locked, Kyungsoo’s wide and brown orbs with is own dark eyes. The memory of seeing the same eyes lock with his at the night of their bonding flew through his mind before it disappeared as quickly as it had come.

 

“You-” He begun, looking Kyungsoo up and down. His eyes landed on his mate’s feet. They were bare, his mate’s small toes curling in the rice mat he was standing on, and when Jongin looked back up all he could see was how bare Kyungsoo looked. How much he looked like someone he was not. Someone stripped, undressed, alien.

 

This wasn’t Kyungsoo. Who he saw in front of him right now wasn’t Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo didn’t look like that. Kyungsoo didn’t look small, bare, ordinary. He demanded attention, from the way he dressed to the way he carried himself. He demanded to be seen, to be observed, to not be someone who stood idly by the side-lines.

 

“You look wrong.” He heard himself say and immediately Kyungsoo’s eyes turned hard, the fierce personality brewing up a storm inside of him all at once. Jongin sighed, but the same annoyance that he usually felt at the unnecessary anger wasn’t there.

 

“Leave us.” He said to the servants, who quickly bowed before hurrying off. Stepping up to his mate, Jongin gave him another once over. Kyungsoo’s eyes continued to burn holes into his head. The omega was so short like this, without his usual shoes, yet he seemed to command the same space as he always did.

 

“You should be wearing Sokhan fashion.” Jongin said and Kyungsoo’s glare slowly morphed into a frown.

 

“The Moon Gods’ descent is a tradition going back before the founding of this kingdom. I need to honour the tradition and the way it symbolizes Hido.” He replied as if repeating something he had been told. Jongin sighed, breaking eye contact.

  
“I know you don’t want to wear these robes.” He said, pulling at one of Kyungsoo’s sleeves.

 

“No, but you heard Alpha King Jungmo. I don’t exactly have a choice here.” Kyungsoo hissed, pulling his sleeve out of Jongin’s fingers.

 

“I didn’t think you were a compliant one.” Jongin stated.

 

“Don’t think this is compliance. I do what I must for my kingdom. I always have and I always will.” Kyungsoo sneered through clenched teeth.

 

Jongin stilled, not looking up at his mate. If anyone were to have asking him last two weeks ago if he thought Kyungsoo had ever sacrificed anything for anyone, he would have said no. He would have said no up until two minutes ago, when he saw Kyungsoo stripped off all traces of his identity and refuse to put it back on, because doing so could harm his kingdom.

  
He knew robes were just robes, but maybe that was only the case when everyone wore the same robes as you yourself did. Kyungsoo’s robes were unique, one of a kind, he in Hido. And so was Kyungsoo. The only Sokhan omega. The _only_ Sokhan omega. He stood out like a sore thumb, signalling his otherness with his garments every single day when he easily could have just donned Hido fashion so he would no longer be the odd one out. He would no longer be so glaringly different and other. But he hadn’t, and there had to be a reason behind that. Jongin hadn’t thought about it from that perspective before.

 

Kyungsoo sighed, stepping away from Jongin and calling for the servants. His group of omega servants quickly shuffled back into the room, bowing deeply to the two of them. Jongin quickly realized that the omega servants Kyungsoo had brought with him from Sokha, Minseok and Zitao he believed, weren’t along the servants. Even them had been taken from him as he was forced into garments that didn’t belong to him.

 

“I am done with the fitting. Leave me, my Alpha.” Kyungsoo told Jongin. His voice was calm, but it left no room for protests. With one last look at the bare feet, the toes looked cold, Jongin nodded and turned to leave. As he stepped out from behind the looking glasses Junmyeon was there to lead him back to the fitting area where Baekhyun still waited.

 

He allowed himself to be undressed and his original robes to be put back on. All the while his mind stayed on the image of Kyungsoo and how wrong it had looked to see the other in Hido fashion. He didn’t like it, not one bit. He didn’t like the way the fabric fell or the way the robes covered up the claiming bite that Kyungsoo always displayed so proudly. He didn’t like how Kyungsoo seemed to disappear in the robes, despite wearing much less fabric and layers than he usually did.

 

Most of all he didn’t like how he somehow felt guilty about it all.

 

The moment Baekhyun had fastened his insignia to the front of his skirt Jongin walked off, telling Sehun who had been waiting outside the sewing atelier the whole time to get his jika-tabi boots and meet him by the training grounds. His fingers were itching, as if wanting to do something, and his whole body felt as if tiny ants were crawling under his skin.

 

He should be doing something. But he didn’t know what. All he knew was that it had everything to do with Kyungsoo and the robes, and the weird guilt in his stomach that he didn’t want to think about.

 

He needed a distraction.

 

The training grounds were almost empty in the late afternoon. The air was hot and pressing, the end of summer always carried with it heat like a thick mat laying over the entire kingdom. A group of beta soldiers were sitting in the shadow along the palace wall, quietly conversing when Jongin stepped through the gates.

 

Sehun came running behind him, boots in hand and a worried expression on his face. Their entrance had the beta soldiers looking up and quickly getting to their feet so they could properly bow once they realized who had entered. Jongin ignored them and took the boots from Sehun’s hands, barking an order at him to go get his sword. He wanted to shake the restless feeling, he wanted to think of something other than how much Kyungsoo looked like everyone else and how much he wasn’t like anyone else.

 

“You!” Jongin barked at one of the beta soldiers who instantly tensed, her eyes large and wide. “Come here.”

 

The soldier hurried over, a sword tied to her waist. She stopped a few feet away from him and bowed deeply once more, not straightening as she waited for Jongin to speak.

  
“You know how to swordfight?” He asked, pulling off his robes, leaving him in only his skirts, and letting them fall to the ground before he held out his hand for Sehun to place the sword in. The wood of his scabbard was warm from the summer heat and the moment Jongin’s fingers closed around it he instantly felt a little calmer, a little more in control.

 

“Yes, Alpha Prince your highness.” The soldier replied, nodding rapidly. Jongin gave a single nod in return, moving over to the small sparring square marked in the gravel and left Sehun behind to scoop up his silk and linen robes from the ground. The soldier hesitantly followed, looking back to her fellow soldiers who urged her on.

 

“Ready?” Jongin asked, drawing his sword. The soldier hastily did the same, giving another nod as she held her sword out in front of herself. Jongin drew a deep breath, correcting his grip on the handle before thrusting the sword forward. The soldier deflected it, but the movement was clumsy and Jongin could easily push the sword out of the way. He deflected the predictable swipe from the right before flicking his sword to the left and stopping it inches away from the beta soldier’s neck.

 

“If we had still been at war you would have been dead before the first dusk.” He said, pulling his sword away and taking a step back. “Again.”

 

The beta was never really any challenge, she must be of very low rank or she must not have practised as she should have, but she did show improvement during their sparring. Her technique was never anything to applaud but she had a mind for strategy and learnt Jongin’s fighting style almost as quickly as he learnt hers.

 

Jongin continued to push her, enjoying the repetition of the basics and the familiar movements. It was like his body was moving on its own, his sword cutting through the air as he deflected her attacks and performed his own. He didn’t really have to think, his mind slowing until he was one with his breath. His eyes searched for sign of the next attack and openings in the soldier’s weak defence, while his feet swiftly moved around the small sparring arena as if he was dancing.

 

As he continued to move over the gravel, his skirts billowing around his feet and sweat beading on his skin, he could feel his arms begin to burn from the exercise, his core tight as he kept his posture straight and strong. His swings were as precise as always, hitting the beta with the dull side of the blade very few swings. He could see the beta soldier grow tired, her shoulders drawing up high as she tried to keep her blade raised and her posture straight.

 

“Again.” Jongin swung from the right, their blades clinging together between the two of them and with a cry the beta twisted her blade, trying to force Jongin’s blade out of his hand. Jongin followed the movement, ready to retaliate the predictable attack with a swing from below when a sharp pain bloomed in his thumb. He gasped, the blade falling from his hand and clattering to the ground.

  
The beta growled, thrusting her blade forward until it rested where Jongin’s sternum met his neck. He looked down at her, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he took in what had just happened, how his moment of underestimating her had rendered him unarmed and in her mercy.

 

“Oh, oh by the Dragon no.” The beta soldier gasped, instantly dropping her sword and falling to her knees. “Alpha Prince I apologize, I swear my regret to the Moon Gods and their eternal wisdom. I readily accept any punishment you see fit for my insolence.”

 

“Your highness!” Sehun’s hand grabbed Jongin’s, quickly wrapping a piece of linen cloth around the shallow cut on his thumb. He ignored his servant, instead looking down at the beta kneeling on the ground still apologizing with all she was worth. He felt himself frown as he took in her shaking frame, her pleading words.

 

The area just below his heart twinged, not too unlike the way it had done when he had thought about Kyungsoo earlier. He had underestimated him, just like he had underestimated this beta soldier, and just like she feared she would be punished, Kyungsoo was suffering the consequences of Jongin’s mistakes.

 

“Stand up.” Jongin ordered, cutting off the apologies. The beta soldier hesitantly looked up, her large eyes disbelieving as she slowly pushed herself up onto her knees, and then her feet. “You beat me fairly, and had this been war I would have fallen. Well done.” He said, giving her a minute bow of the head.

 

She gaped, her still trembling hands fisting in her robe as she looked around herself in search for what to do in the face of praise from the Alpha Prince. The beta soldiers who had been watching the whole time looked just as shocked as her when their eyes met. Like a stim of fish they were left gaping at each other mindlessly.

 

“Thank you, your highness Alpha Prince your highness!” The beta soldier finally squeaked out, bowing quickly and almost tipping over from the sudden movement. Jongin looked over at Sehun as she continued to thank him, flexing his fingers to check if the bandage was tied tightly enough. With a small nod he thanked and dismissed his servant who quickly picked up his blade and sheathed it.

 

“You’re from the mountains, right?” Jongin said, interrupting the stream of gratitude. The beta looked up, her hands smoothening over her robes as if in question. “The way you’ve knotted your belt. I recognize it from when I visited the villages in the mountains during the start of the war to make sure you were properly equipped to deal with the Sokhans.”

 

“Oh. Yes!” She nodded hastily, smiling down at the knot resting over her left hip bone instead of the centre of her like most knot did. “I remember the visit. You inspired much strength in my people.”

  
“It doesn’t follow the standard uniform regulations. You can get punished for wearing your uniform like that.” Jongin continued and the smile on the soldier’s face fell.

 

“Ah, yes. Of course, your highness. I am aware.”

  
“Then why do you do it?”

 

Their eyes met for a brief moment before the beta looked away, her hand resting almost protectively over the knot. Instead of the usual flat knot that could be hidden behind an insignia or brooch it resembled a flower, loops looking like petals around a woven looking centre. Around the core of the knot and winding through the loops was a light blue and silver ribbon.

 

“Well, in my home village we usually wear a woven belt outside of our robes as well, tightening it around the waist, so that our knots are always on full display. The ribbon in the knot is my family weave, designed by my ancestors and worn by everyone in my family since then. If I don’t wear it, I don’t feel like myself, but like someone I am not. Since I cannot wear my robes like I am used to, I wear this knot instead as a compromise. That way I still feel as if I carry my family and history with me even if I am several days of riding away from them. But, if the Alpha Prince disapproves of it I will make sure not to wear it again.” The beta soldier explained with another series of bows.

 

Jongin blinked, thinking through her words. The way she had described the robes of her village, it made the image of Kyungsoo’s Alpha mother’s appearance during their bonding ceremony flash in his mind. The mountains bordered Sokha in the west so the villages there had been exposed to a lot of fighting, but there had also been reports from the troops stationed there that some of the people in the villages near the border had joined Sokha in their fight against Hido instead of supporting their kingdom like they ought to. Up there their hold had never been very strong, and Jongin suspected the moment fighting officially stopped between the two kingdoms the villages had resumed trading ore and pelts with each other as if nothing had happened, if not even before the fighting stopped. They weren’t truly of Hido there, but neither were they of Sokha. They were a compromise, a united community ages ahead of the rest of their kingdoms.

 

“Keep it. If anyone tries to punish you for it, tell them I have given you my permission to express your history.” He said, giving a small nod before walking away from the small sparring square and leaving the beta soldiers behind.

 

She had given him something to think about. Something he should have thought about long long ago.

 

* * *

 

 

Jongin squeezed the package in his hands, feeling stupid to the core for hesitating to knock on the door leading into his own chambers.

 

Never before had he hesitated about something like that, never before had he even considered hesitating over entering a space that he lived in. But, he wasn’t the only one living in these chambers. Kyungsoo did too. They had been living together for almost two weeks now and he still hadn’t gotten fully used to sharing his living space with his mate. But that didn’t mean he should feel as if he couldn’t enter, as if he was intruding in some way.

 

Yet, right now, with a package of newly sown robes in his hands and the blade he had ordered to be found along the road leading to Jomo village one had realized the significance of it, he once more couldn’t bring himself to open the door. The only person who made him hesitate like this was Kyungsoo, and it was starting to grate on his patience.

 

Not only had it taken seven guards searching the road for a whole day for the blade to be found, it had taken the royal seamstresses and tailors two days of never-ending work to sow a completely new set of robes after Jongin’s description. And now he was second guessing himself and the decision to have all of that done in the first place. It was pathetic. No ruler should make a decision, go through with it, and then doubt it.

 

He huffed, squaring his shoulders as he pushed all these unnecessary thoughts out of his head. It was just a simple gift. Kyungsoo would appreciate it. Because that was what one did with gifts. Without knocking he pulled the sliding doors open and stepped in, making Kyungsoo look up from where he was sitting by the desk.

 

He was in the middle of reading, his book resting against his knees. Jongin could see that it was written in hangul, which meant Kyungsoo was indeed holding true to his promise to practise reading it. He guessed he oughtn’t be surprised considering how stubborn the other was.

 

As the silence continued to stretch out between them Kyungsoo’s eyebrows slowly rose, a look of annoyance growing in his eyes as he looked at Jongin. Jongin ignored it, instead taking his time to close the door, step out of his geta, and place the wrapped dagger on the bookshelf, before he stepped up next to Kyungsoo with the package.

 

“Your ceremonial robes for tomorrow.” He spoke, holding out the neatly wrapped bundle of robes to his mate. Kyungsoo sighed, closing the book and throwing it onto the desk.

 

“I thought these would be waiting for me in the sewing atelier tomorrow morning. The head tailor said there were some changes to be done.” He questioned, roughly taking the package and moving out of his seat.

 

“You should open them.” Jongin spoke as Kyungsoo placed the package on one of the selves in the section of the wardrobe that belonged to him. It still felt so weird to share things like this, nothing was fully his anymore. Kyungsoo owned half of everything. As an Alpha Prince, Jongin had never had to share anything with anyone and it was proving harder than he expected to do so now. But, he guesses it had only been a matter of time before they would have ended up in this position anyhow. He should just get used to it.

 

“I know how they look. I do not want to look at them more than I have to.” Kyungsoo said, roughly closing the wardrobe before sitting down and picking up his book once more. Jongin held back the urge to roll his eyes. The other was always so uncooperative. Here he was, having gone out of his way to do something for Kyungsoo, and the other didn’t even want it. It was just like the archery range all over again.

 

With determined steps he walked over to the wardrobe, pulling open the sliding doors once more and grabbing the package. Kyungsoo ignored him, but as Jongin dropped the package on top of the book Kyungsoo had resumed reading his mate looked up, glaring harshly at Jongin.

 

“Open them.” Jongin ordered, meeting Kyungsoo’s gaze head-on. His mate didn’t move, his eyes still stubbornly locked with Jongin’s. Jongin refused to break eye contact.

 

“Please.” He added through gritted teeth after a moment of silence. “I had them altered for your sake.”

 

A moment of surprise flickered through Kyungsoo’s eyes, so brief Jongin almost missed it, as Kyungsoo quickly looked down at the package in his lap. Slowly, almost as if he was hesitating, Kyungsoo began pulling at the ribbon holding it all together before folding away the cloth wrapped around the garments.

 

The first robe that came into view was the outermost one, its pattern made specially for Kyungsoo. The opening at the neck was wide enough for it to show off the bite mark on his shoulder, and the end of it tapered out like his skirts did. It was sown in the same burnt orange silk and painted with the image of the Dragon God curling around the bottom of it as the original robe had been, but it lacked the same red hemming. Instead a pure red silk robe had been sown for Kyungsoo, one supposed to go under the orange robes and show off the red just like Kyungsoo’s innermost robes always did. The outer robe lacked sleeves and the sleeves of the inner robe were sown in the same style as Kyungsoo’s usual sleeves, but they had been made slimmer at the end and long enough to almost cover his hands. A maroon belt long enough to be able to tie in the five loops corresponding to the highest ranking royal omegas had been sown up and embroidered with golden thread like the scales of a dragon. A white linen under-robe had also been made, but it was designed to not be visible under the rest of the robes unlike the usual inner robes of Hido.

 

A special support had been built for Kyungsoo to wear around his waist underneath the silk robes that would give his skirts the same conical shape that they had in the robes he usually wore without him needing to wear as many layers. At the very bottom a pair of silken socks in burnt orange lay. Jongin had been forced to steal a pair of Kyungsoo’s socks to get the pattern for those since socks were rarely worn here in Hido, unless it was a particularly cold winter.

 

“I had your crown altered too, the one that matches mine. Lace has been added to it so that you can cover your face without your hat, but your hair will have to be put up in the traditional style. Jongin added. The crown still wasn’t done. The royal jewellers had promised to have it done in the morning though. “And I managed to get some feathers for you to wear around your eyes.”

 

Kyungsoo blinked, eyes wide as he looked through the robes. His usually tense shoulders had relaxed, and his guarded expression had been replaced by careful neutrality. The more he lifted the clothes, examined them, the more his gaze softened, until Jongin could almost hint a smile on his lips.

 

“Why would you do this?” Kyungsoo asked, but there was none of the usual heat behind his words. Instead his voice was gentle, a tone of disbelief in it as he held the socks close to his chest.

 

“I read up on Sokhan culture. Bonded omegas wear their inner robes dyed red, because it symbolizes the blood spilled during claiming. For the same reason you proudly display your bite, because it is a matter of pride to be united with a mate. Your waist, and the belt, are symbolic for your devotion to your mate. The smaller you are, the more devoted you are and the better you will be at serving your mate. An omega who does not bother with binding their waists is one who is not willing to put in effort into their bonding and their mate. You cover yourself for anyone but your mate and your close family, because only your mate is supposed to have access to your beauty, so therefore your veil and your socks are key elements to any garment and it would be shameful for you to appear without them in public. Your wide skirts symbolize an omegas ability to bear children, and along with showing your devotion to your mate your small waist also helps highlight your hips and how suitable you are for childbearing. Wide hips are attractive in Sokha, and as the omega Prince your ability to produce heirs is something of great importance and pride. This is all a part of your Sokhan heritage, and your identity, and therefore it shouldn’t be removed in favour of your new Hido identity.” Jongin stated as he had prepared, pointing in turn at each of the garments that he talked about.

 

“Likewise, your new Hido identity has to be display as our clothes also carry symbols important to your culture. The sleeves have been adapted to our longer and narrower style, because your robes are supposed to be efficient to move in and you should not risk getting stuck anywhere because of your sleeves. An omega held back by their robes does not allow them to work, and takes away the freedom omegas have fought for. As the omega Prince, you are a representative of our kingdom and our people, you are supposed to nurture them and be on their side. The many layer that your skirts and robes show off is a lavish display of excess wealth and is not suited for someone in your position. Therefore, you only wear two visible layers now, like us other Hido royals. But, your position as the highest-ranking omega in the kingdom is important, and to show that off your belt has been made longer so that it is able to be knotted in the traditional five loops of ruling or soon to be ruling omegas. It is a sign of pride to be able to wear your belt this way and you are the first royal omega for over 50 years to hold this status. Other royal omegas, like omega Prince Kiha, wear four loops, along with the highest-ranking nobles. Other nobles wear three, high commoners two and farmers and people of equal status to them wear only one.

 

“With all of these elements combined, you will look like an omega of both Sokha and Hido, and not just like you belong to one of your united kingdoms.” He explained.

 

He had spent a whole afternoon reading through anything he could find on the clothing style and customs of omegas in Sokha so that he could find a medium that showed off both of Kyungsoo’s belongings. The robes were a product of the research he had done and his willingness to support his omega’s Sokhan identity, even if it sometimes went against his own Hido identity.

 

After all, they were meant to rule a united kingdom, and that couldn’t be done with only the perspective of Hido in mind. His mate’s people were already fearing their omega Prince was being forced out of his Sokhan heritage, and Jongin had almost actualized that fear without thinking about it. He had been trying to make Kyungsoo into a Hido omega, when Kyungsoo had always been a Sokhan omega and should be treated from the perspective of one.

 

“Also.” Jongin continued, not stopping to look at Kyungsoo’s reaction. He moved over to the bookcase, grabbing the blade secured in the leather sheath he had had made for it to protect the expensive gemstone covered hilt. “I retrieved your dagger. I understood that it is something you have inherited from your omega mother, just like she had inherited it from the omgas of her family.” He held it out for Kyungsoo to take, not quite being able to make himself apologize for throwing it out of the carriage. He hoped the gesture was enough to show he had regrets over some of his previous actions. He had had a hand in provoking Kyungsoo enough for the other to draw the blade on him after all.

 

Kyungsoo gave a small laugh, a sound Jongin had never heard come from the other before, as he accepted the dagger. He turned to Kyungsoo, seeing his mate look down at the dagger protectively held in his hands with a fond smile. The corner of his lips twitched.

 

“Where did you get this information?” Kyungsoo asked, eyes turning to Jongin as he gently stroked his thumb over the hilt of the dagger.

 

“I found an old book on Sokhan customs and traditions that hadn’t gotten destroyed when the war begun. It said the daggers were a heritage from your omega ancestors, and that upon reaching adulthood you were gifted the dagger from the omegas in your family, like they had been gifted it from their family.” Jongin replied. Kyungsoo gave another small laugh, pulling the dagger out of the sheath and inspecting the blade.

 

“I guess you could put it like that.” He mumbled, still smiling as he turned the blade over. “It is correct that we receive a dagger from our family when we reach adulthood, and it is correct that it has to do with our omega ancestors. But this dagger was not my omega mother’s, nor was hers her omega grandfather’s at one point. It is the custom that is inherited from long long ago, not the dagger.” He explained, looking up at Jongin for a brief moment before turning back to the dagger. With a quick flip of his wrist he sent the blade spinning over his hand before he easily caught it in his other hand and let it roll over his fingers. The brightness of his smile never dimmed.

 

Even with a weapon in his hands, Kyungsoo somehow managed to look gentle when he was smiling like that. Jongin had never seen Kyungsoo look gentle. He had only ever seen him look harsh, and angry, and defensive. At most he had seen him look neutral, but never when it was just the two of them. In moments like those Kyungsoo had always been weary of him, as if bracing himself for something. The guilt stirred in Jongin’s chest again.

 

“I... I shouldn’t be carrying a dagger. Not anymore.” Kyungsoo said with a deep sigh, his smile falling away as he sheathed the dagger again. “When we are young, all omegas in Sokha are trained to defend themselves with the use of a dagger that we can carry hidden in our sleeves. This is to protect us against Alphas or betas who might want to take advantage of us. Long ago, when we had just gained independence from Alphas and betas, many people who did not accept it would try and force omegas to do their bidding. The daggers were implemented back then and are still used today. That is the heritage your book was talking about.” He paused, licking his lips and seeming to weigh his next words carefully. “A bonded omega is a protected omega, one does not take advantage of one without facing the wrath of the mate. That’s why it’s so important to show you’re bonded, and that you’re devoted, among other things. To carry a dagger when bonded means you do not trust your partner to protect you, or in the unity you have established in the eyes of the Wind Gods.” He trailed off, not meeting Jongin’s gaze.

 

It took a moment for the words to sink in, but when they did Jongin felt his jaw clench. A burning sense of betrayal ignited in his chest. During their bonding, he had sacrificed his pride and status as an Alpha to try and comfort and support his mate, and in return Kyungsoo had distrusted, even shamed him by refusing to show any faith in him. He had even tried to use the dagger against him!

 

“You thought I would take advantage of you?” Jongin snapped, making Kyungsoo look up at him with eyes once again guarded.

  
“Yes.” He replied honestly. “The stories I had heard of Hido Alphas were that you were controlling, that you expected omegas to be beneath you. When I came here, I did not understand your customs and therefore my fears seemed to be true. Things like you calling me ‘my omega’ and you not letting me talk back to you were proof of what I had heard. I understand now I was wrong in thinking so. And while I do not agree with everything you do here, I understand that you treasure your omegas dearly and would not stand for any omega getting hurt in any way.” Kyungsoo swallowed, watching Jongin’s expression for a moment, before continuing in a steady voice. Jongin could see the emotions storm behind his eyes though.

 

“I hope you also can understand why I had to distrust you. I could not afford the risk of being shamed. If I had been, so would my kingdom too have been. My purity and honour as an omega reflects directly back on Sokha.” He stated firmly.

 

Jongin looked away, breath coming in sharp pants through his nose. He had to admit Kyungsoo was right, again. To take advantage of Kyungsoo would have been breaking the fragile peace between the kingdoms yes, but it would also have been a direct attack on Sokha as much as it would have been an attack on Kyungsoo. A lesser Alpha might have done so, but Jongin would never stoop that low.

 

“Alphas like that are disgusting. I would never have done such a thing.” He sneered defensively, still not looking at Kyungsoo.

  
“And how was I supposed to know that?!” Kyungsoo snapped, the calm demeanour shattering in an instance. Jongin looked back at his omega, seeing him clutch the handle of the dagger in a crushing grip. He hadn’t pulled it out of its sheath though.

 

Jongin swallowed, feeling his gaze flicker for a second.  Kyungsoo couldn’t have known. Just like he couldn’t have known a lot of things about Hido. Both sides had surely tried to destroy any remains of the other when the war broke out. Hido was as foreign for him as Sokha was for Jongin, but at least Jongin had the advantage of figuring it out in the comfort of his own home. Kyungsoo didn’t even have that. Just like the Hido robes had left him bare, the Hido customs had left him exposed and vulnerable, and Kyungsoo had protected himself.

 

“I’m sorry.” Jongin forced out. “This is hard for me too. But I am trying to do better.” His voice sounded weirdly weak in his ears and for some reason he couldn’t make his eyes stop flickering away from Kyungsoo’s gaze every few seconds. “I do not want us to fight. I want you to feel safe in my company and know that you will always have my support and protection, but I have realized I am not yet doing the best job in showing you that. The robes, the dagger, tonight, I wanted it all to show I am trying, but I think I did the opposite. Once again.” His words were nothing but a mumble at the end. He felt oddly short, small under Kyungsoo’s gaze.

 

He snuck a look up at Kyungsoo, seeing the hand slowly relax around the handle of the dagger. The other hand gently stroked over the robes still in his lap. His mate also looked small, and lonely. Jongin looked away.

 

“I’m sorry too.” Kyungsoo replied, voice equally small. “I have noticed you’re trying, and I don’t think I’m making things easier for you. I never do.”

 

Jongin shook his head, not liking how small Kyungsoo was still looking all hunched over over his robes. The long dark hair hung like a curtain around his face, blocking it from Jongin’s view much more effectively than his veil ever could, and his feet were resting on top of one another, toes curled inward just like the rest of his body.

 

“I am just trying to keep the peace, because if I don’t every life lost in the aftermath will be my fault, but everything I do is wrong somehow. I have let you down as your mate, and I am letting down my people as their omega Prince, and my family as an heir to the Sokhan throne, and everyone here as a reliable ruler.” Kyungsoo continued, sounding pained. The words awoke the same pain in Jongin’s chest, far too true for him too.

 

No matter what he did, he seemed to always disappoint someone. He had made his mate distrust him, he had made people think he was a bad mate, he had made half of his kingdom, Sokha, think he wasn’t treating their omega Prince right, he had made his Alpha father and beta mother doubt his ability to rule. He felt blind, and lost, and alone. Very, very alone.

 

Slowly, he moved over to Kyungsoo and knelt down in front of him. Kyungsoo startled at the movement, looking at him with wide eyes as Jongin took the robes from his lap and placed them securely on the desk. Carefully, gauging Kyungsoo’s reaction, he took his mate’s hands.

 

Just like last time, they were shaking, but exactly like last time the small hand squeezing his made him feel calm, less lonely. When Kyungsoo had taken his hand in bed after they had been forced together, stripped of their only chance at privacy and laid them bare to just how much was expected of them and the heavy expectations they were supposed to shoulder, it had been the biggest comfort he had felt. He hadn’t understood why back then, but he thought he might do so now.

 

He was alone. There was no one he could ask for advice, no one who could understand the pressure that he was under as an Alpha Prince meant to unite two kingdoms that did not want to be united, that weren’t ready to be united. Likewise, Kyungsoo was alone. He too had no one to turn to for advice, or who could understand what it was like to carry the expectations of two kingdoms on his narrow omega shoulders. He didn’t think Kyungsoo would ever fully understand how Jongin felt, but likewise Jongin would never really understand Kyungsoo, but Kyungsoo knew what it was like to be utterly alone, and so did Jongin.

 

At least they could be lonely together.

 

Kyungsoo’s forehead slowly came to rest against Jongin’s shoulders, his rapid breathing tickling Jongin’s neck. Jongin closed his eyes, leaning his head against Kyungsoo’s. The thin fingers in his gave a squeeze as Kyungsoo’s breathing stopped for a moment, and when Jongin returned the squeeze it returned calmer than before.

 

At least they had each other.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally. Finally!! I have been waiting for this chapter for so long. This will be the first little wrap-up in this story and the next chapter is kinda a small start of a new little arch :3 
> 
> As always, thank you all for your wonderful support and I hope you all enjoy reading this just as much as I enjoy writing it! <3<3<3<3<3


	10. The Descent of the Moon Gods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! What an eventful day we have had, huh? I'm sure there are many out there who are still processing what has happened, and many with mixed feelings over what has happened. In the end, all I can say is that as long as Jongin is happy, so am I, and I wish him nothing but great happiness!
> 
> I have already announced this but for those of you who do not follow me on twitter I want to state it here too. I will continue to post Storming Seas until the whole story is told. This story is so dear to my heart, and as I've said before I'm too far up Kaisoo's ass to stop now. I hope you all will stay with me during this journey, but if I lose some people in the light of these news I completely understand <3 Each to their own. 
> 
> Now, that's enough sappytalk for this time. As always, dearest Feddi has Illustrated the chapter, please go send her love [@Starsooncheeks](https://twitter.com/starsooncheeks)

The first note of the conch quartet started playing, a long mellow tone that reminded Kyungsoo of the music that had been playing while he waited to make his entrance into the large banquet hall for his bonding. Just like then, he was beyond nervous, but unlike then, he wouldn’t have to make his entrance alone. This time, he had Jongin by his side.

 

The Alpha seemed to be nervous as well, his shoulders stiffer than usual and his jaw clenched tight. He was wearing the burnt orange robes sown up in honour of the festival, the ones that matched Kyungsoo’s own, and somehow the regality of it made the nervousness seem like resolve. Kyungsoo hoped his own robes had the same effect.

 

The robes. They still made that odd feeling bloom in his chest whenever he thought of Jongin going through all that effort and research to make sure Kyungsoo’s new robes wouldn’t mean he was giving up his heritage. He wouldn’t have made Jongin out for someone who would something like that, but once again Jongin had surprised him.

 

He felt his lips quirk up into a small smile, his eyes flicking up to Jongin next to him. His mate shifted, eyes slowly wandering over to Kyungsoo and eyebrows painted black arching. Kyungsoo arched his own eyebrows in return and with a roll of his eyes Jongin looked away, but Kyungsoo could spot the quick quirk of his lip before the Alpha’s face once again grew impassive.

 

The first beat of the drum had Kyungsoo look back forward, steadying himself for what’s to come as Jongin grabbed his hand. The beat sounded over the harbour, echoing over the large folk mass and still waters of the night. A second beat followed, people quieting as they waited for the royal couple to make their entrance. Kyungsoo drew a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment in the same preparation he always went through before a public performance.

 

The third beat sounded and together they took their first step forward. The curtains that had been used to keep them out of sight were pulled aside and Kyungsoo caught his first glimpse of the harbour. From the raised pier they were on he could see the horse shoe shape of the harbour and the many similar pier set up for the other nobles. In the areas between the piers the common people stood, all of them dressed in their finest robes. The Alpha King and beta Queen were sitting along with the beta Princesses and omega Prince Kiha at the end of the pier, and behind them sat the highest ranking of the nobles, many whom Kyungsoo recognized from the gathering at the ship.

 

The whole harbour was lit by yellow paper lanterns and decorated with arrangements made up of the flowers of late summer. Endless amounts of seashells had been used to adorn almost every structure in view, their pearlescent shells reflecting the golden light of the harbour back into the black sea. The flickering shine almost looked like the burning embers that lit the many mines back in Sokha.

 

What truly caught Kyungsoo’s eyes though, was the endless darkness of the ocean. The last time he had seen it, it had been so vibrant, blue like the summer sky and glittering of a thousand diamonds, but tonight it was black like ink. Not even the silver light of the moon could penetrate the blackness.

 

It was here, in this darkness, that the Moon Gods would make their descent. Every year they visited Hido, just like they visited Sokha, and brought with them their endless wisdom. With it they would place their verdict, dooming or blessing their subjects depending on how well they had served them.

 

In the whole hierarchy of the Gods the Moon Gods were the rules. Alphas, omegas and betas were all their children and were placed on this world to serve them. Beneath them were the greater Gods to which the divine Hoo birds, the Wind Gods, whom Sokha worshipped belonged, along with the Dragon God of water, the eight-legged steed of lightning, the horned lion of fire and the other greater Gods. Below them sat the lesser Gods, often only worshipped in local shrines and families. Royal families always belonged to the greater Gods, having been chosen by them to lead their respective kingdoms.

 

Kyungsoo took another step forward in time with the heavy beat of the drum, the same beat echoed by the drummers stationed at the other piers along the harbour. In front of them lay the large empty canvas upon which they would write their prayer. Even though they had spent hours upon hours practising for the ceremony Kyungsoo could still feel nerves tickle his guts as he laid eyes on the frame.

 

Once again, the future of the kingdom lay heavy on their shoulders.

 

They had been given a duty that Jongin had explained to him was usually reserved only for the ruling sovereigns. The final and first prayer or the year would be written on this paper and offered to the Moon Gods in hopes of a blessing. The people closest to the Moon Gods were the ones who should deliver such a prayer, and as representative of two kingdoms and thereby two greater Gods, the honour was now theirs.

 

The strings of the nyungho bows sounded over the harbour, the thrilling tone seeming to lower itself over the people like a blanket. Kyungsoo continued his long walk forward with Jongin, their hands tightly clasped between them. As they reached the canvas lain on the deck they split up, walking on either side, but their hands never left each other as they carried them over the canvas. They represented times past, and times to come, and their connection centred in the prayer.

 

Kyungsoo could feel everyone’s eyes on him as he walked, his hand gripping Jongin’s so tightly he knew it had to hurt. Jongin’s equally strong grip was making the bones in his own hand ache after all. His eyes remained firmly aimed forward though, looking out over the blackness of the ocean as he had been instructed. He had to prove he could handle the pressure, and honour, of leading a ceremony as this.

 

As they rounded the bottom corners of the canvas they came face to face with each other, Jongin’s dark eyes looking into his equally dark ones. Kyungsoo swallowed, waiting for a sign from the other that it was time to proceed.

 

Finally, Jongin gave a minute nod and as one they bent down, picking up the large brush that was waiting for them at the bottom of the canvas.

 

The character for Hido was complex, but Kyungsoo knew it by heart just as well as Jongin did, and the brush easily glided over the porous paper as it moved, as if held by one hand instead of two. The strokes came out clean and precise, curves sloping as beautifully as those of stone smoothed by a million waves, edges sharp as ice. The ink flowed like water running through the familiar channels of a river, shaped by nature and the Moon Gods themselves. Their final stroke, a gentle dot, soaked into the paper like the first rain drop after a draught, bringing with it life and prosperity.

 

The whole harbour was silent as they worked, watching them construct the final prayer of the year, and the first of the year to come. The drums started up again as they put down the brush, the conches and nyungho bows joining in moments later with their steady melody.

 

With hands still clasped between them, Kyungsoo and Jongin walked back around the canvas, making sure they had switched sides, before grabbing one side of the canvas each. Once again Kyungsoo sought out Jongin’s eyes, waiting for guidance from the other, and with another minute nod they straightened, the canvas carried between them.

 

Together they carried it over to the edge of the docks, the heavy drums guiding them down the short staircase and down the bridge leading out into the harbour. There was not a ship in sight, they were not allowed on a night like this, and that only made the ocean look grander than it had before.

 

Kyungsoo’s breath felt struck in his throat as they neared the edge of the water. Behind them walked the royal family and the nobles, a carefully folded prayer of their own held in their hands ready to be released into the waters after Jongin and Kyungsoo had sent the first prayer. From the corner of his eyes Kyungsoo could see the other bridges were packed full of people that had followed them out toward the water, the golden flames of the lanterns reflecting the many hopeful eyes turned their way.

 

At the edge of the dark waters they stopped, the waves rolling silently against the wooden bridge as the final notes rung out into the night. The moon hung proudly in front of them, watching as they raised the canvas high up. Kyungsoo’s chest felt as if it was one of the drums, skin stretched tight with a heavy mallet beating down on it in time with his heartbeat.

 

“Moon Gods!” Jongin begun, voice loud and steady in the night. “Tonight, the night of your descent, we offer you our humble prayer. Bless our kingdom with your endless wisdom, bring us strength and fortune and we will humbly serve you, as we have in times past!”

 

“Moon Gods!” Kyungsoo continued, his own voice just as steady. “Tonight, the night of your descent, we offer you our humble prayer. Bless our kingdom with your safekeeping, bring us prosperity and growth and we will humbly serve you, as we will in times to come!”

 

Together they lowered the framed toward the water and spoke. “We bow before you as representative of this kingdom and its people, as the chosen ones of the greater Gods and your humble servants. We bow in servitude, and respect.”

 

The frame floated on the water as it slowly drifted away from them, the white paper quickly darkening in contact with the water and dissolving. The mates continued to bow, Kyungsoo’s breath caught in his throat as he waited for a sign from the Moon Gods.

 

Slowly, first only one but then ten, hundred, thousand, the folded prayers of the people joined the frame and drifted out into the sea. They held the hopes and wishes of a whole kingdom and one by one Kyungsoo could see them get swallowed by the ocean. With each prayer accepted, his breath came easier and easier until he was almost breathing normally again.

 

He turned toward Jongin, a bright smile on his face as he reached out for the other. Their prayer had been accepted. The boats had been claimed by the Dragon God and carried on to the Moon Gods, and their kingdom would flourish. But as he searched Jongin’s face he could only see a strained worry in the clenching of the other’s jaw and furrow of his brows.

 

A gasp, followed by a shout, followed by a spreading cheer reached his ears and Kyungsoo ture his eyes away from his mate and looked out over his people. As he turned his head he caught sight of something in the waters, a spreading light.

 

From the depths, originating from the frame, a turquoise light as bright as the summer sky spread. It rolled with the water, spreading outwards like and unstoppable wave until the whole ocean sparkled as brightly as it had done during daylight.

 

Kyungsoo could feel his mouth fall open, recognizing the greenish blue light that the ocean shone with. It was the light of the Moon Gods, the same light as he saw during the festival of the winter solstice when time stood still as the Moon Gods showed themselves to Sokha.

 

A relief stronger than anything he had ever felt before flooded him, spreading out into the tips of his fingers and toes until he felt as if he was floating. He closed his eyes, thanking the Wind Gods for having listened to his earlier prayers, thanking them for giving him the strength to persevere and do his duty to his kingdom and his Gods. He must be doing something right if they were blessed like this.

 

He could feel Jongin pull him close to his side, the other’s chest also heaving with relief as the cheers of the kingdom echoed around them. Kyungsoo relaxed, allowing himself to be held as they watched the dancing lights of the Moon Gods. They moved as though alive just under the surface of the waters, all of them shining brighter than any gem ever could.

 

“This is the brightest they’ve been in years.” Jongin spoke with a small laugh. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen the Moon Gods be this happy.” His voice was thick with emotions. The arm around Kyungsoo tightened and Kyungsoo wrapped his own arm around Jongin to show he understood.

 

The Moon Gods approved of their union.

 

* * *

 

 

_Dearest Brother_

_I hope you are doing well and that what I will tell you in this letter will aid in calming our people. It saddens me to hear about the suffering of my people, and the struggle I am putting my family through. I often pray for strength and guidance from the divine birds so I can do my duty with utmost success and prosperity, and I feel my prayers have finally been heard._

_Last night, the festival of the descent of the Moon Gods was celebrated here. Here, in Hido, the Moon Gods touch down in the waters and not in the mountain winds like in Sokha. I am sure you are surprised reading this brother dearest. The Moon Gods? Blessing Hido? I was as surprised as you are when I first heard of it, but after last night I can with confidence say that Hido carries a divine blessing upon its kingdom as well._

_Like home, the festival is full of ancient and sacred traditions. At first Jongin had traditional Hido robes sown up for me, but after researching Sokhan culture he had them changed so that they represent Sokha as well as Hido. Brother dearest, I have told you earlier that Jongin is cruel and stubborn, but I have to admit I am changing my mind. The robes he had sown up were of absolute beauty and even now I can feel myself blush at the many compliments I was paid the night of the festival. Did you know the complex knots I have complained about omegas being forced to wear around their middles actually hold meaning, brother? And the robes do not have the traditional layering as we do in Sokha because that would be seen as wasteful here. So Jongin made sure I was properly dressed in the eyes of everyone in Hido. He also had a crown made for me, of the most beautiful coral, and some Hido omega servants pulled my hair up into the most elegant arrangement at the back of my head you can imagine before adorning it with endless amounts of pearls, gold, and chains, as well as our insignia, which I proudly wore the whole night._

_Also, they put colours in my eyebrows and on my lips and cheeks. My eyebrows were as black as the night and my lips the colour of blood. And my cheeks looked like they did when beta Grandmother would pinch them when we were children. I can still feel my cheeks sting if I think about it Brother dearest, and it makes me laugh._

_I might sound as if I looked like a Hido omega, Brother, but let me assure you I did not. My omega figure was still brought out by my belt, and my inner red robes were proudly displayed. My claiming bite could be seen clearly, and I had a veil on the whole night. My omega honour is still intact. Also, Alpha Prince Jongin had returned my dagger to me and made sure I had a safe place to store it in my sleeves. I know I am not supposed to carry it now that I am bonded, and neither am I, but when he gave me the dagger back I felt as though he told me he trusted in my ability to stand up for myself. The gesture was simple, but I found great comfort in the sign of respect. As a sign of my own respect to him, I will carry my dagger no longer. I trust in his judgement like he trusts in mine. He even demonstrated the trust publicly, and when my choice of wardrobe was questioned by an Alpha General I was the one to explain the significance of the choices made. I was allowed to publicly express my belief and security in my mate as it should be. Even as I write this I can feel the rush of pride I felt when Jongin expressed his approval._

_Oh Brother! I had so much fun at the festival. I stayed up the whole night and the ocean was so beautiful. It was just as beautiful as the arrival of the Moon Gods in Sokha. We danced, me and Jongin. I tried teaching him the traditional dance of mates but the Alpha Prince is as stiff as a board. You would have laughed if you had seen us. Oh how I wish you could have seen it all Brother! Maybe next year I can ask to have you invited, and we could hold a Sokhan banquet where you could show off you dancing with the pole arm._

_But I am getting side-tracked Brother. I have so many things I wish to tell you about and not enough paper. The reason I am writing to you is to bring you good news. Last night, during the festival, the Moon Gods placed their blessing upon me and Jongin. I heard from the Alpha King himself that last night we were blessed with the strongest sign in many many years’ time! That could only mean that the Moon Gods have approved of our bonding and the union of our Kingdom._

_Please tell my dearest Kingdom, my home, that their omega Prince is keeping his promise to his people. I will be successful in uniting our kingdoms, and I will make sure that Sokha retains, no, increases its glory during this union. The kingdom that will rise from this union has already received the blessing of the utmost divine power and will prosper for ages to come. I will do my people proud._

_I hope these news will ease some of the distress at home. Please also tell omega Mother and Alpha Mother that my next heat will be in a few weeks, and this time I will do everything I can to follow directive. But, and to please keep this between us Brother, I cannot find it within myself to feel failure and shame over my last heat, despite failing to do my duty. Jongin is a better Alpha than I had first assumed, and in my moments of vulnerability he did what a lesser Alpha could not. I cannot fault neither him nor me for such a thing. Please understand this Brother Dearest._

_I look forward to receiving your reply, older Brother!_

_Health be with you_

_Kyungsoo, omega Prince of the united kingdoms of Sokha and Hido._

Kyungsoo put down his brush and regarded his letter. He hadn’t been able to stop smiling while he was writing and the smile still wouldn’t leave his lips as he read through his words. He hoped his brother and family would be proud of him, and that his kingdom would be reassured. Approval from the Moon Gods was truly the highest honour him and Jongin could hope for and they had received it within months of bonding. This had to be a sign he was doing well.

 

Satisfied with what he had written he stood up and left the ink to dry. He knew Jongin couldn’t read what he had written so he had no issues leaving it out for his mate to see. Not that it still mattered. Jongin was still sleeping deeply in their bed.

 

The Alpha Prince had had his fair share to drink last night and once the moon had started setting and they had been heading back home to the palace Jongin had been laughing at any- and everything. Kyungsoo had not had much to eat or drink at all himself, since it had been a public festival and he had been unable to remove his veil during the night. Thankfully, Jongin had pulled him away to a private area a few times to ensure he could get some pastries and peach wine into him. Kyungsoo had to admit he too had been laughing with Jongin at the end of the night, letting the other wrap his arms around his middle and clumsily sway with him in a dance.

 

It was as if the pressure they had been under had disappeared the moment the first light of the Moon Gods had appeared. Jongin’s insufferable pride had given way to a gentle and caring Alpha that Kyungsoo still didn’t fully trust existed in the other. In turn, he had felt his own walls give way ever so slightly as Jongin allowed him to stay true to the Sokhan Omega he was during the night.

 

Even now, the next day when the alcohol was long gone and the festivities had ended Kyungsoo still found himself unable to completely rebuild the defences he was so used to carrying. He supposed that spending one morning with his guards lowered wouldn’t hurt. He had no duties to attend to today after all.

 

As he passed the bed on his way toward the large doors leading to the balcony he made sure to stop and pull up the blanket Jongin had kicked off of himself during the night over his mate’s broad back. Jongin shifted, groaning lowly, but didn’t wake. Kyungsoo continued on, slipping into his dance slippers and stepped out onto the balcony.

 

The sunshine greeted him, warm and gentle against his skin. He was already dressed for the day and could feel the familiar heat start to build under his many layers. It almost made him miss the light robes he had worn last night. Almost.

 

He pushed the thought out of his head and stepped into position for his morning prayers. Slowly, he calmed his breathing, taking a moment to centre himself in the here and now, before gracefully letting his head fall to the side, his upper body following it around in a large circle. His arms followed his head back up, raising toward the sky before he brought them down like wings by his side.

 

The morning prayer had always been an essential part of Kyungsoo’s life. For as long as he could remember he had devoted a moment out of his mornings to honour the Divine birds. The prayer was supposed to make you one with the Wind Gods and a properly executed prayer brought you fortune and prosperity during your day.

 

The dance was to be done slowly, like a breeze rolling up and down hills. The fabric of his robes fluttered as he turned, leg sweeping out before he took a step forward and raised his hands up toward the Gods. The next moment he let it fall, his sleeves fluttering and his long hair gliding over his shoulders like pouring waters. The summer heat still lingered here in Hido and the sun warmed his skin as he swept his other leg out and repeated the movement with the opposite hand.

 

He let his breath control his movements, let himself be guided by the air around him. His footsteps were light as he shifted his weight, upper body falling to the side again like the willow tree of a lazy river. He brought his hands up again, the pearlescent details of his sleeves catching in the sunlight as the light fabric moved.

 

He turned, eyes closed as he let his muscles move on their own accord. He had done this dance more times than he could remember, yet every time he felt as if it was completely new. The energy he got from the Divine birds was different every time. Just like their guidance would always show itself in surprising ways there was no way of telling what the Wind Gods planned. Their wisdom was beyond humans after all.

 

He blew out a breath through his mouth, arms falling down by his side like the wings of a bird once more. He stilled for a second, grounding himself in the moment, and opened his eyes ever so slightly as he readied himself for the rest of the prayer.

 

His breath turned into a gasp as his eyes caught hold of Jongin at the balcony doors. His muscles froze, his graceful limbs turning stiff as he locked eyes with his mate. Sure Jongin had seen him pray before, but he had never watched like he was doing now. His still tired eyes were locked onto Kyungsoo, his almost naked form relaxed against the doorframe as if he had been standing there for a while.

 

He was only in his smallclothes, a simple piece of cloth tied around his hips and reaching him mid-thigh. Kyungsoo could feel heat rise on his cheeks as he struggled to return to the peace he had found just moments before.

 

Jongin seemed to finally notice his struggle and stood up straight, his long hair falling into his face as he moved. Kyungsoo had never really reflected over the fact that the other’s hair was long as well, considering Jongin wore it in a top knot almost every moment of the day. It reached down to his waist and curled ever so slightly. As Jongin cleared his throat Kyungsoo looked away, realizing he was staring just as much as Jongin had been doing moments before.

 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have interrupted.” Jongin said, moving to move back inside.

 

“It’s alright.” Kyungsoo replied, despite still feeling completely thrown off centre.

 

Jongin gave a small nod, hesitating halfway between turning back into the chambers and staying out on the balcony. Kyungsoo turned around, trying to remember where he had been in his prayer. With a forceful inhale he raised his hands, pushing himself up on the tips of his toes, before, with an exhale, letting one arm drop as he turned around in a half circle.

 

The movements that had come so easily before suddenly felt stiff and unnatural. His arms felt like the rigid branches of trees as he stepped over onto his other foot and raised the one arm he had dropped as he lowered the other. He turned in another half circle, his skirts struggling to keep up with the movement. His feet felt oddly square, like he couldn’t properly feel the floor through the soles of his slippers.

 

He was oddly aware of just how the many layers he always wore felt around his legs, of how his hair got stuck on his lips and his sleeves fell down to expose his arms whenever he raised his hands. It was as if he could physically feel Jongin’s gaze follow him, linger on his back as he rolled up onto his toes once more and stretched up toward the sun. Yet, he somehow couldn’t make himself turn around and tell the other to leave him in peace.

 

“Beautiful.”

 

Jongin’s words were just a quiet comment, probably meant for no one but himself, but they were still enough to make Kyungsoo stumble. With a glare he turned around to look at the Alpha Prince who was once again leaning against the doorframe.

 

“The- the dance. It’s beautiful.” Jongin faltered as he realized he had been overheard. A moment of silence settled over them, like a wave rolling in over shore; gentle, but sending ripples that would travel miles. Kyungsoo felt his glare soften, his muscles slowly relaxing as he watched Jongin.

 

There was a light blush on Jongin’s cheeks. Maybe it was just the remains from last night’s drinking, but the small smile playing on his lips made Kyungsoo’s ears suddenly turn hot. He turned back around, continuing from where he had left off and focusing his thoughts onto the Wind Gods once more.

 

As he continued the dance, arms sweeping in a large circle, he could still feel Jongin’s eyes linger on him, but for some reason it didn’t bother him as much as before.

 

Jongin watched him the next morning as well, looks thrown Kyungsoo’s way as the Alpha Prince got dressed for the day. The one after that was the same, Jongin watching Kyungsoo pray as robes were fitted onto him and his long hair was combed up into the top knot. And the one after that.

 

At some point it became routine for Kyungsoo to pray while Jongin got dressed, and for the two of them to leave their chambers together as they headed out for their daily duties. As newly appointed in charge of festivities Kyungsoo’s lessons was now centred around the traditions of Hido.

 

Where they back at home treasured displays of skills and hours upon hours of entertainment, here in Hido traditions involved formal ceremonies that hadn’t been changed for years and clear rules on what should be done when, where and how. The more he found out, the more he could understand why Hido was such a rigid kingdom. They valued simplicity, their heritage, and the ancient traditions that their forefathers had set up for them.

 

If something had worked in the past, it must work in the future. That was the Hido way. They took their old teachings and applied it to what happened today. Stepping away from those teachings meant questioning not only your teachers, but also the entire Hido history.

 

Sokha also valued their heritage. Their kingdom was old, much much older than Hido, and power and wealth had always been something to display and be proud of. But in Sokha there was also a belief that every person must work hard for their own fate. You could come from nothing and end up with everything if you worked hard enough. An omega was in charge of their own fate through their hard work in finding a mate. An Alpha or beta was in charge of their own fate by building up the skills in their chosen profession and earning a name for themselves.

 

In Hido, fate was the ancient wisdom that guided you to fortune. In Sokha, fate was the fortune you made for yourself.

 

The days he didn’t spend in lessons he spent by Jongin’s side in the courts, or keeping himself entertained in the palace. He found himself seeking out Kiha’s company more and more often, enjoying having the insight of another omega who knew Hido inside and out but didn’t judge him for his Sokhan roots.

 

The robes Jongin had sown for him had made him realize something. He didn’t need to abandon who he was to fit in here. He just needed to learn how to be Sokhan in a way that worked in Hido. Being outspoken as an omega didn’t favour him here, but being proactive did, which was essentially the same thing as long as Kyungsoo didn’t get ‘too emotional’. Here, a discussion was supposed to remain calm. Kiha told him it was because that’s when you knew people were serious. It went against everything Kyungsoo knew because if people weren’t emotionally invested in whatever was discussed how could they ever make good decisions. But the advice he received had worked in his favour.

 

People listened to him during court sessions when he waited his turn, and he found that if he made sure to keep the word as he did in Sokha he would usually get his wishes through without too many questions. He began wearing his hair up, and his belt tied in the traditional Hido style to remind everyone of his status, and that he was not someone they could walk over. He took all the strengths he had been taught as a Sokhan omega, and fashioned them into the tools he needed as a Hido omega.

 

If Jongin saw the changes, he didn’t say so, but Kyungsoo could still feel his mate’s quiet support. He let Kyungsoo stand up for himself, only intervening whenever whoever he was defending himself against would talk over him to Jongin instead. He helped fashion another few sets of robes for Kyungsoo so he would be taken more seriously by the other members of the court. He even backed Kyungsoo when the omega suggested arranging a banquet that mixed in Sokhan traditions, although Kyungsoo could tell the other originally wanted to protest the idea long with the Alpha King and beta Queen.

 

Jongin was still a prideful idiot who didn’t realize the centre of the world wasn’t him, but he was a slightly more tolerable prideful idiot. Kyungsoo could even find himself smiling at the other’s one-track mind thinking at time. Beneath the harsh and stern Alpha Prince exterior hints of a gentle Alpha who wanted the best for his mate sometimes shone through, and in moments when it was just the two of them Kyungsoo noticed it more often. But just like everything in their lives the royal duties came first, and private matters had to stay behind lock and key.

 

Still, Jongin didn’t stop watching him pray in the mornings, a small smile playing on his lips whenever Kyungsoo caught him looking. And during one of their rare days off he stepped up next to Kyungsoo and, still in his sleeping robes, tried to mimic the movements.

 

Jongin’s movements were just as awkward as they had been when Kyungsoo had tried to teach him how to dance all those weeks ago. He moved as if he was made of wood or stone, all sharp angles, despite Kyungsoo having observed the other moving as fluidly as a stream jumping down river whenever he sparred.

 

Even though he tried his hardest to hold it in, a laugh still escaped the omega Prince. Jongin had bristled at the laugher, like the emotional Alpha he was, but Kyungsoo had ignored the angry set of the eyebrows. Instead he had offered to teach the other, hoping that maybe _he_ could finally be the one to bring some Sokha into Hido.

 

He would deny to his dying breath just how much Jongin agreeing meant to him.

 

The dance was as ancient as their faith in the Wind Gods. In the beginning the Hoo birds had owned the Sokhan lands, nesting in the highest mountain and protecting everything under them. When they flew their massive wings stirred the air into winds carrying their divine gift all over the mountain sides and valleys. A more fruitful land had never been seen before.

 

When the Sokhan people had wandered into the lands they had begged the Hoo birds to be allowed to stay on their lands. The Wind Gods had seen the goodness in the peoples’ hearts and their loyalty to the Moon Gods, and promised that as long as the humans stayed devoted to them their lands were open for them to use. At this the humans had become overcome with joy at such divine kindness and had burst into dance. The Hoo birds had liked the dance, and told the humans to gift them that beauty and in return the Hoo birds would protect them.

 

The dance that was now the morning prayer came from those times, times before the olden age, when the people would gather together and dance to honour the Wind Gods, trying to mimic their greatness, before the day started. Their devotion to beauty also came from back then, and artistry had always been valued as something holy in Sokha.

 

This he told Jongin as he guided the other through the dance, movements slow and measured but feet light as if walking on air. Jongin listened attentively as Kyungsoo explained the basis of his people’s belief. Once again Kyungsoo found himself surprised at how much Jongin was actually willing to listen to him.

 

A few days after their first dance Jongin told him to follow him for a walk in the royal gardens, and once again Kyungsoo found himself following the small stream up to the spring of the Dragon God. The statue, still beyond the skill of any sculptor in any kingdom, sprayed its water as steadily as always. Above it hung the rainbow as vibrant as always, bridging the mortal side with the divine plane of Gods.

 

 

Jongin had told him the story of the Dragon God. In Hido’s beginning, the people had only worshipped the Moon Gods and the lesser Gods, none of the greater Gods. Their lands had been attacked by savages from the south who wanted access to the plentiful sea and a war had broken out. The savages had used foul tricks and dirty tactics while Hido had fought with honour and pride.

 

The Hido people had used the waters to find strength, fishing and cultivating and expanding their power further inwards into the land by following the rivers and streams. The people’s root lay in the ocean, and without knowing it they had caught the attention of the Dragon God. The Dragon God saw their struggle with the savages, and their honourable ways, and knew that the people of Hido were true.

 

During one particularly tough battle, when all had looked lost, Alpha Queen Jungah, first of her name but not yet crowned, had ridden into battle as leader of Hido, uniting their army into one joint force. The Dragon God had seen their strength and risen from the ocean to aid the faithful humans in battle.

 

A ferocious thunderstorm had struck the battlefield, but the rain had only beaten against the eyes of the savages and the lightning had only struck the savages’ camps. The Dragon God had aided them to reclaim the land that was rightfully theirs and ever since Hido had been worshipping the water deity.

 

The Dragon God had taught them their most valued lesson that united as one, a kingdom could accomplish everything. Therefore, it was important that everyone knew their place and did their duty. 

 

“A kingdom is like a chain. Alone, a link is weak and will easily break, but together even the thinnest of chains can hold the mightiest of beasts, but only if every link is doing its part.” Jongin told him as he ground the inkstick into the inkstone.

 

“We also believe in unity.” Kyungsoo spoke as he accepted the brush and started writing down his prayer. “The Hoo birds are two as one. They cannot be separated and their strength lie in their bond, like the strength of mates lie in their bond. Alone, we are incomplete. Together, we are stronger than the sum of our parts.”

 

Jongin’s hands rested over Kyungsoo’s as they folded the boat, showing him where to press down and where to open the delicate paper back up until his vessel for the prayer was done.

 

“The Dragon God lives in all waters. A prayer that is absorbed by the water is one that has been brought to the Dragon God. And if our faith is pure, our prayer will come true.” Jongin spoke as they kneeled next to the edge of the fountain. Kyungsoo nodded, watching as Jongin held out the boat in offering.

 

Once his boat had been fully absorbed by the water, a strange feeling of familiarity surrounding the sight, Kyungsoo told him about Sokhan prayers.

 

“The Hoo birds constantly circle our lands. A prayer is an offering of beauty taken by the wind and carried up to the Wind Gods. If our offering reaches them, then our prayers have been heard. Those true of faith and diligent in their lives have their wishes fulfilled.”

 

“Let us pray to the Wind Gods as well.” Jongin said, giving his mate a small nod.

 

* * *

 

 

Kyungsoo huffed out a breath, trying to subtly fan himself as the Alpha King and beta Queen finished up their discussion. It was hot today, hotter than he was used to. And that was saying something considering he was wearing one of his new sets of robes that were considerably cooler than what he was used to wearing.

 

As the meeting was one with the whole court he had worn his veil today too, meaning he couldn’t drink or eat like he usually would to cool himself down. He swallowed, blinking rapidly to clear his head before focusing on the sovereigns once more. He couldn’t afford to look weak.

 

They were discussing a proposal. His proposal, to be exact. A little more than a month had passed since he officially stepped into the position of planner of festivities, banquets and other ceremonies at the court and Kyungsoo had decided it was time to plan his first banquet, one that would combine Hido with Sokhan culture.

 

When he had first brought it up with his advisors (a bunch of push over betas in Kyungsoo’s opinion) they had told him it was too quick and that he should wait until he had a firmer grasp on Hido culture. Kyungsoo had calmly laid out all the arguments for why this would be beneficial to the union of their kingdoms, basing it on a small (big) overestimate of how well received his fusion robes had been by the people. And afterwards he had immediately complained the ears off of Minseok and Zitao over how much people questioned him and how reluctant everyone was to accept Sokhan culture when they were beyond quick to push Hido culture onto him.

 

His proposal had gotten accepted though, and Jongin had backed him. Mostly out of duty Kyungsoo suspected, but he was not one to look a gift horse in the mouth. Today, his plan for the banquet had been presented to the court, and the Alpha King and beta Queen had been drilling him about it for the better part of an hour now. Why did he need such a big orchestra? Did it really need to be that many Sokhan dances? Why did he not include the traditional speeches held at formal dinners?

 

Kyungsoo had answers to all those questions, but being required to defend himself over something so small as to why he wanted to include black pearls instead of white when it clearly went so much better with the overall colour scheme was grating on his nerves. That criticism, along with the endless heat.

 

“You’ve put here that you and Jongin will perform a sword dance before the food is served. Will that be safe?” Beta Queen Eunji asked, looking up from the papers in front of her. Kyungsoo drew in a deep breath, nodding.

 

“Yes. The swords are not sharp, and the dance is not violent.”

 

“Still... It might upset the guests to see and omega handle weapons. Have you considered that?” The Alpha King commented and Kyungsoo forced in another deep breath.

 

“Yes. It is custom in Sokha for the hosts as well as guests to entertain during a banquet. Since the goal of this banquet is to begin introducing Sokhan culture into Hido, like Hido culture had been introduced to me and will be introduced to Sokha, I chose the sword dance as something that could help bridge that introduction. Sword art is familiar to Hido, dancing to Sokha. Sword dance is a union of the two.” He defended, trying to keep the annoyed tone from bleeding into his voice. From the looks of the court members around him he was mostly successful.

 

“I see.” The Alpha King nodded, flipping over the paper once again.

 

“I think it is a marvellous idea.” Omega Prince Kiha interjected with a happy smile. All the eyes of the court turned to him. The smile faltered for a moment, and the other’s eyes turned back to Kyungsoo who sent the other omega Prince a gentle smile in support.

 

‘Thank you’ He mouthed at the other and Kiha smiled back, giving him a small nod in return.

 

“With all due respect, your highness, but as your position at the court does not involve this affair, your opinion holds little weight here.” One of the members of the court, a beta, spoke. Kyungsoo felt his smile drop, his eyes immediately turning toward the beta.

 

“With all due respect, as this banquet will involve several flower arrangements omega Prince Kiha is very much involved in the banquet process. Moreover, as omega Prince and as the Alpha Prince’s sister-mate his opinion will always hold weight in this court.” Kyungsoo spoke loudly, making sure everyone present knew what he thought of what had just transpired.

 

He could feel Jongin shift next to him, surely displeased with how ‘out of control’ he was acting, but Kyungsoo would not stand to have the opinion of the only other omega at the court dismissed. Especially not when that omega was Kiha.

 

“Noted.” The beta said with a bow. Kyungsoo gave her a small nod, once again trying to subtly fan himself to cool down. Silence lowered itself over the court once again, the royal couple returning to flipping through the pages. Kyungsoo cursed himself for being so extensive with his plans, in Sokha he would never need such detail work. But then again had he not he would probably have to sit through another hour or two of questioning and critique.

 

“The penmanship could be neater.” Beta Queen Eunji mumbled quietly and Kyungsoo felt the anger flare up inside of him.

 

“I apologize for only having learnt but not mastered your writing in the span of little over a month, beta Queen. I was quite busy mastering your ceremonial history and traditions.” He snapped. His penmanship was _fine_! He had one of the neatest handwritings in Sokha. He would soon take that position in Hido too, but he couldn’t do everything at once.

 

“Kyungsoo!” Jongin growled at him before quickly bowing to his mother. “I apologize mother. It seems my mate is a little stressed.” As he straightened he took hold of Kyungsoo’s upper arm and turned him away from the court. With one swift movement he brought up his robe, creating a shield between the pair of them and the court.

 

“I’m not stressed!” Kyungsoo hissed before Jongin could say anything, glaring angrily at his mate. “It’s them asking all these stupid questions that is making me annoyed.”

 

“Kyungsoo.” Jongin said, raising an eyebrow at him. “They just want the banquet to be as good as possible.”

 

“And I just want them to like it!” Kyungsoo snapped back, his throat feeling narrow. He blinked, feeling weirdly vulnerable all of a sudden. No! He shook his head to get rid of the feeling. He didn’t have time to get emotional right now. He had to deal with the court. There wasn’t even a proper reason for him to get emotional over to begin with.

 

Jongin blinked, shaking his head, before reaching out to push a strand of hair that had escaped from Kyungsoo’s bun behind his ear. Kyungsoo found himself leaning into the touch, subconsciously seeking comfort in the other. Jongin understood, right. He knew that Kyungsoo didn’t want Sokha to be forgotten in this union. He knew that Kyungsoo wanted the two of them to merge into something better and not just stand side by side. He wanted one people, not two, and that meant giving and taking.

 

“What’s wrong?” Jongin asked, voice gentle. Kyungsoo drew in a deep breath. Jongin smelled of burnt sugar, like the vendors back at home who made dragon’s beard candy. He had never noticed Jongin had any sort of scent to him before.

 

“I am hot. And I am hungry.” Kyungsoo sighed, not really wanting to admit it. At least no one else had heard. Alpha King had started up a conversation the moment Jongin had raised the robe between them and the court to ensure the couple could talk in private. Once again Kyungsoo found himself liking how in Hido he had the opportunity to step away for a moment, even if it meant he had to be ‘emotional’ and ‘in need of shielding’.

 

“Alright.” Jongin said with a small nod. The robe was lowered for a moment as Jongin gathered a cup of fresh tea and a small plate of ripe peaches sliced into small cubes. The next moment he raised the robe again and carefully peeled back the veil before offering the food.

 

Kyungsoo gave a small smile in reply. The tea was refreshing, making him feel centered once again, and the sweet peaches helped cool him down. He sighed, rolling the peach in his mouth and letting it slowly turn to mush on his tongue. Jongin stayed quiet, his eyes turned away to give Kyungsoo some privacy as he ate. Kyungsoo closed his eyes, savouring the moment. When Jongin wanted to, he wasn’t too bad of a mate.

 

A minute later Kyungsoo’s veil was once again in place over his face and the two of them were once again facing the court. The beta Queen was looking between the two of them, eyebrows raised. Kyungsoo looked away. He should probably apologize, but he still thought he had every right to get upset. Who talks about penmanship on a banquet plan? And Jongin had already apologized on his behalf so he shouldn’t need to.

 

“We’re approving of the plan.” Alpha King Jeonmo spoke. “The banquet is to take place in a month’s time, as prescribed by the banquet plan. We trust that you will take full responsibility of the banquet, omega Prince Kyungsoo.”

 

Kyungsoo blinked, not really knowing what to say. He gave a small nod.

 

“Good. Court dismissed.”

 

The people around the large table started moving, standing up and gathering their belongings. Servants sprang into action from where they had been waiting in a corner, helping the many nobilities into their shoes and cleaning up the fruits and tea left on the table.

 

Kyungsoo stayed frozen, not quite believing what he had heard. Had...had they approved of it? All of it? With no changes? Despite all the questions? That couldn’t be. He looked over at Jongin who was being helped into his geta by Sehun. The other didn’t seem surprised. In fact no one seemed surprised other than him.

 

“My omega?” Jongin asked, extending a hand for Kyungsoo to take. Kyungsoo took it, allowing himself to be pulled onto his feet. Quickly, Sehun hovered around them, straightening out his robes and making sure his intricate belt was in order.

 

“They approved of it?” Kyungsoo said, frowning at his mate who simply nodded in return. “But they did nothing but question it.”

 

“Yes.” Jongin said, beginning to walk away from the large table. Kyungsoo hurried up next to his mate, grabbing Jongin’s sleeve to stop him.

 

“Explain.” He ordered, making one of the nearby Alpha nobles raise their eyebrows in surprise at the command. Kyungsoo sent them a glare, quietly telling them to mind their business.

 

“They didn’t question it to critique it. They were making sure you had any and all potential problems covered, and that you had thought things through. As I said they just want your banquet to be as good as possible.” Jongin explained, raising his eyebrows at Kyungsoo as if to ask if that was explanation enough. Kyungsoo looked away, not entirely sure how to respond.

 

A questioning like that in Sokha meant the court had serious doubts about every aspect of his plan, and therefore would most likely never approve of it without some serious changes. But here, a questioning like that meant...approval? He shook his head, deciding to just put it down to yet another Hido thing he had to learn.

 

Jongin held out his arm, looking down at Kyungsoo. Silently, Kyungsoo linked his arm with his mate, allowing himself to be lead out of the meeting room. As far as Kyungsoo knew, they had nothing more scheduled for the day. Usually they would split up if that were the case, Jongin doing whatever he needed to have done and Kyungsoo either studying up on something or spending time with his servants.

 

But today Kyungsoo found he wouldn’t mind spending the rest of the day with Jongin. In fact, he found himself reluctant to separate from his mate. He shifted a little closer, acting like nothing as Jongin’s steps slowed down ever so slightly.

 

“Let’s head outside.” He spoke. It was still uncomfortably hot inside, and hopefully the breeze outside would help cool him down. Jongin hummed in reply, steering the two of them toward the gardens.

 

“Do you have anyplace special in mind?” The Alpha Prince asked as they stepped outside. The gravel crunched under the soles of their shoes, a familiar sound. Kyungsoo inhaled deeply, still noting the heavy scent of burnt sugar that came from Jongin, despite the two of them having moved outdoors. It irked him that he couldn’t remember if Jongin had always smelled like that, or if it was something recent. And what was that underlying scent?

 

He shook his head, pulling Jongin along toward one of the many paths. His mate followed dutifully. There was something about the scent that was making something brew in his mind, just outside of realization. Something beyond the memory of vendors and the dragon’s beard candy.

 

He leant his head against Jongin’s arm, inhaling deeply. The scent made the weird itchy heat that had followed him since that morning lessen somewhat and Kyungsoo found himself relaxing. Their pace was slow as they walked, Kyungsoo’s head still resting against Jongin’s arm as he tried to bring forth whatever was familiar about the scent.

 

“So, are you going to teach me sword dancing?” Jongin asked, turning down one of the paths. They were passing one of Kyungsoo’s favourite arrangements. The one with the lone cherry blossom tree. It was just as majestic as all the other arrangements in the gardens despite its simplicity. Kiha truly knew what he was doing.

 

“Of course.” Kyungsoo replied. Hadn’t that much become apparent from the meeting they had just sat through. “What about it?” He challenged.

 

“I look forward to it.” Jongin replied. That wasn’t the answer Kyungsoo had expected. He lifted his head, looking up at his mate who looked back with a small smile. “You’re clearly passionate about dancing and the fine arts. I like seeing that side of you. You’re less...regal then.”

 

“Less regal?” Kyungsoo asked, feeling himself tense again. “I stop being the omega Prince when I do fine arts? Is that what you are saying?”

 

“No.” Jongin sighed. “I’m saying I feel like I’m interacting with Kyungsoo the person and not ‘an omega Prince’ whenever you’re practising the fine arts.” He answered diplomatically.

 

“We are one and the same.” Kyungsoo replied, training his eyes on the trail in front of them. Kyungsoo was the omega Prince of Sokha, he had always been. If he was anything less, he was letting down a whole kingdom. Two, now.

 

Jongin let out a small laugh, squeezing Kyungsoo’s arm tighter for a brief moment. Kyungsoo ignored him, continuing to look at the display of flowers around them. He had always been the omega Prince. From day one he had been raised and moulded into the perfect omega, and he had done his utmost to live up to the roles he had been placed in. He would not allow that to be stripped from him.

 

“The scent of the cherry blossoms is particularly strong today.” Jongin commented next to him, watching the tree in front of them. Kyungsoo blinked, taking a deep breath and trying to detect the scent. He hadn’t noticed anything, and sure enough when he let out the breath again his nose had detected nothing of what Jongin was speaking off. He tutted, putting it down to Alpha idiocy again and pulling his mate away from the arrangement.

 

“Will you begin teaching me the sword dance today?” Jongin asked as the training grounds came into view. “I’m curious.”

 

Kyungsoo faltered, not at all being ready to hear such a thing. He had assumed that he would have to schedule in a practise session for the two of them, and that Jongin would protest it. That the Alpha would show interest in both this, his prayers, and his culture was honestly beyond what Kyungsoo had ever expected.

 

“Truly?” He asked, raising his eyebrows at his mate. Jongin gave a small nod and steered them off toward the training grounds. Kyungsoo felt a smile pull at the corner of his lips and hid it against Jongin’s arm as he rested let his head come to rest against it once more.

 

The training grounds were empty at this time of day, the soldiers having gone through their drills earlier in the day. Ideally, the practice would take place on a mat or something of the kind, but packed gravel would have to do. And considering Jongin was a complete beginner it would probably be no issue. And hopefully it wouldn’t be too hard to teach him the art since he was already familiar with a sword.

 

They made their way over to the weaponry, Sehun leaving them to head to their chambers to fetch them proper footwear. Inside the weaponry was dark, the smell of leather hanging heavy in the air. Still, Kyungsoo could clearly make out Jongin’s scent of burnt sugar. He let his fingers glide over the many dulled practise swords, looking for one that would fit him.

 

A hand landed on the small of his back, Jongin appearing next to him and holding out a practice sword wrapped in red leather. Kyungsoo felt his eyes widen momentarily, not having realized his mate had had a sword made for him along with the bow, and grabbed the handle.

 

As he did, the faintest scent of green apples reached him at suddenly the memory of Jongin and him, entwined in bed as the other stroked his hair and helped ease his heat cramps hit him. Suddenly the itching discomfort, the weird heat, the desire to be close to Jongin, all made sense.

 

He swallowed, his hand still wrapped around the handle of the sword but not having taken it from Jongin yet. He was suddenly very aware of how close the two of them were to each other, and how little he minded the proximity.

 

Had Jongin realized? Had he also noticed how Kyungsoo allowed the other into his personal space, how Kyungsoo invaded his mate’s personal space. He knew mates could be affected by their partner going into heat. There were signs, such as a power pulling them together, a restlessness that could only be taken care of by the other, a desire for...laying with one another.

 

Was Jongin feeling that now? Was Kyungsoo? He couldn’t tell. All he could tell was that he didn’t want Jongin to remove his hand from the small of his back, how he wanted to bury his face in the crook of Jongin’s neck and return to the comfort and security he had felt in the other’s arms last heat, how he didn’t want to go through the aching pain alone again.

 

Candied apples, that was what Jongin smelled of. Candied apples, like the ones from his childhood his brother would always sneak him an extra off during festivities. Like the ones from the first harvest that his omega Mother always picked for him and prepared for breakfast despite Alpha Mother’s protests. Like the safety of Sokha, the time of no expectations, the happy laughter of riding through the fields with the wind whipping up his hair and catching on his robes.

 

Like Jongin’s broad chest as the other stroked his hair out of his face, and made all the pain and discomfort go away.

 

He didn’t move, his fingers were white around the handle of the sword. He could feel his own pulse in his fingers, could hear his breaths as if the air was moving with them, could feel Jongin’s proximity like water drops clinging to his skin. Jongin didn’t move either, and Kyungsoo couldn’t tell if he wanted the other to do so or not.

 

“Kyungsoo?” Jongin asked. Kyungsoo had heard the other say his name a thousand times before, but never had it affected him like now. Never had it made him feel torn like it did now. Never had it made him want to both run away and throw himself against the voice.

 

He was in heat. That much was clear. He was in heat, and now was his chance. Now was the time. A babe, a child of their union, a promise to his people. A promise he had already made. A promise he was suddenly very unsure of. A promise that felt bigger than anything, felt bigger than bonding to begin with, than going to war. But at the same time, it was just so simple. All he had to do was lie with Jongin, and let nature do the best.

 

Lay with Jongin, who smelled of safety.

 

He would be as gentle as last time, right? He would take care of him. He wouldn’t hurt him. He wouldn’t take advantage of him. He wouldn’t bring shame on Kyungsoo, and Sokha in return. He would be gentle.

 

Right?

 

Jongin moved, bending down to look into his mate’s face with a curious look. The veil was sticking to Kyungsoo’s lips, growing moist with each short inhale. It was a simple decision. All he had to do was say yes. It was a simple decision. His mouth felt so dry. His hands were trembling. He squeezed the practise sword tighter.

 

It was a simple decision. He was the omega Prince. He had a duty to uphold. And Jongin was safe.

 

Slowly, giving Jongin every chance to pull away, he leant forward. His lips brushed the other’s, the veil dragging over them, and the barrier was enough to have him second guessing himself all over. He pulled back, unable to meet Jongin’s eyes. He smelled of candied apples. The burden was heavy on his shoulders.

 

He was burning up.

 

Jongin’s hand on the small of his back circled his waist, equally as slowly as Kyungsoo had moved. The fingers left a blazing trail behind them, making Kyungsoo shiver and press back into his mate. A pair of lips pressed against his temple, gently telling him it was alright.

 

Kyungsoo gave in, leant his full weight into Jongin and pressing his face into the crook of his Alpha’s neck. Jongin’s arms wrapped around him, pressing him closer. Kyungsoo allowed him, inhaling deeply and letting the other’s scent wrap around him, letting the memory of comfort, of security and trust, fully encase him.

 

He drew a breath, filling his lungs with air, with the strength of the Wind Gods, and said:

 

“I want to lie with you.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Rising Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friendos!! This one is a little late but real life came between me and my writing. But don't worry! I'm back at my place and my fingers are itching!! However, because real life came at me so hard (curse you real life) I'm a little bit behind on my writing schedule. As some of you have probably figured out/suspected I have more written than I have posted. Usually, I'm two chapters ahead, this is in case something like me getting sick happens so you won't have to wait for forever, and so that I can create a more coherent story. But! Right now I am only one chapter ahead so I would like to catch back up a little. This will mean that instead of my usual schedule of one update per every like 2 weeks it will probably be one update per every like 3 weeks for the next 1 to 2 updates. Just a small fyi my dearies. 
> 
> ALSO!!! PLEASE go bombard Feddi [@starsooncheeks](https://twitter.com/starsooncheeks) with lots of love she deserves it uwu
> 
> And one final thing before we start. I would like to put a little WARNING for this chapter. Firstly, for some blood/gore but nothing too graphic, but secondly and more importantly. There will be some references/threats made of rape in this chapter, it's just a short section and once again nothing too graphic or anything of the sort actually happening, but it is there so I would like to place a warning for those of you who might need it. I haven't placed any indicators in the text, but if you shoot me a quick DM on twitter (@SooSooDyo), or ask in the comments I will get back at you as quickly as I can with exactly when it happens in the chapter. 
> 
> That's it for now. Please enjoy my dearies.

Jongin slowly rolled his hips, careful not to squeeze too hard on Kyungsoo’s already bruised hips. Beneath him his mate was panting heavily, pitch black hair fanning out behind him and sticking to his sweaty skin. His pale skin was flushed pink and the area around his claiming bite was a sea of bruises from Jongin’s repeated attention.

 

He grunted, thighs straining with effort as he kept feeding himself into Kyungsoo’s slick heat. He bent down, caging Kyungsoo’s chest between his elbows as he took one of the other’s nipples in his mouth. The flesh around the nipple was soft, swollen, and sensitive. Jongin let his tongue tease the skin, making Kyungsoo gasp louder, making him squeeze tightly around his cock.

 

His knot was still slightly swollen from their last coupling, the two of them almost locked together, but he could feel that Kyungsoo still needed more. He growled, leaving the small tit to move up to Kyungsoo’s neck, nipping and sucking at the flesh there.

 

The whole room smelled of Cherry blossom tea, and as Jongin licked the sweat off of his mate he could almost taste it. Cherry blossom tea, his favourite. He had grown up with it, only getting to drink it during special occasions, and it always filled him with such simple happiness whenever he drank it.

 

To find out that Kyungsoo’s scent mimicked the drink’s perfectly in the armoury should have been a shock, but it hadn’t been. It had felt obvious, like so many things that day. Natural. His hesitance over laying with Kyungsoo during his heat had been soothed by it, and by the omega’s words, and instead of feeling guilt or shame, Jongin felt helpful. He felt like a good mate.

 

Kyungsoo let out a whine, nails raking down Jongin’s back and adding more lines to the already marked skin there. A low growl rumbled up in Jongin’s chest, his fingers tightening around Kyungsoo’s hips as his hips speed up. Kyungsoo keened, arching up as Jongin fucked harder into him.

 

Straightening, Jongin looked down at his mate, taking in the swollen chest, the soft stomach, the narrow shoulders, the wide, teary eyes. Kyungsoo was so beautiful. He had never really realized that before. Even like this, sweaty, hair a mess, bruises littering his otherwise pale skin, he was the image of beauty.

 

He shifted, positioning one of Kyungsoo’s legs over his shoulders and pushing forward. The new angle made him drive deeper into his mate and Kyungsoo instantly responded to the new stimulation with a loud moan. His hands raked against the red silk sheets, his eyes blown wide with pleasure.

 

Jongin caught one of the hands, interlaced his fingers with the smaller’s, and steadied himself against it as he let his hips snap in hard into the other. He could feel his knot start to swell again, that familiar heat burning in his abdomen. Soon. Just a little more.

 

His free hand cupped Kyungsoo’s chest, massaging the gentle swell there to make Kyungsoo clench harder around him. Small moans of pleasure were escaping his omega with each thrust, the otherwise deeper voice for an omega pitched high and needy. The sounds spurred Jongin on, making the Alpha work even faster and harder.

 

He could feel Kyungsoo start to clench up around him, could see the other’s eyes grow unfocused as he was pushed over the edge again. The sight made his hips stutter, his rhythm growing sloppy. Kyungsoo’s insides were practically milking him, making his knot completely fill and locking them together.

  
He let go of Kyungsoo’s chest and braced himself against the wall, making Kyungsoo almost bend in double. He growled, his instincts taking over as he fucked fast and hard into Kyungsoo, his mind only focusing on breeding the other full.

 

With a snarl he bent down, teeth clamping down on the claiming bite, and at once the heat exploded out into him. Red hot, filling him like a raging fire as it consumed him. It blinded him, making him shake with pleasure as he emptied himself in Kyungsoo, his seed mixing with the seed left there from earlier rounds.

 

He sighed, the feeling quickly leaving him for exhaustion as he let go of Kyungsoo’s hips, cursing himself for leaving yet another bruise there. His mate was whining under him, his insides milking every last drop out of Jongin as another orgasm washed over him.

 

Jongin gently lowered the other’s leg down, made sure to massage the muscle so it wouldn’t cramp. With slow movements he manoeuvred the two of them, pushing Kyungsoo’s hair out of his face before turning them around so his mate was resting on top of him. They were still locked together and would be for the next little while.

 

He let his hands run down Kyungsoo’s narrow waist. They stopped as they reached the middle, massaged the soft flesh there. Kyungsoo was so soft, every single part of him. From his legs to his rump to his middle and chest. He felt so fragile here in Jongin’s hands, so precious. Like the rarest of pearls.

 

He could feel Kyungsoo snuggle up against his neck, could feel the deep inhale and slight lapping of a tongue. A thought crossed his mind. Could Kyungsoo scent the cherry blossom tea too? He should ask. But the other seemed so tired. He needed sleep. Jongin didn’t want to disturb.

 

He had never truly taken anyone through their heat before, and he didn’t know what to expect. He had believed it to be like Kyungsoo’s last heat, considering he had spent it alongside the omega. But back then he hadn’t exactly done anything. The heat had been spent with him sitting next to Kyungsoo as he waited for it to pass. This time it had been different. There was a pull of sorts inside of him, a need for him to care for his mate and alleviate as much of the pain and discomfort as he could. It was almost as if when Kyungsoo was in distress, so was he.

 

Today was the fourth day of Kyungsoo’s heat, the night dark around them in the royal chambers. The days before were just a blur of him, Kyungsoo, and the scent of cherry blossom tea. Kyungsoo had been just as unresponsive as last time, only truly lucid in short spurts, and Jongin had tried his hardest to make the other eat and drink during those times. The other time had been a mixture of carnal need and pure exhaustion.

 

He sighed, stroking up the omegas side again. Kyungsoo had already passed out against him, the omega even more exhausted than he was. Carefully, he snaked his hand in between their stomachs. Like he had done many times before, he pushed his hand against Kyungsoo’s stomach. If he pressed hard enough he imagined he could feel the slight hardness of himself inside the other. He wondered if one day he would be feeling their child there instead.

 

A part of him hoped it would be soon, the same part of him that wanted to please the kingdoms and settle things between them as soon as possible so no more unrest could grow. The other part of him wanted to wait. That same part was what made him push Kyungsoo’s long hair out of his eyes, made him gently press his lips against Kyungsoo’s temple and slip inside of him when the cramps were at their worst, made him hold the omega close and let him bury his face in the crook of Jongin’s neck as the night was dark around them and the heavy weight of royalty was but a memory.

 

The same part of him that wanted to wait because Kyungsoo wanted to wait. Because Kyungsoo didn’t want a child yet, no matter how loyal he was to his role. Because Jongin felt the same, felt pushed, and cornered, and far too young for who he was supposed to be.

 

He sighed, pushing the thoughts of the future and its expectations out of his mind. He could have one night where he was just Jongin. Careful not to jostle Kyungsoo too much he pulled the blankets up around them, tucking them tight so Kyungsoo wouldn’t grow cold. Later, when his knot had gone down, he would slip out of his mate and lay him down next to him so they could both rest comfortably. But for now, he would just wrap his arms around Kyungsoo and listen to the other breathe peacefully, for once without worries.

 

* * *

 

 

Jongin woke up to the smaller of Kyungsoo’s omega servants shaking him awake. The first thing he saw was the worried frown on the servant’s face, and if it hadn’t been for Kyungsoo currently being curled up against his chest, still sleeping soundly, he would have already been sitting up.

 

“There has been a rebellion in Kamnat. The town hall is under occupation from a group of Alphas and the local towns guard have not been able to reclaim it. Alpha King Jungmo has ordered you accompany the reinforcements they are sending.” The omega explained in a low voice.

 

Jongin raised his head, looking past the omega servant and out into the living room of their chambers. Several servants were waiting for him there, surely there to get him ready as quickly as possible. Hopefully someone would be able to give him a full brief of what had happened as well.

 

He shifted, feeling Kyungsoo’s arms tighten ever so slightly around him. Freezing, Jongin looked down at his mate. Kyungsoo’s hand slowly curled against Jongin’s chest, his mate still deep asleep. Suddenly he didn’t want to move. Suddenly the obvious choice to follow his Alpha King’s orders didn’t seem as obvious. Suddenly, the thought of spending yet another day in bed with Kyungsoo seemed almost as important as freeing the people of Kanmat.

 

“Leave us. I’ll be out in a moment.” He told the omega servant who immediately stood up and backed out of the room with a bow, his many skirts rustling around his legs. Unlike Kyungsoo his servants still always wore traditional Sokhan fashion, but unlike Kyungsoo they didn’t have to bring two kingdoms together.

 

Jongin sighed, scrubbing his face, before he looked down at the still sleeping Kyungsoo. His face was puffy with sleep, making his cheeks appear rounder than usual, and his lips were open ever so slightly. Light puffs of breath escaped them, tickling Jongin’s naked chest. He looked so peaceful. Jongin couldn’t wake him up, not when Kyungsoo was still recovering from his heat.

 

A brief wish passed by, so brief he barely noticed it, of wishing that they were both somewhere else, sometime else, where they could get to know each other in peace, where there were no expectations or rebellions or duties, where they could do what everyone else did, and then it was gone.

 

He stood up, careful not to wake his mate, and moved over to the writing desk Kyungsoo so often frequented. He could see the latest letter for the omega Prince’s brother, Kyungsoo’s beautifully hand lettered characters flowing over the page in a for him unknown tale. He picked up the brush Kyungsoo had been using and wet it with his tongue before swirling it in the dried ink. It picked up just enough ink for him to put down a simple _In Kamnat, rebellion_.

 

Without a final look back he exited the bedroom, his back straightening as he embodied his role. He was the Alpha Prince, and his people needed him.

 

The ride to Kamnat took over two hours, the town being far south. It was a fishing town. Some said that this was the place where the Dragon God had its nest. Eels and clams were frequently from Kamnat, and the best pearls in the kingdom could be found here. All the pearls used by the royal family were from Kamnat, as were the crowns his Alpha Father and beta Mother wore. The town might be small, but it was of great importance to the kingdom, and perfect to occupy if you wanted the attention of the crown.

 

“The first reports of rebellion reached us this morning.” Sehun said. Jongin nodded, watching the landscape pass him by outside the carriage. The ocean lay to their right, the waves slowly rolling in time with the rocking of the cart. Among them Jongin could spot a fishing boat or two, their sails raised high as they returned to shore with their catch of the day.

 

“I don’t recall reading any reports about disturbances in Kamnat before.” Jongin stated, tearing his eyes away from a fishing boat docking at shore where a small child came running on clumsy feet down the beach to greet her Alpha mother.

 

“There haven’t been any reports of unrest in the town before today. From what we have been able to gather from the local towns guard the news of your bonding was met with neither cheers nor complaints, and up until the festival of the descent of the Moon Gods the townspeople had seemed rather at peace with the decisions of the crown. But in the past few weeks the people have grown unruly. No report reached us because it was not deemed a threat big enough for them to be unable to handle, nor was it important enough for any further action. But last night a group suddenly invaded the town hall, took the nobles hostage, and demanded an audience with you, your highness.” Sehun explained, making the frown grow on Jongin’s brow.

 

This was no good. He had believed that after the Moon Gods had shown their approval of the union of their two kingdoms whatever unrest there was in Hido would die down. As well as in Sokha. He had heard from Kyungsoo that lately things were getting better in Sokha, especially after both him and the royal couple had sent their reassurances of the approval of the Moon Gods. That the people here would start showing displeasure now felt like a cruel trick of the Gods to Jongin.

 

“Do we know what they want.” He asked, his hand resting on the leather-bound shaft of his sword. He was in his uniform, teal coloured robes underneath his chest piece and his usual geta replaced by the jika-tabi boots. It was mostly just for show. No one would dare to attack the Alpha prince.

 

Sehun shook his head opposite him, giving him an apologetic look. Jongin sighed. Of course whatever group lay behind the attack wouldn’t reveal their cards that soon. It wasn’t too hard to guess what they were after though.

 

“They want what anyone that opposes the grown nowadays wants. They want us to war with Sokha instead of join with it.” Jongin spoke in a dull voice.

 

“I assume so.” Sehun agreed in a disgruntled voice.

 

“And what is your view on the matter?” Jongin asked, making Sehun’s eyes grow wide. “Would you we rather war again than join in peace?”

 

“I support the crown, your highness.” The servant replied with a deep brow. Jongin felt his lips twitch up into a weak smile for a brief moment.

 

“And what does my friend Sehun with whom I used to chase butterflies through the royal gardens think?” Jongin asked. “Should we unite with Sokha, or should we betray them and conquer them while their defences are down?”

 

Sehun was still for a long moment, his face unreadable. He had always been stone faced, but Jongin had seen him relaxed enough times to know that the impassive expression was just a facade. Right now, though, he couldn’t figure out what was going on behind it, and for a moment he almost thought Sehun would leave his question unanswered. He chose not to think about what such a thing would mean.

 

“I think we should unite.” Sehun replied. “I think that is what is best for both Hido and Sokha right now. I trust in my rulers and I trust in my Gods, and they have only given me signs that we are walking down the right path.” He gave a nod, seeming pleased with his answer.

 

“Is that so?” Jongin asked, pleasantly surprised.

 

“Yes. The people, most of us, trust in your decisions too. Ever since the approval of the Moon Gods was revealed I have heard the support is greater than ever. The servants are speaking well of omega Prince Kyungsoo, and I have heard from the seamstress that noble omegas have contacted the royal tailor for her pattern on the robes sown up for Kyungsoo so they can have a set of their own sown up.

 

“He may be... _unconventional_ for an omega-” Jongin laughed at the choice of words but Sehun continued on as if nothing “-but the other omegas seem to approve of him and his ways, which means their mates are soon to follow. I believe that the sort of rebellion we are facing today is not something we will have much trouble with.” Sehun said, giving another nod and this time Jongin’s smile lingered on his lips.

 

“Besides.” Sehun continued. “I do not believe you would be able to betray omega Prince Kyungsoo. He seems to have quite the hold on you for an omega.” Sehun said, raising his eyebrows at the other Alpha.

 

Jongin felt his smile drop and he had to struggle not to roll his eyes at the notion. “We are mates. We both have hold over one another.” He answered diplomatically but Sehun simply raised his eyebrows at him again, waggling them up and down. Jongin ignored his friend, instead turning to watch the landscape roll by outside the window.

 

“He is the only omega I know of that has ever made you dance. You have not danced since your beta mother gave up on teaching you in your seventh year.” Sehun said.

 

“It is a prayer.” Jongin corrected. “I am merely trying to take part in his culture, as he takes part in mine.

 

“Ah.” Sehun gave a nod. “But you will be doing sword dancing at the omega Prince’s banquet. So, I will get to see you dance there.” He pointed out.

 

“That is martial arts, not dancing.” Jongin replied without missing a beat.

 

“Come on. It literally has the word ‘dance’ in it.” Sehun said with a pout and Jongin forced back a smile.

 

“I don’t make the rules.” He replied with faked sympathy.

 

“That is the only thing you royalty _do_ do.”

 

Jongin let out a laugh at this, looking over at his servant who gave him a cheeky smile in return. He dramatically rolled his eyes, making Sehun let out a nasally chuckle that quickly filled their carriage.

 

He hadn’t heard Sehun laugh like this since before his bonding ceremony, Jongin realized. He had been far too busy to spend any time with his servant, and friend, outside of what was strictly professional situations. Any interactions they had had been ladled with formality. Sehun had been with him since long before he entered adulthood and would be by his side for many many years more to come. He was the one Jongin trusted the most in the entire palace, and somehow when he needed the support of a good friend the most, he had forgotten him.

 

“Thank you, Sehun.” Jongin said as the other had let out one last snort. “Your support means a lot to me.”

 

Sehun let out another laugh at this, giving Jongin’s shin a small kick. “Bonding has truly made you soft. I did not think you would ever be one of _those_ Alphas.” He teasingly mocked. Jongin sent his friend a warning look. Sehun raised his hands in surrender, letting the subject go, but Jongin could still see that hint of teasing in his eyes.

 

“How much longer until we reach Kamnat.” Jongin asked, looking back out of the window. He could see a few farms roll past them, the omegas working the rice fields looking up in wonder at them as the royal procession rode by. A few of them even raised their hands, waving excitedly toward the carriage. It was good to see life here didn’t seem too affected by the nearby rebellion.

 

“Should not be more than a few minutes now.” Sehun replied, once again slipping back into his stone-faced role. Jongin nodded, squaring his shoulders and sitting up straighter.

 

True to his servant’s words they soon arrived at the temporary camp set up by the towns guard just outside of Kamnat. The area gave them a safe place to regroup and strategize for how to best free the town from the rebels.

 

The moment the procession stopped Jongin could hear the royal guards they had brought with them dismount and line up in orderly lines. Moments later the towns guard replied with the same formality, armours rustling as they quickly lined up.

 

He gave Sehun a nod. The Alpha servant stepped out of the carriage before, with a loud voice, he announced Jongin’s presence. The Alpha Prince stepped out a moment later, letting his eyes glide over the orderly lines of guards in front of him. It was easy to see who were from the towns guard and who they had brought with them. The royal guards simply had a different aura around them, one that demanded more respect. Maybe he should station a few royal guards down here once they were done, both for the safety of the town and to drill the towns guard into better shape.

 

“Who is in charge here?” He asked out loud. Instantly the head of the towns guard stepped forward, bowing deeply to him in greeting.

 

“Tell me what happened.” He ordered her. The head of the towns guard was a beta woman who at once fell into step half a meter behind him. It was odd to see a beta in that position. Alphas were better suited for roles of leadership, but as the beta started talking he could understand why she out of all the guards here was in charge.

 

“We believe the rebels entered the town hall at sundown, at the changing of the guards. They snuck in from the back while we were busy with the ceremony and therefore we did not notice them until it was too late. They hid and waited until the mayor and her family had gone to sleep and then they attacked. The mayor’s beta mate and her omega son have been taken hostage. Most of the guards were killed during the attack but there are some bodies yet to be found. We suspect they have either deserted the guard or were in collaboration with the rebels. As we mobilized to reclaim the town hall the rebel leader made his demands to speak with you, or else he would kill both the mate and the omega son. We sent our fastest rider as soon as we could. Since then the situation has not changed. She listed off clearly as they walked over to the tent that had been set up as a temporary meeting room. It contained nothing more than a large table set up under the shadow of the tent.

 

As Jongin drew nearer the betas who had been setting up the table with fruits and maps over the town quickly scrambled out of the way, but not without first sneaking awed looks at the Alpha Prince.

 

Jongin ignored them, instead pulling the nearest map close to himself and getting an overview of the town. It was small, barely more than a marketplace, some houses for the richer citizens and the town hall. Around the harbour the fishmongers and pearl farmers were set up, and a secondary larger marketplace along with the town stables, the inn, and the houses for the nobles were set up there as well. Logically, any and all merchants visiting the town would be doing so for the wares from the ocean and not for any other reason and therefore most of the activity in the town would be taking place around this second marketplace. The rest of the townspeople lived out among the farms, and from the information given to him by the head of the guard they were aware of the situation but had been told not to worry and stay on their lands. Jongin gave a nod of approval at this. Considering the numbers they were sporting they should have no problem reclaiming the town hall from a few rebels.

 

“Do you know how many they are and how big of an area they have control over?” Jongin asked, looking over at the head of the guard. The beta gave him a nod in reply.

 

“Yes, your highness. They are between 20 and 25 people, and they have occupied the main building.” She pointed at a larger building in the centre of the lot labelled ‘town hall’ surrounded by a quadrangular building which Jongin imagined housed servants and storage. “We do not know but we suspect the hostages are held here, in the mayor’s family’s chambers.” She pointed toward a smaller house just behind the town hall. “We have seen them guard the courtyard, but they do not have a very efficient guard schedule. There are only about 5 guards stationed so they should not give us any problems.”

  
“You seem to clearly have this under control. Why have you not dealt with the situation yourself?” Jongin asked. He had imagined the rebellion to be much larger. This just seemed to be a group of troublemakers who wanted their voices heard.

 

I made the judgement that if we attacked the chances of the mayor’s mate and her son being killed would be too great. Calling you in was the safer option.” She replied. Jongin looked up from the map, meeting the eyes of the head of the town’s guard. Unlike most people, she did not look away. She didn’t even blink.

 

“My presence here could cost the kingdom greatly. You don’t know what other business I was called away from to come here.” Jongin replied, raising his eyebrows in challenge at her.

  
“I know that if you had something more important to deal with, you would have done so, your highness.” She replied, still not looking away.

 

“But you honestly believe that an occupied townhall and the life of two citizens is enough to pull me away from the palace. “He pressed.

 

“If you do not believe the same, then why are you here, your highness?” Her voice was as calm as ever, but for just a moment her eyes glinted with fire.

 

Jongin felt a small smile break out on his lips. Something about her reminded him of Kyungsoo. They were both far more self-assured than they should dare to be, and it had served them both good.

 

“What is your name?” He asked, looking back down at the map.

 

“Jihyo, daughter of Youngtae.” She replied as Jongin took note of the area around the town hall. Five guards were far too few to keep proper track of the perimeter, especially if the Alpha Prince came knocking on the gates.

 

“You made the right call, Jihyo.” He said, looking back up at her. “I want your guards surrounding the back. Me and the royal guards will approach from the front and I will speak with their leader, see what they want. Once we have their attention I want you to enter from the back and surround the chambers. I want it done quietly, and I want you to rescue the hostages. Keep the killing to a minimum unless I signal otherwise. I want to bring as many of them back with me to make an example of them to anyone thinking of following in their footstep. Betraying your kingdom will not give you any benefits in Hido.”

 

She gave a sharp bow in reply. As she bowed Jongin could spot a small broach of inky black pearls nestled in her hair at the back of her head. The pearls were of the same kind as the ones Jongin had worn during his bonding ceremony, and probably cost a fortune. It could not be anything other than a bonding broach.

 

“Stay safe, for your mate’s sake.” He added as he walked past her. He could spot Sehun’s frown from the corner of his eyes as the servant rushed to fall into step behind him. Jongin ignored it. He knew what it was about. He was never one to care that personally about his citizens. He couldn’t. He had to care for them as a group and not as individuals, because no matter what he did he could never do right by all of them. But something about the head of the town’s guard just... 

 

He could not help but think of Kyungsoo back at home. Was he still asleep? It was well past sunrise now, but his heat had left him exhausted. Hopefully the effects of it were minimal today, considering today was the fifth day of the heat. Besides, he had both of his servants by his side to care for him and they had taken him through many heats in the past. He should not experience anything more than minor discomfort.

 

Still, a nagging part pushed to the very back of his mind wished he could just hurry back home and take care of his mate instead of dealing with this.

 

“Royal guards, follow me.” He ordered. They quickly fell into step behind him while the head of the royal guard and his two closest hurried to take the front. Sehun walked behind him but said nothing, mindful of the fact that they were in public.

 

He could hear Jihyo order her towns guard to follow her, and within moments a squad of almost 50 heads were heading toward the centre of the town and the town hall. Jihyo broke off early, clearly taking a longer way around to avoid being discovered. Jongin made a small note to remember her name, she would be a good addition to the royal guards.

 

The town hall was a pompous building for a town so small. The walls surrounding it were tall, taller than Jongin by a foot or two, and the large wooden gates were newly lacquered green with large waves painted on it in inky black. Large rhododendron bushes grew in the corners, their stems thick as a fully grown Alpha’s arm. Their branches were still full of beautiful yellow flowers here. The ones back at the palace had lost their flowers a few weeks prior. Behind the walls Jongin could glimpse the decorated tiles on the roof of tall buildings, all of them clean of moss and other signs of aging.

 

The head of the royal guard stepped forward and pounded on the green gates. At once surprised voices could be heard from inside, barking orders left and right. Jongin rested his hand against the buttcap of his sword, ready to draw it if needed. The orders gave way for a few seconds of silence before the gate finally swung open.

 

An Alpha greeted them. Her robes were sown out of fine blue silk, and the handle of her sword was wrapped in treated leather. She was of high status, maybe even noble. This was troubling. Commoners rebelling was one thing, nobles rebelling another.

 

She was, however, not ready to see the Alpha Prince on the other side of the gates. As soon as she realized who she had come face to face with she paled, her before confident demeanour falling away to fear before finally landing at regret. With a small cough to clear her throat she invited them in, telling them she would show them the way to her leader.

 

Just like Jihyo had said there were no more than 4 other guards present in the courtyard, and all of them had stupidly gathered here at the front. As they passed Jongin could see their mouths hang open at the sight of the royal guard along with the Alpha Prince entering. Their leader had probably never expected to actually receive the audience with Jongin. They had probably hoped that the towns guard would attack so they could make their threat a reality and thereby gain fame through the kingdom, or die and become martyrs for others with the same ideas as them.

 

Pathetic. A group with such a mentality would be no problem for them.

 

The Alpha who had greeted them at the gates bowed deeply and told them to wait while she went inside and spoke to the leader before slipping inside the town hall. Once again voices could be heard, starting off surprised before quickly going frantic and then finally determined. Unfortunately, Jongin couldn’t make out what was said but he doubted any plan they had come up with would cause them much trouble.

 

A moment later they were invited in. The head of the royal guard entered first, his two closest following with their hands on their swords. Jongin let a few more of the guards pass him, the group creating a safe path for him to approach the leader on. The leader, another Alpha clad in fine silk, black, and with sea shells attached to his bare chest, sat on the elevated chair reserved for the town mayor.

  
“Alpha Prince!” He said as Jongin drew closer. “My, my, my. I never-”

 

“Hurry up and tell me why I had to travel all the way here. And pray to the Dragon God that your reason is good enough.” Jongin interrupted, making the leader stumble over his words. The shock lasted for only a moment, but it was enough for everyone present to know Jongin had already taken the upper hand.

 

“I have called you here to discuss how you cowardly rulers have gifted our kingdom to the enemy for ‘peace’.” The leader spat, a scowl heavy on his brow. “You need to be put in your place and know you can’t treat your people like some sort of trading pawn.”

  
A few cheers of agreement erupted in the hall. Jongin sighed. This was what he had been expecting, people who couldn’t stand for change in their kingdom even if it would lead to something that benefitted them.

 

“So, you would rather we have war that leaves our people starting, our omegas without mates and our Gods displeased?” Jongin asked, voice neutral. He knew what the answer would be.

 

“Had you not given up we would have won this war! We would have conquered Sokha and made them kneel under our rule! Instead you have brought their dirty customs into our kingdom! You are giving into their every demand like a bunch of weak omegas, tainting our traditions and acting as if it is nothing.” The leader continued, voice booming. Once again, the statements were followed by cheers.

 

“I can assure you this union is entirely on equal terms.” Jongin replied calmly. “Now that I have listened to your petty complaints I will ask you this; release the mayor’s mate and child.”

 

Their leader blinked once, losing his pace again. Rage flared up in his eyes, making him grimace, and then he was laughing. There was no humor in the laugh, only spite. He stood up, stepping out of the elevated chair and down the steps to Jongin. At once the guards at the Alpha Prince’s side drew their swords, stepping up in front of Jongin.

 

“You COWARD!” The leader spat. “Only ruler who’s a coward won’t listen to their people.” He glared at Jongin, having frozen as the swords were drawn on him but not acknowledging any of the guards.

 

Jongin raised his hand, signalling to the guards to lower their swords. They hesitated for only a moment before obeying. Taking a step forward, Jongin looked the man up and down. Now that he was closer he could see that the fine silk of the other’s robe was old and worn, the sea shells attached to his chest dulled by time, and the leather on the handle of the Alpha’s sword fraying. He was not noble, not anymore at least.

  
“Then tell me what it is that you want. I am sure we can come to an agreement.” Jongin said, staring down at the Alpha leader. Even without his geta Jongin was taller than the other. Still, the other did a good job of meeting his gaze, but every few seconds his eyes flickered towards the doors leading to the mayor’s chambers.

 

“I want the _omega Prince_ -” The leader spat the title as if Kyungsoo had personally offended him. “-to leave our lands! I want every trace of Sokha to be erased! And I want us to attack and conquer them and squash them under the soles of our boots like the superior kingdom we are!” He demanded, taking a step closer to Jongin. Jongin looked down over his nose at the other.

  
“That will not happen. Now release the mayor’s mate and child and I will let you exit this town hall with your life.” He replied simply. The leader let out a roar of rage, his followers doing the same. Jongin ignored it and continued to wait for the other to accept his terms with an emotionless face.

  
“I would rather die than come with you.” The leader spat.

 

“That can be arranged.” Jongin reached for his sword.

  
“Wait!” The leader reached out and Jongin stopped, looking up at the other. He could see the gears turn in the other’s head as he tried to find a way out of the situation he had put himself in. Panic was brewing just under the surface, the fact that there was no way he would walk out of this with his demands met sinking in. He was outnumbered.

 

The other’s eyes jumped from his followers, Jongin’s sword, and the doors leading to the mayor’s chambers. By now he had probably figured out that his one bargaining chip was lost as well, or else the rebels he had stationed in the chambers would have surely entered with the hostages by now. His eyes jumped around the hall again, faster this time, his hand slowly lowering, until the eyes landed on Jongin.

 

Or more specifically, on his neck.

 

A grin spread on the leader’s face, a grin that had a frown growing on Jongin’s brow and his hand tightening around the handle of his sword. He couldn’t figure out what the other could have seen on his neck that had cause the Alpha to act like this. An itch to reach up and feel rose in him. He pushed it down.

 

“Sokha was mighty bold when they sent their one and only omega Prince here.” The leader begun, voice dripping with malice. “They sold him like a bargaining chip. A kingdom for an omega. Who would have thought _any_ omega could be worth that much?” He snorted.

 

“But I see now. It was _you_ who wanted him. You needed something hot and tight around the knot, didn’t you? You sold your kingdom for an omega, for a royal _whore_!” The Alpha leader spat at him, making Jongin flinch. The other’s spit burned against his face, and Jongin felt the disgust rise in him as he reached up to brush it off.

 

The leader laughed. His followers soon joined in, making the ugly sound echo around the hall. Jongin could feel his jaw tense. It was becoming harder and harder to keep the neutral expression in place, to keep his sense of impassiveness over the other’s remarks.

 

“It will cost you dearly to sully the image of your omega Prince like that.” He replied, his voice not managing to stay completely even.

 

“Oh, will it? Do you actually care for that Sokhan whore?” The leader let out another laugh. “I guess he must be really good in bed then. Tell me, does he moan while you take him? Does he beg for your royal knot? It can’t be of any use considering he’s been here for three months now and he’s still not thick with any Hido half breeds. Or maybe you like to take him unwilling? I have heard that the Moon Gods do not bless omegas with live babes if they’re unwilling. Do you like it when he screams for you? When he bleeds from you forcing yourself inside of him?”

 

Jongin’s hand was shaking from how hard he was grasping his sword. He could feel his heartbeat in his temples, could barely breathe from how tight his chest was, could barely see for the red that tainted his vision. He wanted to open his mouth, to scream at the other that it wasn’t true, that he was an amiable and loyal Alpha mate who would never do anything of the sort the leader was implying, that Kyungsoo was pure, and with honour, and would never allow something like that to happen to himself or his kingdom.

 

But he couldn’t.

 

The burning ice that filled him prevented him from moving, no matter how much he wanted to, and all he could do was stand there and listen to the Alpha leader’s words echo around them.

 

“You know what? Why don’t you bring him here and I’ll show him how a real Alpha fuck! We can all take turns fucking the royal whore until he breaks, and then we can send his useless body back to-”

 

The Alpha leader never got to finish his sentence. In the blink of an eye Jongin had drawn his sword and swung it up toward the other. The next moment Jongin felt hot blood wash over him as it sprayed from the decapitated neck of the Alpha. It showered over him like burning rain, sinking into the silk of his robes and sticking to his eyelashes. It melted the ice in his chest, gave way to the burning rage, and for a moment the thick liquid almost felt soothing against his skin.

 

Jongin lowered his sword as the body crumpled in front of him, the head hitting the floor with a wet, dull thud a moment later. With a quick flick of his wrist Jongin shook the blood off of his blade. The room around him was deadly quiet as Jongin turned around, the blood-soaked boots on his feet sticking to the wood floor. He could see the eyes of the rebels trail over him, taking the sight of their Alpha Prince covered in the blood of their leader whom he had just slaughtered.

 

“Leave no one alive.” He didn’t bother sheathing his sword as he started walking toward the exit. Around him his guards jumped into action, the sound of blades hitting blades, steel slicing through flesh, filling the silence.

 

As he stepped out into the courtyard Sehun came running toward him, asking him in a worried voice about what had happened. Jongin didn’t answer him. He could still hear the other Alpha’s words echo inside his head, hear the wet laugh in his ears. He wished he had been slower to kill him, that he had drawn it out, made him scream until his voice was gone from begging for it all to end.

 

The few guards who had been left behind at the camp flew into a frenzy when they saw him, swarming around him like moths to a flame as they asked if he was hurt, if the others needed back up, if the hostages were still alive.

 

A glare from Jongin shut them up, and as the Alpha Prince mounted a horse and set off down the road back toward the palace no one said a word.

 

The sound of the horse’s hooves hitting the packed dirt road enveloped Jongin. The repetitive sound was mesmerizing, giving him something else to think about other than the Alpha leader laughing in front of him, other than him speaking those vile words about the omega Prince, other than the fact that he had lost control and shown himself weak in front of his people.

 

He spurred the horse on further with a yell, ignoring the fur that was already clammy with sweat. He could feel the wind tearing at his hair as his robes flapped around him. The blood that stained them was still wet, his own sweat keeping it moist as he rode.

 

He had already passed several wagons with merchants on their way someplace or another and farms full of working omegas. All of them had stopped to stare after him but Jongin had spared no thought to whatever they must think of him, or if they even understood who he was. All he wanted to do was return home to the palace and-

 

And-

 

He flicked the reins, spurring on the horse further. His thighs were burning, his lungs screaming for air, but he could not stop. Another village passed by in the blink of an eye. The distance between them was getting smaller, the towns larger. Yakya couldn’t be more than an hour of riding away at the speed he was going, and then no more than ten minutes further to the palace.

 

He would be home soon.

 

The sweat running down his face brought with it blood. The irony tang stung his nostrils with the same vigour as when the blood was fresh, and when Jongin licked his lips he could taste it. The blood on his hands mixed with the foamy sweat of the horse, staining the light coat red. He ignored it all as he continued to ride, pushing through the thick forest toward the bright palace.

 

An hour later he passed through the large gates leading to the palace grounds. The moment the first guard had laid their eyes on him a call had gone out, announcing his return, and by the time he had reached the stables the servants were a mess around him. Baekhyun and Chanyeol came rushing, one of them carrying a set of clean robes and the other a tray of drinks. Half of the content of the cups had already been spilled from their hasty movements.

  
The stable hands were rushing about, trying to make place for his horse and help it recover from the brutal ride he had put it through. Swarming around them all were soldiers trying to figure out if they would need to head south to assist the royal guard or if they needed to stay here and defend the palace against any potential attacks.

 

Jongin halted the horse and dismounted with ease. His robes, wet with sweat, were sticking to his body and his topknot had almost fallen out from the harsh ride. He grabbed his bonding shell, pulling it from his hair along with the needle holding the knot in place. At once his hair cascaded down his shoulders, the locks having become curled from the tight knot along with the sweat and heat from his head.

 

“Your highness?” Chanyeol asked, bowing as well as he could while offering up the tray of drinks. Jongin ignored it. Likewise, he ignored the people hovering around him like flies, asking in worried voices what had happened and if he was hurt.

 

He could spot a group of the palace doctors come rushing from the path leading from the library, a group of omega helpers rushing as fast as they could behind them with their arms full of bandages, herbs, and vials of all sorts of concoctions.

 

A pair of hands touched him and Jongin jerked away, grabbing one of the hands in an iron grip. Baekhyun’s shocked eyes met his for a moment before the servant looked away, bowing deeply.

 

“Let me take your sword, your highness.” He requested in a quiet voice.

 

Jongin looked down at the sword still attached to his hip. It needed to be cleaned of the blood, or else the blade would be damaged. He knew that much, yet-. He pushed the servant’s hand away, growling at him to leave him alone. He did not want to be touched by any of them right now. He wanted-

 

He started walking, the rushing doctors immediately starting to bow as he neared them. Their voices grated against his ears as they asked him if he was alright, asked to clean the blood off of him, asked him to drink whatever tea they had prepared to help him recover. He wanted nothing of the sort. He did not want anyone’s help! He harshly pushed through them, sending a few of them stumbling as the rest of them begged him to stop in floundering voices. He ignored them all.

 

As the last one stepped out of his way his eyes landed on Kyungsoo. The omega Prince was rushing toward him, his brows furrowed with worry as he took in Jongin’s appearance. The other was wearing his Sokhan robes today, the yellow ones that reminded Jongin of the magnificent rhododendron that he had seen blooming back in Kamnat.

 

At once, ease filled him, tiredness washing off of him as if he had been showered clean by a wave. The stench of blood disappeared, his cramping thighs relaxed, and his hand was finally able to let go of the handle of his sword.

 

“Kyungsoo.”

 

“What in the path of the wind happened?” Kyungsoo demanded, glaring at Jongin through the lace veil. Jongin resisted the urge to lift it away. Before he had been able to give a reply Kyungsoo had busied himself with removing the sword from Jongin’s side. The omega briefly pulled it out of the scabbard, making the mass of servants around them beg him to be careful, before giving Jongin another glare.

 

“Your blade is ruined.” He stated, holding it out for someone to take. Baekhyun rushed up, bowing quickly as he accepted it. Kyungsoo didn’t spare him a glance, instead beginning to unbuckle Jongin’s chest piece. It fell away quickly, Jongin’s robes following next, until his chest was bare and Kyungsoo could inspect it for any sign of injury. With his chest having passed Kyungsoo’s scrutiny the omega moved on to Jongin’s face. His delicate hands grabbed his mate’s cheeks, turning his head this way and that to look make sure none of the blood staining Jongin’s face was his own.

 

“What happened?” He demanded, letting go of Jongin’s face and reaching out for something to wipe his hands with. One of the omega servants quickly rushed forward with a cloth. “I heard there was a rebellion in Kamnat.”

 

“There was. I killed the leader after he... I dealt with the leader and left the royal guard to deal with the rest of them.” He explained, not being able to bring himself to repeat what had been said. Just the thought of it made the blood boil inside of him again, made him wish he had used his hands instead of his sword to kill the other Alpha. He should have torn his head off of his body.

 

“Why are you here, and not with your guard?” Kyungsoo asked and Jongin blinked, looking around. Why...why he was here was a good question indeed. When he had left Kamnat it had felt like the only thing he could do. He had been so certain of it, but he had never stopped to think of why that was. He had just ridden.

 

He licked his lips. They tasted of blood. He had just wanted to return home. The Alpha’s words had gotten under his skin, had made him feel contaminated, unsafe, and he had wanted to return to safety. No, no that wasn’t it. He had wanted to return to ensure safety. The Alpha had spoken something into existence in his mind and he had needed to make sure it wouldn’t become reality. He had returned because-

 

“I thought you might need me.” He replied, looking back at Kyungsoo. The omega Prince’s eyes widened for a second, making him look vulnerable for the briefest of moments, before his cool composure returned to him.

 

“Why would I need you?” He asked, eyes flickering to the people around them once. 

 

Mouth opening and closing in wordless replies, Jongin stared dumbly at his mate. He had thought- he had just- he had been worried. But, just like Kyungsoo had pointed out, the worry had been for no other reason than a dead man’s pathetic attempt to get under his skin. A pathetic attempt that had succeeded and caused him to lose control. And by doing so he had lost his opportunity to make an example out of the man. He had lost the leverage he would have against similar rebelling groups. He had done the opposite of what a competent ruler should do.

 

“Your heat.” He blurted out, because he had to give some sort of answer. He needed a reason to explain why he had abandoned his guards and his post. He needed to reaffirm his position as a capable leader who thought about things rationally.

 

“Oh.” Kyungsoo blinked, eyes wide behind the lace. “It passed during the night...” He replied, letting go of Jongin and taking a step back. Jongin gave a nod, squaring his shoulders and drawing a deep breath to collect himself.

  
“Good.”

 

“So, I will not be needing your assistance until my next one.” Kyungsoo continued unprompted. Jongin looked away, causing the doctors that still lingered around them to take several hurried steps back. He reached out, grabbing one of the towels they had brought with them, and with harsh movements he rubbed it over his face. It came away stained red with blood.

 

“Draw me a bath.” He spoke loudly, knowing someone would do his bidding. Kyungsoo was still observing him, an unreadable look on his face. The tiredness came creeping back into his bones, the early morning and heavy exertion making itself known. With it came the weight of his decisions. The fact that there had truly been a rebellion, even if it was tiny, grating against his mind. And now his poor choices had possibly opened the door for more.

 

He turned his eyes back to Kyungsoo, feeling the weight of yet another poor choice land on his shoulders. Of course Kyungsoo didn’t need him. Of course he had only needed him because of the heat. He was there to ease the pain, and to help him sleep, no other reason. They had lain together because they needed an heir, no other reason. There were no other reasons.

 

“I will remember that.” He promised his mate before walking away.

 

Just like he had ordered a bath was waiting for him once he entered his chambers. He barked at the servant to leave as soon as he entered the bathroom, wanting to be alone. With uncaring hands, he tore off the rest of his robes, leaving them in a pile on the floor, before pulling his pants open and tearing off his boots. They too joined the pile on the floor along with his small clothes.

 

Grabbing a pail, he filled it with water and dumped it over his chest. It was burning hot against his skin and washed away deep red from the blood. He grabbed a clean washcloth and submerged it in the water before he set to scrubbing the blood away, wanting every trace of the Alpha leader off of him.

 

He watched himself in the looking glass as he worked, making sure every speck of blood was gone. The hot water and rough scrubbing left his skin raw. The washcloth had been coloured red in the process and as Jongin poured yet another pail of water of his head it finally ran down the drain clear.

 

He pushed his hair out of his face, taking a moment to just look at himself in the mirror. He looked tired. He had barely gotten any sleep during Kyungsoo’s heat, even less than the omega himself. In the moment, he hadn’t minded. He didn’t mind now either. He would gladly do it again next heat. He’d gladly ‘assist’ Kyungsoo again in two months’ time.

 

He snorted, throwing the pail aside and shaking his head. As he looked back up again his eyes got caught on the skin of his neck. He grabbed the wash cloth, scrubbing at the area, but whatever it was it wouldn’t go away. Taking a step closer to the looking glass he angled his head, getting a better look at it.

 

It was a bite mark, barely healed over. There was a faint purple bruise around it and the indents left behind Kyungsoo’s teeth. He let his fingers trace it, feeling a small tingle run up his spine at the touch. He had been bitten during the heat, only once, but apparently it had been enough to leave a mark.

 

The memory of the Alpha leader’s eyes zeroing in on his neck, of that oily grin spreading on his face and those vile vile words leaving his lip flashed in Jongin’s mind. He tore his hand away from the bite mark, swallowing thickly. With harsh movements he threw the washcloth away from himself, not caring where the blood-stained fabric landed.

 

With his teeth still gritted and his shoulders still tense he stepped into the bath, ignoring the burning of the hot water against his raw skin and the heavy scent of rose petals they had mixed with the water. He let himself sink further and further into the tub, letting the water tickle his neck, jaw, nose, until he was finally submerged.

 

The world was quiet here, under the surface. No demands. No rebellions. No unions. No Sokha. No Hido. No royalty. No Pressure. Just him and his bite mark. He let the air bubble out of him, a quick thought passing through leaving him wondering if he prayed to the Hoo birds now would the bubbles carry his prayer all the way up to the divine plane, or would the prayer stay under the surface with him.

 

Still he prayed. He prayed for the happiness of his people, for the strength to be a good leader and make good decisions, for Kyungsoo’s safety, for their union to be successful and without further issues. He prayed until he ran out of air, until all the bubbles he could produce had left him, until he was clean again.

 

When he sat up and drew a deep breath of air the heavy scent of rose petals hit him again. He would have to ask them to only use cherry blossoms from now on. They were his favourite after all.


	12. Hide and Seek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please thank [Feddi](https://twitter.com/starsooncheeks) for outdoing herself I AM SO IN LOVE WITH THIS ART PIECE SHE IS A QUEEEEEEEEN!!!
> 
> Now please enjoy the chapter and celebrate with me that this fic is not even halfway done and is already over 100k we're in it for the long run!

 

The cart rocked back and forth as it rolled down the road leading to Jiyu, lulling Kyungsoo halfway to sleep as he stared out of the window. He was on his way to a gathering and luncheon together with a group of other noble omegas. The plans had been made last week, a day after Jongin had returned from the uprising in Kamnat, and although the official reason for the gathering was just pleasantries Kyungsoo knew better.

 

The uprising had come as a surprise to everyone. Since the Moon Gods gave their blessing most people, Kyungsoo sadly included, had naively thought that that would be it, that would be the end of any worries the kingdom experienced, and the people would calmly and gladly accept their new rule.

 

That had not been the case.

 

The people already in opposition to the change to their kingdom seemed to view the blessing from the Moon Gods as a sign that they were right in their convictions, and that they were supposed to ensure that anything Sokhan be removed from Hido. Luckily, they seemed to be a small minority among the people, but their voices were still loud enough to be heard.

 

That would not have been the case had Jongin dealt with the situation properly in the first place. What had he been thinking killing the rebellion leader like that? It would only make a martyr out of him and prove to the rest of his supporters that the royal family feared their cause.

 

But the damage was done and pointing out Jongin’s mistake wouldn’t do much more than cause more anger between the two of them. So Kyungsoo had bit his tongue and decided to help out best he could, which right now meant a luncheon. Jongin had also been sent out, visiting the guards of Yakya to ensure that the guards knew what to look for.

 

At least the news of the Moon Gods’ blessing had led to good in Sokha. He had received his brother’s latest letter two days ago where his brother had told him about how the people were starting to calm down now that the union had been blessed and their omega Prince had made it clear he wouldn’t forget his roots.

 

But that did little to ease the worry in Kyungsoo’s chest. It was as if no matter what, any step forward they took lead to two steps back somewhere else. The blessing helped Sokha, but caused unrest in Hido, and his attempts to learn Hido culture had helped Hido, but caused unrest in Sokha. And in the middle he stood, not knowing where to turn.

 

He had tried to talk to Jongin about it, figure out if the other was feeling the same. But Jongin had been busy, barely having time to spend with him outside of official meetings. The little private time they had had been during their sword dancing practise, and at that time Jongin had only been interested in learning. Which was understandable. Kyungsoo appreciated that Jongin was being serious despite the protests they had received over the idea, but he still felt as if he was missing something.

 

Kyungsoo knew what it was, knew it was the attentiveness he had experienced during the heat. Jongin had been kind, and gentle with him. Nothing like he had expected an Alpha to be, especially not during his heat. Jongin had taken his time with him, not only eased the distress but also brought him pleasure. He had spent all day with him, helping him sleep, feeding him, even bathing him. He had been sweet, and caring, and like the mates Kyungsoo had heard tales of as a child.

 

“What are you blushing over?” Zitao asked, the omega servant grinning as he leant forward. Kyungsoo felt his eyes widen as he realized he had indeed been blushing at the thought of Jongin, and quickly he straightened up, trying to compose himself.

 

“Nothing.” He shook his head. “I’m just thinking about the luncheon. It will be interesting to hear what the omegas have been up to.” He quickly dismissed, arranging his skirts around himself. He was wearing the style of robes Jongin had patterned for him, this time in light green with cherry blossom flowers painted at the hem. He had been wearing this style of robe more and more often lately, especially during his public appearances. It might not be much, but he told himself it helped with uniting the kingdoms.

 

Zitao rolled his eyes in front of him, sending Minseok a look. Minseok raised his eyebrows in return, before shaking his head and turning back to look out of the window. Kyungsoo frowned, watching the silent exchange between his servants.

 

“Zitao.” he asked, making the omega look up with an innocent expression. “What was that?”

 

“He’s been saying you’ve been acting more like the Hido omegas. I have told him not to draw attention to it.” Minseok replied, looking over to Kyungsoo and ignoring the light slap Zitao gave him.

  
“I have what?” Kyungsoo asked.

 

“It’s not that noticeable.” Zitao quickly spoke. “It’s just... you don’t complain about them that much anymore. And you always behave so diplomatically.”

 

Kyungsoo, feeling his frown grow, looked away from his servants, and uncomfortable feeling bubbling up inside of him. He had been making an effort to blend in with the Hido omegas more, to act more like they do, but he hadn’t noticed he was doing it when he didn’t need to as well. There was absolutely no need to act the same way when it was only him and his servants.

 

“It’s not something bad. It’s only different.” Minseok said, sending him a reassuring smile when Kyungsoo looked back up. “You used to complain so much about the other omegas here, and now I would almost say you have made friends with a few of them. It’s different, that’s all.”

 

“Well, Kiha has taught me a lot about Hido and how things work here. So, it’s beneficial for me to be friends with him.” He began but quickly stopped himself. He was doing it again, answering a question asked by his dearest friends as if he was in a court session. “He’s also the only other royal omega so not befriending him wasn’t really a choice.” He added and Zitao gave a laugh.

 

“You can just be our friends Soo.” The omega servant said with a grin and Kyungsoo rolled his eyes in return. “Or at least share your friends with us! The other omega servants here are so stuck up!”

 

“Really?” Kyungsoo asked, not really being surprised to hear so.

 

“Well, they too are just different.” Minseok spoke, looking over at the other servant. “They’re very...quiet. They’re hard to talk to. I don’t really know what I can say to them.”

 

“It’s like they’re talking a different language.” Zitao agreed, making Minseok nod and continue.

 

“I can never really tell what they’re thinking. It’s like they hide it behind all these weird little comments. Like ‘oh that’s interesting’, or ‘that’s one way to see it’, or sometimes they just smile and not and I have no idea if it’s a ‘please stop talking’ smile or a ‘yes I agree’ smile.”

 

Kyungsoo felt his lips quirk up at this, recognizing the very same thing from his interactions with the other omegas here. No one here really said what they were thinking and everything was hidden behind a layer of politeness.

 

“Do they ask you a bunch of questions whenever you suggest something as well?” He asked.

  
“Yes! It’s driving me insane!” Just tell me what you’re thinking instead of interrogating me and making me guess!” Minseok continued with a noise of frustration.

 

“Jongin has told me it’s the way things are done here. It’s to ensure you have thought through your plans completely.” Kyungsoo explained and Minseok sighed, shaking his head. “You aren’t too lonely though, I hope?” Kyungsoo added, suddenly worried over his servants. He hadn’t noticed, being so busy as he was, but it had been a while since he last talked to them.

 

Before he moved in with Jongin he had spent every morning talking to Zitao and Minseok while he was getting dressed, and then some while getting undressed in the evenings. But with Jongin in the same room he hadn’t really felt comfortable doing the same.

 

“Yes, we’ve managed to make friends with a few of them.” Zitao assured him. “We tried to make friends with some Alpha and beta servants too, but they just looked at us as if we’re crazy.”

 

“I have noticed omegas rarely socialize with Alphas and betas here.” Kyungsoo said and Minseok gave a nod, confirming he had noticed the same.

 

“I don’t really understand why. How can they find mates if they never spend time together? Or are same gendered bonding common here?” Minseok asked and Kyungsoo shook his head. He had only run into beta couples so far. He didn’t think they were any more common here than in Sokha, and there they were rather uncommon. Especially between omegas. Beta couples were the most common, and Alpha couples happened too, but omegas almost always chose a partner of another gender. Only in the mountains had Kyungsoo heard of omega bonding. The same mountains that bordered Hido, he now realized. Maybe that was why? The villages along their border had always been odd, wearing looser garments and not caring as much for early bonding as they ought to. Like Hido omegas.

 

“Omegas here can be unbonded and still work, so they bond later in life.” He explained and Minseok made a confused face. Kyungsoo felt his lips quirk up. He couldn’t help but agree. Although he had gotten used to how things worked here, the Sokhan way still made the most sense in his mind. Why put off something as important as bonding when it only brought benefits?

 

“It really is a shame they don’t socialize across genders, would have made things easier.” Zitao muttered, crossing his arms and leaning back into his seat. Kyungsoo felt his eyes widen, a grin spreading on his face as he leant forward toward his servant.

  
“And why is that?” He asked, his eyebrows lifting once. Zitao’s eyes widened, his gaze quickly flicking between Kyungsoo and Minseok, who too had curiously leant forward, before staring off into the distance. “Has anyone caught your eye?”

 

“No.” Zitao replied quickly. A little too quickly. Kyungsoo scooted forward, grinning broadly now.

 

“You have!” He gasped, looking over at Minseok with a shocked expression. Minseok returned it, before giving Zitao a teasing nudge with his elbow

 

“You never said anything!” He said, nudging the other some more.

 

“That’s because there is nothing to tell.” Zitao said with a roll of his eyes, shifting to the side so he could escape Minseok’s constant nudging. Kyungsoo took this chance to squeeze himself into the seat next to Zitao, making sure he couldn’t escape further away.

 

“Come on now. Do tell.” He urged, giving Zitao a nudge himself and making the omega roll his eyes even harder. “You’re almost 18, you really should have bonded by now. And the war is not an excuse anymore.”

 

“Are they handsome?” Minseok asked from the other side. “Are they taller than you? You’ve always been weak for tall handsome types?”

 

“Is it one of the servants? Or is it one of the soldiers? They have many tall soldiers here. Jongin has taken me to see them a few times.” Kyungsoo suggested, shifting even closer to Zitao as Minseok did the same from his side.

 

“No. No. No, and NO!” Zitao stood up with quick movements, getting into Kyungsoo’s previous seat and glaring at the other two. “They’re neither of those things because they don’t exist. And besides, even if someone did happen to exist I could never bond with an Alpha or beta as self-centred as the Hido ones. They’re stiff and boring and don’t know the first thing about caring for an omega.”

 

The sudden outburst made both Minseok and Kyungsoo grow quiet. Looking away, Kyungsoo let the other’s words sink in. Indeed, the Alphas and betas here truly did not behave in a way that would attract any omega. They were brash, and confusing, and far too controlling for any Sokhan omega’s taste. He had complained about Jongin for just those reasons before. But, after getting to know Jongin he had found that the other wasn’t as bad as he had originally thought. He was even tolerable.

 

“Well, you might just need to get to know them better. That helped with Jongin.”

 

Now it was Zitao’s turn to look excited. His eyebrows slowly rose as he sent Minseok a look, almost as if to relate something to the other. Minseok just rolled his eyes in return, giving Zitao a tired look before turning to look at Kyungsoo.

 

“It’s good that you and the Alpha Prince are finally getting along better.” Minseok began before seeming to hesitate, mouth open to form words before it snapped shut again, before settling on: “Your heat was more... _successful_ , I understand?”

 

Kyungsoo blinked, not ready for Minseok to bring up such a thing. He looked away, feeling his cheeks heat up. Of course, his servants must have seen him during his ‘engagement’ with Jongin. They of course knew the decision he had made. Still, it felt...shameful somehow. He, who had sworn to them just months before he would never let Jongin touch him, had done just that.

 

“That is correct.” he confirmed, swallowing down his embarrassment. “As you know we are required to produce and heir.” He explained, which made Zitao and Minseok nod. He swallowed again, still being unable to entirely push down the feeling. The need for an heir didn’t explain what he had felt when he found Jongin had left without waking him.

 

“I am hoping this will be the only time. I do not wish a repeat.” He added on, not really knowing why. It was not true. He did not want to bear a child now. Most certainly not with someone he was still getting to know. He wanted to wait, to be sure, to maybe even fall in love first. He wanted to choose for himself. But he couldn’t. All he could chose was if it happened this heat or the next, and in that choice, he guessed his words rang true. He didn’t wish for his reason for lying with Jongin again to be procreation.

 

“Oh...well.” Minseok reached out to take Kyungsoo’s hand, making the omega Prince look up from his lap. “I know it might be early, bit if that is your wish, then I will pray to the Moon Gods that they bless you with child.” He smiled, giving his hand a squeeze.

 

Zitao moved back over, wrapping his arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulder before sending him a soft smile.

  
“Blessings may become you.” The omega servant said, reaching up to tuck a loose strand of hair behind his ear. Kyungsoo’s chest suddenly felt small, the weight on his shoulders heavier than it had been in a long time, and without a word he leant into his servants’ touch, letting them hug him and help carry the burden. Even if it was only for a little while.

 

They reached Jiya twenty minutes later, the cart stopping in front of a set of large gates. Zitao stepped out of the cart first while Minseok stayed behind to make sure Kyungsoo’s robes and veil were all proper. He had opted to wear his hair loose today, and Minseok gave all the pins holding it up a gentle push, making sure they stayed in place. His fingers lingered on the bonding shell, his eyes softening for a short moment, before he checked that it too was properly secured.

 

“You ready?” Minseok asked, looking deep into his eyes. Kyungsoo gave a small smile, squeezing his servant’s hand one last time before stepping out of the cart and letting Zitao help him down the steps.

 

“Omega Prince!” The moment his foot touched the ground Ahseong was rushing up to him, having stepped out of her own cart a moment earlier. Kyungsoo sent her a smile, letting her bow in greeting before she offered out her arm for him. Surprised at the action, it took him a moment to realize what she was intending, but once it clicked he quickly linked arms with her, allowing her to begin to lead him toward the gates.

 

“Oh, your highness, we have all been so excited to meet you again. I haven’t seen you since the festival of the Moon Gods’ descent and I have so much to tell. Oh, and you were _so_ beautiful, like the finest of pearls. No, even more! It came to no surprise to me when the Moon Gods’ blessing was so strong. You and Jongin looked like the original Alpha and omega reincarnated, ready to bring the universes together for our creation.” Ahseong rambled on as they walked. Kyungsoo found himself smiling at her words, relieved that she at least hadn’t lost any faith in them in wake of the uprising.

 

Kiha joined them a moment later, carefully sliding up next to them and quietly giving Kyungsoo a bow. Him and the other omega Prince had gotten closer as of late, and Kyungsoo always felt a sense of security around Kiha. Kiha was so well liked, and he knew exactly how to behave, so as long as Kyungsoo followed his lead he would be just as well liked.

 

Namgi and the older unbonded omega, was it Nari, was waiting for them at the gates. Both of them gave deep bows as they approached. Kyungsoo raised his hand to give them a small wave, and just like every time they had met before they quickly flocked around him. He patiently greeted them, listening to their tales of what had happened since their having last seen each other and answering their questions.

 

After a minute the gate swung open, Minhee and Sunhee, the omega sisters, happily greeting them and letting them into their housings. It was one of the biggest houses in Jiyu and as Kyungsoo was led into the spot in the garden where they would be having their luncheon he could see they were indeed wealthy. Everywhere around them servants ran, quickly bowing whenever they crossed paths with the omegas before continuing on, and the gardens were beautifully arranged with several large cherry blossoms trees, gazebos, and even a small river that Sunhee excited lead them over.

 

At the spot that had been prepared for them Beomsoo, the omega Count, was waiting for them. As they drew nearer he stood up, giving a light bow, before a bold smile broke out on his lips and his hands artistically came to rest at his waist. Kyungsoo followed the movement and his eyes caught on the slightly cinched waist, the elongated sleeves, and the wide almost flaring skirt.

 

He slowed, stopping on the middle of the bridge and feeling confusion bloom on his face as he took in the look of the other omega. The robes he was dressed in, the way they were cut, were almost like Kyungsoo’s own. He looked over at Kiha who looked just as surprised.

 

“Oh, don’t give me that look omega Prince.” Beomsoo said before he hurried over, sandwiching one of Kyungsoo’s hands between his palms. “You looked absolutely stunning at the festival of the Moon Gods’ descent and I simply _had_ to get myself a set of robes like yours. I hope you don’t mind that I asked my mate to contact the royal tailors and had them send the patterns to my own personal tailors.” He explained.

 

A whisper went through the group of omegas. Sunhee was the first to take a step forward to take a closer look at the robes, and soon the rest of the omegas followed suit, talking animatedly about how they too had to get their own set of robes sewn up and turning to Kyungsoo to compliment him on how fashionable he was.

 

“Jongah told me about the robes.” Kiha said from next to him, making Kyungsoo turn his eyes away from Beomsoo slowly twirling to show off all angles of the robe. “She said they were made especially for you to show off both Hido and Sokhan fashion. It must be weird to see them on someone else.”

 

Kyungsoo didn’t reply, still trying to process what he was seeing. On one hand, he was flattered. The flared skirt, the cinched waist, the flaring sleeves, all of them represented a part of him and what he hoped to bring to Hido. Even though some parts were missing, such as the wider neckline showing off the bite mark, the inner red robe, and the socks, it still felt like a faithful recreation of the style of robe he was currently wearing. It was flattering, seeing it catching on. And maybe, if he was lucky, it could be the first little bridge between Sokha and Hido.

 

On the other hand, Beomsoo didn’t know the first thing about Sokha. He didn’t know why the skirt was flared, or why the waist was cinched. He had removed parts of the robes that were essential to Kyungsoo, that held meaning, for no reason at all. He didn’t know he was wearing Kyungsoo’s culture. He didn’t know he was carrying Sokha with him, and he seemingly didn’t care to know, and that hurt.

 

“I’m flattered.” He settled on, because even though it wasn’t perfect it was better than nothing. “I’m happy to see you’re showing interest in Sokhan fashion.” He added in a higher voice, addressing the group.

 

This had the rest of the omegas turning their eyes back to him, Beomsoo’s face frozen in a smile as his eyebrows slowly rose.

 

“Are these Sokhan robes.” He asked, eyes blinking rapidly.

 

“No. They are robes that mix Sokhan and Hido fashion. The Alpha Prince had the original created for me to represent the union between our kingdoms. Seeing you wearing them, it makes me hopeful for a future where we are all living united.” Kyungsoo explained, not breaking eye contact with Beomsoo and not giving him a chance to back out of his earlier praise of the robes.

 

The omega’s face remained frozen for a moment longer, smile just turning strained when he broke out into a laugh, exclaiming how wonderful it was that he could be a part of something like that. The rest of the omegas quickly joined in, nodding eagerly and fluttering over to Kyungsoo to compliment Jongin on his brilliant idea and comment on how great it must be to be bonded with such a thoughtful mate.

 

Kyungsoo smiled and nodded, dutifully agreeing with them but when he caught Kiha’s eyes he had to bite his lip so to hold back a laugh. Kiha could tell he wasn’t being entirely truthful, and from the way Kiha too had to turn away Kyungsoo could tell he was also holding back a laugh. It wasn’t malice or anything of the sort that stopped him from being truthful, it was just a part of the role he had to play as an omega Prince, so of course Kiha who played a similar role could see right through it.

 

Soon they had all sat down for the luncheon, servants coming with foods and the omegas happily catching each other up on what had happened in their lives since they had last met. It was mostly the same as usual. Ahseong talked about how her mate general Dahee had been so busy lately that she rarely saw her and how she had organized the paperwork in the granary. Beomsoo talked about how Pamai had needed more guards lately since there was a group of Alphas causing ruckus and despite Kyungsoo’s best efforts to find out what kind of ruckus they were causing he would only talk about how long it had taken them to have the new guards stationed. Nari spoke about her farm and how good the harvest had been this year, greatly thanking Kyungsoo for being there to bless the ground.

 

It wasn’t until they reached Sunhee that any real news was delivered. The young omega, 17 years and just of age according to Hido customs, had grown red as a tomato once Minhee, her older sister, happily told the group that she had something exciting to tell them.

 

“I’m being courted.” Sunhee mumbled, looking down at her plate of sashimi with a shy smile.

 

At once the group of omegas gasped, offering up congratulations and prompting her to tell them more about what was happening. Kyungsoo found himself getting pulled along, leaning in closer to Sunhee to hear what the younger omega had to tell.

 

Because of the war and how it happened to start only months after his coming of age day, and then the arranged bonding, Kyungsoo had never experienced being courted himself. Well, at least not officially. There had been one Alpha, Yifan, who had worked the royal stables in Xinggya. He had been from the villages up east and Kyungsoo remembers how enthralled he had been with the tall Alpha. His 14-year-old self had snuck out at night with the Alpha and together they had watched the stars in the highest tower of the palace, Yifan telling Kyungsoo about how he would study to become an astronomer and how one day they would have their bonding ceremony under the moonlight. A few months before Kyungsoo’s 15th birthday Yifan had gotten an apprentice position with an astronomer up in the villages in the mountains, and that had been the last time they had sawn each other.

 

But Kyungsoo had been so young then. He hadn’t known the reality of being of age, or being a Prince. He had only known his cushioned life up in the palace where he could spend his days dreaming about bonding with the perfect mate and living happily ever after. Now he knew better. Still, he sometimes felt sad over the fact that he hadn’t even gotten to experience courtship.

 

“She’s a noble beta from here, Jiya. We met during the festival of the Moon Gods’ descent and she came by here every day for a week asking me to take her for a walk before I gave in. We’ve walked almost every week, and she even holds my hand. Last week, she gifted me a dwikkoji for my hair, but I haven’t worn it yet. I’m still not sure whether I should accept it or not.” She told them, still blushing brightly. The other omegas cooed again, Minhee giving her sister a hug, but Kyungsoo felt himself frown at the strange way of courting. 

 

“Why wouldn’t you accept it?” He asked.

 

The omegas all quietened, turning to him with a look of shock on their faces. Kyungsoo recognized that look, he had done something wrong again. He scolded his face, trying not to feel alarm as he raised his eyebrows in question.

 

“I merely wish to know your reason for hesitating. Is it because you are yet to decide on this beta? You seem to not be as eager to enter into courtship as she is.” He continued, explaining himself.

 

This caused Sunhee to gasp out loud, a crushed look on her face as she regarded Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo felt the stress rise in him as he quickly looked over at Kiha, trying to find any explanation to why Sunhee had reacted the way she had.

 

“I _am_ interested in her, omega Prince.” Sunhee’s voice was defensive, and Kyungsoo could feel himself grow equally defensive at her words. He hadn’t meant to offend. He simply didn’t see how turning down a gift and refusing to go out with someone was courting in any way.

  
“Well-” Kyungsoo begun but Kiha quickly cut him off.

 

“Do you perhaps do things differently in Sokha? I haven’t heard what courting is like there.” he said, his voice gentle as always but when his eyes caught Kyungsoo’s they drilled intensely into him. The conversation they had had in the royal gardens suddenly came to him, Kiha’s advice not to become too defensive too quickly.

 

“Yes.” Kyungsoo admitted, biting his tongue to stop himself from adding _obviously_ to his statement. For good measure he forced himself to add; “I am merely confused. Do you wish to explain to me Sunhee?”

 

“Oh.” Sunhee’s eyes suddenly grew wide, almost fearful. “I- I didn’t realize. I apologize omega Prince. Oh, I’m so sorry! I really didn’t mean to offend!” She rushed out, bowing deeply. Kyungsoo gave her a tight-lipped smile, still forcing himself to remain calm as he quickly assured her it was alright.

 

“I- Oh.” She sniffed, turning to Minhee who quickly accepted her into her arms. Kyungsoo could see her shoulders slowly start shaking and Namgi sighed tiredly next to him, reaching out to gently pat Sunhee’s back as she sniffed.

  
“Poor doll. I remember being her age, all emotional and with no mate to find comfort in.” Beomsoo said, shaking his head before turning to face Kyungsoo. “Sunhee has no intention of turning down the gift, that would be _idiotic_ , but she is merely waiting for the right moment to accept it. See, she doesn’t want to seem to eager, or like she’s using the beta for gifts and attention. That’s awfully unattractive. Omegas who immediately say yes, or do so for reasons that aren’t love, those are not ones you want to associate with. Who know what they could have gotten up to.” He clarified with a small laugh.

 

Kyungsoo nodded, forcing a smile on his face. There was something about Beomsoo’s tone, the nonchalant way in which he acted and carried himself, that made Kyungsoo struggle to converse with him. It was clear he was higher ranking than most omegas here, outranking everyone except Kyungsoo and Kiha, but he talked as though he was the king and they were simpletons.

 

“I see.” He replied, turning away from the other and looking over at Kiha. The omega Prince gave him a small nod, making Kyungsoo relax ever so slightly. “It is quite different from Sokha.” He chose not to elaborate. He didn’t want to. He didn’t want more of Sokha to be misconstrued by Beomsoo.

 

Courtship, like almost everything, was handled in almost the opposite way in Hido compared to how it was in Sokha. In Sokha, the omega had to be an active part of the courting process.

During festivals and the like when unbonded omegas, betas and Alphas got together they would all try to grab each other’s attention. Especially desirable omegas would often have several people wanting to court them, and Alphas and betas would often try to enter courtship with several omegas at a time. So if you found someone you like and didn’t show you were interested and serious, you could forget ever entering into courtship. Once courtship was entered the couple spent a lot of time together with one another, parents often sending the omega over to the beta’s or Alpha’s home to live there, so the potential mates could get to know each other fully. This was the omega’s opportunity to show how devoted of a mate they were, and the beta’s or Alpha’s opportunity to show they could support their mate. If either part failed to fulfil their duty the courtship would be broken off and the process would start over. Courtships broken off because of an omega being inattentive were disastrous for the omega’s reputation, and in Sokha the kind of behaviour Sunhee was exhibiting would definitely lead to her courtship being broken off.

 

“I hope your courtship goes well, Sunhee.” He said, turning to Sunhee who shyly looked up from where she was pressed against her sister. The tears running down her cheeks had disturbed the powder on her cheeks, making it stick to the tear tracks and colour them peach. Still, she looked a little happier at Kyungsoo’s comment, even braving a smile as Minhee whispered something encouraging to her.

 

“Omega Prince.” Ahseong said, leaning forward with a small smile. Kyungsoo raised his eyebrows in return, waiting for the question that was clearly coming. “Before your bonding to the Alpha Prince, did someone ever court you?” She asked eagerly.

 

At once the mood shifted around the large table, the slight judgement being exchanged for curiosity as the rest of the omegas also leaned in. From the corner of his eye Kyungsoo could even see one of the servants filling up their cups of dark tea slow down, his eyes quickly flicking up to Kyungsoo.

 

“No.” Kyungsoo replied decisively, even if it wasn’t strictly true. He did not think it would help his reputation if there were rumours about him having been courted before Jongin, even if he didn’t know how Hido viewed multiple courtships before bonding. Judging from Beomsoo’s words earlier though, it probably wasn’t positive.

 

“Oh, do tell. There has to have been someone.” Ahseong encouraged, scooting a little closer and tightening their little group even more. “Even Kiha have some stories to tell.” She said with a small giggle. Kyungsoo felt his eyebrows rise, his eyes widening as he looked over at the second omega Prince. Kiha didn’t say anything, but the red tint to his ears said everything.

 

“No.” Kyungsoo repeated. “It would have been very unsuitable of me to court someone during times of war, and before the war I was not yet of age.” He explained, meeting Ahseong’s curious gaze. The other omega slumped a little, clearly disappointed by the answer.

 

“Not even a little? Surely you must have had someone interested in you despite the war? Kiha and Jongah bonded during the first year of the war. A large celebration was held in their honour. It helped boost the morale in the kingdom. Surely, Sokha would have wanted something similar?” Ahseong tried.

 

“To have me joyously courting while my people suffer would have been highly immoral and ill-fitting for an omega Prince. I always have my people foremost in my mind.” He replied and by this point the omegas around the table were starting to look bored. Clearly this wasn’t what they had expected. Kyungsoo held back a smile. Good. He didn’t want any unnecessary gossip or anything of the like going around about himself.

 

Silence lowered itself over the table, Kyungsoo could hear someone sigh, and next to him Kiha was slowly picking up roe one piece at a time to put in his mouth Maybe his answer had been a little too dry and distancing. He didn’t want to lose the omegas’ friendship.

 

It was difficult to find friends here. He counted Kiha as his friend, but he wasn’t too sure about the rest of the omegas. They were clearly eager to get to know him, and all of them relaxed around him, but he found it hard to reach the same casualness himself. Growing up, he had not had many friends, mostly just his servants and a few nobles his age (and Yifan). As he grew older and grew to realize the position he was in and the responsibility that came with it he found it hard to acquire new friends.

 

How did he know the people trying to befriend him did so out of the goodness of their heart, and not because they wanted to gain something from him? How did he know when he could relax, maybe not be so proper, without that making him irresponsible as a prince and dishonourable as an omega? How did he know when he could share his secrets, the ones that could be used to hurt him, and not have to fear it would bring an end to his family rule? How did he know when was the right time to not wear his veil, because their bond was that of family, and not have to fear it would mark him as disloyal to his mate?

 

It was even harder here, in a different kingdom, where everything was so different. He knew he needed the other omegas support, but he needed their support both as an official ruler and as an omega in need of friendship. The two of them clashed. They always had. And they clashed even harder here. Maybe he should have disclosed his time with Yifan? Maybe that would have brought the omegas closer to him, would have made them support him even more now when rebellion was once again brewing in the kingdom. But he couldn’t risk it backfiring. Except now it seemed like it had and the distance he had been trying to close between himself and the omegas had grown even greater.

 

“Well!” Minhee said, clapping her hands together. “The mood is far too gloom here. Let’s do something fun.” Her eyes glinted for a second before she announced; “Hide and seek!”

 

The cheery atmosphere immediately returned to the table, the omegas eagerly announcing their excitement. The servants were called, told to clean away the table, before Sunhee was taken to freshen up a little, the tear tracks on her cheeks now dry and her bright mood having returned once more.

 

As soon as he stood up Zitao and Minseok rushed over, fussing over his robes and his veil and making sure it was all correct. Kyungsoo allowed them, feeling secure in his friends’ presence. A game would be good. A game he could do. And hide and seek he knew, who didn’t? He couldn’t do anything to worsen the situation with a game that simple.

 

“Do you know the rules, omega Prince?”

 

Kyungsoo turned around, coming face to face with Kiha who gave him a small smile. Kyungsoo returned it, feeling some of the tension disappear from his shoulders.

 

“Yes. I used to play it often back in Sokha.” He confirmed with a nod.

 

“Good. And, so you know, the omegas here are friendly. We all just want to get to know you.” Kiha continued. His tone was light, as it always was whenever he voiced an opinion. There was never anything judgemental about him, only wishes for others to do as well as they possibly could. Still, Kyungsoo could feel himself tense a little at the comment.

 

If Kiha thought he was being too formal, then the rest of the omegas had surely also noticed. He could feel the frustration start to boil in him again as he once again thought through what he should have done differently, and all the different ways those choices could have backfired on him. It was as if he was balancing on a tightrope, and any misstep could send him plummeting into the abyss. The only problem was that he couldn’t see the tightrope, he just had to hope for the best whenever he did something. And so far, everything he did felt wrong.

 

“How do you do it?” He asked, frustration seeping into his voice. “How do you make sure they aren’t using you. Or that your actions will not bring dishonour on you, your mate and your family?” He snapped and Kiha’s eyes suddenly widened.

 

“Why would they be using me?”  He asked, sounding genuinely perplexed. 

 

“You’re an omega Prince. You’re the second highest ranking omega in this kingdom. You were the highest-ranking omega until I got here. Everything you do reflects back on the kingdom.” Kyungsoo said, pushing away Minseok’s hand as he tried to fix his veil.

 

“Yes.” Kiha agreed, not elaborating. Kyungsoo widened his eyes, asking for an explanation but Kiha just looked as confused as before. “I do not understand how that has anything to do with my friends?”

 

“You have never once thought that maybe they just wanted to know about your private life just so they could spread rumours about you?” Kyungsoo pressed on, refusing to break eye contact with Kiha.

 

“They have never given me any reason to think so.” Kiha replied. “They are dear friends of mine. I don’t think anyone of them would ever do anything of the sort.” He said, reaching out to take Kyungsoo’s hand. Kyungsoo didn’t allow him.

 

“Even so, it has never occurred to you that one of them might? That one wrong step on your part could create a rumour that tore down the reputation of the royal family here, and ultimately lead to another war?” He asked, voice demanding.

 

Kiha suddenly gave a sad sigh, his hands coming up to rest on Kyungsoo’s arms. Kyungsoo felt himself frown, his breath coming in strained pants as he fought not to lose composure. Didn’t Kiha understand how dire the situation was? He had always been carefree, but this sort of carefreeness was just reckless, dangerous even, for someone in Kiha’s position.

 

“Is that what you are worrying about?” Kiha asked, a gentle smile on his lips.

 

Kyungsoo felt himself grow cold. The feeling of being observed, of being exposed, crashed down over him, and suddenly he found himself wishing he had Jongin’s large robes to hide behind, to compose himself behind, to rebuild the wall Kiha had so easily torn down.

 

“It’s alright to relax. They are not going to do anything malicious toward you.” He continued, giving Kyungsoo’s arms a squeeze. “I know you are under more pressure than I could ever imagine, but sometimes it’s alright to take a break and enjoy yourself.”

 

Kyungsoo drew a deep breath, struggling to come up with a reply to what Kiha was saying. He wished he could. He wished it was that simple. But it was so hard to suddenly just not be the person he had been raised to be his entire life. He had just started to learn how to relax around his mate, and that was someone he was supposed to spend his entire life being intimate with. Just pausing and enjoying himself wasn’t something he could even imagine himself doing here, with these omegas who he didn’t even know how to act around.

 

“You could start with lifting that veil, letting us see your pretty face and allowing yourself to eat and drink a little.” Kiha said, his hand moving up to grab the edge of the veil. Kyungsoo quickly caught it, pulling it away from his veil, but not letting go.

 

“Not the veil.” He said, his voice having an odd vulnerability to it. He hated it. He was strong and secure. A foundation for his kingdoms to stand on, to rebuild on, to create a future on. “Not the veil.” He repeated, squeezing Kiha’s hand.

 

“I understand. Maybe some hide and seek then? Some laughter with the rest of us, and some real Kyungsoo and not just the omega Prince?” Kiha asked, giving his hand a small squeeze in return. Kyungsoo gave a nod at this. He could agree to that. That was a reasonable proposition. He could give that an attempt.

 

Kiha suddenly pulled him into a hug, the other omega’s arms wrapping around him and squeezing tightly. Kyungsoo blinked, unsure of what to do, and then the hug was over and Kiha was running over to where the rest of the other omegas had started to gather.

 

He makes it all sound so simple.” Minseok commented, patting down Kyungsoo’s robes one final time. Kyungsoo tore his eyes away from the other omega Prince and looked over at his servants. Minseok was sending the group of omegas looks, his eyebrows heavy over his eyes as he fixed the loops on Kyungsoo’s belt.

 

“Maybe it is that simple.” Zitao said, also looking over at the omegas but with a much gentler look in his eyes. Minseok snorted at this but Kyungsoo couldn’t help getting caught on the words. Maybe it was that simple. Or at least it could be, until it was hard. He had no reason to distrust these omegas, or their intentions. Kiha trusted them, and he trusted Kiha.

 

“Thank you.” He told his servants, dismissing them with a small wave of his hand. Minseok and Zitao gave a bow, backing away to stand among the rest of the servants off to the side. Kyungsoo begun walking, spotting Sunhee run down one of the many bridges in the garde, her hair once again neatly pulled back and new powder applied to her cheeks.

 

Nari was chosen as the first seeker, and as the omega covered her eyes and started counting the rest of the omegas immediately ran to hide. Kyungsoo followed them at a walking pace, careful not to move to fast least he stains his shoes or disturb his robes. But as Nari started nearing the end of her countdown and Kyungsoo still hadn’t found a good place to hide he started slightly jogging, thrill running up his spine as Sunhee waved at him to come hide with her.

 

He crouched down behind the bush, Sunhee helping him gather his many skirts so they wouldn’t stick out and give away their position. The younger omega gestured for him to be quiet as Nari reached 50 and loudly proclaimed that she would begin her search.

 

Kyungsoo shifted, trying to make himself as small as possible, as Sunhee carefully parted some branches to try and get a peak of Nari.

 

“She’s going the other way.” She whispered to Kyungsoo.

 

“Do we stay here?” he asked, wishing he too could take a peak, but his skirts would get dirty if he did so. He’d just have to rely on Sunhee’s observations.

  
“Yes, your highness.”

 

Kyungsoo nodded, shifting a little again. From where he was sitting he could see Namgi behind a tree, the omega pressing his back flush to the branch and giving small careful peaks around the stem every once in a while. He could watch him too and try to judge what the best course of action was.

 

A minute of silence stretched out between them, Namgi giving regular peeks and Sunhee telling him she had lost sight of Nari. Kyungsoo’s legs were starting to grow numb, making him debate on whether he should just go for it. He could see a rock that would be large enough to hide behind from where he was.

 

Suddenly, Sunhee gave a scream behind him, making Kyungsoo turn around. Nari was right there, proclaiming how she had found Sunhee and the omega Prince. Kyungsoo started moving before he even knew what he was doing. He couldn’t run fast in these shoes, but Nari’s robes wouldn’t allow her to run fast either. He had a chance.

 

He could feel his skirts bounce against his knees, his veil plastering itself against his face, but still that same thrill he had felt whenever he had to run from the seeker when he was younger filled him. He smiled.

 

His feet were heavy as he ran, his unwieldy robes slowing him down, but he was so close to the tree! He pushed on a little more, and with a happy sound he slapped his hand against the tree, proclaiming himself safe.

 

With a smile he turned around, watching Sunhee, Nari and Namgi all watch him from their little corner of the garden. He felt his smile fall, his shoulders automatically squaring and his hands coming to rest stiffly against his belt.

 

Sunhee frowned, looked over at Nari, and a second later she too started running. Nari’s eyes grew wide, and as Namgi passed her a second later, the omega hesitantly jogging toward the tree where Kyungsoo stood, Nari started shuffling forward, her eyes speaking of confusion.

 

“Safe!” Sunhee screamed as she tapped the tree, giggling loudly and looking back at the puzzled looking Nari, who had caught up with Namgi but seemed hesitant over what she was supposed to do with that situation. The two of them reached the tree a few seconds later, both sending looks demanding explanations at Kyungsoo. The omega Prince felt himself stiffen even more.

 

It was obvious he had somehow misunderstood the rules, and thereby ruined the whole game. And now he could feel the heavy gaze of judgement, of otherness, drill into him. He looked away, jaws tensing even more as he spotted the rest of the omegas come out of hiding. Quietly, he started preparing an excuse.

 

“Why did you run, omega Prince?” Nari asked when the group had assembled again. Kyungsoo sucked in a sharp breath, his shoulders squaring once more.

  
“I must have misunderstood the rules.” He begun, but Sunhee interrupted him, still flushed from the short sprint.

  
“Is that how you do it in Sokha? Can you explain the rules please?” She asked in a rushed voice, hurriedly adding on his title that she had forgotten in her excitement. Kyungsoo felt himself stumble over his words, a frown appearing on his face as he regarded Sunhee.

  
“Yes. It would be fun to try another version for a change.” Beomsoo agreed. Kyungsoo blinked, looking over at the other. He opened his mouth, ready to deny the request and ask that they keep playing the game that they had been playing, when he saw Kiha smiling excitedly next to Beomsoo.

 

“It’s really simple.” He found himself saying instead. “The game starts as usual. The seeker has a small area where they count, this is the ‘safe area’ and where all the hiders have to go to be safe. The seeker starts seeking as usual when they’re done counting and when they spot someone they need to hurry back to the safe area and tag that person by saying their name. If you are found you can race the seeker to the same area, and if you arrive first you are safe. The first one caught is the next game’s seeker.” He explained.

 

A noise of delight travelled around the group, the omegas moving in tighter around him and proclaiming how ‘Sokhan hide and seek’ should be played instead. Nari was chosen as the seeker again, and before Kyungsoo could really process what had happened the tree had been assigned ‘safe area’ again and Nari had started counting.

 

“Hurry, omega Prince.” Ahseong said as she ran off toward a small rock formation. Kyungsoo blinked, forcing his brain to stop analysing what had just happened, and started jogging in her direction.

 

He managed to get to the safe area without much difficulty the first round, Nari having wandered off way too far to be able to tag anyone who decided to run for the safe spot on their own initiative, but the next round Minhee was seeker and she was much more attentive, having figured out she needed to play defensively.

 

Soon Kyungsoo found himself giggling with the other omegas as he hid behind a bush, and screaming in delight as he was chased to the safe area. He lasted until the third round, where he was caught by Kiha. The other omega Prince had walked up on him from behind and Kyungsoo hadn’t noticed until he spotted Kiha sprinting back toward the tree to tag him.

 

The next round he was the seeker. He quickly found himself falling back into the same patterns as he had as a child. He was proactive, seeking out the other omegas, but he made sure not to leave his safe area unguarded for too long. It involved a lot of jumping and crouching low to try and spot the silky fabrics of their skirts or their fine hair ornaments, and once it even prompted Ahseong to giggle, which rendered her caught in a heartbeat.

 

She joined him at the safe area a few seconds after he tagged her, still laughing and happily leaning against his shoulder. Kyungsoo felt himself tense at first, his brain warning him that this was unsuitable behaviour for a prince, but with a deep breath he allowed himself to loop an arm around her waist, supporting her as she laughed.

 

A giggle of his own bubbled out of him as she talked about how funny he looked crouching in his pretty skirts and slowly he found himself leaning on her as much as she leant on him, the heavy weight slipping off of him as he listened to Ahseong’s happy laughter. He hadn’t played like this since long before the war, when he was still a child, and he had forgotten how good it felt to be free of all the expectations and rules, even if it was only for a short game of hide and seek.

 

Their laughter was interrupted by a shriek from Beomsoo. A second later the omega came running out from behind the teahouse, heading straight for the safe area. Kyungsoo quickly tapped the tree, tagging Beomsoo, but the omega didn’t slow. Instead he kept running full speed and as he drew nearer Kyungsoo felt his stomach clench. The look on the omega count’s face was one of fright.

 

The next second a group of Alphas with masks covering their faces came running after him. Minhee was thrown over the shoulders of one of them. Kyungsoo felt his eyes widen, his hands automatically reaching inside his sleeve to grab his knife, the one he no longer carried with him.

 

Dread filled him, icy and cold. He stumbled back, looking around for his servants. They were still by the wall with the rest of the omega servants, Minseok having just drawn his own dagger. Kyungsoo looked back, seeing the Alphas easily catch up to Beomsoo and grab him. He had to do something, quickly.

 

In one stride he stepped out of his shoes and started running toward the table they had used for their luncheon. There was still some cutlery left, most likely for desserts. If he could get his hand on one of the knives and get himself to Minseok and Zitao, then maybe they could do something to fight off the Alphas.

 

There were 7 of them he could see, which was far too many for 3 omegas, but it was better than nothing. Maybe they could stall some and at least give the other omegas a chance to run.

 

“There he is!” One of the Alphas screamed.

 

Kyungsoo threw a look over his shoulder, seeing the Alpha point at him. He forced himself to speed up, grabbing a knife without slowing, and setting course toward Minseok and Zitao who by now both had their knives drawn and were encouraging the omega servants to flee.

 

As he reached them the two omega servants immediately positioned themselves between Kyungsoo and the Alphas. Both had their knives held securely as they waited for the Alphas to engage first.

  
As they drew nearer, the Alphas slowed. A chuckle ran through the group as they gestured toward their knives. Kyungsoo tightened his grip on the handle, looking around to spot a way out There was none.

 

As he watched he could spot another group of Alphas, rounding up the other omega nobles. A third group was laughing as they toyed with the fleeing omega servants. They were surrounded, but they weren’t caught yet.

 

“They told me you were a feisty one, but I didn’t think you were this feisty.” One of the Alphas laughed. “It’s a shame a pretty face like you is so Alpha-like.”

 

Kyungsoo ignored the words, instead trying to figure out a strategy for how to get out of this situation. If they could take them by surprise, then they might have a chance. He inched forward, subtly giving Zitao a nudge.

 

The omega servant cast a quick look behind him before asking in a quiet voice what Kyungsoo wanted. Kyungsoo threw another look at the Alphas, seeing if they had caught on to them, but they were too busy making comments on his appearance and what they would do with him to pay full attention to him.

 

“Do you have a spare dagger still?” He asked. Zitao gave a small nod, hand going to the back of his belt and pulling free the handle of a small dagger. Kyungsoo slowly took it in his hand, making sure to keep it hidden as he secured his grip on it.

 

“On my signal, you attack.” He spoke, training his eyes on the Alpha in the centre. He seemed to be some sort of leader judging by how the rest of the group were sucking up to his lewd comments.

 

With a finger he tested the edge of the knife he had taken from the table, feeling how dull it was. It wouldn’t be much use in fighting, but the handle was weighty. He turned it around in his hand and shifted until he had his left foot forward. His toes gripped the ground.

 

“Alright, grab him so we can get out of here.” The Alpha said, cutting off the laughing and turning his eyes to Kyungsoo.

 

Kyungsoo took a quick step forward, raising his hand with the dull knife and sending it flying through the air toward the leading Alpha. At the same second Zitao and Minseok screamed, jumping at the two other Alphas with their daggers held high.

 

The knife landed with a fleshy ‘thunk’, embedding itself hilt deep in the Alpha’s shoulder from the sheer force of the throw. The leader screamed, clutching at the wound. The Alphas next to him flinched, their eyes leaving Minseok and Zitao.

 

With a quick sweep of his long legs Zitao sent the Alpha closest to him tumbling, landing hard on his back. Minseok let out another cry, running his dagger over the back of the knee of the Alpha closest to him. The Alpha crumpled with a strangled groan.

 

Kyungsoo quickly ran up to the group, adrenaline pumping through him. Three down, four more to go. The other Alphas had caught on by now and were drawing their own weapons.

  
“Don’t hurt the omegas.” The leader Alpha screamed, still clutching at his bleeding shoulder. Kyungsoo ran past him, heading for the Alpha who had Beomsoo thrown over her shoulder. With a split-second decision he decided to just throw his entire weight at the other, sending them all tumbling.

 

In the end the Alpha was too large. She got her feet back under herself before she could fall, but not before having to put Beomsoo down. The omega quickly started struggling in her grasp, distracting her, and Kyungsoo took that moment to kick the Alpha as hard as he could between the legs.

 

With a groan she fell down, curling in around her privates and letting Beomsoo go. Kyungsoo turned to the other omega, giving him a once over. He seemed alright, expect for the fearful expression on his face.

  
“Are you alright?” He asked, grabbing Beomsoo’s arm. The omega count’s belt had come loose in the fight and was slowly unwinding around his waist, coiling around his feet. Kyungsoo made a weak attempt at putting it back.

 

“I’m fine.” Beomsoo answered in a weak voice, giving Kyungsoo a nod before his eyes widened.

 

The next second Kyungsoo could feel someone wrap their arms around him, lifting him off of his feet. He let out a scream, kicking his feet. Both of his arms were trapped, rendering his second dagger useless. Still, he waved it as good as he could, trying to stab the Alpha holding him in the hip.

 

He was turned around, and he could see Zitao had landed himself in a similar predicament. The dagger was being wrestled out of his grip by one Alpha as the other held on to the omega servant. Minseok on the other hand was still dancing around a fourth Alpha, trying to find a way to attack her.

 

The lessons they had received in self-defence was never meant to teach them how to attack though, and it showed. Minseok was slowly being cornered against a shrubbery, the Alpha easily making him back up despite having a struggling Minhee slung over her shoulders.

 

Kyungsoo let out another scream, struggling against the arms holding him. He was slowly being led away from the fight, carried off toward one of the bridges that lead back toward the house. He could feel panic start to fill him, making his movements jerky and stiff.

 

He started flailing his hand harder, dagger getting caught in the fabric of his skirts. His shaking hands lost grip of the handle, and before he knew it the precious weapon had slipped from his fingers and fallen to the ground.

 

Kyungsoo let out a scream, trying to turn around to look at how Minseok and Zitao were doing, trying to see if anyone was there to help him, trying to see if they had any chance at all. The arms around him were so strong, and he felt so weak. He kicked some more, making the Alpha stumble, before he was lifted even higher.

 

The new angle made it harder to breathe, the arms pressing tight around him and the corset not making things easier. He gasped for breath, his vision growing blurry with tears. They had almost reached the bridge by now, a group of other Alphas waiting for them on the other side.

 

When the Alpha took their first step on the bridge a sudden idea struck him. Kyungsoo forced his entire body to relax, making the Alpha drop his slightly forward as his weight shifted. The Alpha stopped, shaking him a little to try and get him to cooperate. Kyungsoo didn’t move. He could hear the Alpha sigh before crouching down, gathering force, and with a huff lifting him again. At the same moment Kyungsoo pulled his legs up against his chest, throwing as much of his weight as he could backwards.

 

The Alpha stumbled, quickly stepping backwards. Kyungsoo could feel them begin to tip. He thanked the Divine Birds for their blessing, thanked the Dragon God for helping him. A little bit more and he might be able to at least get free. If he got free, then he at least had a chance at running.

 

But then the Alpha slipped, their foot catching the corner of the wooden bridge, and with a surprised grunt his foot slipped off the bridge. Their backwards momentum suddenly changed to sideways as they both went over the edge of the bridge.

 

There was a second of free fall where Kyungsoo could feel the Alpha’s arms release him, before the hard impact of the surface hit him and icy cold water surrounded him. His first instinct was to gasp, making the salty water rush up his nose and fill his mouth. He coughed, flailing his limbs to keep himself above water.

 

Any thoughts he had had of the Alpha left his mind, and all he could focus on was to not dip under the surface. He waved his arms like he was trying to fly, the water splashing around him as he tried to figure out where land was.

 

The river was deep, deep enough for him not to reach the bottom, but not very wide. But when you couldn’t swim any width was a struggle. Kyungsoo’s eyes burned, the salty water being thrown up by his desperate paddling splashing into his face and making it even harder to see.

 

He could hear people scream around him but couldn’t figure out from where. His robes were heavy, the many layers of fabric saturated with water and pulling him down. He kicked his legs, struggling to keep his head above water.

 

The next second he got another mouthful of water, his head having slipped under the surface for just a second. He kicked harder and started groping with his hands for anything that could help keep him afloat.

 

A large splash sounded next to him. The waves it threw up made him swallow water once more. His heavy sleeves were dragging his arms down, pulling him down with them. He felt more water slip up his nose as his head went under again, the surface disappearing above him as he struggled to get enough momentum to carry himself back up to air.

 

For the second time that day a pair of strong arms wrapped around him, carrying him upwards with one firm tug. His face broke the surface and Kyungsoo drew a deep breath, coughing and sputtering as he was pulled to the side and to the small shore.

 

He rested his head against his rescuer’s shoulder, not caring who it was, and drew a deep breath. His lungs ached, and his entire face burned from the salt water, but at least he could breathe. He drew another breath, stinging eyes blinking open.

 

The sight that greeted him was one full of teal uniforms, swords all drawn on the group of masked Alphas forced to their knees. He let out a deep sigh of relief, spotting both Zitao and Minseok safe along with the other omega nobles.

 

Minseok had managed to get a bloodied nose, but outside of that no one looked hurt. Many of the omegas were crying though, shock apparent on them as the soldiers moved in to comfort them and reassure them nothing more bad would happen.

 

Kyungsoo coughed up another mouthful of saltwater, now safely resting against the shore of the small river.

 

Are you alright, omega Prince?” His rescuer asked and Kyungsoo quickly looked up to spot Jonghee, the youngest beta Princess. He felt himself relax even more, knowing that she wouldn’t try anything with him in his weakened state.

  
“Yes.” He replied, his voice hoarse from the saltwater. Jonghee shifted next to him, looking around the scene around them. Kyungsoo closed his eyes again, still trying to get his breathing under control.

 

His veil had ridden up as he was in the water, sticking to half of his face, and with a tinge of shame he pulled it back down over his face. He hoped no one had seen, hoped no one saw him in his weakened state, unable to defend himself and his honour. He wished Jongin was here, so he could at least hide with him.

 

“What did you do?” Jonghee asked and Kyungsoo doubled over, emptying his stomach of the water he had swallowed as the question hit him with the force of a boulder.


	13. The Royal We

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is!! The next chapter!! 
> 
> The wonderful Feddi [@Starsooncheeks](https://twitter.com/starsooncheeks) arted once again and OMG LOOK AT THIS PIECE I AM IN LOVE!!! Please send her all the love she deserves UwU
> 
> Now! Get ready for the next chapter! ;333

They had been in the middle of a court session when the news reached them. The omega luncheon had been attacked. The status of the omegas was still unknown. The whole table had frozen, every member of the court staring at Jongin as the Alpha Prince processed the news, the plans for the new palace forgotten as they fell from his hands.

 

Fifteen minutes later a new report reached them. The omegas were safe. The two omega Princes, along with omega Count Beomsoo and Ahseong, were on their way here. Beta Princess Jonghee had the situation under control. The horses carrying them would arrive in 30 minutes.

 

A meeting was quickly arranged, the royal study being used to house. The whole court was rushed inside, the royal couple steering up the situation, ordering frantically rushing servants to bring in supplies and refreshments. Jongin and the others with mates at the luncheon were hounding the many couriers arriving with new reports, demanding they tell them every detail they knew.

 

The more he found out, the less Jongin could make heads or tails over what had happened.

 

One courier said there had been 50 Alpha attackers. The guards were there to fight them all off. The omegas were never even in danger.

 

The next said there had been 20 Alpha attackers. They had snuck into the gardens unnoticed. One of them had almost drowned his royal highness the omega Prince Kyungsoo before the guards could intervene.

 

The third said there had been 40 Alpha attackers. They had overpowered the guards and the omegas had almost been taken before beta Princess Jonghee along with the reinforcements arrived.

 

Another said there had never been an attack. The omegas had been frightened by some local Alpha guards and omega Prince Kyungsoo had stabbed one of them.

 

Another that there had been 20 Alpha attackers. They had been in collaboration with the guards and the omegas had been helpless. The omega Prince his royal highness Kyungsoo had almost been drowned when beta Princess Jonghee arrived with reinforcements.

 

Another that there had been 30 attackers, some betas, some Alphas, and the Sokhan trio of omegas fought them all off. By the time the royal guards arrived both attackers and guards had been outperformed and disgraced by the omegas.

 

Another that there was never any attack. The omega Prince had attacked a guard unprovoked and when the rest of the guards had shown up to calm the hysterical omega the hysteria had spread to the other omegas.

 

By the time the tenth courier arrived with their version of the events Jongin roared at them to leave until they could fully confirm the story. The sudden outburst made the whole study grow quiet, silencing the arguing that had been going on since the very first conflicting report arrived.

 

People had been debating on what could have prompted the attack, if the attack had even happened to begin with, the status of the omegas, why omega Prince Kyungsoo’s name was brought up so often in the reports, why the royal guards wasn’t there to defend the helpless omegas, what Jongin was doing here when his mate needed him, how Kyungsoo was taking important time and energy away from the court by arranging this spectacle, who the Alpha attackers could have been.

 

By the door Jongah stood, screaming over how there were no reports mentioning omega Prince Kiha and demanding that the couriers find them. Dahee, Ahseong’s mate had been outright raging as she tried to find out what had happened, and beta Countess Myeonhwa, omega Count Beomsoo’s mate, had been incessantly pacing back and forth, worried mumbles coming in a constant stream from her.

 

It had grated on his ears, an ever-present pressure that made his skin crawl. A comment, from who he didn’t know, about how if the Alpha Prince controlled his mate better they wouldn’t be having these issues, had made the pressure blow over as yet another useless courier came with yet another useless report.

 

Now he was left with a court refusing to look at him and a very pointed glare from the Alpha King. Jongin drew a deep breath, forcibly composing himself back into the Alpha Prince he was. His jaws were aching from how hard he was clenching them, and the tips of his interlaced fingers were white with how tightly he was squeezing them, but his face was blank and his breathing even.

 

The silence that had fallen after his lack in control proved to be even more tortuous than the useless chatter. Once the quiet fell, there was nothing stopping his thoughts from wash over him with the same intensity as the arguing of the court nobles had done earlier. Why were there so many reports mentioning Kyungsoo drowning? And why were there reports claiming Kyungsoo had attacked people. What had his _stupid_ mate gotten up to? Was he alright? In what state would he arrive in? People who drowned could be changed forever, their heads full of water that would stop their minds from working as it should. Had his mate turned against the crown, against the Hido people? Was that why he attacked the guards? Had he even attacked the guards? He did not carry his knives anymore. Jongin should have told him to carry his knives so he could defend himself against attackers.

 

He sucked in a sharp breath as the door to the royal study opened up again, ready to order whoever was entering to leave them be, when his eyes landed on the group of omegas trailing after the court marshal entering.

 

Kyungsoo was at the front. His hat, always so carefully balanced, was barely staying on his head. His hair was tangled, wet strands sticking to his chest and ornaments barely staying put. His robes were heavy with water, the beautiful green fabric sullied with mud and dirt and his shoes were missing. He was shivering, but his face refused to show any of it.

 

Without hesitation, Jongin removed his own robes and made his way over to his mate. The court marshal was pushed out of the way, ignored in favour of wrapping the robe around the still shivering Kyungsoo and pulling him against his chest, shielding him, protecting him.

 

Kyungsoo allowed himself to be pulled into his arms, thankfully not putting up any fuss. Jongin could hear Jongah worry about Kiha, who didn’t seem hurt, somewhere off to his side, but all of his focus was on his mate. He had to make sure he was unhurt. There was dirt staining their claiming shell tucked into Kyungsoo’s hair and Jongin reached up to wipe it away. It fell away easily, dry.

 

Around him the rest of the omegas that had entered along with Kyungsoo reunited with their mates, one of them bursting into tears instantly. Jongin had no patience for anything of the sort. Not when his mate, his Kyungsoo, was the only one soaking wet and shivering. The only one quietly pressing himself against Jongin’s chest and hiding his face. He needed answers. He demanded answers.

 

“Tell me what happened!” He ordered the guards who had entered after the omegas. The study grew quiet once again at the sound of his booming voice, even the royal couple stopping their quiet whispers. Jongin’s eyes drilled into the ones of the guard, a silent threat about what would befall her if she did not obey.

 

“Beta Princess could give you a much more detailed report.”

 

“Tell me, now!” Jongin snapped, making the guard flinch before bowing deeply.

 

“We got a call from one of the guards on the estate telling us a group of Alphas had been seen acting suspicious by the surrounding walls. When we showed up to investigate we could hear screams and commotion coming from inside the garden. When we arrived to the scene the omegas were in the process of being abducted. Omega Prince Kyungsoo was in the river along with an attacker and beta Princess Jonghee dove in to save him. We were able to capture the Alphas and they are in the process of being imprisoned.” The guard explained with quick words, bowing deeply once again as she ended the report.

 

Jongin didn’t reply. The statement confirmed that an attack had taken place, but it did nothing to explain why Kyungsoo was in the river to begin with, or the many reports of his mate having attacked someone. It was also highly troubling.

 

A second Alpha attack in so short a time. He had hoped that what had happened in Kamnat would be an isolated event, but he was beginning to doubt it. It could still be a coincidence, but it was very worrying to have an uprising one week and an attempted abduction of the noble omegas the next. The kingdom seemed to be in more disorder than before the blessings of the Moon Gods, which was anything but good.

 

“Good think you were able to save them before anything bad happened.” One of the court members said and Jongin gave a small nod in acknowledgement. In the end, both situations had been dealt with before they could grow into a larger problem.

 

“They did not.” Ahseong spoke up. All eyes suddenly turned to her, making her shrink back and press herself into her mate’s side. “Omega Prince Kyungsoo was the one who saved us. If he hadn’t defended us and stalled the Alphas the guards would not have arrived on time.”

 

“He...defended you?” Dahee questioned. The omega shrunk back a little under her mate’s gaze.

 

“Yes. He threw a knife at the Alphas, harming one of them, and he managed to bring others down with the help of his servants.” She explained in a quiet voice. She might as well have been screaming though, considering how clear the words were heard in the quiet study.

 

“He threw a knife? Is this true?” Dahee turned an icy glare toward the omega Prince, looking for an answer. Jongin held back the urge to pull his mate behind himself and shield him from the other Alpha.

 

“It is.”

 

It was the guard who had answered, and as both Dahee and Jongin’s hard eyes turned toward her she too shrunk back.

 

“It is true your highness, and sir. We found a few of the Alphas with minor injuries, and one of them had a wound in the shoulder from a knife.” She explained, giving another deep bow and holding it for many long seconds.

 

“Your omega _threw_ a knife! He put everyone in danger.” Dahee growled, turning to Jongin with a wild look in her eyes.

  
“If your omega is to be believed he is the one to thank for her being in your arms.” Jongin replied, struggling to keep his voice even. Kyungsoo shivered in his arms. He pulled the omega closer to himself, hand rubbing warmth into the other’s arm.

 

“She’s an omega, she does not understand! What is important here is how your omega is out of control!” Dahee screamed, making Ahseong flinch away behind her.

 

“Please calm down.” Alpha King Jeonmo said, taking a few steps closer to the raging Alpha to try and defuse the situation.

 

“Why should I calm down? _You_ should be outraged! Your Alpha son and heir has been bonded to a feral omega! He can’t even control him!” Dahee continued, pointing an accusing finger at Kyungsoo. A quiet murmur started up among the members of the court.

  
“Quiet!” Jongin growled, making the hushed whispers die down instantly. “My mate was the reason the omegas made it back safely. I will not have you stand here and deny that!”

 

“It’s true! Mate, if I were able to defend myself like the omega Prince then-” Ahseong interjected, pulling at Dahee’s robes. Dahee roughly pushed her away, tearing her robes from her mate’s grasp.

 

“Quiet, I said.” She hissed. “And how dare you suggest anything of the sort!” She sent her mate a venomous look before turning to the Alpha King. “See what the presence of that feral omega is doing! He’s poisoning the minds of our omegas with his dangerous ideas!”

 

“Calm down Dahee.” Beta Queen Eunji spoke, holding up her hands in a calming gesture. “This all can be discussed and dealt with at a later occasion. Right now, we should be thankful our omegas are safe.”

 

“Thankful?!” Dahee roared.

 

In that moment the doors to the study slid open again, Jonghee entering with her hair still wet but her robes clean and dry. Dahee’s voice finally died down as the Alpha turned to look at her. The beta Princess’s eyes grew cautious as she realized more and more pairs of eyes were turning to her. The moment her eyes landed on Kyungsoo though, her gaze softened, and her eyebrows gave a quick rise, as if to ask the other something.

  
“Beta Princess!” Dahee broke the silence once more. “Tell me, is it true that omega Prince Kyungsoo were savagely attacking the Alphas when you arrived.” She demanded.

 

Jonghee’s eyes widened, her mouth opening for a moment before closing again. She gave a confused shake of her head, her eyes turning to look at Jongin instead. Jongin took the moment to resume control over the conversation.

  
“Tell us what happened.” He ordered, making sure his voice remained calm.

 

“Well. I had accompanied the royal omegas to Jiyu, to oversee the royal guards there. After a few hours, we got a report a few suspicious Alphas having been spotted near the royal omega’s location. We went to investigate, and when we arrived we saw the noble omegas being captured by a group of unknown Alphas, and omega Prince Kyungsoo struggling to stay afloat in the river. I dove in to save him and carried him to shore as the rest of the guards freed the noble omegas and captured the Alphas. I heard many of the omegas speak of his royal highness the omega prince, as well as the Alphas, so I assumed he played a role in what had happened. When I questioned him, I found out he had been defending himself and the other omegas through the use of a knife and hand to hand combat.” She explained, looking at Jongin the whole time.

 

“Would you say then, that without his actions you would not have been able to save the omegas?” Jongin questioned as she finished. Jonghee hesitated for a moment, confusion bleeding into the guarded look in her eyes once more.

  
“He did partly aid us, yes.” She replied cautiously.

 

“Then I think we should follow my beta mother’s advice and be grateful to him.” Jongin added quickly, marking the end of discussion with a nod.

 

“Grateful for him traumatizing my omega?” Dahee snarled. “Grateful he traumatized all of our omegas?”

 

“If you don’t mind me speaking up. I am very thankful that omega Prince Kyungsoo was there to aid us, and I believe that if we had all been able to defend ourselves no one would have been harmed.” Kiha said in a gentle voice, stepping forward from where she had been hidden away in Jongah’s arms.

 

“Keep your damn omega under control! This is a discussion for Alphas!” Dahee growled ag Jongah, making both her and Kiha shrink back. By now Ahseong had shied away to stand by beta Princess Jongah’s side, clearly frightened by her mate’s erratic behaviour.

 

“This is all your fault! All of our omegas are getting out of control!” Yours even managed to get himself nearly drowned!” Dahee turned back to Jongin again, her towering frame seeming to take up half the room as her booming voice bounced around the walls.

 

The whispers had started up again, the court members speaking in hushed voices to each other. Even the royal couple were having a quiet conversation as the Alpha general kept raging. The murmur was grating even harder against Jongin’s eardrums than Dahee’s voice, making him grit his teeth and pull Kyungsoo even closer.

 

He was sure the whispers concerned him, and Kyungsoo. He was sure they were about how well they were handling this, about how well they were not handling this. He could practically hear them critique his every move, every choice. He had already heard enough complaints about his choice to kill the Alpha leader in the Kamnat rebellion, and just like then he had no way to defend himself for his choices without bringing up his heart’s will - a pathetic defence for an Alpha, especially an Alpha leader.

 

Kyungsoo had done the right thing. He was convinced of that. If there was something Jongin had learnt about Kyungsoo during their time together it was that the other always put his duty to his kingdoms first. If Kyungsoo had not deemed it necessary to attack the Alphas, he would not have done so. He was well aware of how Hido viewed omegas and weapons and would not make himself vulnerable to critique without proper cause.

 

He looked down at his mate, seeing Kyungsoo stare off toward nothing with a passive face. His body was still shivering, the many layers of clothing still moist with cold water. He hadn’t said a word, despite him being the one under scrutiny. He, who had always been so quick to defend himself before. Now, he was just quiet, standing alone with Jongin by the entrance while the other omegas huddled together with their mates on the other side of the room. The odd one out.

 

Jongin looked back up at Dahee, wrapping his robes closer around Kyungsoo.

 

“I am sure the omega Prince is not to blame for nearly drowning. Correct, beta Princess?” Jongin spoke with forced calm. He needed to be calm., He needed to be an Alpha Prince, a ruler. He needed to do what Kyungsoo did, what was best for his Kingdoms. He could not let his heart get the better of him.

 

“Well, omega Prince Kyungsoo caused both him and his attacker to fall into the river. But it was probably self-defence-”

 

“Hear! Because he has been exposed to weaponry and fighting he is now so violent he almost drowned himself! He is not fit to rule Hido alongside our Alpha Prince!” Dahee insisted, forgoing looking at Jongin to address the court. “He is a savage! Like his people! And he is tainting our kingdom with his savagery.”

 

The Alpha’s voice was filling the whole study, making sure no one could escape her words as her eyes drilled into the other nobles. Jongin could feel his hands shaking from where they were holding on to Kyungsoo’s shoulders, his blood pounding in his ears. From the corner of his eyes, he saw a court member nod, and then his vision grew red.

 

“Be careful of your words, Alpha scum! Had you not been a trusted general of our army I would believe you were one of the Alphas conducting today’s attack!” He roared, stepping forward until he was eye to eye with the other Alpha. Despite his lack of robes, he was burning hot, a fire raging in his chest as he stared the other down.

 

Dahee backed in an instant, back curling and gaze lowering. The confidence she had held only moments before disappeared and left behind a weak, pathetic excuse for an Alpha. Jongin spared her no second glance as he turned to face the rest of the court.

 

“These are the facts: Omega Prince Kyungsoo aided in keeping our omegas safe through skills he has been taught for that specific reason. He did what our guards could not, and what our omegas have not been taught. He is not violent, nor is he weak. And he is of the same rank as I, and the next one who forgets that I will not treat as kindly as I have treated you today.” He stated, his voice even but his eyes still burning with rage. The members of the court all hastily bowed, keeping their heads lowered for many long seconds.

  
“Dismissed!” He snapped, the sight of the weak-minded nobles leaving him full of disgust.

 

The court members quickly started filtering out, keeping a wide girth around Jongin and skirting around Kyungsoo by the exit. Jongin let his eyes trail the people, making sure none of them started whispering again. Dahee he made sure to give an extra hard stare, pleased to see that the Alpha were not able to even meet his gaze. The omegas though, when they exited, all gave him a grateful nod, and every single one of them made sure to stop by Kyungsoo and give their thanks on their way out.

 

In the end, only him, Kyungsoo and his parents were left in the study. As the doors slid closed Jongin felt the anger simmer out of him, exchanged with shame. He had not spared a glance at his parents since his outburst, but he didn’t have to to know he had acted out of line when he lost his temper. As the Alpha Prince he needed to be in control. He needed to show he could handle the collision of two cultures. If he couldn’t even handle something as small as this, what would happen when him and Kyungsoo ascended to the throne.

 

“Son.” His mother said, stepping forward and giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze. Jongin raised his eyes, meeting her kind gaze. Some of the stiffness in his shoulders disappeared. “You’re the Alpha Prince. Don’t forget the power your position holds.” She spoke gently, giving his shoulder another squeeze before walking off toward Kyungsoo.

 

“I will call a meeting tomorrow where we will discuss what is to become of the Alphas and how we can prevent something like this to happen again. I expect you both to be there.” His father said as he passed. Jongin nodded, seeing Kyungsoo do the same from the corner of his eye.

 

Before he could fully exit, the Alpha King turned around, looking over at Jongin. Jongin met his gaze, his shoulders squaring once more.

 

“Next time don’t hesitate to take control.” The Alpha King told him, letting his eyes linger a moment longer before he turned back around, linked arms with the beta Queen, and exited. Jongin gave a short bow in return, annoyance once again bubbling up in him.

 

He should have handled that better. He should have remembered his position, not lost control over his temper, not let Dahee or the court boss him around. He should have taken control over the situation and made it clear from the beginning that no doubt should be cast over the omega Prince’s actions.

 

He closed his eyes, trying to gather himself. As he inhaled he could feel the familiar scent of cherry blossom tea in the air. Instantly, a sense of comfort filled him, his shoulders relaxing and his jaw releasing the tension. He opened his eyes back up, seeing Kyungsoo still stand where he had left him. Looking cold, and lonely.

 

Without thinking he walked up to his mate, wrapping an arm around him. Kyungsoo tensed for a second before Jongin could feel him lean his head against his chest. He closed his eyes, staying still for just a moment as he tried to warm Kyungsoo’s frozen frame. He could feel Kyungsoo’s slow, rhythmic breath against his chest, and soon his own breath had synched up with the other. Letting his thumb rub slow circles on the other’s arm, he allowed himself to relax, finding comfort in the repetitive movements. 

 

A shiver ran up Kyungsoo’s spine.

 

“You’re freezing” Jongin said, opening his eyes to look down at his mate. Kyungsoo’s eyes blinked open, his face turning up toward Jongin.

 

“I should go change and make myself presentable again.” He said, the first words he had said since he returned to the palace. Jongin nodded. This close, Jongin could see the dirt in the other’s hair and the stains on his pale skin. A bath would help him warm up too. It would do him good.

 

“Keep the robes.” Jongin said as he let go of the other. Kyungsoo’s fingers tightened around the fabric of Jongin’s robes, the silk and linen still hanging over his shoulders. He looked over at Jongin, eyes trailing over his naked chest, before he sighed.

 

“I don’t need them.” He replied, pulling them off his shoulders and holding them out to Jongin.

 

Jongin blinked, just staring at the robes held out in front of him for a long moment, before he snatched them out of his mate’s grasp. _Don’t need them_. The second thing Kyungsoo said to him after Jongin had defended him, had shielded him, had kept him warm, had worried for him, was that he didn’t need it. Just like he didn’t need him.

 

A bitter smile spread on his lips. The words Kyungsoo had said to him after he returned from Kamnat repeated in his head. Didn’t need. Jongin kept forgetting. No one here needed him. They just needed the Alpha Prince, no one else.

 

He turned away, not bothering to watch his mate leave. What did it matter anyhow? It wasn’t as if Kyungsoo _needed_ him there. He would do find on his own, with his servants and his duty and everything, and next heat Jongin would be there to fuck him again and then they would return to this. A dutiful pair. A royal pair. But not a couple.

 

“Thank you...for everything.” Kyungsoo’s voice was barely audible in the study, and as Jongin roughly pulled his robes back on, the sentiment fell on deaf ears.

 

* * *

 

 

The small itch of irritation residing in his chest didn’t go away as the days kept passing. He found himself to be in an ever-constant foul mood, anything and everything ticking him off. He swallowed it all down, knowing that even though he himself was displeased, his kingdom needed its Alpha Prince, now more than ever.

 

The attack on the omega luncheon had prompted a long discussion of the court where a firm plan on how to handle the uprising had been worked out. The Alphas they had captured were to be put on a public trial, and the danger to the omegas were to be stressed. They needed their peoples’ support and sympathies. To hinder any more uprisings from taking place more guards would be stationed in every town and village, chosen from the recently disbanded military bands. To encourage volunteers and gain the favour of the people a good wage were promised in return.

 

Discussions on whether or not Kyungsoo’s banquet would be a good idea in times like these had taken up a good part of the meeting. A few members of the court argued that since the introduction of the omega Prince’s culture seemed to be the reason for the uprisings they should limit Sokhan influence as much as possible. Jongin had shot the idea down as quickly as he could. Sokhan culture would need to be introduced to Hido at one point or another, delaying it would do nothing to solve the issue. It would only prove to the people who still wanted war that the crown was listening to their demands.

 

That had been only time a suggestion of the sort had been made.

 

It had also been decided that Jongin should be the one in charge of the public trial, to make himself present to the people. As a result, Jongin’s already busy days grew only busier. From the moment he woke up until his head hit the pillow he was occupied with his kingdom, making sure it was protected, safe, and well governed.

 

He appeared in front of the people, speaking to them of what unspeakable acts the Alphas on trial had tried to perform on their beloved omega Princes. He was present at court meetings aiding in the subsidies to the towns where people had taken up the offer of becoming guards and personally went to speak at the villages where no one had, imploring his people to think of the safety of their loved ones. He attended the planning of the new palace along with Kyungsoo, the two of them struggling to walk the tightrope between their two cultures. He sat in on the court sessions along with his Alpha father and beta mother, speaking up on the everyday happenings in his kingdom and taking notes for Kyungsoo to study since he was too busy with the final preparations of the banquet.

 

Kyungsoo, his mate. The two of them had barely spoken a word in private since the attack on the omega luncheon almost three weeks ago. Jongin felt the spark of irritation ignite in him again. Kyungsoo didn’t need him, didn’t need any sort of private interaction. The mere thought of it probably disgusted the omega. There was no point in even trying, so Jongin had not. He had been a good Alpha mate and accepted his omega’s choices just like Jongah had told him to.

 

He had stopped bothering the other during his morning prayer, instead getting ready for his day as quickly as possible. He had stopped bothering the other at night, instead opting to get some extra sleep as Kyungsoo sat up late with a letter or a book or some other thing more important than Jongin. He made sure that during sword dancing practice they kept strictly to business, following his mate’s instructions with minimal input of his own.

 

He held back a sigh, straightening his shoulders as he stepped out of their chambers once more. Sword dancing. Kyungsoo had told him it was a tradition among bonded couples, and that it showed their belonging to one another, their bond. What bond, he wondered. Whatever bond the two of them had was purely formal. Why would such a thing even need to be showcased through any other means than the ones they had already done, standing next to each other in public appearances, not arguing in front of each other, diplomatically uniting their kingdoms.

 

The whole idea was laughable, and Jongin couldn’t help but feel bitter at the thought. He knew that as an Alpha Prince he had never had full freedom of choice. He had grown up knowing he would most likely need to bond for political reasons. But a part of him had always believed that despite this his bond would be true, like that of the original Alpha and omega. He had always tried to be a good Alpha mate, but now he saw how Kyungsoo only wanted him to be someone to share the throne with.

 

He pushed the door open, ready to head out to sword dance practice with Kyungsoo. In a week the banquet would be taking place and the whole palace was already up in arms about it. The grand ballroom was already being decorated with lengths of colourful fabric and versions of the floral arrangements that they would be using. Matching robes for him and Kyungsoo were being sewn up, both in a light purple with flying fish in silver painted onto the skirts and bottom of the robes. A special lace was being weaved for Kyungsoo with pearls mixed into the thread, the same kind of pearls Jongin would be wearing on his chest. The kitchens were also busy, curing meats of dear and boar to be served and trying out all the recipes they would be using.

 

He couldn’t wait for it to be over, and then he wouldn’t have to interact with the omega Prince in private at all until his next heat.

 

He picked up his pace, the irritation constantly flowing through him having raised his heartbeat and making him restless. His geta clacked against the wooden floor, a steady rhythm as he took the stairs down to the ground level and turned the corner toward the main corridor leading to the exit by the training grounds.

 

“Jongin!”

 

The voice of his sister made him stop in his tracks, turning to give her a quick look. Jongah quickly hurried over, a happy smile on her face as she caught up with him. Jongin couldn’t make himself return it.

 

“I’ve been looking for you. I have something important to talk with you about, but you’ve been so busy lately it’s been completely impossible to catch you alone.” She said, taking his hand and starting to pull him away toward one of the many studies nearby. “How have you even been? And how is omega Prince Kyungsoo? Kiha tells me he’s been busy with the banquet and that they too haven’t had time to spend together.” She continued.

 

“I don’t have time to talk.” Jongin quickly interrupted her, pulling his hand free. She stopped, turning back to him with a raised eyebrow.

  
“Oh yes you do!” She insisted with another smile. “It’s nothing bit. It won’t take more than a few minutes.”

 

“I really don’t have time.” He stated, ready to continue walking when Jongah’s hand caught his arm.

 

“Yes, you do. It’s about me and Kiha.” She said, looking up at him with serious eyes. Jongin hesitated, his resolve wavering for a moment. If Jongah had problems with her mate he really couldn’t ignore that, no matter how busy he was. Jongah was family, she had always been there for him whenever he needed help.

 

“Alright. But walk with me. I’m meeting Kyungsoo for sword dancing at the training grounds.” Jongin nodded, waving at Jongah to come along, and the beta Princess’s mood instantly brightened again.

 

“You’re going to see Kyungsoo? How are things between the two of you? Kiha told me he’s been struggling-”

 

“I thought you had something important to talk to me about.” Jongin said as they exited the palace. Jongah stopped for a second, and Jongin could hear the deep sigh she let out despite the distance between the two of them.

 

“You know, you really need to let yourself relax sometimes. I don’t want to talk to the Alpha Prince right now. I want to talk to Jongin.”

 

‘ _We’re one and the same_ ’. Kyungsoo’s words echoed in his head, making the irritation spark up inside of him again.

 

“Jongah.” He warned with a growl.

 

“Fine.” She took a quick step, blocking his path with her body. Her eyes stared into his, her ever so gentle gaze exchanged for one of annoyance, one Jongin hadn’t seen in many, many years. “Me and Kiha want a child.”

 

Jongin felt his eyes grow wide, his attention now fully focused on his sister.

  
“A child?” He asked.

 

“Yes. We know we cannot have one until you have had one-”

 

“But you are not able to get Kiha pregnant.” Jongin interrupted. Neither of his sisters could sire, very few beta females could, about as few as beta males able to carry. For Jongah and Kiha to carry a child was an impossibility. And even if it had been possible they still wouldn’t have been able to, not until Jongin had gotten a child of his own. It could be seen as an act of aggression to the crown, considering the child would automatically become first heir if it was born an Alpha by Hido law.

 

“I would be the one carrying the child.” Jongah stated, making Jongin’s eyes grow even wider.

 

“But you’re a beta. And he’s an omega.” Jongin pointed out. The higher-ranking gender was the one who sired, and the lower ranking gender the one who carried. That was the way it was done.

 

“I cannot sire. You said so yourself. If we want a child, I have to be the one carrying it.” Jongah’s voice left no room for argument. Her eyes were as determined as Jongin had ever seen them, the dark orbs challenging him to say anything about the decision.

 

“Are you sure that is wise? The people might not like it.” Jongin pointed out.

 

“Then they are welcome to dislike it. We want a child, and we are going to have one.” Jongah stated as if that was obvious.

 

“How are you going to support Kiha when you are pregnant? Will you still be able to protect and support him as he needs?” Jongin asked, worried his sister had not thought this through. She had always been quite rash, quick to make decisions. He didn’t want her to end up hurting further down the line. Neither did he want hers and Kiha’s bonding to suffer, they had done enough of that in the beginning.

 

“I will continue to be there for him, just like he will be there for me. He has agreed to this too. In fact, he was the one who suggested I carry the child. He knows that we will need to compromise during the pregnancy.” She stated.

 

Jongin blinked, finding he had nothing to say in reply to that. For once, it seemed like Jongah had actually thought of everything. No wonder, when Kiha was involved. The other omega had a curious way of viewing the world in a way that seemed to answer any and all questions.

 

“Why are you telling me this?” He asked, genuinely confused. If Kiha and Jongah had everything worked out they hardly needed his input on this. In fact, Jongah stopping him to tell him this had just been a waste of time, time he could have spent already practising with Kyungsoo so the other could present the image of a ‘perfect bonding’ to the people like he wanted.

  
“I need you to tell me the moment you and Kyungsoo are with child.” Jongah said, her voice suddenly soft. She took his hand, linking their little fingers together like she used to do when they were children. “Can you promise me that, little brother? It will be hard to get me pregnant, because he’s an omega and I’m a beta. We don’t even know if it’s possible. We need to start trying as soon as we can if we are to even have a chance. Please. It would mean so much for us if we had your support.”

 

Jongin looked down at their linked fingers, seeing his sister’s smaller hands trembling. As he followed the arm up and met her gaze, he could see that tremble too. She looked so young, so hopeful, in that moment. He could feel his heart squeeze, all the memories they shared together welling up in his mind.

 

She had always been there to guide him, as the oldest out of the siblings. They had all been forced to grow up quickly due to them being royalty, but she had probably grown up the quickest out of all of them. She had helped guide him when he had struggled, had helped explain what he was going through when his gender started fully presenting, had been there to comfort him when the war had broken out. All of that without asking for anything in return.

 

Until now.

  
“I promise, my dearest Sister. In the name of the Dragon Gods and the Wind Gods, I promise.” He replied, eyes locked with hers before he bent down and gave her forehead a small kiss. Her arms wrapped around him, hands fisting in his robes as she pressed herself close.

 

“Thank you. Thank you so much!” She sniffed. Jongin nodded, giving her back a small pat. She and Kiha would be great parents. Their child would be happy. He hoped the Gods blessed them quickly, once they were able to start trying.

 

“Tell Kiha I am happy for the two of you.” Jongin said as Jongah pulled away. The beta Princess gave a laugh, quickly wiping away the tears before they could fall.

 

“He wouldn’t believe you. You never smile nowadays.” She joked, giving his chest a punch before straightening his robes for him. “Now hurry along to omega Prince Kyungsoo. I’ve already kept him waiting for too long.” She gave him a small push before walking off, her steps just a little too fast for them to be entirely natural.

 

Jongin blinked, watching where she had been just moments before. He never smiled nowadays. Was that truly so? He guessed it must be true. He couldn’t remember having a reason to smile lately.

 

At once, the peace he had felt in the presence of his sister was replaced with irritation, an aching itch just behind his sternum. His jaw tensed, his shoulders squaring as he turned back toward the path leading to the training grounds. Jongah had been right, he had kept Kyungsoo waiting long enough already.

 

Although he wondered if the other even cared.

 

When he showed up Kyungsoo had already started practising. The omega was alone in a secluded part of the training grounds. His hat was resting on the ground a pole’s length away from him along with his usual shoes and Jongin’s sword. He had his own sword in his hands, the red scabbard still on as he swung it through the air.

 

His hair was flowing around his shoulders as he turned, the many skirts bellowing as he spun. The movements were light, but controlled, and as he kicked his legs up, sending his skirts flying, he almost looked like a flower dancing in the wind.

 

He crouched and stilled, sword held out at his side and his head turned to look at it. Slowly, he brought the sword back in front of himself, head turning with the movement, before he stood up, sword pointed forward. He turned, swinging the sword down and up to the opposite side. One quick feet he begun moving backwards, the sword moving down again. Abruptly he stopped, raising the sword to head height and reaching up to the air, before his arms rained down by his side like wings.

 

He stood still for a long moment. Jongin watched him, still standing at the entrance to the private practising grounds. He should probably announce his presence, but just like with Kyungsoo’s morning prayers the way the omega moved made him wish it would never stop. He truly looked to be in his element here, dancing.

 

With a quick movement Kyungsoo turned, sword held up across his chest, and came face to face with Jongin. The shock was clear on his face as he grew stiff, the fluidity that had flowed through him before gone. Jongin found himself mimicking the shock, a part of him almost believing if he stood completely still Kyungsoo would continue his dancing.

 

“You’re here.” Kyungsoo said, standing up straight and lowering his sword. His face was neutral once again. Jongin gave him a nod, stepping fully into the training grounds. Kyungsoo didn’t wait for him to enter, instead just gesturing to his sword before sitting down in his starting position.

 

Jongin watched him. The other was dressed in the traditional Sokhan style of robes today, a set of light blue robes with a pattern sewn onto them in deeper blue, almost like the feathers of a bird. On top of the skirts was a layer of fine silk in the same nacre shimmering colour he had worn during their first outing together. Although, unlike how he usually dressed, his shoes didn’t match. They were the white pair he had worn during their bonding and now that Jongin took a closer look he could see these ones went higher up around his foot than his usual ones, white ribbons making sure they couldn’t fall off. He was also wearing harem pants instead of his underskirt, the pants a light blue colour with the same dark blue pattern sewn into them.

 

That, coupled with the absence of his hat and veil which Jongin had grown used to seeing him in during the past few weeks, made him look more foreign than he had in a long time. A part of Jongin hoped he would dress like that during the banquet. A part of him didn’t.

 

Tatami mats had been laid out in order to protect their clothes from the dirt, and they were soft under his feet as Jongin stepped out of his geta and onto them. His own sword was a familiar weight in his hand and he swung it a few times, getting used to the feeling, before he took his position behind Kyungsoo.

  
“Three, four.” Kyungsoo begun counting, and as he looped back around to one again Jongin raised his sword in his left hand, holding it out just above his head. In front of him Kyungsoo did the same, keeping the count for a few beats more before the two of them lowered the tips of their swords to the ground. The next beat Jongin moved his sword in a circle around Kyungsoo’ tip held a foot or two above the ground as Kyungsoo swept his own sword in a large circle while keeping close to the ground.

 

They repeated the same motions with the other hand before Jongin took Kyungsoo’s hand and helped the other stand up. The pair of them turned to each other, swords held vertically in front of their faces as they circled each other, before Kyungsoo turned once again, spinning until he was standing next to Jongin.

 

The dance continued on, Jongin mostly staying in one place and following the motions of the sword while Kyungsoo moved around him. Despite being highly skilled with a sword Jongin had quickly learnt that sword dancing had little in common with sword fighting. The stances were the same, but other than that he was clueless.

 

Still, he had been quick to pick it up and within the first week he had learnt the basics. The second week he had been taught the dance and now, the third week, they were practising it together.

 

Jongin turned, walking in a wide circle until he reached the edge of the mat and turned to come face to face with Kyungsoo at the opposite end. He swung his sword in a circle, taking a step forward as Kyungsoo did the same, mirroring the movement. He took another step, crouching down low as Kyungsoo kicked his foot up in the air, sending his many skirts bellowing again. As they both came to stand again they were once again face to face, noses almost touching.

 

He held his sword in his right hand, tip pointing down toward the ground, and he raised it at the same time as Kyungsoo until both of them were pointing them up toward the sky. He could feel Kyungsoo’s breath on his cheek. Without his geta, he was much shorter, and Kyungsoo much taller in his own elevated shoes. Yet, his natural height still gave him an inch or two on Kyungsoo.

 

Equally as slowly as they had raised the swords, they lowered them again, once again giving the appearance of bird wings. Kyungsoo’s counting was silent now, just small puffs of air against Jongin’s skin. He closed his eyes, not wanting to look into the brown orbs. It made the irritation itch in his chest again.

  
As the tips of their swords touched the ground they stepped away from each other, Jongin stepping low again as Kyungsoo kicked his leg up. A few beats later Jongin was at the opposite end of the mat, his back now to Kyungsoo. He paused for a moment, listening to Kyungsoo’s counting. As the other returned to ‘one’ he quickly raised his sword, letting it cut through the air as he grasped the hilt with his other hand.

 

His movements sped up, now quick forms he was familiar with. He could hear Kyungsoo do the same on the opposite end of the mat and cast the other a quick look, making sure he was still in synch. Kyungsoo’s eyes were turned away from him, looking out over an imaginary audience as he danced.

 

His clothes seemed to be dancing with him, enhancing his every movement as he danced. It truly was enchanting. The memory of Kyungsoo dancing for him during the night of their bonding came to his mind, as it had done many times before, and the irritation in his chest was replaced with an ache.

 

An ache for how things had been back then, and unwritten page between the two of them. Kyungsoo had seemed excited, there had been a spark in his eyes, a fire Jongin rarely saw nowadays. He had been excited, too. He hadn’t thought so back then, but now, thinking back on it, he thought he must have been.

 

If he could go back to then, would he have done things differently? Would he have been firmer, made sure Kyungsoo knew his place from the very beginning and by doing so not have to deal with the mess that his foreign behaviour had cause? Would he have made an effort to listen better, to do better, to be that mate he had thought he had been? He wasn’t sure. He wasn’t even sure if going back would make a difference.

 

The pair of them moved back toward each other, swords held behind themselves as they met in the middle. Jongin’s arm came out, grasping Kyungsoo around his thin waist, and lifted. Kyungsoo was light as a bird in his arms, his own free hand coming out to support himself against Jongin’s shoulder in a way that looked more like an embrace than felt it.

 

He began to slowly spin them, just enough to have Kyungsoo’s skirts lift around them. He knew he was supposed to turn his head in toward Kyungsoo at this point, but he couldn’t make himself do it. Instead he turned away, counting the steps until they had completed three full rotations.

 

He slowed, coming to a stop, and started crouching. The moment Kyungsoo’s feet were covered by his skirts the omega supported his own weight. He stayed leaning on Jongin though, creating the illusion that Jongin’s strength alone was what was holding him up. Soon they were both crouching on the ground, one arm around the other and the other still holding the sword out behind them.

 

Kyungsoo had stopped counting now, quiet and still in Jongin’s arms. Still, the both of them managed to move in perfect synchronization as they both raised their swords and brought them in a wide arch until they were pointed up toward the sky, their heads looking up.

 

They stayed like that for just a moment before Kyungsoo got up on his feet. He was breathing heavily, his hand holding his side as he pulled a face. Jongin sucked in a deep breath, pushing himself up to standing using his sword as support.

 

“You need to relax more.” Kyungsoo said. Jongin looked over at the other, feeling the irritation spark up again as he noticed that Kyungsoo wasn’t even looking at him. He let out a sharp noise of confirmation, turning away from his mate and focusing on swallowing down the annoyance.

 

Need. There was so much Kyungsoo needed _of_ him. He let out a snort, looking up toward the sky as his hand tightly gripped his sword. There was so much everyone needed _of_ him. But did anyone truly need him? He was starting to suspect that the answer was no. Anyone could be him, anyone with the right information and the right knowledge could fill his role. Who even was he? He had never questioned it before, but he had never had a reason to question it before.

 

He wasn’t so sure he knew.

 

“One more time.” Kyungsoo said behind him, and Jongin sucked in another deep breath, pushing the thoughts away from his mind. An Alpha Prince couldn’t afford to doubt. He turned around and quickly got back into position, and then Kyungsoo started counting again.

 

The steady counting beat against his ears as he went through the motions, moving his limbs, standing where he had been told to stand, doing what he had been told to do. He wondered if Kyungsoo was as easily replaceable as he was. The thought made his chest itch again. He stopped thinking.

 

The dance ended and begun again, Kyungsoo counting as steadily as always. Jongin moved, not really caring that he was starting to trail behind. He was sure it was still going to look good. The people of Hido didn’t know what it was supposed to look like anyhow. They didn’t know anything. That was his role, to make sure they were kept in the dark about the right things. Smile and tell them everything was alright.

 

He turned, seeing Kyungsoo on the opposite side of the mat. Here, again. He took his step forward, swept his sword as he was supposed to, crouched down as he was supposed to, and listened to the flutter of Kyungsoo’s skirts as he was supposed to.

 

Instead a sword collided with his, the scabbards making a hollow sound as they struck each other. Jongin blinked, straightening up and raising his sword just in time to block Kyungsoo’s second swing. The other’s eyes were like ice, cold and hard as he swung again, awkwardly striking Jongin and sending both of their swords tumbling out of their hands.

 

“What is wrong with you!?” Kyungsoo asked, his voice sharp as a blade and loud in the empty training grounds. Jongin took a step back, staring at the other in confusion. Kyungsoo raised his hand, swinging it to punch at Jongin. The Alpha easily sidestepped. “I need you to do better than that! I need you to be present right now!” Kyungsoo demanded.

 

“You need me?” Jongin asked with a hollow laugh, looking at his mate in bitter disbelief. Kyungsoo said nothing and Jongin looked away, his hands at his side as he shook his head. “That’s news to me.” He mumbled.

  
“What?” Kyungsoo asked. Jongin could still feel his eyes drill into him.

 

“I said that was news to me.” He repeated, looking over at Kyungsoo.

 

“And what do you want said with that?” Kyungsoo pushed, taking a step forward. Jongin stayed where he was, refusing to break eye contact.

 

“I thought you made it perfectly clear you only needed me when you were in heat.” He sneered. A mall glint of glee filled him as he saw Kyungsoo’s eyes widen, his eyebrows drawing up high in shock. The glee was buried under more itching irritation.

 

“What?” Kyungsoo asked, confusion clear in his voice.

 

“Don’t worry.” I’ve learnt how to listen. After all, the message couldn’t have been made clearer.” Jongin sighed, looking down at the ground for a short moment. “It wasn’t as if I rode all the way from Kamnat because I was worried for my mate or anything of the like. I should have known you had no use for me when your heat was over.”

 

Kyungsoo blinked, staring wide eyed at Jongin. Jongin raised his eyebrows, waiting for an answer, for anything to prove him wrong. He knew it wouldn’t come. He had figured it out. He knew his role. He would stop wishing for stupid childhood fantasies.

 

With another hollow laugh he turned away, bending down to pick up his sword when Kyungsoo’s voice rant out again.

 

“Do you ever think about anyone but yourself?!”

 

He turned back around, coming face to face with Kyungsoo. The other’s hands were fisted at his side, his eyes large and hurt as he stared at Jongin. The itching got worse.

 

“I can’t be _that_ omega!” Kyungsoo continued, his voice weaker than before. “I can’t be like that.”

 

Jongin swallowed. The itching was just getting worse and worse, making him want to tear his whole chest out to make it stop.

 

“Like what?” He spat, because being angry was better than the alternative.

 

“Everyone was watching us.” Kyungsoo begun, his eyes drilling into Jongin as he faced the other. “Did you miss that practically the whole court was there, hearing you say _I_ was the reason you left Kamnat during an active uprising, that _my_ heat was stopping you from doing your duty and that _I_ was the one who had selfishly called you back home? Everyone is already questioning my ability to lead here! If my presence here is doing any good! I need to make them see that I am worthy of being here!” He drew a breath, looking at Jongin with sad eyes.

 

“I can’t be the omega who just demands their Alpha to return home because they’re in heat! I can’t be the omega who takes their mate’s robes and disrupts their day because I got myself drenched! I can’t be the omega who makes their mate put them first! I know the kingdom comes first! Even if it means I’m alone on the last morning of my heat I understand because our duty to the kingdoms always comes first and I _cannot_ be the omega that demands a change to that. I can’t be that omega!” Kyungsoo swallowed, his voice having risen in volume as he spoke.

 

“And I _need_ you to understand that!” He finished, his voice suddenly a whispered plea.

 

Jongin looked away, his stomach turning uncomfortably. The irritation was still clawing away at his chest, making it feel like it would cave in on itself any second now, but for the first time Jongin actually acknowledged who it was aimed at. Although it might have started with Kyungsoo, for a long time now it had been fully aimed at him. Ever since his mate had thanked him before stepping out of the study, and he had been too absorbed in his self pity to acknowledge it.

 

Once again, his thoughts returned to their bonding ceremony, the question if he would have been a better mate back then would things be different now rising within him again. Was he even a better mate now? The answer tasted bitter on his tongue.

 

“I need this banquet to go well. I need your people to understand that Sokha is no threat. And I need them to respect us. I can’t do that alone.” Kyungsoo continued, his voice sounding tired. “I know you don’t care but-”

 

“I do care.” Jongin spoke, looking up at Kyungsoo. The omega was looking at him with sad eyes, a look Jongin was far too used to. Did Kyungsoo also think about their bonding day? Did he also wish he had done things differently, that he did things differently now? “I do care about your banquet. And about Sokha, and your struggle to gain respect here.”

 

He swallowed, taking a step forward toward his mate. Kyungsoo didn’t step back.

 

“You were right. I did not think about the consequences when I left Kamnat to return to you. I have not told you want the Alpha scum who lead that rebellion said about you, and I won’t, because it is to vile to repeat. It was irresponsible of me to abandon my duty but-.” He swallowed, finding it hard to get the words past his lips.

 

Why was it so hard to talk about things like this? Why couldn’t Kyungsoo just understand? Why did he need to explain himself? He had never needed to explain himself before. It was idiotic that he would have to start doing it now. It should be obvious that he had based his decisions on well-founded grounds. He was an Alpha Prince, he did not take things lightly.

 

But something about Kyungsoo’s brown eyes made him think about it twice, question what had been so obvious about his way of acting in his mind. And he hated it, but more than that he hated himself before never having questioned it before.

 

“But, I do not regret my decision. As an Alpha, one has to make sure one’s mate is safe.” He explained, searching those brown orbs for a sign that Kyungsoo understood.

 

Kyungsoo gave a sharp nod before looking away. The gesture hit him right in the chest, making his hand twitch with the need to reach out. He ran the conversation through his mind again, wondering where he had gone wrong. The irritation itched again.

 

He couldn’t take it.

 

He took a step forward, pulling Kyungsoo close to himself. The omega stiffened, startling at the sudden contact, but when Jongin pressed his lips against his mate’s hair, inhaling the cherry blossom scent into his lungs, Kyungsoo relaxed.

 

“I will try to understand, and to better be what you need.” He forced out, his words almost completely muffled by his mate’s hair. He hated how no matter how much he tried to listen to Kyungsoo, he somehow always got stuck in himself, in his own head and his own pride. He was no better than Dahee, trying to control his omega and make him do as he wanted.

 

He clung tighter to Kyungsoo, seeking comfort. The omega returned the embrace, his head buried in Jongin’s neck. The other’s arms were tight around him, finding comfort. Or so Jongin hoped at least.

 

Silently he swore to himself that he would spend the entirety of Kyungsoo’s next heat with the other. No matter what happened in his kingdom. Sometimes, other things were more important than duty. Sometimes, the duty he had to his mate could come before the duty he had to his kingdom. And his kingdom was more than welcome to dislike it.

 

With a sigh Kyungsoo pushed away, his eyes closed for a second before he drew a deep breath and once again the omega Prince stood before Jongin, as composed and calm as ever. The other looked over at Jongin, and this time the tiredness from before had disappeared from his eyes.

 

“One more time. Try to relax this time.” Kyungsoo said, moving over to pick up both of their swords and holding Jongin’s out for him to take. Jongin felt his lips quirk up for a brief moment, his chest full of something other than irritation for the first time in weeks as he regarded the small smile Kyungsoo gave in return.

 

With a deep breath he accepted the sword, took his position behind Kyungsoo, and followed his mate’s lead.

 


	14. The Banquet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!  
> Finally _FINALLY_ I am updating! Both school and a holidy sort of stole all of my time so the stars didn't align until today hehe. I promise you I will _try_ to be quicker with the next update, but May is finals month for me , and moving flats month, so I will be busy once again TT. But!!! I promise to try my hardest :333
> 
> Also! P L E A S E go and drown dearest Feddi [@Starsooncheeks](https://twitter.com/starsooncheeks) in love for creating this masterpiece for this chapter. I am so in love with every single detail and I hope you'll be too!
> 
> Now, enough chatting and on to the chapter!! :333

Kyungsoo blew out a breath, feeling Zitao tighten the corset around his waist one final time before fastening it. He was already wearing his undergarments, the newly sown up white socks already on his feet and his innermost skirt already hanging around his hips.

 

As Zitao stepped away Minseok came forward to attach the the hip cushions, a pillow in the shape of a half moon that was fastened around his waist and rested above his hip bones. It helped his skirts poof out and create the conical shape typical for Sokhan fashion as well as lessen the strain of the wait on his hips. Minseok carefully secured it around his waist as Zitao quietly arranged the many layers of skirts that he would be wearing.

 

Today was the day, the day of the banquet. Kyungsoo could feel his heart speed up at the mere thought of it, his stomach twisting uncomfortably. He hadn’t been _this_ kind of nervous since the banquet held for his coming of age ceremony. He had only been 15 years old at the time, and as was customary for omegas that would be the day of his first public presentation. He remembered standing between his mothers, ready to be presented, the fan in his hands trembling and the feather’s glued to the skin under his eyes itching.

 

As a royal omega he had been given the privilege of being presented alone, and not in a group as most omegas were. Never before had the great hall felt as big as it had done when he had been standing there alone and waiting for the drums to start up while the eyes of the whole kingdom watched him. Never before had his feet felt as heavy as when he took those first few steps, fan dramatically fluttering in the air along with the heavy skirts of his robes. Never before had he realized just how great his ability to influence his people were than when he had a whole hall of people follow his every movement. And never before had he realized just how carefully he needed to wield that influence.

 

Back then, everything had gone well. He had barely been ushered away by his parents to entertain the guests before a swarm of Alphas had surrounded him, speaking about their apprenticeships, their skills in the arts and their future prospects. He remembered how flustered he had felt, but also excited to finally step into the world of courtship and Alphas. From the very first hand that was offered to him in dance he knew he had done well, he had succeeded in his duty to ship the potential of the royal house, and he had done his family and kingdom proud.

 

Now though, he didn’t feel nearly as sure about the prospects of succeeding. He felt powerless under the whims of the Hido people. Everything had been going so well, he had managed to get through to both the common people and the nobles. But then the uprisings started. There had been one more incident since the attack in Jiya. A conflict had arisen between the guards and some rowdy Alphas in a village down south. The cause of it was that the omegas there had started wearing wider skirts and sleeves, following a trend that was quickly spreading through the kingdom all thanks to the robes Jongin had had sown for him.

 

No matter how he looked at it, every uprising was caused by him and his want to bring Sokha to Hido in some way. And now he had a whole banquet planned for that cause, with nobles from the whole kingdom visiting.

 

He drew a deep breath, lifting his arms out of the way so Minseok and Zitao could attach the first skirt around his waist. It was light purple, the Sokhan royal colour worn by their crown princes and princesses. This would be the second time he was allowed to wear the colour, the first being during his bonding ceremony when he had for the first time risen to the rank of crown prince. Somehow, that seemed to make the fabric even heavier around his hips.

 

The first open cashmere skirt was added, and then the second, and then the final third upon which a scenery of flying fish had been embroidered in silver thread. Jongin’s robes had the same scenery printed on it, but unlike Kyungsoo he also had the Dragon God printed on his, the greater God bursting out of the school of flying fish on his back and ascending to the higher planes.

 

Minseok kneeled down, pulling at the skirts and fluffing them up, making sure they had enough volume while still draping according to the iconic conical Sokhan silhouette. The skirts were slightly longer than the ones he usually wore, and to ensure they could be properly fitted he had to stand on a small stool. With his pokkuri shoes on they would be just long enough to completely cover his feet but still show the decorated sole of the shoe.

 

As Minseok worked Zitao came over with his red inner robe, helping him stick his arms through the sleeves and making sure it was properly draped over his shoulders. Unlike everyday wear he would be wearing complete inner robes, and not the imitation ones, as was tradition during formal settings.

 

More layers were added, the lace skirts with the pearls woven into the thread, the outer robes around his chest, every layer properly attached around his waist. Once all nine layers had been secured it was time for the silver belt around, Minseok and Zitao quietly wrapping it around his waist and fastening it. A thinner belt was added above it, in the same colour, and tied into a careful bow at his front, the long ends hanging down between the slit of his skirts.

 

With Kyungsoo fully dressed his servants started working on his face and hair. Zitao carefully combed through his long locks, the ivory comb scratching his scalp. His bangs and hair by his temples were swept up and back and arranged into a small bun at the crown of his head, a silver cage and accompanying pin securing it into place. Kyungsoo could feel the teeth of the bonding shell sink into his hair next before Zitao continued his work on his long hair.

 

“Look up please, your highness.” Minseok asked him, the omega servant’s steady hands carefully gluing a feather to the skin just below his bottom lashes and carefully holding them in place as the glue dried. The pins of more hair ornaments scratched at his scalp, golden chains, gemstones, the royal insignia, all of them carefully arranged in his hair.

 

Last came the small silver ornament that would hold his veil in place. It was in the shape of an arch, no more than a thumb high and a palm wide. It was fastened right in front of his bun, Zitao carefully fastening a few of the golden chains to the ornament and smoothing out the hair.

 

Together, Minseok and Zitao draped the veil over him, making sure it was even and covering him completely. It was a light gray, almost white colour, and the tiniest pearls Kyungsoo had ever seen had been woven into the lace. The veil was fastened with a set of gemmed pins, and while Zitao worked on securing it Minseok made sure to attach it to his robes as well with tiny needles so it wouldn’t fly up and expose him during the sword dancing.

 

With a small smile the two omega servants stepped away, both of them dressed in their best robes as well. Kyungsoo weakly returned the smile, still trying to compose himself. The robes had done little to ease his nerves, and not for the first time he questioned his decision to not wear the hybrid style of robes instead of his traditional Sokhan ones. But at the same time there was comfort in the airy skirts. He was representing his people, his pride and heritage. His parents would be proud to see him do this, to see him loyally stand in his Sokhan foundations and traditions in spite of long stay in Hido. The thought gave him strength, and Kyungsoo gently rested his hand over the insignia embroidered into the corset just above his core.

 

He held out his hand, having Minseok help him into hi shoes as Zitao quickly tied the ribbon holding them to his feet. They were specially designed for dancing. Only the most skilled dancers could wear pokkuri soles while dancing, omegas of lower skill and class wearing flat soled shoes instead. These too had been specially made for the banquet, silver waves decorating the white soles and pearls sown into the slipper part of the shoe despite the fact that they would be hidden underneath his robes most of the time. It wasn’t a matter of showing it off, it was a matter of making sure people knew the reason you had care and beauty sown into your clothes wasn’t for the sake of showing it off.

 

“Omega Prince Kyungsoo is ready.” Minseok called, opening the door leading out of the chambers. The court marshal was waiting for him outside, and as soon as Kyungsoo came into view she bowed deeply.

 

Kyungsoo walked forwards, hands gracefully held over the bow at the front of his belt. The moment he exited the chambers he spotted Jongin, the Alpha Prince just as adorned as he was. The purple of his robes complimented his deep skin tone beautifully, the small pearls matching those sown into Kyungsoo’s skirts attached to his chest making it seem as though he was sparkling. His eyebrows were painted dark, his lips stark red, and the heavy paints made his already intense gaze even more intense.

 

He looked like a King, selected by the Moon Gods to rule in their name.

 

Kyungsoo felt his stomach flutter again, but this time it wasn’t nausea. He swallowed, walking up to his mate. Jongin’s eyes widened as he spotted him.

 

“My Alpha.” Kyungsoo greeted, giving a light courtsey.

 

“My omega.” Jongin replied, lowering his head in a small bow, and for the first time those words didn’t cause irk to stir inside Kyungsoo.

 

“Take your places, your highnesses.” The court marshal spoke, bowing deeply once more. Kyungsoo turned to face her, positioning himself next to his mate. Next to him Jongin squared his shoulders, his eyes once again turning forward.

 

They started walking. Their pace was slow, Jongin wearing his tallest geta, the ones Kyungsoo hadn’t seen him wear since the festival of the Moon Gods’ ascent. He felt unusually tall next to Kyungsoo, the omega Prince’s head barely reaching the Alpha’s shoulders despite the lift of his own shoes.

 

To compensate Kyungsoo made sure to keep his back straight, his head held high as they neared the grand hall. The murmur of guests could be heard through the heavy doors and Kyungsoo could feel his nerves flare up again, his breath growing shallow as he thought of what he was about to do, and the state the Hido kingdom was in.

 

Once again, his confidence wavered, the question of whether he was truly doing what was best for his people reappearing in his mind. But, he had to do right by both Sokha and Hido. What kind of leader could face their people knowing they had purposely hidden away the pride of their people. He had to do this, and he had to hope his diligent prayers to both the Dragon God and the Hoo Birds would serve him well.

 

The two of them came to a stop just by the grand doors, the same doors Kyungsoo had stepped through to begin all of this. The court marshal quietly slipped inside the grand hall, alerting the servants inside of their arrival. Just as quickly as she had left she slipped back outside, bowing once in confirmation to the royal couple.

 

Kyungsoo didn’t bother to respond, instead forcing a deep breath into his lungs and checking his posture one last time. He could feel Jongin shift next to him, the Alpha squaring his shoulders and fixating his eyes on a point beyond the closed doors in front of them. Kyungsoo followed suit, staring blindly ahead as he waited for the doors to open.

 

It was time to show Hido he was here to stay, every part of him.

 

“We stand to greet the royal couple. Alpha Prince Jongin of the united kingdoms of Hido and Sokha, and his mate omega Prince Kyungsoo of the united kingdoms of Hido and Sokha.” A servant spoke loudly, making the grand hall quiet down. A moment later the doors swung open.

 

A sea of people appeared in front of them, all of them stood to face them. The whole ball room was filled, noble Alphas, betas and omegas coming from all over the kingdom. The rest of the royal family was standing in the middle, the King and Queen in deep red robes and the beta Princesses in coral coloured robes. Kiha was also wearing coral robes, robes cut closer to the hybrid style robes than those he usually wore.

 

Letting his eyes sweep over the grand hall Kyungsoo could see many of the omegas had chosen to wear robes of similar style. Their sleeves just slightly shorter and wider than usual, and their skirts fanning out ever so slightly toward the bottom. A few of them even seemed to have tightened their belts a little more than what was normal, almost achieving the iconic Sokhan conical silhouette. It was strange to see, that the hybrid robes could have had such an impact in so short of a time, but apparently all it took was for one omega to start wearing them for the rest to follow.

 

Next to him Jongin took a step forward, and Kyungsoo followed, walking up toward the rice mats that had been laid out in the middle of the hall in preparation for their performance. It cushioned his steps, and as Kyungsoo took his place in the middle of them he could feel some of the nervousness inside of him slip away. Hido might present a different crowd, but this, this was something he knew inside and out. 

 

Behind him, just outside of the mat, Jongin was being helped out of his geta and into his jika tabi boots. A small whisper started up inside the hall, people turning to the ones closest to them and quietly speaking behind raised hands. Kyungsoo swallowed, drawing a final deep breath before he drew the attention back to himself.

 

“Welcome, all.”

 

The hall quickly quietened, everyone expect the Alpha King and beta Queen bowing deeply in response to his greeting.

 

“It must please the greater Gods to see you all here, at this banquet arranged to not only celebrate the five months of peace our kingdoms have shared, but also our unity. The people of Hido are generous, and your acceptance of me into your hearts as if I was of Hido birth has warmed my heart, as well as my peoples.” He paused, smiling and giving a shallow bow to show his gratefulness. “I am confident that when the time comes, Alpha Prince Jongin will be received with equal warmth in Sokha.”

 

Before anyone could even think of objecting, Kyungsoo continued.

 

“As per Sokhan, and my, customs, the banquet will begin with a dance. The dance is both a tribute to the Wind Gods for the good fortune they have graced us with, and also a joyous moment for all guests present. I hope you all will find enjoyment, and thank the Wind Gods for their benevolence.” Kyungsoo raised his head toward the sky before giving a deep courtesy to honour his Gods.

 

Once he straightened again the hall was quiet, and he could hear the sound of Jongin stepping onto the rice mats. He turned toward his mate. Jongin was walking forward, shorter now with the comfortable jika tabi boots on his feet but still of impressive stature, and in each hand he held a sword.

 

Kyungsoo met his eyes for a brief moment, looking for what he didn’t know. What he found though, was support, Jongin giving him a barely noticeable nod before he held Kyungsoo’s sword out for the omega to take.

 

Kyungsoo grasped the hilt, pulling the blade free from the sheath. The whispers started up again. He swallowed, firmly gripping his sword as he turned around. Behind him Jongin unsheathed his own sword, Sehun quickly grabbing both of the scabbards, before he stepped up to stand behind Kyungsoo.

 

Kyungsoo sank down on his knees, making sure his skirts fanned out around him so neither his legs nor his feet could be seen. He shifted his hold on the sword hilt one final time, feeling the soft leather under his fingers mould to his grip, before pointing it out toward the left. Jongin did the same behind him.

 

The beat of a lone drum started up, instantly drowning out any whispers, and Kyungsoo mentally counted down to the start of their dance. As the conch begun sounding, he raised his sword to the sky, seeking contact with the Wind Gods. The tone of the conch sang true for a few beats before fading. Kyungsoo lowered his sword until it just touched the ground, and then swept it in a large half-moon in front of himself, ducking low so Jongin’s sword would have good clearance above him as the Alpha did the same.

  
A gasp was heard from the crowd.

 

The conch sounded again, equally loud, and once again they raised their swords to the heaven, confirming contact with the Wind Gods. As the tone faded once more, their swords sand back down to the earth.

 

As the tip of his sword touched the rice mat Kyungsoo raised his hand, feeling Jongin grasp it and help pull him up to his feet. The other’s grip was strong, secure, and as Kyungsoo turned around to face his mate, the eyes that met his were the same.

 

The Nyungho bows started playing, the familiar sound filling the hall, and Kyungsoo closed his eyes. His mate’s presence was next to him, and their bonds were true in the eyes of the Wind Gods.

 

He danced.

  
He let the wind guide his movements, the trust he held in the music control his limbs. Every step felt light, as if he was dancing on the wings of the Hoo Birds instead of the ground, and his robes moved as though they were made of the lightest petals dancing in the breeze.

 

He would make Sokha proud. He would make his mothers proud, his brother porud, his mate proud. He would make the Moon Gods proud. He would make Hid proud to have an omega like him leading the kingdom. He would show them all why he was the gem of Sokha, the omega every Sokhan omega wanted to be, the omega every Sokhan Alpha or beta wanted to bond with. He would fulfil his duty.

 

As he kicked his leg up, sending his many skirts bellowing, he could hear the crowd gasp again. He ignored them, focusing on swinging his sword in a circle before looking over at Jongin. His mate was just finishing his own circle with the sword. The two of them crossed each other’s path, walking in a half moon shape until they ended up on either side of the mat.

 

The music slowed, becoming gentler, as the two of them neared each other. Jongin sweeping low to the mat as Kyungsoo reached for the havens with his movements. As the drum stopped he came face to face with the other, their eyes locking.

 

It was only silent for a moment before the drum started up again. Kyungsoo could feel Jongin’s breath ghost across his cheek. The other’s lips were parted, blood red and shining ever so slightly from the algae used to paint them. Kyungsoo swallowed, feeling his focus break for a second.

 

He had never been kissed.

 

As one, they raised their swords toward the sky. They were the Hoo Birds, two becoming one. His heart was beating loudly in his chest, echoing the heavy beat of the drums, and his breath shuddered. They were truly one now, one couple, one kingdom, one them. Supporting, respecting, and honouring each other. This was what it would be from now on, what it _had_ to be. This was what he had travelled here for, what he had spent all his youth preparing for.

 

Yet somehow Jongin felt bigger than that. He smelled of caramelized apples, of the markets and banquets back at home. The scent seemed to grow stronger, wrapping around him like the Alpha’s arms had done during his last heat, protecting him, easing his pain, making him feel…

 

His hand fisted in the fabric of Jongin’s robes, resting just above his hip. It wasn’t a part of the dance, and despite standing on a strong foundation Kyungsoo still needed to anchor himself. Jongin’s eyes moved from where they were aimed upward, toward their swords and the Wind Gods, downward until they met Kyungsoo’s.

 

Jongin’s eyes were dark, like the night sky, and yet there was warmth in them. Kyungsoo remembered seeing them before the bonding, when he had done what he shouldn’t have had and peaked at his future mate. The eyes back then had been hard, cool and resolute. Jongin’s eyes often were. But, here, now, they were gentle and warm.

 

As they lowered their swords, again like the wings of the Hoo Birds, Jongin’s hand landed on his waist, mimicking his own hold on the other. Kyungsoo swallowed, closing his eyes as his he drew a shaky breath. He could feel it. The energy that flowed through their plane, connecting them together. The higher purpose that made two of one, the blessings of the Moon Gods. It flowed through the two of them, like a current.

 

His sword touched the mat and Kyungsoo forced himself to step away, to take his hand away from Jongin and break their current. He inhaled sharply as he kicked his leg up again, and at once he was back in the dance.

 

The quicker movements caused his hair to fly into his face, his robes fluttering around him with each stretch of his arms. It was hard work, getting the fabric to move as though it was fluttering in the wind without showing how much effort he put into the dance. His skirts rested heavily on his hips, his chest strained against his corset.

 

Yet still, it made his insides ignite with excitement. Last time he had done this, shown off his skills as an omega and connected to the Wind Gods, had been at his bonding. He had felt excited back then too. Despite the nerves, the pressure, the hanging threat of war, he had been thrilled at the prospect of what was about to happen.

 

Bonding with another Prince, and Alpha Prince on top of it all, was more than he had ever dreamt about. Seungsoo was an Alpha, and the first born, he had been set to take over the throne back in Sokha. That was something Kyungsoo had known before he could walk. To be allowed the same honour, if not an even greater honour, of taking the throne of their united kingdoms, was truly a reward for all the effort he had put into making both his people and his family proud. He had been ecstatic.

 

That had been before he realized the sombre reality he was truly living in.

 

Kyungsoo turned around, coming face to face with Jongin. Taking a step forward he stepped into his embrace, looping an arm over Jongin’s shoulders. The current returned, coursing through him. It felt like when thunder was in the air, and the hair on your arms stood up, and you could almost touch the energy around you.

 

Jongin lifted him and began to slowly spin him. He bent his legs, locking them in place in the way he knew would make his skirts flutter the prettiest. He could feel them start moving around his feet, and gracefully turned his head toward Jongin so his hair didn’t get caught in his face.

 

Jongin’s dark eyes looked back at him. They had back at the bonding ceremony too. He had seemed enthralled with Kyungsoo, and that had made Kyungsoo feel powerful. Today, he felt equally powerful. Jongin’s eyes seemed so honest, so unguarded. The ice had melted away during the dance and only now did Kyungsoo realize the depth of those eyes, the pool of dark ember that held much more than anyone saw.

 

When two people bond, they do so because the Hoo Birds have decided they are right for each other. Bonding is a blessing, something to be sought after. No one can live alone, one is not whole then. The Hoo Birds know who are fit for each other, and who are not. They wouldn’t let anyone bond who wouldn’t complete each other.

 

At least that’s what Kyungsoo had used to think. He had felt betrayed by his own Gods, and then by himself for daring to question the Gods. He had felt lost, alone and isolated in this strange place where everything was so similar yet so different. But bit by bit he had realized Jongin was just as alone, and that in their loneliness they could find union.

 

Now, as Jongin completed yet another rotation, he knew he had been wrong to question the Hoo Birds. He had been wrong in his view of bonding. Union was what the Hoo Birds looked for, and who better to unite than him and Jongin. Together they could do it, unite for a greater purpose, for a greater union. Like the Hoo Birds that had united to form Sokha, so could they unite to form a greater future for all of them.

 

Because Jongin smelled of caramelized apples. And he too was struggling not to crumble under the weight of two kingdoms. And he understood.

 

Kyungsoo smiled, resting his head against Jongin’s forehead as the Alpha completed their final rotation.

 

Jongin started crouching, smoothly bringing them both down until Kyungsoo’s feet touched the ground. He put his weight back on them, not wanting Jongin to have to carry his weight on his own for too long, his robes and shoes made him a lot heavier than he had been during practise.

 

They came to rest on their knees side by side facing each other. Their swords were still held out behind them, and as the conch played one final last tone they slowly raised them to the skies, signalling the end of the dance.

 

A moment of silence followed. And then another. And yet another. Kyungsoo felt the excitement leave him, the nauseating nerves returning to his guts. He didn’t dare to move his eyes away from his sword, not wanting to see what sort of looks they were receiving.

 

Then, the sound of one person clapping their hands reached his ears. Another person joined in moments later, and soon the grand hall was echoing with the sound of applause. Kyungsoo lowered his sword, letting Jongin help him to standing before he braved a look out over his guests.

 

Most of them were smiling, a fair share still looking surprised and perplexed at the performance, but there were no sour faces that Kyungsoo could see. He felt a smile grow on his lips and fought to push it back down, instead bowing his head and sending a quick ‘thank you’ to the Hoo Birds for listening and accepting his prayers and dance.

 

Sehun was quick to show up with the scabbards for their swords, and equally quickly the two or them were led away by the servants to get changed for the rest of the banquet as the Alpha King and beta Queen stepped up in their place to announce that the food were to be served, as was customary for starting banquets in Hido.

 

It didn’t take more than a minute before Kyungsoo’s robes had been straightened after the dance and his veil detached from his robes so it could hang freely over his face, and then he was back out among the people.

 

Jongin was only a minute behind, his hand ghosting Kyungsoo’s waist for a brief moment before he moved away to talk to a few Alpha nobles he hadn’t seen in a while. Kyungsoo drew a deep breath, looking out over the mass of people and spotting the noble omegas.

 

The group had all sat down in a corner, tables holding large trays of food between them as they ate and laughed. As Kyungsoo approached he was quickly pulled down onto a free zabuton, compliment after compliment over his dancing coming from the omegas’ mouths.

 

Beomsoo was especially vocal about it, something which surprised him. He had always assumed the other omega generally didn’t care much for him, considering he always seemed kind of cold when speaking with Kyungsoo, but maybe ha had been wrong about that as well.

 

Beomsoo talked in length about how he was thinking about being tutored in martial arts himself, for self-defence purposes, and equally surprising was the fact that a fair share of the other noble omegas didn’t protest. A few even agreed.

 

The subject of sword dancing and martial arts passed quickly though, and as the meal went on, the omegas sticking mostly to Hido dishes but most of them at least trying the Sokhan ones, the conversation flowed between the omegas’ occupations, the approaching fall and winter, the harvests in their home towns, the new styled of robes, and finally Alphas.

 

Sunhee had several interesting updates to share. Apparently, her suitor was also attending the banquet and as Minhee pointed that out her younger sister immediately dissolved into giggles. Kyungsoo also learnt that Dahee had apparently already left the banquet, leaving Ahseong alone.

 

The otherwise talkative omega had been unusually quiet during their meal and when Chunhwa, a noble omega lady from the villages closer to the Sokhan boarder whom Kyungsoo hadn’t met before today, gently asked Ahseong why she was so quiet the truth finally came out.

 

Dahee and her were not getting along. It wasn’t said out loud, that sort of thing wasn’t done in Hido Kyungsoo had long since learnt, but it wasn’t hard to figure out. Ahseong made excuses, saying that her mate had to leave because of the pressure on the guards nowadays, and that Dahee had needed to leave to help out with all the extra work, but she also let slip that Dahee had been against her staying behind. Why wasn’t said, but Kyungsoo remembered well the strong objections the Alpha general had voiced against him only weeks prior.

 

He decided to drop the subject at that, both for Ahseong’s sake as well as his own. He had hoped that today would prove to anyone doubting that Sokha and Hido could exist side by side as companions. He guessed his wishes had been to ambitious.

 

Before long the Alpha King and beta Queen called to dance, and Kyungsoo dutifully took his place opposite Jongin. Next to them more couples lined up, Jongah and Kiha, Sunhee and her suitor, people Kyungsoo recognized from the court and other gatherings. Ahseong was left standing by the side lines.

 

Dances in Hido were different from those in Sokha. They were slower, and stiffer, mostly just a style of light marching if Kyungsoo were to be crass. There was barely even any touching between mates, hand holding at most. The music was different too, a slow tune of the nyungho bows and conches with only the occational drum to keep them all moving on beat.

 

Kyungsoo closed his eyes, trusting his body to walk through the simple movements of the dance. When he opened them again the great hall once again erupted into applause, people happily commenting on the joys of dancing as new sets of couples lined up for the next dance.

 

Kyungsoo smiled and nodded, happy to see so many people enjoying themselves at the banquet, even if it were in different ways than he was used to. If they liked this, they would hopefully start to like Sokha too by association, and right now he needed anything he could get.

 

He waved off Ahseong as she and Nari returned to their tables along with a few of the other omega nobles who had had enough of dancing. Instead he chose to take a walk around among his guests, wishing to see that everyone was enjoying themselves, and wishing to be seen.

 

After a lap of the grand hall he ended up by Jongin’s side, his mate conversing with a group of Alphas. Jongin didn’t bat an eye as Kyungsoo slid up next to him, but the other Alphas did. Especially as Kyungsoo time and time again tried to insert himself into the conversation.

 

When one of the Alphas voiced his opinion on the new style of robes the omegas were wearing, saying how it made them look more like spectacles than omegas and how he couldn’t tell if Kyungsoo was even royal, Kyungsoo excused himself. He chose not to point out that his royalty had never been more clearly advertised, the many layers, the colour of the fabric and intricate embroidery clearly displayed his status, it was just that Sokhans didn’t need as overt signs of class distinction as Hido people needed. Saying such a thing would clearly not help aid his cause, and he simply had to accept that Alphas were going to be Alphas, here too.

 

As he walked back to the group of omegas he couldn’t help but hear other snippets of conversations. Comments mostly on the Sokhan influence in the kingdom, and by extension on him. Comments on how the sword dancing would have been so much prettier had Kyungsoo not wielded a sword, and how the food was nowhere near as elegant or tasteful as the Hido flavours, or the jokes over how they wouldn’t want an omega s mouthy and bash as Jongin’s.

 

He found himself quietly sitting down by the omegas, nodding along to whatever they were saying and trying to figure out what he could do to stop such comments in the future, if he even could. Kiha shuffled over to him after a few minutes, the omega Prince’s gentle voice asking him whether he was feeling alright and Kyungsoo lying that he was, he was just listening intently. An omega prince shouldn’t lose hope. He should remain strong even when things didn’t go quite as well as he wanted to. The banquet was still a success, the omegas were having a great time, and he had heard positive comments too. Comments on the resources Sokha was bringing to them, comments on how this union had brought more pregnancies than they had seen in years, comments on how Kyungsoo had worked diligently. The banquet was a success, even if it didn’t pan out exactly how Kyungsoo had imagined it. 

 

So, as an omega Prince wishing both of his kingdoms peace and unity he couldn’t ask for more.

 

Once again, he drew a deep breath, pushing down the disappointed part of him, the one missing the simplicity of Sokha, and put on a smile as the omegas started gossiping about all the handsome Alphas and betas they were spotting.

 

 

An hour or so later the conversation between the omegas suddenly lulled, Minhee who had been going over her plans for her garden together with Kiha bowing down in a bow. The rest of the omegas followed, turning down and away their gazes. Kyungsoo blinked, returning to the present from where he had been zoning out for the past few minutes, and quickly turned around.

 

Behind him stood Jongin, a plate of food in his hands and an unreadable expression on his face. Kyungsoo looked up at him, and Jongin met his gaze for a moment, before turning back to the omegas.

 

“I hope you do not mind that I borrow my mate for a moment.” He said before gesturing for Kyungsoo to stand up. Kyungsoo raised his eyebrows in question. He had no interest in returning to converse with the other Alphas. Jongin’s jaw tensed for a moment, his fingers tapping against the plate, before he held out a hand for Kyungsoo to take.

 

“Please accompany me, my omega.” He added. Slowly, still not entirely sure what was happening, Kyungsoo took his hand and allowed himself to be pulled up to standing. Jongin quickly wrapped an arm around his waist, leading him as he walked. Kyungsoo followed.

 

So far none of the other omegas’ mates had approached them during the night. Only during the few dances and the one game that had been played, a sort of charades where the omegas were supposed to guess what the betas and Alphas were imitating which seemed more like theatre than anything, had there been any mixing between the genders. And during Kyungsoo’s none too successful attempt at mixing with the Alphas.

 

Back in Sokha he would have spent the entire banquet next to Jongin, and the pair of them would have talked to anyone interested in talking to them once the performances were over with, but here he had been alone. The Hido view of bonding and the devotion that came with it never stopped confusing him.

 

Jongin led him past the Alphas, and away from the gathering of people, until they reached a door in the back of the grand hall. The guards gave them a quick bow before sliding the door open, revealing a small room, and once the royal couple had stepped through, slid the door closed again.   

 

“What is this?” Kyungsoo asked, stepping out of Jongin’s arms so he could properly look him in the eyes.

 

“A recovery room. They are here to be used by any omega that might need to recuperate.” Jongin explained.

 

Kyungsoo huffed out a breath, looking at his mate in disbelief.

 

“I hardly need to-“

 

“You haven’t eaten all night.” Jongin interrupted. “I figured you were hungry. I brought you here for privacy.” He explained, holding out the plate of food for Kyungsoo.

 

The answer made Kyungsoo stop dead in his tracks, his retort dying on his tongue as he regarded his mate. Jongin looked almost worried, his otherwise stern face drawn together. Kyungsoo looked away, ready to deny it all, it wasn’t becoming of an omega, a Sokhan omega, to step away from a gathering like this, especially not for something as trivial as food, but his stomach chose that moment to growl.

 

“Thank you.” He replied, hating how much it sounded like an admission, and accepted the plate. Jongin gave him a nod in reply, sitting down on one of the zabuton in the room. Kyungsoo did the same, placing the plate on a small tray table before starting to lift his veil.

  
“Let me.” Jongin said, delicately grabbing the lace and carefully lifting it up and folding it up over his head so it stayed away from his face. Kyungsoo froze. He barely dared to breathe.

 

He knew Jongin didn’t know, because how could he if Kyungsoo hadn’t told him, but lifting away your mate’s veil like this was something incredibly intimate in Sokha. Even if it was just in private, it was like bearing oneself, an undressing.

 

“Eat.” Jongin prompted, gesturing to the food as he sat back, clearly unaware of what he had just done. Kyungsoo swallowed, taking the plate and placing it on his lap. Should he tell Jongin? He wasn’t sure, he didn’t want the other to misunderstand. But he also wanted the other to understand, to share Sokha with him. Sokha, where everyone just understood, where he just understood. He hadn’t realized how much he missed it until the pang of longing hit him in the gut.

 

“The banquet is a great success.” Jongin said, tearing him away from his thoughts. Kyungsoo looked up, meeting Jongin’s eyes. The other was watching him, appearing oddly stiff where he was sitting, as if he too was unsure of how to proceed.

 

“Is it?” Kyungsoo asked, looking back down on his plate and taking the chopsticks in hand. The kitchen had prepared a cut of cured dear, one of his favourites from Sokha, and just the sight of it had his stomach growling again.

  
“Yes. Everyone is talking, participating in dances, and the game was a great success. Even our dancing was well received. And my sister has told me many of the betas like the food.” Jongin said and Kyungsoo nodded, taking a bite of cured meat.

 

It didn’t taste like home.

 

His chest ached.

 

“I’m happy to hear that.” He replied, nodding before swallowing the meat. He wished Jongin had brought him more Hido dishes instead of the Sokhan ones. He was sure even slimy seaweed would go down easier than the weak imitations of home he had on his plate now.

  
“Is this what banquets are like in Sokha? They’re usually not quite this lively here, nor as long.” Jongin continued and Kyungsoo let out a small laugh, picking up a slice of sashimi.

 

“You call this lively?” He asked, turning to face his mate.

 

“Yes. The many dances, the fact that food, all sorts of food, is served during the whole banquet, the constant music. It’s all very lively.” He replied and Kyungsoo let out another laugh, shaking his head.

 

“It’s nothing like a Sokhan banquet.” He replied, taking another bite of sashimi. He had come to really enjoy the fishes with red meats. They weren’t as… ocean-y as everything else here in Hido.

 

“It’s not really anything like a Hido banquet either. Usually, we mostly just eat and converse. Afterwards there is a dance or two, and then the banquet is over.” Jongin explained and Kyungsoo looked over at him, recognizing the description from the many text on Hido traditions and customs he had read.

 

“You have speeches too, if the occasion calls for it.” He recalled and Jongin nodded.

 

“What are Sokhan banquets like?”

 

Kyungsoo blinked, unsure what to answer. What were banquets in Sokha like? They were a place where you could show off your skills, where you provided entertainment and were entertained. The performances could go on for hours, everyone trying to outdo those who came before. They were noisy, people talking and laughing, and the music never ended. Once the performances were over the dancing begun and people of all genders would socialize with each other. Banquets were a way for couples to meet, to find new friends and connect with currents ones, and to find useful contacts. No deal was better than the one made in the early mornings after a banquet.

 

Banquets in Sokha were colour, light, motion, happiness, elation, everything. All at once. It was Kyungsoo’s absolute favourite thing in the world, and as he sat there, trying to find the right words to explain just what a banquet was to him, he found that no words were enough.

 

“Large.” He settled for, pushing at the cured meat. “Loud. Intense.” He could feel his lips pull up into a smile, but still his chest ached. “Lively.

 

“They’re full of performances. The host always begin, but then it’s up to the guests to entertain. There are dances, fights, competitions. Anything to amaze and amuse you. And the music never stops playing, and the food is never ending. Meats, fruits, drinks. Not to mention the dancing after the performances.” He drew a deep breath. The memories ached. Oh storming winds how he missed them. “The best banquets last until dawn and leave you so sore you spend the entire next day in bed.” He let out a small laugh, his sight suddenly blurry.

 

“You miss it.” Jongin said.

 

Kyungsoo nodded, stuffing another piece of sashimi into his mouth so he wouldn’t have to speak. He didn’t like the waver he had heard in his voice.

 

“Is that why you write to your family so often?”

 

Kyungsoo nodded again.

  
“Tell me about them. I hardly know anything of them.” Jongin said, shifting a little closer. Kyungsoo swallowed his mouthful, holding his breath for a moment or two until he was sure it had returned to normal, and spoke.

  
“My omega Mother, Sunok, was very worried for me when I first arrived here. She was afraid I wasn’t being treated right. She has always been concerned for me, but she is also the one who has pushed me the most. She knows the advantage that comes with being a properly trained omega, so she made sure to raise me into the best omega I could be.

 

“Alpha Mother, Insook, always told her she worried too much. She has always said I’m perfect the way I am, and that I don’t need to know all those things because no Alpha or beta will ever be worthy of me anyhow.” He let out a small laugh. “But she’s an Alpha, so she doesn’t truly know, but I know she only means me well. She was the one who was most against me coming here, she said I was worth more than anything, even peace.

 

“But I wanted to be here. I wanted to do this, for my people. And omega Mother and Seungsoo helped me convince her that this was what would be best for everyone. I thought she would come invade the kingdom herself if she found out how…” He hesitated, not sure whether he could tell Jongin about how much he had hated the other at first. He swallowed. “She’s very protective of me. But I told her that I am more than capable of standing on my own two feet.

 

“Seungsoo is my Alpha Brother. He’s two years older than me. I think it’s him that I miss the most. He and I were very close growing up. He would always be nearby, protecting me against anyone and everyone who dared to come close even though I didn’t need it. He saw it as his duty. When we grew older and he started being tutored in everything he would need to know as a future ruler, he would tell me all about it after bedtime because I was so curious. Omega Mother found out about it though, and she moved us to separate chambers after that. It isn’t becoming of an omega to learn such things at the age I was back then. Omegas need to focus on our omega skills and then trust our mates with educating us.” He explained. He still remembered how devastated he had been when he had been told to forget everything he had learned, how unfair it seemed that Seungsoo could learn so much and he couldn’t, but he knew why now. He wasn’t just any omega, and they all had needed to consider that.

  
“I miss them a lot.” He sighed, looking back down at his plate. The cured meats didn’t even smell right. The salty brine almost made him feel nauseous.

 

Jongin nodded, the worried look now exchanged for a more neutral one.

 

“I look forward to meeting them when we go to Sokha.” Jongin stated, gesturing for Kyungsoo to eat more. He did, picking at some of the fruits Jongin had chosen for him. “It’s only a month until we leave, once your heat has passed, so you won’t have to miss them for long.”

 

Kyungsoo nodded, feeling his lips quirk up again. “Seungsoo is keeping count. He keeps better track of my heats than I or my servants do.” He picked up another piece of mango, but didn’t put it in his mouth. “He keeps writing to me about an heir. About how happy the people would be if I was pregnant, and how proud my mothers would be. Lately, it feels as If that’s all he asks about.”

 

“The people here would be very happy too.” Jongin commented, shifting a little closer and gesturing for Kyungsoo to eat again. Kyungsoo dutifully put the piece of fruit in his mouth, taking some comfort in the fact that at least the fruit tasted the same here.

 

“My parents ask me a lot about heirs too. They feel as though we are taking too long. I have tried to explain that you are only comfortable with lying with me during your heat, even if it is… unbecoming of me to do so.” Jongin said, making Kyungsoo look up at him. Although he knew Jongin and him were under equal pressure, he hadn’t expected the other to take the time to explain something like that to his parents when questioned. Now that he knew, he couldn’t help but feel grateful.

 

“An heir would truly make everyone happy.” Kyungsoo stated, taking another bite of his food. “I’m sure they will forget about what is unbecoming of you then.”

 

“Would it make you happy?” Jongin asked.

 

Kyungsoo jolted, looking up at his mate with wide eyes. The sight that met him was not the one he had prepared for. Instead of the expecting look on Jongin’s face, one telling of a wish for a babe, he saw concern instead. Jongin’s eyes were almost sad, his otherwise always straight back slightly hunched as he seemed to almost sink into his chair.

 

Kyungsoo blinked, at loss for what to say. What answer could he give to a question like that? It didn’t matter if it made him happy. An heir was what would be best for both kingdoms, it would mead security, and mutual stakes. He was happy to serve his kingdom, he had always been. He would be honoured to carry their heir, and to raise them as the first ruler born of both Sokha and Hido.

 

Yet, he couldn’t stop thinking about how much he had cried that first night in his very own chambers, away from Seungsoo, when the cruel reality had set in, and the realization that the words _an omega_ always came with the word _only_ before it. When he realized that there were things he had never had a choice in, and would never have a choice in, and how cruel the whole universe had felt. All because he happened to be born an omega, and not an Alpha like Seungsoo.

 

There were no words that could explain all of that, could explain the role he had come to find pride in, and honour in, and expectations in, and limitations in. The one that gave him the power to unite to waring people but had taking away the one choice his training were supposed to give him, the choice of a mate, of his own family. He couldn’t explain all that, because he still couldn’t fully understand it himself.

 

Instead, he just leaned his head against Jongin’s chest, deeply inhaled the scent of caramelized apples, and allowed his mate to wrap his arms around him.

 


	15. Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!  
> So many things are happening today so I figured I would join in with the chaotic energy going on and give you all an update :3 I hope you all will enjoy it!! We're about to enter a new part of this story, so please stay prepared!!
> 
> Also, I have been the absolute WORST at replying to comments!! I have been really busy lately so that is partly why, but also I kinda don't know how to reply to some of your comments, they're so full of love and appreciation and I feel lika 'thank you so much' no matter how heartfelt, falls short to just how dear all your comments are to me and how happy I get reading EVERY SINGLE ONE of them! I am still going to make an effort to reply to comments starting this chapter, especially comments with questions or confusion, but know that even if you don't happen to get a reply, I absolutely _adore_ your comment and every single word means so much to me! They really do motivate me to write and make my life just so much better. So for all of you, from the bottom of my heart. Thank you so so much for the love you are giving this story!!!  <3<3<3<3<3<3
> 
> And speaking of love, how about we all go and pay feddi [@starsooncheeks](https://twitter.com/starsooncheeks) some love for her magical art!! Her piece this time made me cry ;;A;;

 

The sky outside their balcony was slowly starting to brighten as dawn approached, promising yet another sunny day. It had been sunny for the past week, but still autumn hung in the air. The late summer bloom was almost over, only a handful of flowers here and there still displaying their pretty petals. The rest of them had wilted, and the leaves on the trees had grown pale yellow, bright orange and deep red. Soon they would fall too, and the royal gardens would be left bare.

 

Jongah had told him Kiha had already started planning next year’s garden, disappearing off to his viewing spot for whole days at a time and returning with his head full of ideas. Apparently, their chambers were covered wall to ceiling in sketches of flower beds and topiary ideas. Jongah had laughed when she had told him, smiling brightly as she looked off toward her mate. Jongin hadn’t been able to help but think of Kyungsoo.

 

Kyungsoo had been the same, the days before the banquet. He hadn’t shared many of his ideas with him, but Jongin could tell he could barely fit all of them inside his head. There had been no sketches like Kiha’s, but the books full of notes Jongin couldn’t read left on their desk told him that if Kyungsoo wanted to, he too could have covered their chambers in the banquet plans.

 

When the banquet had turned out to be a success, delighting everyone present (or most of them, old stubborn Alphas were hard to please even for Jongin) he had felt the same pride he could see in Jongah’s smile whenever someone complimented the royal gardens.

 

The banquet had truly helped his people view Sokha more favourably, even if it was just a little bit. The effort Kyungsoo had put into learning Hido customs and making sure the banquet didn’t stray too far from their traditions helped as well, showing the people present that Sokha could coexist with the other kingdom without taking away anything of Hido.

 

The omega Prince had already managed to convince most of the omega nobles of that thing even before the banquet, if the new turn in fashion and delighted chatting between them were anything to go by. Jongin hadn’t realized just how beneficial that had been for the Sokhan Hido relation. Many of the Alphas and betas he had talked to during the banquet had revealed to him how their mates had been the ones turning them onto the idea of the banquet, and the fact that Sokha actually had something to offer them.

 

If Jongin had been equally as prolific in talking to his Alpha friends about the new turn of the kingdom, would that have brought them even further forward. There had been no news of any uprisings or anything of the sort in the month since the banquet, and a few of the smaller villages had reported returning to their regular amount of guards and patrol. If he had been positive to Sokhan influence from the start, would they have ever even needed to worry?

 

He rolled over on the bed, tearing his eyes away from the slowly approaching dawn. Kyungsoo was laying in front of him, the omega’s back turned to him and the long hair fanning out over the pillow. The other was sleeping, his chest slowly rising and falling. He was wearing a small robe, the same kind of robe he had been wearing when Jongin had seen him during his first heat. It had slipped down over his shoulder, and the claiming bite peeking out between dark strands of hair.

 

Jongin brushed the hair away, letting his thumb run gently over the now scarred over mark. The tiny bumps left by his teeth were smooth, still pink. Sometimes, he forgot how new their bonding was. It felt as though they had been doing this for forever by now. So much had changed. His kingdom had experienced its first plentiful harvest in years, his soldiers had returned home to their families for the first time in months, years for some. The import of gems and minerals had started up, and the export of seafood had revived the small fishing villages that had been so close to dying out mere months ago.

 

Yesterday, no, no more than a few hours ago actually, he had received reports on how there were more pregnant omegas in the kingdom than ever before. The people were flourishing. But just under the calm surface trouble brewed. So far, he had been able to stop it from boiling over, but the fire was still heating the pot.

 

He sighed, running his thumbs over the claiming bite again. The hairs rose on Kyungsoo’s arms, goose bumps rising on his freckled skin. He let his hand smooth over the skin. His mate twitched, a shiver running down his back, chasing Jongin’s hand, but then the goose bumps melted away under the warmth of his palm.

 

Kyungsoo’s heat was due soon. Very soon. When it passed, they would be travelling to Sokha. The past month had been filled with preparations for their departure. The Alpha King and beta Queen would once again resume full control over court sessions, but frequent reports would be sent Jongin’s, and Kyungsoo’s, way. Reports to which he would be required to answer so to aid in the continued ruling of his kingdom. There had been many protests, people saying Kyungsoo should leave on his own and that Jongin couldn’t leave a kingdom that needed him, but they could not go against the treaty. Sokha had been without Kyungsoo for 6 months, and now it was Hido’s turn to experience the same.

 

He let out another sigh, not being able to ignore the discomfort he felt at leaving his Kingdom. A good leader didn’t abandon their people. If he was not present, how could he be expected to make the right decisions for his people. But, his people extended beyond Hido now, had done for a while, and he was ashamed to admit he had neglected the Sokhan half.

 

Sokha had been nothing more than just Kyungsoo in his mind, and the frequent letters from the royal family. The two of them had been one and the same, no thoughts spent on how the role he would be playing in the kingdom of Sokha or the lives of the people living there. Now, reality was waiting for him, and he didn’t know what to do about it. Sokha was something completely unknown for him. He had only gotten titbits of information from Kyungsoo, and the research he had done himself had been meagre at best.

 

What kind of leader didn’t know his people, didn’t even make the time to learn the basics of a kingdom he was supposed to be leading in less than two years’ time. Kyungsoo had spent his days getting tutored in Hido history, customs and traditions. Jongin only knew what their fashion looked like, and that their omegas needed to bond to work, but could work any occupation alongside their mate. The information he had received on the fashion he doubted was fully accurate though, considering it came from a book written ages ago in Hido and that seemed to contain a lot of exaggerated or outright false information when compared to what Kyungsoo had told him.

 

He would have to ask Kyungsoo about what he needed to know before they left for Sokha. He did not want to enter the kingdom blind.

 

His thumb ran over the bite again, massaging the ridges. Kyungsoo let out a small noise, slowly starting to move. Jongin quickly withdrew his hand, but the damage had already been done.

 

With a groan Kyungsoo rolled over, sleep bleary eyes giving Jongin a glare.

 

“Don’t touch me while I’m sleeping.” The omega said, sleepy eyes hard with annoyance. Jongin held back the urge to sigh. He never knew where he had Kyungsoo. One moment the omega accepted him taking care of him as an Alpha ought to care for their mate, and the next he despised it. Jongin guessed he should be used to it by now, this was Kyungsoo after all.

 

“Why are you even awake at this hour?” Kyungsoo mumbled the next second, turning over fully so he came face to face with Jongin.

 

“I’m thinking.” Jongin replied. Kyungsoo blinked, a hand coming up to sleepily rub at his eyes. He looked so young. His face was puffy with sleep. It made him look even younger. By Hido customs, he would be only three years out of childhood. He was young for an omega mate, very young. In Sokha, he could have been bonded for almost three years, would have been had it not been for the war, maybe even longer if the ages of adulthood in Sokha differed from Hido. Something stirred in Jongin’s chest.

 

“Did I wake you?” He asked. Kyungsoo blinked, large eyes opening a little more before closing as the omega sighed.

 

“No. I wake easily lately.” He replied, rolling over on his back but keeping his eyes fixed on Jongin. “My stomach has been uneasy.”

 

“Is it the heat?” Jongin asked, wanting to reach over and feel the other’s stomach but stopping himself midway through the motion.

 

“Maybe. Usually my heat starts only a day or two after the first signs. It’s been over a week...” He replied. Jongin gave a small nod. Jongah had told him Kiha could grow unwell before his heat started, usually growing sick with stomach aches or headaches a little while before. Jongin hadn’t noticed anything different about Kyungsoo before his last heat, except for the scent of cherry blossom tea. But that scent seemed to have lingered to the other’s skin ever since that heat passed. If anything else were different since the last heat, only Kyungsoo could tell.

 

“Do you think it could be the trip to Sokha?” He asked. He knew homesickness. Sleepless nights, aching stomach, loss of appetite. He had seen it many times in soldiers during the war, had experienced it himself too.

 

Kyungsoo didn’t answer for a long moment, just staring at a point somewhere behind Jongin. But then he gave a nod and let his head roll back to stare up at the ceiling.

 

“The banquet made me miss home.” He replied in a quiet voice. “It will be nice to return soon.”

 

Jongin nodded, also rolling back over onto his back and looking up at the ceiling. The sun was already starting to brighten the room, dawn having broken during their quiet conversation.

 

“As soon as your heat passes, we will be leaving.” He promised. It shouldn’t be more than a week. “You should go back to sleep, get some rest while you can so you’ll be strong and healthy once your heat hits.” He said.

 

He could hear Kyungsoo nod next to him, see the motion of the other turning over on his side in the peripheral of his eye. The tell-tale pull of the blanket as Kyungsoo curled up came next, followed by a sleepy sigh.

 

Kyungsoo often slept like that, taking up as little space as possible in their large bed. It made him look small. Young. They were both so young, barely adult, and in moment like this, Jongin truly felt the lack of experience that age granted you.

 

He turned his head, looking over at Kyungsoo’s back. The blanket had slipped down from his shoulder despite the other carefully snuggling up. Reaching out, Jongin pulled the blanket higher up around his mate, covering the bare shoulder. And when Kyungsoo moved to give him a lock Jongin quickly turned back around, closing his eyes to try and get a few more moments of sleep before he had to start the day.

 

* * *

 

 

Jongin sighed, wishing dearly he had just stayed in bed all day. The court meeting was approaching its third hour, the third hour of what was only supposed to be a one-hour meeting. While this sort of thing wasn’t rare, it wasn’t common either, and right now it was anything but welcomed.

 

What had started out as a simple meeting for going over some of the questions that had come up in regard to the building of the new palace, of which the construction was to soon start, had quickly derailed when a message from Sokha had arrived.

 

The message itself hadn’t been a cause for alarm. It contained the usual, an update on how the people of Sokha was faring, proposed changes to the palace building, trade requests and offerings. But unlike previous messages this one also contained an itinerary for Jongin and Kyungsoo’s arrival, and that, along with the fact that the message was from Sokha, had been enough for the court to once again erupt into protests over Jongin’s upcoming departure.

 

“For the last time, we cannot have our _Alpha Prince_ leave our kingdom while it is still recovering from an attack against the crown!” said Jaebeom, an older beta who had been a member of the court since before Jongin’s father became the crown Prince. Immediately the sounds of protests mixed with the voices of agreement filled the study, and the whole farce started up again.

 

“The agreement we have with the Sokhan royal house is that the royal couple is to spend half of the year in Hido, and half in Sokha.” Alpha King Jungmo stressed with a sigh, fingers tapping against the treaty on the table in front of him. The peace treaty had been brought out during the second hour of the meeting, when it had been proposed that such a thing had not been formally put into the treaty, and therefore did not have to be honoured.

 

“We must call a meeting with them! Surely, they cannot expect us to give up our Alpha Prince at a time like this. Surely, they will understand. They would not wish to give up their Alpha Prince during similar circumstances.” Another voice spoke up, once again followed by both protests and agreements.

 

“The descent of the Moon Gods is celebrated in Sokha in two months’ time. Both me and the omega Prince have to be present and _settled_ in time for the celebration.” Jongin spoke clearly, challenging the court members with a stern gaze. A few of them bowed their heads. Far too few.

 

“You need but a week to get settled in! If the celebration is truly as important as you say, you can simply leave for Sokha in time for the celebration and then return.” Jaebeom argued back, pushing forward the document with a timeline showing the mere weeks Jongin would ‘need’ to spend in Sokha that he had drawn up during the time of the meeting. “See, it would not pose too much of a problem your highness.”

  
“It would prose a great problem. It would mean we break our agreement with Sokha and jeopardize the peace between our kingdoms.” Jongin replied harshly, making Jaebeom pull back his papers. With a deep breath he closed his eyes, trying to push down the bubbling anger in his chest. He detested court meetings of this kind, where everyone would argue and no one would listen.

 

As far as he saw it, there was no alternative. He would be going to Sokha in about a week’s time, once Kyungsoo’s long awaited heat had passed, and that was that. The mere proposition that he would not honour their peace treaty, that Kyungsoo would leave without him or that neither of them would leave at all, was preposterous. Not to mention dangerous. He was an Alpha Prince, _the_ Alpha Prince. He had a duty toward his people, all of them, and as far as he saw it, he had yet to get to know half of them.

 

He barely knew anything of Sokha. When he had talked to Kyungsoo during the banquet and had heard him describe his kingdom, he had heard a description he had never been able to even imagine from what he had read about Sokha. It was all so foreign, so different, and he did not even know how it differed from Hido. He only knew what little he had found out during his talks with Kyungsoo about Sokha, and conversations on that subject had been meagre. He owed it to his people to know more. He owed it to Kyungsoo to know more.

 

He owed it to the child they were trying for to know more.

 

If ( _when_ he corrected himself bitterly) they had a child, they would be a child of both Hido and Sokha. That was something that could not be argued. How was he to raise that child to become a leader of a united people if he did not even know the first thing about half of that people. How could he teach his child the importance of caring for all of their subjects equally if he himself didn’t do the same. How could he undermine his mate like that, by neglecting to learn about their child’s heritage?

 

He knew the court was suggesting for him to only stay a month, but once that month was up, who was to say they wouldn’t argue for the same thing again, and then again, and then again, until the six months were up and it was time for the two of them to stay in Hido again. If he gave in once, it would just make it harder to get his will through the next time.

 

He knew that Kyungsoo could go without him to Sokha, he trusted the other to know what was best for his own people and to be able to communicate that to him when needed, but the two of them needed to stay close during this time. They could not miss a single heat, much less the three that would happen during the coming six months. If he were to stay here, he would be depriving not only Sokha of their omega Prince and him, but Kyungsoo of Sokha as well.

 

He could not do that to his mate. Not now, when he seemed so down. So homesick.

 

“Now that that has been settled, let us move on. My beta, could you read what is next on the agenda?” The Alpha King spoke firmly, his voice holding a finality only he seemed capable of. Beta Queen Eunji next to him started flipping through the many papers laid out in front of her. Several documents, along with previous correspondences between Sokha and Hido, had been brought out during the discussion for the sake of both sides.

 

Jongin himself had a whole pile of letters with reports on how Kyungsoo’s heats were going, how him and Kyungsoo were interacting, and how that information had been received by the Sokhan and Hido people. The latest ones were all filled with reports on the positive effect the prospect of the omega Prince’s return had on the people of Sokha, an argument in Jongin’s favour until someone had dared to suggest Kyungsoo should leave for Sokha on his own.

 

“Next in the agenda is the matter of the extra guards that have been stationed in our towns.” Eunji begun, she too sounding irked by the drawn-out meeting. “Although a majority of the reports we have received so far have reported no unusual activity, the amount of reports we have received reporting disturbances and other issues are still numerous. Therefore, the extra guards will remain until such reports have decreased to an acceptable level.”

 

“Yet another reason for our Alpha Prince not to leave us.” One of the court members mumbled next to Jongin and the Alpha felt his patience snap.

 

“Are you telling me you are incapable of handling this situation on your own, Scholar Youngae?” He asked sharply, making the court member jump in her seat at the sudden outburst.

 

At once the entire room fell silent, all eyes turning toward Jongin and the scholar. The beta Queen’s eyes were wide with shock at the sudden interruption, and even Alpha King Jungmo seemed surprised by the outburst.

 

“No, of course-” Scholar Youngae begun, her voice suddenly lacking the confidence she had spoken with before.

 

“It does sound like that is the case.” Jongin interrupted, tired of the endless petty excuses. “Are you all sitting here telling me that you are incapable of handling a little unrest in my absence, that the kingdom will fall apart without me being here?” He asked, turning to face the entirety of the court.

 

Suddenly no one had anything to say.

 

“Omega Prince Kyungsoo has not been in his kingdom in over six months, yet Sokha is thriving.” He paused, letting his statement hang in the air. “If I had been the one to leave for Sokha first instead of him coming here, are you telling me our kingdom would not have managed the same? Are you telling me we would have fallen apart instead?” Jongin continued to push, eyes heavy on the court members as he dared them to answer, dared them to admit to their own cowardice

 

“If I had been the first to leave, and after six months you received a message saying I could not return because Sokha could not function without their omega Prince, would that instil trust in our alliance? Would knowing the kingdom you have united with were unable to handle something so _minor_ as a handful of Alphas, make you feel confidence in our unity? Or, Scholar Youngae you who have specialized in relationships and alliances, would it only signal weakness and unwillingness to cooperate?” Jongin turned his eyes back on the scholar, seeing her shrink in her seat. Several of the other court members around the table seemed to be doing the same, hiding under his scrutinizing gaze.

 

He could feel the anger bubble in him at their lack of answers, their sudden silence. Their weakness in the face of the slightest sign of hardship disgusted him. How could anyone sit here and say they represented the great good, when all they did was selfishly push rulings that only benefited themselves.

 

He was done with all of this being on his shoulders. He was done with being the only one with responsibility, with obligations, in this kingdom. He should be able to trust his court to run the kingdom in his absence, he should trust his court to be able to carry out his orders without him present, he should be able to not have to be the Alpha Prince every single moment of every single day.

 

“Well?” He pushed, still staring at his court.

 

“Well, the omega Prince is only an omega.” A voice spoke up quietly, a head raising hesitantly among the back rows.

  
“An omega that has done more for this kingdom and our peace than anyone present here has!” Jongin snarled, making the whole court twitch. How dare they! How dare they imply there was anything ‘only’ about Kyungsoo. “Omega Prince Kyungsoo has single-handedly brought Sokhan influence into our kingdom, he has made himself well liked and trusted among the people, and he has taught himself all he needed to know to be able to be in charge of our customs and traditions in a matter of months. He upholds this union with all of his heart. Should we not be able to say we do the same?” Jongin asked, anger burning in his eyes as he stared at the person who had provoked him. He was an Alpha Scholar, a young one from the looks of it.

 

“Tell me, what Hido influences have we spread to Sokha?” Jongin challenged. The Alpha squirmed.

 

“None.” Came the quiet reply.

 

“And, tell me, what do we know of Sokhan culture and tradition outside of what omega Prince Kyungsoo has so graciously shown us?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“And what advantages, pray tell, does this outright negligence to treat our partners with the same respect as they have treated us gain us?”

 

“None.”

 

“The matter has been settled then.” Jongin spoke, his voice leaving no room for further discussion, his jaw tightly clenched as he fought against the anger storming inside him. “I trust that I will not be hearing any more protests against me leaving for Sokha as soon as my mate’s heat has passed, nor will I be hearing any more implications that my kingdom is helpless without me here to oversee every detail.”

 

“Yes, your highness.” Came the whispered reply.

 

“Then I declare this court meeting finished. Dismissed.” Jongin stood up from his seat on the floor, not waiting for his order to be acknowledged. The court was quiet as they watched him step into his geta and start to march out of the room. Not even Sehun, who had been present during the whole meeting, could shake himself out of the shock before Jongin reached the sliding doors.

 

“Ah- uh- His royal majesty the Alpha Prince is leaving.” Sehun addressed the court with a stammer before he slid the door open, allowing Jongin to exit. Jongin could see his servant hover around the door for a second, unsure of what he was supposed to do, before bowing deeply and sliding the door shut again.

 

The next second, a shouting match broke out on the other side of the door, voices throwing accusations of pettiness, disloyalty to the crown and idiocy around as they tried to push the blame of the Alpha Prince’s anger over onto anyone except themselves. Jongin could hear his father bark out another order before the court fell silent once again, and he knew that there would be many months before he heard of anyone defying the crown like that again.

 

He suppressed a smile at the thought. He had done what was right. He had spoken his mind, and given his orders, with clarity. His intentions were laid bare to his subjects, and it did not matter whether they agreed or not, they would have to carry out his will anyhow. He was the Alpha Prince, and he was planning on taking full advantage of that title for the first time in is life.

 

If he wanted this union to work, he needed to work for it, like Kyungsoo did. That meant making some tough decisions from time to time, sacrificing some things for the greater good, and standing firm in his believes. He had allowed his court to talk over him far too many times, his parents had said so themselves many times, and he needed to remember his position in his kingdom.

  
“Jong- Your highness?” Sehun asked, walking on quick feet behind him. Jongin gestured for his servant to step up next to him, nodding to show that he was listening.

“What-... what happened? I have never seen a court meeting being adjourned like that.” He asked in a hushed voice, eyeing the many servants around them. Jongin jerked his head to the left, gesturing for the two for them to exit the palace and step out into the gardens. He wanted to pray for a safe heat for Kyungsoo, and for good fortune for his kingdom in his absence.

 

“We were simply walking in circles, I saw no reason to continue such a pointless argument, so I ended it.” Jongin replied simply, honestly. He was tired of everyone always having to have a say in matter that did not concern them, matters that should not be discussed. He valued advice, greatly so in matters regarding the ruling of his kingdom, but advice that serve no purpose other than furthering the selfish will of the advisor he despised.

 

“But, was that truly wise? What if they had important information you have not considered?” Sehun asked, sounding uncharacteristically worried. Jongin stopped and turned to face his servant, his friend.

 

“Do you believe I should break the treaty and stay here?” He asked.

 

“I- Well...No. No, I do not thing it would be wise to break the treaty.” Sehun replied with a small bow of his head. “But I do not know the whole picture.” He added hastily.

 

“No, you do not.” Jongin agreed, gesturing for Sehun to continue walking with him. “No one here but me and omega Prince Kyungsoo truly know the whole picture. This bonding, this peace, rests on our shoulders. This is far too important for me to be able to simply stay here because there are some issues in the kingdom. If I stay, I break the treaty, and go directly against my bonding with the omega Prince. It will not only be an insult to Sokha, it would also bring shame onto Kyungsoo. Such a decision could very well be grounds for this peace to end.” He stated, turning to look at his servant. “I hope this explanation has enlighted you.”

 

“Yes, your majesty.” Sehun gave a bow, his head nodding in understanding. Jongin turned his head back toward the path, watching the garden around him. The paths they were walking were already starting to get covered in the leaves that were falling from the trees. A quiet rain of yellows, oranges and reds enveloping them as they walked.

 

Summer had passed quickly, he had barely had time to enjoy the gardens this year. He had spent the best summer days indoors, trudging through yet another court meeting that brought up the same things over and over again, and where he barely spoke a word, waiting until he was directly addressed as he had always done. As next in line to the throne he had attended the court meetings to learn. Now, he was there to try his hand at ruling, and the many years of sitting by passively had almost caused damaged. Maybe it already had. Soon the learning period was up, and if he didn’t get a grip on the court soon, it would be all the more difficult in the future.

 

Two years. In two years’ time him and Kyungsoo would take the throne, if everything went according to their plans. By then, he needed to know how to best rule his kingdom, both of them. He couldn’t wait around until someone asked his opinion, until someone thought it best that he speak, until someone decided to be quiet so the Alpha Prince could be heard. He needed to take control, that control he had always assumed belonged to him but had just come to realize was something he had to actively guard least it be taken away from him. 

 

Just like his power to rule.

 

He owed it to his kingdom to be a knowledgeable and engaged ruler, one that asked for the opinion he needed, but didn’t waste time and energy on people who did not have the best in mind for the kingdom. Both his kingdoms. He needed to do right by both of them, he needed to rule over a union, and not over Hido with Sokha added on like a second thought.

 

He needed to do better.

 

He sighed, feeling troubled. The sound of gravel and leaves under his geta filled the air around him, a grating sound that seemed almost rough against his head, as if it was physically there. He would need to pray for guidance at the Spring of the Dragon God as well. Surely the gods would know how to best achieve balance between the two kingdoms. 

 

He raised his eyes, looking off toward the entrance to the Spring of the Dragon God. There were darker clouds in the distance, slowly drawing nearer. He could feel the temperature had dropped since the sunny morning, not enough for him to freeze, but enough for him to know summer had truly left them.

 

As they turned, he could spot the faint outline of a rainbow against the distant sky. A sign of change.

 

“Some believe it would have been better for us to war.” Sehun suddenly spoke next to him, making him turn away from the rainbow to look over at his Alpha servant. There was a troubled frown between Sehun’s eyebrows, one Jongin rarely saw there.

 

“Do you?” He asked. He was well aware there were people who thought Hido should war again, and simply conquer Sokha instead of uniting with them. He was more than well aware. But he was also painfully aware of just how much the war had harmed his people and his kingdom, of how much death and destruction it had caused. He was also aware of how much Hido thrived in peace, how much growth the treaty had brought both people and land alike. He knew Sehun knew this as well.

 

“No.” Sehun replied sharply, turning to meet Jongin’s gaze with piercing eyes. “You know what the war did to my sister. I could never-” He stopped, quickly turning his gaze away. Jongin could see his hands fist at his side, could see the tension in his jaw. “I could never.” He finished with obvious strain.

 

Jongin stopped, placing a hand on his servant’s arm. Sehun dutifully turned to face him, but his eyes were lock to a point far behind Jongin’s right ear.

  
“I know.” He spoke, giving Sehun’s arm a soft squeeze. Some of the tension left the other. “How is she? Any improvements?”

 

Sehun drew a deep breath, his shoulders hunching and his gaze lowering before he shook his head. Sehun’s sister, an Alpha too, had been one of the many soldiers sent out during the war. She had volunteered, sharing the same fierce loyalty to her kingdom as Sehun did, and she had fought valiantly. But during one of the final battles she had been hit by a flaming arrow and burst into flames right on the battlefield. They had managed to extinguish the fire before it had consumed her, but she had been badly burnt, her armour having seared itself to her skin.

 

She still hadn’t fully recovered. She probably never would. She had inhaled the fire, and now it lived in her lungs, making it hard to breathe. Her eyes had also been harmed by the flames, making her irises melt and her pupils fill with fire.

 

Jongin would be lying if he said Sehun’s devastated face at the news hadn’t affected his decision that peace, even at a loss, was better than merciless war and suffering. A decision he stood by just as resolutely now as he had done back then. No one else should suffer like she had.

 

“Is there anything I can do to help?” He asked, giving Sehun’s arm another squeeze. Sehun closed his eyes, forcing a smile on his lips before looking up at Jongin.

 

“Peace.” He said, voice quiet but words loud in the empty garden. “I don’t want any more war. I want to give her peace.”

 

“I will do everything in my power.” Jongin nodded at his friend. Sehun returned the nod, reaching up to place a hand of his own over Jongin’s. They stayed like that for a moment, Sehun gathering himself, before his back straightened and he let go of Jongin’s hand. Jongin let go a moment later.

 

“Let us pray.” Jongin spoke, resuming their walk toward the royal fountain of prayer. “I need the Gods on my side during my stay in Sokha.”

 

“We will be leaving soon, correct?” Sehun asked.

  
“As soon as the omega Prince’s heat has passed.” Jongin confirmed. Their pace was slower now, the agitation he had felt during the court meeting having left him.

 

“It has been some time since his last one. There are only two months between an omega’s heats, isn’t it?” Sehun commented, frowning a little. Jongin nodded in reply.

 

“Yes. Although Jongah has told me that sometimes the time between is shorter, and sometimes longer. It depends on the omega.” He explained. Apparently Kiha’s heats were a little more frequent than once every few months, and Jongah had told him of how one of Kiha’s omega friends went almost three months between heats.

 

He had assumed Kyungsoo’s heat fell once every two months though. They had been able to predict his heat well enough to be able to arrange the bonding to take place just a week after it had passed. And during his time here there had never been more than a few days past two months before his heat came, if even that. Maybe it was the stress of the banquet that had pushed it out of time? He would have to ask Jongah. Omegas’ bodies were so complicated.

 

He shook his head, deciding it would do him no good to wonder over such things. Besides, Kyungsoo had seemed to be in the early stages of heat when they had talked during the night. He was sure he would return to their chambers and find his mate in bed, needing to be cared for, when he was done praying.

 

The hibiscus flowers had wilted off the hedge surrounding the spring of the Dragon God, the only signs signalling they had ever been there in the first place was the few dried leaves under the hedges that the gardeners hadn’t managed to rake up. Jongin regarded them as Sehun walked over to the gazebo and started preparing the ink.

 

He if fall had already come to Sokha as well, what the winters would be like there. The Kingdom lay further inland, to the northwest of them, and a large portion of it lay int he mountains. Would there be snow there? Every few years the villages up north would get snow, but he had never been able to visit them during the snow. He had been told the snow had made the roads too difficult to travel. Would that also be the case in Sokha?

 

He would have to ask Kyungsoo about that too, so he knew what to expect. He would have to ask Kyungsoo about many things he had come to realize. Every time he thought of his upcoming trip to Sokha new questions arose in him. Would the food be the same there? Would he need other clothes? How was the palace run? Had Kyungsoo asked all these questions before his arrival in Hido?

 

He must have, Jongin realized. Or at least he must have asked them once he had arrived and noticed the differences between their two kingdoms. But as he thought about it, he couldn’t remember ever answering such a question. And from what he remembered, Kyungsoo had not had much, if any, information on how things were in Hido. Had no one taken the time to explain any of that to him?

 

He would have to ask Kyungsoo about that too, as well as make sure Kyungsoo explained everything about Sokha for him. He needed to know anything that would help him make a good impression in Sokha. He wanted Kyungsoo to be able to present a good mate to his people.

 

Sehun’s call broke him out of his thoughts, and he made his way over to the gazebo where a sheet of paper was laid out for him along with a brush and ink. He picked up the brush, thinking for a moment, before starting to write down his prayer.

 

Hido

Safety

Calm

Prosperity

Union

 

He set the paper aside and begun writing down his next prayer.

 

Kyungsoo

Fertility

Safety

Guidance

Health

 

He lifted the brush, regarding the prayer for a moment, before he added ‘happiness’ to the paper.

 

Setting the brush aside, he started folding the Hido prayer into a boat before carefully setting it aside. He did the same to Kyungsoo’s prayer, taking extra care to smooth his finger over the folds and align the corners.

 

Once the two boats were ready he took them into his palms and turned toward the statue. As always, the never-ending water was raining from its snout, the dragon looking as though it had been captured mid-flight. The water around it was glittering in the fall sun that managed to peak through the clouds above, red, orange and yellow leaves decorating its water.

 

Slowly, he walked forward, the boats held out in front of him. The gravel crunched under his geta as the wind played with the hem of his robes. They were yellow today, like the rhododendron that he had seen in Kamnat, and the colour of Kyungsoo’s robes the day he had started smelling of cherry blossom tea.

 

As he reached the edge of the fountain he raised the boats, presenting them to the Dragon God, before bending down and resting his knees against the shell stone edge of the fountain. With a deep breath he lowered the boats toward the water, ready to send his prayers to the Dragon God’s realm.

 

“Jongin!”

 

The cry broke his concentration, making him stop mere inches from the water. He turned, sending Sehun a look. The servant looked just as lost to as who was shouting as he was.

 

With a sigh he turned back to the spring, deciding it was best to offer up the boats to the Dragon God once more before proceeding with the prayer.

 

“Jongin!”

 

The cry came again, and this time Jongin recognized the voice. He felt his eyebrows raise, his body turning back to look toward the wooden gates that separated the spring from the rest of the gardens.

 

His omega.

 

Kyungsoo came into view a second later, his eyes wide and his skin pale. He had his skirts fisted in one hand, pulled up so he could run easier, and the fabric seemed to storm around him as he stumbled to a stop in his heavy shoes.

 

Jongin instantly stood up, his stomach knotting in dread as he took in the look of his mate. The prayers fell from his hands as he took a step forward, forgotten. All he could think of was the look of terror in Kyungsoo’s eyes.

 

“Jongin!” Kyungsoo’s voice was strung thin, his clenched teeth bared as he sucked in breath after breath through them. He was trembling, a shine to him like that of sweat, but he shook as though he froze.

 

Jongin rushed forward, stopping in front of his mate and meeting Kyungsoo’s eyes. His stomach dropped. Something was wrong, very very wrong. Never before had he seen anyone look at him like Kyungsoo did now. There was a whirlwind of betrayal and despair in his eyes, sucking Jongin further and further into the dark orbs. They were drilled into him, searching for assurance, for comfort and guidance.

 

Wordlessly, Kyungsoo held out a letter.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yupp!! Things are finally kicking off!! What does the letter say? and why is Kyungsoo so distressed? and when will they finally get to Sokha??? I guess we'll have to find out in the next chapter ;33

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you like the story please tell me about it in the comment or leave a kudos, I really appreciate them all <3<3<3
> 
> Twitter: @SooSooDyo


End file.
